Coperti Dal Cielo
by Saory-Moon
Summary: Dos mese despues de la pelea en el futuro, un nuevo enemigo aparece y Tsuna lo debera enfrentar junto con todos sus guardianes a la vez que demuestra que es un digno jefe para la familia Vongola. ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC ES YAOI!
1. Fasi di cielo

**∞¤∞Capitulo 1∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞****Fasi di Cielo∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

Estaba acostado viendo el blanco techo de su habitación, se sentía demasiado cansado debido al entrenamiento que Reborn le había hecho pasar ese día….pero a pesar de todo no podía dormir, algo malo pasaría, algo dentro de él se lo decía, tal vez era esa súper intuición de la que tanto hablaba Reborn pero deseaba que no fuera así ya que esta no solía equivocarse….soltó un suspiro, hace apenas dos meses que habían regresado del futuro, no quería mas peleas, no quería que sus amigos volvieran a luchar, no quería exponer de nuevo a Kyoko, Haru e Ipin…no quería que su familia estuviera nuevamente en peligro…..sonrió, ya incluso los consideraba su familia, antes lo negaba con todo su ser pero ahora era diferente, pensar en ellos como su familia hacia nacer dentro de el un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante, pero al mismo tiempo que ese sentimiento nacía aparecía otro, otro más frio que lo hacía temblar y estremecer…el miedo….miedo a perder a sus seres queridos, miedo a perder a los chicos y chicas que ahora lo rodeaban, miedo de perder a la que ahora era su familia…

-Dame-Tsuna ya duérmete!...-ordeno una voz ya muy conocida para él, era su tutor, ese bebe que lo había inmiscuido en todo este asunto de la mafia, ese bebe que le había dado una familia.

Al parecer aun no se había acostado, algo extraño ya que Reborn acostumbraba quedar dormido apenas tocaba la cama.

-Reborn….-dijo el chico castaño sin dejar de ver el techo con un semblante aun serio.

Dicha actitud sorprendió un poco a Reborn, en cualquier otra ocasión al oírlo hablar ese chico castaño hubiera saltado de su cama temblando reclamándole por asustarlo, pero ahora seguía conservando un aspecto tranquilo mientras observaba el techo.

- Si…si me convierto en jefe…..-hizo una pausa demasiado larga.

Reborn tomo asiento observando fijamente al castaño ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿Tsuna estaba considerando convertirse en el jefe por fin?...El ya lo había notado, desde hace unos días el chico había cambiado, ya no era tan cerrado respecto al asunto de la mafia, pero considerar ser el jefe ya era un gran avance!... ¿qué le habría pasado?

-Si…-reanudo el chico, sonaba un poco más seguro- me convierto en el decimo jefe de la familia Vongola, yo….-volteo a ver a Reborn a los ojos, clavando en ellos sus brillantes ojos canela - …Podre protegerlos?...

El pequeño Arcobaleno Sonrió, vaya que este chico lo había sorprendido, pero ahora entendía lo que le hizo cambiar, había encontrado una motivación para seguir peleando….por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que significaban sus guardianes y sus amigas para él, pero él no acostumbraba cantar victoria antes de estar seguro.

- …A quienes? –pregunto, queriendo oír la respuesta de los labios de su alumno

-A mi Familia…..-respondió el chico sin tartamudear con una enorme determinación brillando en sus ojos, Reborn cada vez se sorprendía mas, el chico ya consideraba a sus guardianes su familia sin lugar a dudas, ese era el paso más difícil que cualquier jefe Vongola debía lograr…Una oleada de orgullo lleno su ser de improviso.

- Si….-afirmo el Arcobaleno mientras se acostaba en su pequeña cama – con el poder de Vongola los podrás proteger, Tsuna - En estos momentos sentía que le seria mas difícil llamar a su alumno "Dame-Tsuna"….

Tsuna había crecido tanto desde la última batalla, ya no era el mismo niño asustadizo de antes…bueno casi, pero en ese preciso momento tenia la determinación y fuerza de un Jefe de la Familia Vongola, en los últimos días el castaño ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes, ya no lloraba tanto como antes, ya no caía tanto como antes, ya no era tan torpe como antes, incluso había mejorado considerablemente en deportes y en el resto de sus materias, aunque las matemáticas seguían igual, le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro…..pero a pesar de que el ya no era ese mismo niño ingenuo que conoció cuando llego, aun conservaba esa inocencia y esa sonrisa que le trasmitía calidez a todo el que estuviera con el…

-Hasta mañana…-dijo el castaño y vio como le comenzaba a salir una pequeña burbujita de la nariz a Reborn señal de que ya se estaba durmiendo, vaya que se dormía rápido.

Se envolvió en un cobertor y se dispuso a dormir

-..Los protegeré…-Murmuro a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

* * *

Ese día todo era normal se sentía cansado, pues el día anterior no había descansado por pensar tanto en ese presentimiento y en su nueva decisión….acababan de terminar las clase de deportes al parecer el entrenamiento que recibió en el futuro de parte de Hibari y los otro, además del que ya le era brindado por Reborn diariamente, le habían ayudado a mejorar sus habilidades atléticas y su condición física, ya que sus notas en deportes habían subido considerablemente.

-Decimo!...lo hizo muy bien!...-grito un chico de cabello plateado un poco largo.

-jeje…Es verdad Tsuna…dime no quieres unirte al equipo de Beisbol? – pregunto un chico peli negro y de tez morena con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

-Gracias Yamamoto, pero no soy tan bueno, te puedo asegurar que el beisbol no se me da….-argumento el castaño.

-De que habla decimo usted puede hacer cualquier cosa!...- Gokudera no dejaba de gritar sobre lo magnifico que era su decimo, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por todos….excepto Tsuna que intentaba calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Gokudera…además con el entrenamiento de Reborn, tengo más que suficiente...- el pequeño castaño mostraba una sonrisa desanimada y un cansancio enorme se reflejaba en su rostro.

-jeje…si nos damos cuenta…-Yamamoto solo le dirigió una mirada de compasión al pobre chico, a pesar de que ya no había habido ataques enemigos o peleas en las que se jugara la paz del mundo, Tsuna tenía que seguir recibiendo un arduo entrenamiento por parte de Reborn. En cierta forma admiraba a Tsuna por resistir todo ese trabajo, además hace un tiempo que ya no lo oía quejarse, parecía que estaba realmente comprometido.

-Vaya, Dame-Tsuna ha mejorado…- comento una chica pelinegra que se acercaba a ellos junto con una chica de cabellos y ojos color miel.

-hola, Tsuna-Kun…cada vez mejoras mas –saludo la chica oji miel

-Gr…Gracias Kyoko-chan, Hana…- el chico se sonrojo ante el cumplido a la vez que les sonreía a las chicas, le hacía feliz de que al menos poco a poco iba siendo reconocido por los demás.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi…No estorben…- una gruesa Voz pero con un aire extrañamente tranquilo lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Cuando giro a su espalda se encontró con los negros ojos de Hibari que lo observaban con una mirada sumamente atrayente, esos ojos siempre le causaban un extraño escalofrió que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, retrocedió dos pasos…

-hiee…Hibari-San…-grito a la vez que se quitaba de su camino - Lo siento!

-jajá, parece que no has cambiado del todo...-reía la peli negra.

-jeje…será mejor que vayamos a clases…-sugirió el chico beisbolista recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

Hibari se quedo observando al chico castaño un rato, ese chico herbívoro que siempre lo molestaba, pero no se quejaba ya que gracias a eso tenía la oportunidad de luchar con tipos bastante fuerte. Al final siguió su camino hacia el salón del comité disciplinario y tomo asiento en su cómoda silla, últimamente estaba muy aburrió, no había nada interesante que hacer, en poco tiempo se sentiría tan ansioso por una pelea que seguro golpearía a alguien sin razón, pero por algún motivo que ignoraba, ver a ese chico lo tranquilizaba un poco, por eso cuando se sentía frustrado iba a causarle un pequeño escalofrió a ese pequeño castaño, últimamente el escalofrió y el temblar de sus piernas no era tan fuerte y notorio como antes pero por alguna razón le agradaba esa reacción.

Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a ir a alimentar a Hibird y dormir un rato en el techo de la escuela…eso seguramente le ayudaría a calmar un poco su ansiedad.

* * *

Las clases de ese día por fin habían terminado, todos guardaban sus cosas y se despedían para ir a sus casas, Tsuna guardo lentamente sus libros y después de eso se despidió de sus amigos, Reborn le había pedido que fuera al techo cuando sus clases terminaran o le dispararía, cosa que en si no era una petición sino una amenaza.

Soltó un suspiro y después de despedirse de sus amigos se aproximo al techo de la escuela, se acerco a la red y espero a que Reborn llegara…

-Tsuna…-le llamo el Arcobaleno a la vez que se lanzaba para dar una patada a su estudiante.

El chico esquivo el golpe dando media vuelta a su derecha, se sentía agradecido de que sus reflejos hubieran mejorado.

-Reborn!...que no puedes llegar sin golpearme!...-reclamo el chico cubriéndose con sus brazos en espera de otro golpe y con una expresión de susto en su rostro.

-Tienes que estar alerta siempre, además hoy lograste esquivarla…-el Arcobaleno le restaba importancia a todo, como siempre.

-Solo fue suerte!...un día de estos me mataras! – aun no podía quitar su cara de susto, si no dejaba de hacer eso, pronto tal como quería Reborn estaría alerta a todo, pero estaba seguro de que junto con eso vendría un fuerte sentido de paranoia que lo agobiaría siempre.

-Deberías confiar en ti mismo

Se rindió, no tenia caso discutir con Reborn.

-….-soltó un suspiro y se sentó al lado del Arcobaleno apoyando su espalda en la red- De que querías hablar Reborn ¿no podías esperar a que estuviéramos en casa?

-No…-contesto el Arcobaleno, haciendo que Tsuna soltara un suspiro – Es mejor hablar donde no haya mucha gente.

-De que se trata?...- el castaño adquirió un semblante de seriedad ante las palabras del Arcobaleno, debía ser algo importante para no poder hablarlo en casa.

-Tsuna, ya estás listo para ser el próximo jefe…- se apresuro a decir el Arcobaleno a la vez que lo volteaba a ver, asiendo que Tsuna respingara ante las palabras con una mueca de sorpresa y terror en el rostro.

-Pero…aun es muy pronto!...- estaba alterado.

-No querías tener el poder de proteger a tu familia?

-Sí, pero….

-Tsuna debes decidir qué hacer, no debes dudar de ti mismo si quieres protegerlos….- lo interrumpió el Arcobaleno que tenía clavada su vista en el cielo sobre él.

-Lo sé….-afirmo el castaño - solo tengo miedo…que pasa si no lo hago bien?..- Pregunto con una cara triste - …No soy bueno en todo lo que necesito para poder liderar una familia como Vongola!..No se finanzas o siquiera soy bueno en matemáticas ¿Cómo puedo siquiera manejarla?...por dios es la mafia! – el chico tenía una notable tristeza en su mirada, acompañada de un brillo de impotencia en sus ojos.

Reborn se sorprendió de que eso fuera lo que le preocupara al muchacho, no eran las mismas preocupaciones que tenía cuando lo conoció, aun que en cierta forma estas le parecían más estúpidas…se le hacía extraño que no le preocupaba ser un jefe mafioso, sino el hecho de no saber matemáticas…pero lo entendía, el chico no quería decepcionar a su familia.

-Crees que te diría que lo hicieras si no estuvieras listo?...-pregunto Reborn viendo a Tsuna, este alzo la mirada para encarar al bebe, en sus ojos apareció un brillo de felicidad por las palabras de su tutor - y respecto a las finanza y eso, hay varios tutores privados y especialistas que te enseñaran….-dijo y comenzó a sacar su pistola – o yo te obligare a aprenderlo! –dijo a la vez que le apuntaba.

-Hiie...no me apuntes con eso!...-grito mientras se paraba y se quitaba de la trayectoria.

-Hare que te entre en la cabeza aun que sea por la fuerza!

-Siempre lo haces de esa forma! - reclamo

-No te quejes, Dame-Tsuna!...- sonrió, le alegraba el haber encontrado un nuevo motivo para llamar así a su estudiante.

-….-soltó un suspiro, Reborn tenía razón él no lo hubiera recomendado si creyera que no lo iba lograr-…en todo caso…quiero pedirte un favor….-dijo el castaño regresando esa determinación de la noche anterior que hacia aparición en sus ojos.

-De que se trata?...-pregunto con interés al ver la mirada de su estudiante al mismo tiempo que bajaba la pistola.

* * *

-Me pregunto si el Decimo estará bien…-dijo el chico peli plateado, le era sumamente difícil dejar de pensar en Tsuna en todo momento.

-Es una lástima que Tsuna-Kun no esté aquí…tenía ganas de verlo… - comento una chica de cabellos café oscuro, recogidos en una coleta alta.

-Tranquila Haru-Chan, seguro lo veras mañana…además tenía cosas importantes que hablar con Reborn-Chan…- la chica oji miel también los acompañaba había planeado ir con Haru a comprar algunos dulces.

-jeje, es raro que estemos todos juntos sin Tsuna aquí!...-dijo un peli negro

-Sawada siempre nos mantenía unidos al Extremo!...

-Yo no sé qué hago con ustedes si ni siquiera está aquí el decimo!...-Era cierto ¿Por qué demonios no se quedo a esperar al decimo y en su lugar se dejo llevar por el maniático beisbolista?

-Vamos, Gokudera…debes en cuando no está mal caminar todos juntos, aunque tienes razón sería mejor si estuviera Tsuna…-comento Yamamoto pensativo.

-Tsuna-Kun se está esforzando mucho últimamente y en el futuro tuvo que pelear duramente para traernos de vuelta, quería hablar con él para agradecerle por todo…-dijo la oji miel

-Deberíamos hacerle una fiesta, para agradecerle por traernos de vuelta!...- Haru salto frente a todos interrumpiendo su recorrido.

-Eso sería Extremo!...-grito Ryohei mostrando su aprobación a la idea.

-jeje…seguro a Tsuna le sorprenderá…

-tu cállate maniático del beisbol yo soy la mano derecha del decimo, así que yo debo decidir si le gustara o no!

-jeje…..entonces tu qué crees?..-pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa divertida ante la actitud de Gokudera.

-Me parece que el decimo se merece eso y más…-dijo Gokudera a la vez que alzaba la cabeza con orgullo.

-Entonces está decidido!...- y Haru comenzó a correr siendo seguida por los demás.

* * *

Observaba de forma fija el atardecer, el cielo era tan misterioso, en un momento era tan claro, inocente y hermoso, para en otro momento tornarse de un color rojizo de fuerza, voluntad y fiereza, llegando al final a una profunda y densa noche que ve todo con una seriedad y hermosura nocturna, sin duda un misterio, misterio que cada vez le era más difícil de entender y poco a poco iba acaparando toda su atención.

Hace poco ese chico tan parecido al cielo, junto con el bebe que lo acompañaba siempre, se habían marchado, había despertado mientras ellos estaban hablando y desde arriba del pequeño cuarto que cubría las escaleras pudo observar y oír a ese pequeño castaño tan pareció al cielo que podía ver en esos momentos. Pudo ver la expresión de miedo que mostro cuando el bebe llego y los ojos de felicidad ante las palabras del mismo bebe, era tan claro e inocente como el cielo del día, poco después vio como adquiría fuerza, voluntad y determinación como el mismo atardecer para comenzar a hablar con su tutor sobre aquel favor, al final vio como la seriedad lo inundaba mientras explicaba parte de sus motivos pareciéndose a la misma noche…sin duda un misterio, el mismo se había sorprendido al oírlo hablar de esa forma y en si por la misma platica, el chico había mostrado miedo hacia la idea de convertirse en jefe, pero no el mismo miedo que pudo observar en su momento cuando temía incluso la mención de la idea, era más bien un miedo a equivocarse, muy diferente al miedo a pelear que mostraba en un comienzo.

La petición del chico lo había sorprendido también, nunca creyó que Sawada Tsunayoshi pudiera decir cosas como esas, sin tartamudear siquiera un poco, sin mostrar miedo en su mirada, sin contradecirse a sí mismo, sin dejar de ver a los ojos al Arcobaleno, mostrándole su determinación y se sorprendió mas al ver como el bebe quedaba igual de sorprendido que el pero al final había mostrado una sonrisa de orgullo ante la petición, prometiéndole un "lo intentare", además de aquella noticia dada por el bebe al castaño que lo dejo un poco impactado y en shock por un momento, pero "acepto".

Según el estúpido caballo, el chico castaño era igual a su llama, la llama del cielo, era igual de puro que el cielo mismo, por eso era tan poderoso….Alzo su mano, haciendo que su palma viera hacia el cielo, y observo fijamente los anillos que rodeaban sus dedos, la llama de la nube, esa era su llama…

-Yo seré igual a la Nube también?...-se pregunto a sí mismo sin dejar de observar sus anillos.

* * *

Ese día al igual que el anterior estaba cansado, esta vez no había sido obligado a entrenar por Reborn pues él había desaparecido después de llegar a casa el día anterior, pero esa sensación de peligro y la plática con Reborn no lo dejaban dormir, después de la escuela se sentía tan cansado que en cuanto llego a su casa se quedo dormido y si no hubiera sido porque Yamamoto y Gokudera lo habían ido a despertar, estaba seguro que dormiría hasta el día siguiente.

En este momento iban al restaurante de Sushi del padre de Yamamoto, al parecer querían hablar de algo importante, Reborn seguía desaparecido cuando despertó, así que supuso que debería estar cumpliendo su pequeña petición.

-Tsuna, te encuentras bien?...-pregunto Yamamoto tocando su propia frente y la de Tsuna para medir su temperatura.

-Estoy bien solo sigo cansado, no pude dormir bien… (Zai: Que contradicciones ¿no? xD)

-Está seguro decimo? está muy pálido

-No te preocupes Gokudera, además ya hemos llegado seguro que un poco de sushi me hace bien – se paro frente al lugar y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Tienes razón Tsuna…veras que el Sushi te hace sentir mejor!

Tsuna se aproximo a abrir la puerta pero en cuanto esta se abrió un montón de confeti y serpentinas volaron a su cara alterándolo un poquito y si no fuera porque de inmediato escucho un fuerte "sorpresa" de sus amigos hubiera gritado del susto, fijo su vista en el lugar y descubrió que dentro se encontraban todos, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome en la mesa mas cercana, Chikusa y Ken en otra un poco apartados, Ryohei, Basil, Ipin y lambo en otra mesa y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver a Hibari en la mesa más alejada y escondida del lugar, no podía creer que todos estuvieran ahí, en especial Hibari…

-Que estamos Festejando Hoy? – pregunto Tsuna confundido.

-Es una fiesta de agradecimiento a todos ustedes por ayudarnos a regresar a nuestro tiempo…-respondió Haru con una sonrisa.

-En especial a ti Tsuna-Kun…- Kyoko le mostro una sonrisa al igual que Haru.

-Pero yo no hice gran cosa…creo que lo demás fueron de más ayuda que yo…-argumento el chico un poco nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-No sea modesto Decimo!...usted fue quien derroto a Byakuran!...-dijo con orgullo Gokudera mientras conducía a Tsuna dentro del lugar a sentarse en la barra.

-….…-soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que no importaba cuanto protestara no le harían caso – Gracias…-dijo a la vez que una cálida sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro haciendo sonreír a algunos, excepto a Hibari por supuesto y a Chikusa y Ken que no prestaban atención a su conversación.

-Bien, en ese caso, comenzare a cocinar, pueden pedir lo que gusten…-Yamamoto se puso un mandil blanco y un pañuelo del mismo color en la cabeza

-Cocinarás tu?...-pregunto Tsuna sorprendido

-Si…mi viejo salió pues tenía un asunto, pero dijo que podía usar todo lo que hay aquí para cocinar.

-No sabía que el maniático del beisbol, supiera hacer Sushi…- Gokudera no estaba muy convencido.

-Sí, mi padre me enseño….-y con un par de cuchillos comenzó a cortar el pescado de una manera maestra.

La noche paso lentamente, todos comían y se divertían incluso Chikusa y Ken convivían, peleando, pero convivían…Hibari por su parte comía tranquilamente en la mesa apartada, se le hacía completamente sorprendente que aun no se fuera, como si estuviera esperando algo y podía sentir como de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo de forma fija -lo cual le causaba pequeños escalofríos-, todos se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande, Lambo molestaba a Gokudera y este a su vez intentaba lanzarle dinamita, siendo detenido por Yamamoto, sonrió, ese momento era demasiado feliz nada podría mejorarlo, estaba con su familia y eso lo alegraba, era una lástima que sus mama no estuviera enterada de esto, le hubiera gustado tenerla ahí.

Se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la mesa ocupada por Hibari, y ante la mirada del azabache se sentó frente a él, estaba algo asustado de lo que había hecho pero sentía que el chico quería hablar con él, ya no temblaba tanto como solía hacerlo cuando lo conoció, ya no le tenía tanto miedo, ya que este chico estaba dentro de la familia que deseaba proteger y se sentía profundamente agradecido de que este lo ayudara a defender al resto cuando era necesario aunque lo hiciera por puro interés personal, pero lo ayudaba.

-Quiere hablar conmigo Hibari-San?...-pregunto el castaño un poco nervioso

-Te diste cuenta, ¿es esa la intuición de la que hablaba el caballo?…-Hibari se quedo viéndolo a los ojos, esos profundos y negros ojos atraparon a los claros y puros ojos almendra por un momento.

Tsuna desvió la mirada al cabo de un tiempo con un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas.

-No lo sé, solo que sentía escalofríos que provenían de este lugar…-dijo el castaño con la mirada baja

-Vaya….- mostro una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón se alegraba de causar esa reacción en el chico - "ahí está el cielo azul del día" – pensó Hibari

-Y bien de que querías hablar?...- Tsuna alzo un poco la mirada, sentía un poco de miedo, por ser Hibari quien estaba frente a él, pero por alguna razón era mayor el nerviosismo de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Escuche lo que le dijiste al bebe…-dijo haciendo que la mirada de Tsuna se le levantara a verlo directo a los ojos. Hibari pudo ver la sorpresa en esos enormes ojos color almendra que lo veían fijamente, esperando a que continuara. - ¿Estás seguro? hasta donde yo sabía no querías ser un jefe de la mafia.

Tsuna se sorprendió aun más…

¿Hibari le preguntaba sobre cómo se sentía?, eso era algo extraño, nunca pensó que Hibari prestara atención a sus intenciones o se molestara siquiera en preguntarle si se sentía cómodo con el hecho de asumir un cargo en la mafia, porque si, aunque no lo pareciera estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había querido decir, esas palabras sin duda le habían hecho feliz, tomo una bocaza de aire para calmarse a sí mismo y se dispuso a contestar…

- La noche anterior a es platica ya lo había decidido, por alguna razón la idea ya no me molesta tanto, quiero tener el poder…- quería ser completamente sincero ya que Hibari se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle.

-…"el atardecer"…- se dijo Hibari a si mismo

-….el poder para protegerlos…-continuo a la vez que volteaba a ver a todos sus amigos que jugaban y reían mientras disfrutaban del sushi preparado por Yamamoto.

-….-Hibari se sintió sorprendido por la respuesta, el chico frente a él no era el mismo que conoció hace un tiempo, este era más maduro sin duda –… "La noche"… -pensó al observar la seriedad que había inundado el rostro del pequeño mientras observaba a la banda de herbívoros.

Lo observo por unos momentos más en silencio y al cabo de un rato se sintió ligeramente decepcionado de que esos ojos almendra ya no lo veían a él, era extraño de repente sentía necesidad de ellos, así que decidió hacerlos voltear.

- …Incluso a mi?...-Esto sin duda hizo girar de súbito al chico castaño que lo miro con la clara sorpresa dibujada en su rostro y el volvió a mirar esos ojos que le llamaban tanto la atención debido a la diversidad de emociones que expresaban.

-…yo…-el chico desvió su mirada, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Hibari estaba a punto de reclamar esa mirada nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido

–….Incluso a ti…

La respuesta lo Sorprendió y no pudo evitar que eso se exteriorizara abriendo sus ojos un poco más de lo normal, nunca pensó que el chico le contestara y mucho menos que le diera esa respuesta, vio como tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía con esa expresión y un sensación nueva hizo aparición en su ser, se sentía bien y extrañamente feliz por las palabras del chico ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Por su parte Tsuna estaba algo sorprendido de sus propias palabras además del hecho de estar teniendo una conversación casi normal con Hibari, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, se sentía extraño, esas últimas palabras que dijo hicieron que su corazón latiera de sobremanera como afirmando que eran ciertas -secundando su afirmación- estaba sorprendido de su propia acción de contestarle así a Hibari.

* * *

-Que tanto estará hablando el Decimo con ese?...-pregunto el peli plata enojado

-No deberías molestarlos, parece que se están divirtiendo…-continuo el peli negro

-Pero ese tipo puede lastimar al decimo!

-No creo que el vaya hacer eso

-Hibari no es tan malo!...solo es Extremo!...-decía Ryohei

-Tsuna-san parece que esta entretenido hablando con el – continuo Haru

-El jefe no parece molesto…- afirmo Chrome mientras se acercaba a ver a Chikusa y Ken

-Que les pasa a ustedes bola de idiotas, no deberíamos dejar al decimo solo con ese tipo!

-Pareces celoso Gokudera-Kun…-Esta vez fue Kyoko

El semblante de Yamamoto adquirió una mirada triste por un momento para el siguiente ser sustituida por una sonrisa.

-Crees que te quitara la posición de mano derecha?...- Bromeo con Gokudera

-Cállate Maniático del beisbol!

-Parece que están hablando de algo Extremadamente divertido! – Decía Ryohei mientras veía el sonrojo de Tsuna - Voy a ver!

-jeje….no creo que debamos molestar – Yamamoto se interpuso, el tampoco sabía de lo que hablaban y como los demás sentía demasiada curiosidad pero algo le decía que era mejor no acercarse por el momento…seguro Hibari no lo tomaría bien.

-Pero….

-Nii-chan….deja a Tsuna hablar en paz

-Hai…-contesto cabizbajo

-Aun así parece que platican de una forma bastante natural – esta vez fue Chikusa.

-No sabía que se llevaran así y menos lo espere del guardián de la nube, parece que habla más de lo que parece – comento Ken mientras los observaba.

-Bien sigamos comiendo… ¿quieren algo más?...-intento distraerlos Yamamoto….

-Hai! – Y funciono.

* * *

Giro su rostro para ver al chico y vio en sus ojos la sorpresa por sus propias palabras, este a su vez lo vio a él. Hibari pudo observar la vergüenza y sorpresa que mostraba Tsuna en sus ojos como un libro abierto, en si él estaba sorprendido de que el chico estuviera hablando de esa forma con él, sin mostrar miedo, solo nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener conversaciones así con la gente pero no le parecía incomodo solo poco común, desvió su mirada y siguió comiendo.

-…No creo que debas protegerme, Sawada Tsunayoshi…- por fin hablo después de comer lo que le restaba.

-…-Tsuna no dijo nada, era más que obvio que Hibari podía cuidarse por sí solo.

-En todo caso, quien te tendría que proteger seria yo…..-dijo el azabache sin saber de dónde habían salido esas palabras, viendo como un enorme sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de Tsuna, un sonrojo que al igual que el anterior lo hacía ver completamente lindo a su vista - …"Me hace daño juntarme con Herbívoros".. - se dijo a sí mismo – Pero tú puedes cuidarte solo….- corrigió lo que había dicho, a pesar de que esa última frase no le había gustado, en cierta forma sentía que no debió agregarla pero decir cosas como que protegería a Sawada Tsunayoshi no era típico de él.

-….- Tsuna solo se sintió algo decepcionado pero más tranquilo, intento respirar de forma pausada para sacar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras veía la pared a un lado de ellos ya que no se creía con el valor para ver a Hibari a los ojos.

Escucho como la puerta se abría de repente dejando ver a Reborn frente a ella, entonces se paro se su asiento sin dirigir mirada alguna al azabache y se encamino a hablar con el Arcobaleno que por fin se había dignado a aparecer después de estar casi todo un día perdido.

-Reborn…dónde estabas?...-pregunto al estar a su lado

-Tu petición está siendo cumplida….Ahora tú has tu parte….

* * *

**Continuara...**


	2. Sostenere il Cielo

∞**¤∞Capitulo 2****∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞****Sostenere il Cielo∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

**Notas Iniciales:**

Sao: Lo siento!...se que no me merezco su perdón...en serio siento haberme tardado tanto!

Zai: discúlpate lo mas que puedas, esta vez sí exageraste ¡Tardaste demasiado!

Sao: Lo sé T_T...pero les juro que intentare no suceda de nuevo, es que tuve un bloqueo por 2 semanas, no sabía que escribir!

Zai: no solo te tardaste 2 semanas...

Sao: Lo sé, pero es que para superarlo me puse a leer y ps...me conoces hasta que termino un libro no paro...

Zai: ¿y tardaste tanto con un libro?

Sao: en realidad fueron 3...además apenas la semana pasada comenzaron mis exámenes del tercer parcial, así que ps...estuve ocupada

Zai: mejor eso lo explicas luego, pon el capítulo de una vez

Sao: Hai!...Como sabrán los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto, más que satisfacción personal por haber podido escribir algo...bien, en serio lo siento...aquí les dejo el próximo cap.

* * *

∞**¤∞Capitulo 2****∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞****Sostenere il Cielo∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

En la puerta estaba parado Reborn parecía estar buscando algo, el castaño rápidamente se levanto de su asiento frente a Hibari para dirigirse hacia el Arcobaleno...

-Reborn…dónde estabas?

-Tu petición está siendo cumplida….Ahora tú has tu parte – soltó de improviso el bebe frente a él, adquiriendo un rostro serio.

-..Tan…tan pronto?...- estaba sorprendido, no creía que sería tan rápido apenas ayer había tomado la decisión.

-Quien crees que soy Dame-Tsuna?...-el aire de prepotencia alrededor del niño era palpable -... pero para que pueda ser llevado de acuerdo al plan debes ir a Italia tu mismo para llenar el papeleo y para asegurar que tú tomaras responsabilidad…

-Reborn-san, me alegro que llegara!...-interrumpió el peli plata la conversación

-esto es genial con Reborn, lambo e Ipin aquí esto será más divertido...-continuo la chica oji miel.

-Kyoko-chan, esto ya era divertido…-dijo Haru a la vez que hacia un puchero.

-yo…Bienvenido bebe!...quieres algo de sushi?...-el sonriente chico pelinegro no se separaba de la barra y seguía cocinando a la vez que pasaba los cuchillos a través del aire de una mano para otra.

-...no cabe duda que eres bueno con todas las armas de corto alcance Yamamoto…y sí, me gustaría algo de Sushi…-continuo el Arcobaleno a la vez que recorría la habitación, parando justo en la mesa donde anteriormente había estado sentado el castaño - mmmm...veo que no holgazaneabas tanto como pensé….-dijo a Tsuna a la vez que miraba a Hibari con una sonrisa bastante rara.

-..Y...Yo….-intentaba explicar el porqué estaba con Hibari, pero ni el mismo sabia la razón…aunque ahora que lo recordaba - él sabe sobre nuestra conversación en la azotea.

-mmmm…eso explica su presencia….-el niño comenzó una caminata hacia Hibari y giro al ver que el castaño permanecía sin moverse- que esperas dame-Tsuna vamos!...-y siguió su ruta hacia la mesa de Hibari.

-Pero….-demasiado tarde Reborn ya estaba sentado-…..uh…-soltó un suspiro, camino y ocupo nuevamente el lugar frente a Hibari teniendo a Reborn a a su Derecha.

-mmmm…..que quieres bebe?...-dijo Hibari ante la nueva presencia en la mesa...-acaso quieres pelear? –y saco sus tonfas poniéndolas a la altura de su mentón

-ps…ahora que sacas el tema, siento que debo descargar algo de estrés….-respondió el Arcobaleno con una sonrisa algo burlona a la vez que León se convertía en un arma.

-Hye!...tranquilícense…-dijo Tsuna algo nervioso y temeroso de que destruyeran el restauran del padre de Yamamoto -…podrías explicar lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos Reborn?..-dijo adquiriendo de nuevo la seriedad…

-eres un aguafiestas Dame-Tsuna!...-comento Reborn, puso una cara de decepción y deshizo la transformación de león.

-…-Hibari solo se quedo en silencio mostrando su descontento, pero extrañamente permaneció sin dirigirle una mirada asesina al castaño por interrumpir su diversión, en su lugar era una mirada que decía "entonces te cobrare la pelea a ti después".

El castaño solo lo miro algo sorprendido y asintió captando la indirecta.

-mmmm...veo que se llevan mejor - Reborn solo sonrió de lado a lado ante el pequeño sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de su alumno sin entender el porqué pero sin duda pareciéndole bastante divertido.

-y bien entonces Reborn…-dijo el castaño intentando cambiar de tema-...cuáles fueron las condiciones?

Reborn no parecía contento con el hecho de cambiar de tema, pero bueno podía interrogar a su alumno en cualquier momento que se le antojara.

-Como dije tienes que ir a Italia a arreglar todo el papeleo tu mismo….-se detuvo en lo que Gokudera ponía frente a él una bandeja con sushi.

El chico peli plata no parecía querer irse ya que permaneció parado al lado de Reborn, pero al ver la mirada que este le dirigía con un sutil "Lárgate de aquí, es privado" no hizo más que llenarse de curiosidad pero acatando la orden, se retiro.

-…Continua…-ordeno Hibari

-…..-Reborn miro al azabache un poco sorprendido por que se interesara en la conversación, pero desvió su mirada a su aprendiz y continuo – Bien, quieren que demuestres tu compromiso al adquirir toda la responsabilidad de sus acciones… para eso te quieren en Italia, tu debes llevar a cabo todo este trámite por ti mismo, además debes mínimo ser presentado frente a todas las familias como el próximo en heredar el título de "Jefe Vongola", para así poder demostrar que no traicionaras a tu familia ni a tus aliados.

-…..bueno si solo es eso…-argumento el castaño que fue interrumpido

-Muchos no están de acuerdo con tu decisión de liberar a Mukuro, incluso el noveno se mostro sorprendido pero decidió apoyarte y gracias a ello fue aceptada, pero eso no quita el hecho de que muchos se opongan – continuo el Arcobaleno, con un semblante cada vez más serio – varias familias siguen oponiéndose a que tu tomes el cargo, además algunos de los que pudieron tener acceso a los recuerdos del futuro comunicaron lo que vieron a el consejo de ancianos y estos temen el no poder controlarte como planeaban, así que han adquirido una actitud hostil a tu ascenso al cargo de jefe, pero creen que con esto de Mukuro, te podrán tener bajo su control aunque sea un poco…

-No permitiré eso…- Interrumpió Hibari con una mirada un tanto enojada.

-…vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que te preocuparías tanto por Tsuna…-inquirió Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Tsuna solo se sonrojo ante las palabras de Reborn y desvió la mirada hacia la pared mirando un poco por el costado a Hibari.

Por su lado, Hibari no supo de donde salieron esas palabras pero aun sentía un poco de rabia hacia las personas que intentaban manipular al pequeño castaño, se controlo, relajo su semblante y continúo.

– El caballo lo menciono antes, yo al ser el guardián de la nube, puedo hacer lo que me plazca sin estar ligado a esta estúpida familia, solo el...-dirigió una mirada a Tsuna – puede ordenarme que me involucre en casos de verdadera urgencia, en si la idea de ser mandado me desagrada y no voy a permitir que ahora un montón de ancianos me ordenen lo que debo o no debo hacer…

- "Vaya que está enojado…siquiera se le ocurrió una mejor escusa" - pensó Reborn

-…Así que Sawada Tsunayoshi...si te dejas manipular y me arrastras contigo en el camino….. - dijo Hibari con un semblante sombrío pero calmado - te morderé hasta la muerte.

-…-Tsuna estaba sin palabras, no podía creer la gran amenaza de Hibari, además del hecho de que era de las pocas veces que lo había oído hablar tanto, pero por alguna razón a pesar de ser una amenaza, en su interior sintió un sentimiento de felicidad inundándole, sin poder evitarlo, puso una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y asintió – No quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte….

Hibari se quedo contemplando esa ligera sonrisa en el rostro del castaño era la primera vez que recibía una de parte de ese chico, siempre habían sido miradas nerviosas, de miedo, de terror, incluso miradas de preocupación, pero ninguna como esa, le gustaban todas las otras reacciones que provocaba en el castaño, pero esta era diferente, se sentía alucinado, como si no se pudiera mover o mejor dicho como si no se quisiera mover, quería seguir contemplando esa sonrisa todo el tiempo que fuera posible, como el cielo que siempre veía desde la azotea de la escuela, esperando que lo envolviera para poder sentirse tranquilo y lograr dormir, con este chico era parecido solo quería que lo envolviera con esa calidez para contemplarlo el resto de su vida.

Reborn observaba todo con una sonrisa pero en su mente analizaba cada gesto de los chicos, ambos habían actuado de la manera que menos se esperaba, Tsuna no había puesto una cara de miedo ante el comentario de "te morderé hasta la muerte" sino que había respondido con una cálida sonrisa hacia Hibari y se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos y contestarle. Por su parte Hibari no había respondido enojado ante el comentario de Tsuna y no lo había siquiera ignorado, más bien parecía perdido viendo el rostro de su alumno tal como un animal viendo un coche con grandes y cegadoras luces dirigiéndose hacia él, completamente inmóvil y expectante, algo ocurría, algo fuera de lo normal, algo que intuía ni siquiera ellos mismos se habían dado cuenta, pero sin duda el ya comenzaba a hacerse algunas ideas al ver la forma en la que se miraban a los ojos.

-….bueno no creo que debamos preocuparnos por qué te manipulen fácilmente Dame-Tsuna – dijo Reborn interrumpiendo el intercambio visual de los chicos, haciéndolos salir de su sueño y provocando un leve sonrojo en su aprendiz, así como recibiendo una mirada de disgusto por parte de Hibari.

-p-porque lo dices?...-pregunto Tsuna

-Al igual que hay gente que opone, hay gente que está de tu lado…por obviedad la Familia Cavallone y otras mas - una sonrisa apareció en la cara del Arcobaleno – además, Xanxus fue de los primeros en apoyarte después del noveno…

-Xanxus! – el chico se sobresalto

Todos en el restauran voltearon en su dirección, sus guardines con miradas de precaución al escuchar el nombre.

-Sucede algo decimo? – se acerco corriendo un peli plata – hizo algo ese gorila?...-Tsuna supuso que se refería a Xanxus y se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-No...No te preocupes Gokudera… - dijo un poco nervioso – continua disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Decimo, parece que hablan de algo importante y yo como su mano derecha creo que debo estar a su lado – dijo el peli gris poniendo una pose orgullosa.

-Hey…Gokudera, Tsuna nos lo contara después, será mejor que esperes si quieres enterarte de las buenas nuevas, si él no nos ha llamado quiere decir que no es necesario que estemos ahí por el momento…-Yamamoto sonrió, él era el único que parecía entender que no debían inmiscuirse.

-Tu cállate fanático del beisbol!…- grito con fuerza – además, si se supone no debemos escuchar por que este si puede – dijo señalando a Hibari, que se limito a dirigirle una mirada de enojo.

-Gokudera, por favor hablaremos después….-dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso, sin duda cuando Gokudera empezaba era casi imposible pararlo.

-pero…

-qué clase de mano derecha no obedece a su jefe….-comento Reborn dándole un sorbo a la taza de té que tenia a lado.

El chico peli plata agacho la mirada y se retiro con los demás que intentaron consolarlo, diciéndole que luego podría hablar con Tsuna.

Por su parte el castaño lo miro con algo de culpa, Gokudera tenía el derecho a saber pero tendría que esperar a que el mismo estuviera seguro, además la única razón por la que Hibari estaba ahí era porque él estaba enterado de lo que pasaba desde antes, tomo asiento nuevamente y giro a ver a Reborn.

-Porque Xanxus esta de mi lado? pensé que él se opondría más que nadie….-argumento Tsuna, bajando su semblante – el tampoco debe estar de acuerdo con que yo sea el jefe.

-no lo está… - dijo Reborn – en realidad no le agradas, pero tampoco le agrada el consejo en ancianos de Vongola, en realidad….

* * *

**Flash Back**

-El mocoso quiere liberar a Rokudo Mukuro?...Esta loco!...-gritaba Xanxus a través del monitor de la pantalla

-Cálmate Xanxus…-dijo el noveno a través del otro monitor – es cierto eso Reborn?

- si... hace poco Tsuna comenzó a tomar más enserio esto de ser jefe de la familia, al parecer comprendió que de esta forma podría proteger a sus amigos…no, a su familia…-dijo Reborn con un semblante de orgullo.

-Eso es maravilloso!...sabía que Tsunayoshi lo lograría… - su voz se apago un poco - pero está seguro de esta decisión?

-Es de las pocas veces que lo he visto seguro en la vida, sin duda lo está… - una sonrisa surco el rostro del Arcobaleno – después de todo el también es parte de su familia ahora.

-Aun así el mocoso está loco!...acaso no ha oído acerca de lo que el consejo quiere hacer con él!...ya ni siquiera están seguros sobre dejarlo asumir el cargo! – decía con calma pero con visible ira en sus ojos.

-Pensé que eso te haría feliz…-inquirió Reborn sonriendo.

-Nada que alegre a esos ancianos me hace feliz a mí!...-dijo con una mirada furiosa – son uno manipuladores.

-Xanxus…deberías ser mas respetuoso con tus mayores...-dijo en noveno algo nervioso.

-Pero tiene razón…además el hecho de que haga un trato con ellos para liberar a Mukuro, hará que este bajo su control…-Reborn los miro pensativo.

-Tsunayoshi no es tan débil, su corazón no se doblegara tan fácilmente para actuar en contra de lo que cree….-el noveno se veía seguro, pero había algo de duda en sus ojos.

- No debemos permitir que manipulen al mocoso…

Reborn y el noveno vieron a Xanxus sorprendidos

-Él fue quien me venció…-fijo su mirada en Reborn - no puedo permitir que lo manipulen tan fácilmente, esos ancianos solo buscan sus propias conveniencias, prefiero mil veces que él se vuelva el jefe de los Vongola a que ellos consigan poner en lo alto de Vongola a alguien fácil de manipular y manchar nuestra reputación con tratos sucios.

-Pensé que te desagradaba Tsunayoshi…-el noveno miraba sorprendido a su hijo

-quien se convierta en jefe de Vongola, se convertirá en mi líder y en estos momentos…. - hizo una ligera pausa - El es el único en estos momentos que tiene mi aceptación…

**Fin de Flash Back**

* * *

Tsuna estaba en shock después de lo contado por Reborn ¿Xanxus había dicho eso? No, no, no, era imposible!..O no?, parecía que al menos confiaba un poco en él y eso en si ya era sorprendente, se sintió feliz de tener apoyo de su lado por parte de gente que realmente no esperaba, pero sin duda le hacía feliz sentía que podía considerar a Xanxus y a los varia parte de su familia también, aunque lo mejor era no cantar victoria.

Hibari solo se quedo expectante, observo como en los ojos del castaño surgía un brillo de felicidad, e inmediatamente después sintió una punzada de enojo surgiendo en su ser ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz de que ese escuadrón de idiotas estuviera de su lado? En el fondo de su ser sintió ganas de golpear a ese que se atrevía a causar esa reacción en el chico…pero… ¿porque quería golpearlo? Se sentía confundido consigo mismo, a el que le importaba lo que sintiera el chico castaño, bien ya no le parecía una molestia como antes, pero eso no le daba derecho a causar reacciones extrañas en su persona, de improviso su ira se vio dirigida hacia el castaño frente a él…quien pareció percibirla ya que se encogió ante un escalofrió.

-…bueno, al final la única conclusión es que tienes que ir a Italia la próxima semana…..-concluyo Reborn.

- La próxima semana?...-bien si hace un momento no estaba alterado, ahora si ¿Qué le pasaba a Reborn? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-Tú dijiste, que debería ser lo más pronto posible…-dijo Hibari aun con mala cara poniéndose de parte del Arcobaleno.

-Es verdad Dame-Tsuna…dijiste que querías que estuviera libre lo antes posible…así que no te retractes de tus palabras, un jefe debe ser decidido

-Pero, no sabía que tendría que ir a Italia, es muy poco tiempo….-se sentía frustrado pero Reborn tenía razón él lo había querido así en un principio

-Acaso no quieres que lo liberen? –pregunto el Arcobaleno viendo con curiosidad a su alumno.

-….-es verdad él quería a toda su familia junta, de repente recordó las horribles sensaciones que lo envolvían en la noche, necesitaba el poder para protegerlos a todos y necesitaba a todos junto a él – si quiero…Esta bien, iré a Italia, quiero que Mukuro este libre lo antes posible – inquirió con voz firme.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa punzada en su pecho y ese sentimiento de enojo innecesario ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por liberar al ilusionista? Porque quería tanto tenerlo a su lado como para arriesgar su libertad y hacerse cargo de un montón de personas que siquiera conocía…. ¿porque se sentía así de enojado por ese simple hecho?...pero había algo raro, Hibari pudo percibir una leve chispa de miedo y dolor en los ojos del chico por un momento, algo le ocurría al herbívoro frente a él, además aun no sabía el motivo de su repentino cambio de parecer respecto a la decisión de ser jefe, el chico aun ocultaba algo.

-Tienes que ir con todos tus guardianes….-aclaro Reborn a Tsuna

-Eso no sería justo, ellos…me gustaría que disfrutaran por más tiempo de una vida tranquila por un tiempo.

-Es necesario, en cuanto la presentación termine ellos pueden volver por un tiempo más, pero por el momento es necesario que se presenten, no podemos presentar solo al futuro jefe, también es necesario que conozcan a los que obtuvieron la aprobación de los guardianes de la primera generación.

Soltó un suspiro, al parecer la próxima seria una de las semanas más difíciles que viviría en su vida, aun que bueno ya había tenido muchas así.

Este había sido el fin de semana más cansado de su vida y lo peor es que aun no terminaba, después de la pequeña celebración todos se habían retirado, había sido una fiesta bastante extraña, en primer lugar porque tanto Chrome como Hibari estuvieron presentes y aun más sorprendente también estuvieron ken y Chikusa (bueno admitámoslo, la presencia de Hibari había sido la más impactante), en segundo lugar fue un total espectáculo ver a Yamamoto preparar sushi, lo preparaba con una maestría casi inigualable y en tercer lugar y las más rara de todas las razones, porque el 70% del tiempo en la fiesta la paso con Hibari…aunque un 40% había sido culpa de Reborn.

Hace poco que había vuelto a casa, se sentía cansado como si hubiera tenido una larga sesión de entrenamiento con Reborn, tal vez era un cansancio solo mental pero aun así había sido demasiado para un solo día, su cabeza ya no soportaba, se tumbo en su cama, con tanto cansancio seguramente si podría dormir esa noche, además necesitaba toda su energía para lo que haría al día siguiente, informar a sus guardianes sobre el viaje a Italia…por lo menos uno para su sorpresa ya había aceptado ir, pero el sabia que solo era por el hecho de que podría pelear con gente fuerte si iba y la verdad aunque la idea lo dejaba un poco dolido, ya estaba acostumbrado…así era Hibari, pero bueno había uno menos, ya era de madrugada pasadas las doce.

Así que técnicamente se podría considerar que ya era el día en que tendría que hablar con sus amigos, antes de irse de la fiesta les había pedido que lo fueran a ver por la tarde del día siguiente, lo mejor sería descansar o después no podría decir una sola palabra. Termino de colocarse su pijama y se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama.

-Buenas noches, Reborn…- dijo al Arcobaleno junto a la puerta y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran.

-Descansa, Dame-Tsuna….-el bebe lo observaba desde la puerta. A partir de ahora, el chico tendría que enfrentar varios retos pero estaba seguro podía lograrlos, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse…sin duda era un chico misterioso que incluso había logrado abrirse lugar en su corazón.

* * *

Los fuertes golpes a la puerta lo despertaron, no había dormido tan bien en semanas y en cierta forma se sintió frustrado por no haber podido dormir mas, vio la puerta y dijo un "adelante" tras el cual la puerta se abrió de pronto mostrando a Yamamoto, con Gokudera y Ryohei tras el….¿qué hacían ellos ahí?

-Buenos días decimo!...-grito Gokudera, deteniéndose a pensar un momento y corrigió – perdón, es decir, buenas tardes!

-Tardes?...-pregunto un incrédulo Tsuna

-Yo, Tsuna…son las 5pm tienes suerte de que sea fin de semana…-dijo Yamamoto con una de sus sonrisas características – me alegro que por fin hayas podido dormir…

-es bueno dormir Sawada!...ayuda a recuperar fuerzas! –grito Ryohei desde atrás

-mm...buenos…buenas tardes a los tres…-su mirada seguía media adormilada- por cierto que hacen aquí?

-acaso ya no lo recuerdas Dame-Tsuna?...-Reborn apareció en la ventana- tu los citaste aquí…llevan una hora esperando a que despertaras.

-eh?...es cierto! – Prácticamente salto de la cama y se paro frente a ellos – lo siento mucho chicos.

-jeje…no te preocupes Tsuna…y bien de que querías hablarnos?...-dijo a la vez que se sentaba alrededor de la mesa del cuarto de Tsuna.

-Chrome no ha venido?...-pregunto un poco preocupado el castaño.

-No, parece que ni ella ni Hibari quisieron venir, Lambo se encuentra tomando una siesta en la sala!...-contesto Ryohei

-Eso es lo de menos dame-Tsuna, la vaca estúpida no importa y a Chrome la puedes ir a ver luego será mejor que les digas a ellos lo antes posible lo que sucede, también necesitan alistar todo.

-alistarnos para que Reborn-san?

-chicos…yo…-Tsuna se sentía algo raro al decir esto, pero no le quedaba de otra- he decidido convertirme en el decimo jefe de la familia Vongola.

-eso es cierto decimo?...-la alegría se podía ver en el rostro de Gokudera - Eso es maravilloso!...sin duda el decimo será el mejor jefe que se haya visto.

-…además… –continuo Tsuna – quiero liberar a Mukuro…-dijo a la vez que su rostro adquiría seriedad.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y con una mirada expectante, Reborn permaneció en silencio pero con una clara muestra de interés por la reacciones de los chicos.

-..Estas seguro Sawada?...-empezó el peli gris de tez morena.

-Muy seguro –contesto sin titubear.

-…Pero decimo, después de todo lo que hizo ¿cree que el merece ser libre? – el peli plata claramente no estaba de acuerdo.

-Sé lo que ha hecho –dijo el castaño con una mirada decidida – pero el también es uno de mis guardianes y por tanto también es parte de nuestra familia…

En los ojos de Gokudera se noto una enorme felicidad nacer, acaso ¿había oído bien? Su amado decimo lo había llamado "Familia" (N.A: no solo a ti….creo que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza y ¿qué quieres decir eso de tu decimo? -_-). Yamamoto se sentía feliz, el ya consideraba a los demás parte importante de su vida y el que Tsuna también lo considerara de esa manera sin duda lo hacía más feliz.

-Jeje…si Tsuna esta tan decidido…creo que no hay nada que hacer – comenzó Yamamoto – Tienes mi apoyo Tsuna…

-Por supuesto también el mío Sawada!...-comenzó el enérgico Ryohei- después de todo ahora somos una familia extrema! (Zai: Cuanta razón tiene….n_n/ N.A: Literal…U_U)

-Yamamoto, onii-san…gracias! –dijo Tsuna contento de recibir apoyo de sus guardianes.

-Que hay de ti Gokudera? –pregunto el Arcobaleno desde la ventana, contemplando la inmovilidad del chico peli plata.

-….- Gokudera estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero al cabo de un rato respondió – si es lo que el decimo quiere…estaré siempre de su lado decimo! –dijo con una pose orgullosa.

-Muchas gracias, Gokudera….-sin duda esto lo hacia feliz, todo ese tiempo se sentía temerosos de que se pudieran oponer a su decisión y realmente lo animaba el hecho de tenerlos a su lado.

-Y…para que tenemos que alistarnos?...-pregunto Yamamoto mientras veía al bebe sobre la ventana.

-Como condición para la liberación de Mukuro, Tsuna debe ir a Italia a realizar el trámite el mismo además de que se le presentara como el sucesor y el próximo decimo Vongola oficialmente, para eso ustedes deben estar presentes…-dijo el Arcobaleno bajando de un salto y colocándose sobre la mesa.

-Iremos a Italia?...-en los ojos de Gokudera se podían ver estrellitas- el decimo por fin vendrá conmigo a Italia? (Zai: No solo contigo!...hay a veces me choca que sea tan egocéntrico!)

-Cabeza de pulpo no solo va contigo! (Zai: Amen!.../N.A: Podrías dejar de interrumpir en mi fic?)...-grito Ryohei- será algo extremo acompañarte Sawada!...cuenta conmigo!

-jeje…también conmigo Tsuna…solo debo avisar a mi viejo…-contesto con una sonrisa Yamamoto.

-Ah!..Tsu-kun!...-llamo la madre de Tsuna que pasaba por enfrente de la habitación- que bien que has despertado, deberías comer algo, has dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, debes estar hambriento…-dijo con un tono maternal para después sonreír – los amigos de Tsu-kun también están invitados por supuesto.

El estomago de Tsuna soltó un fuerte gruñido, su madre le acababa de recordar la existencia del alimento y eso había hecho reaccionar a su ya apagado estomago, los demás solo sonrieron y aceptaron la invitación de la madre de Tsuna, se pararon y todos juntos se encaminaron a la cocina.

Reborn se quedo en la habitación viéndolos marchar, Tsuna sin duda ya estaba más relajado pero aun le faltaba algo mas y una leve sonrisa surco por el rostro del tutor.

* * *

Estaba caminando a través de los pasillos de la escuela, se sentía realmente aburrido. El fin de semana Namimori estaba vacía en su mayoría, lo que significaba, había menos chicos con los cuales deshacerse de su aburrimiento y descargar sus frustraciones. Entro en la oficina del comité disciplinario, desde ahí podía observar claramente a los estudiantes pertenecientes a los clubs cumplir con sus entrenamientos, desde su oficina podría ver si alguien cometía la mas mínima falta para poder ir a golpearlo.

Tomo asiento en su silla, el día anterior había sido demasiado estresante pero bueno admitía que había sido su culpa por haberse ido a juntar con esos herbívoros, pero a pesar de todo no había sido un día por completo desperdiciado, el bebe le había dicho que podría "golpear" a unos cuantos si aceptaba ir al viaje a Italia y por el estaba mejor, ya que la próxima semana comenzarían las vacaciones y necesitaba algo que hacer si no quería perder su tiempo buscando a quien golpear entre los clubs como hacía en estos momentos.

Alzo su vista para ver al cielo tras la ventana, era sin duda maravilloso, tan extenso, era bastante relajante, se podía tranquilizar con solo mirarlo…ahora que recordaba el herbívoro había pedido a todos sus guardianes que asistieran a su casa ese día para comunicarles una noticia, pero ¿para que ir? el ya conocía la razón por la cual los había llamado, el ya sabía lo que diría y pediría, el ya había dado su respuesta ante esos hechos…sonrió, después de todo el había sido el primero en saberlo…su sonrisa desapareció, pero aun no alcanzaba a entender por qué ese pequeño herbívoro se molestaba tanto en liberar a ese ilusionista que solo causaba tantos problemas, eso le causaba una rabia enorme pero bueno tenía una pelea pendiente con él, así podrían ajustar cuentas.

Por el momento tendría que conformarse con esos chicos que aun estaban en la escuela, sería peligroso ir a casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi nuevamente y salir con una fuerte migraña…se paro y se encamino a la salida, sin duda la próxima semana seria más divertida al menos para él, una sonrisa oscura surco su rostro y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, últimamente hacia cosas muy locas, eso podía explicar el hecho de que ahora estuviera afuera de Kokuyo Land el solo….por suerte tenía el Consuelo de que por aterrador que fuera, Chrome debía estar ahí, además sin Mukuro en persona en ese lugar no tendría tantos problemas pero estaba seguro de que tanto Chikusa como Ken no lo dejarían salir igual de bien como entraba, pero bueno si todo salía bien y lograba hablar con Mukuro y por algún milagro de la naturaleza salir ileso de la conversación y de ese lugar, podría ser capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa.

Atravesó la reja que cercaba los limites de Kokuyo Land y después entro al edificio, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso en ese lugar, acaso sus estúpidos miedos no podían dejarlo en paz ni dos minutos!...entro en la habitación donde sabia podría encontrar a Chrome.

-Detente Vongola!

-….."Bien aquí viene"….-se dio la vuelta y encontró a Ken tras de él viéndolo con una feroz mirada – o...hola ken...cuanto tiempo…"Apenas lo vi ayer".

-Que haces aquí Vongola?...-esta vez era Chikusa que se venía aproximando con una mirada menos agresiva pero precavida.

-He venido a ver a Chrome…-vaya porque no podía tener una bienvenida normal y en lugar de eso solo lo hacían parecer el peor de los intrusos – está aquí ¿cierto?

-En donde este esa niña no es de tu incumbencia Vongola!...- una chica de cabellos rojizos y cortos apareció entre ken y Chikusa.

-… ¿Quién eres tú?…..-pregunto Tsuna algo confundido.

- No puedo creer que ya me hayas olvidado!…-dijo la chica con claro enojo al no ser reconocida – Soy M.M…-Tsuna puso un rostro de confusión- nos encontramos en la pelea que tuvimos aquí en Kokuyo Land!...-dijo la chica algo exasperada.

-…ah!..Es verdad…-ahora que recordaba era la chica que había enfrentado a Bianchi – bien, ¿y donde esta Chrome? –volvió a preguntar.

-aha!... ¡¿porque todo el mundo se preocupa por esa mocosa?...-grito la chica exasperada.

-Jefe…-se oyó una voz muy suave venir del sillón del fondo de la habitación que estaba volteado al lado contrario, al parecer la chica había estado tomando una siesta - …Que hace aquí jefe? - dijo mientras tallaba sus ojos con ambas manos.

-ah!...que no tienes honor?... ¿cómo te atreves a llamar al Vongola, jefe? – seguía gritando M.M.

-mm…yo…-Chrome hablaba entrecortadamente, con varios tartamudeos...-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes!...-volvía a gritar - …no sé cómo pueden vivir con ella! – dijo mientras salía de la habitación con un obvio ataque de nervios.

-Me marcho, termina rápido y vete Vongola…-dijo Chikusa saliendo por la puerta tras la chica peli roja.

-…grr…-Ken soltó un gruñido y se fue cerrando la puerta tras el

Tsuna no pudo evitar que una gotita le apareciera en la frente, ese en definitiva era un lugar de locos, pero bueno por el momento tenía que hablar con la única persona cuerda en ese lugar: Chrome….

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sao: Espero les haya gustado...y enserio no fue mi intención tardarme tanto

Zai: ¡si lo fue! si no al terminar el primer libro te hubieras detenido.

Sao: pero es que están interesantes y ahora me muero de ganas por leer los que le siguen

Zai: cuidado con lo que haces no descuides de nuevo tus fices

Sao: lo se...por cierto les recomiendo el libro de cazadores de sombras es realmente bueno...yo solo he leído el primero pero me encanto

Zai: así que eso estuviste leyendo

Sao: Sip, también "Amanecer" y parte de "sol de media noche" (aunque ese fue en inter) y "envuelta en las tinieblas"...y todos tienen continuación me muero por leer lo que sigue...

Zai. Eso no te salva...descuidaste todos tus fics

Sao: Lo sé, pero en mi defensa también me puse al corriente con la manga de KHR!...por cierto permítanme aclararles que no seguiré mi fic en base a la continuidad del manga ya que se desvía por completo de mi historia, solo los relacionare en partes

Zai: ¿enserio lo leíste?... ¿en qué va?

Sao: léelo si quieres saber xP...bien nos despedimos ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 3 pero esperare para terminarlo ya que también debo actualizar mis demás fics

Zai: u_u bien nos despedimos...cuídense


	3. Le Promesse Fatto

∞**¤∞Capitulo 3∞¤∞****  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞Le Promesse Fatto∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

**Notas Iniciales**

Sao: KYA! Estoy emocionada…ame este capítulo…no puedo creer que yo lo escribí!...bueno es realidad solo hubo una parte que casi me hizo gritar de emoción cuando releí el capitulo antes de subirlo

Zai: No crees que olvidas algo importante?

Sao: O_O es verdad….Lo siento!...sé que me tarde demasiado pero mi laptop no serbia, pero bueno ya sirve y ya estoy aquí

Zai: aparte del hecho de que como siempre no sabías que escribir, tienes suerte de que ya habías escrito la mitad, si no, ni quiero saber cuánto hubieras tardado

Sao: Lo se...bueno después de mucho tardar aquí está el capitulo...muchas gracias x sus reviews he respondido todos los que pude hasta ahora, hoy creo termino de responder todos

Zai: bien para no tardar mas...aquí les dejamos el capitulo 3...

* * *

∞**¤∞Capitulo 3∞¤∞****  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞Le Promesse Fatto∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

Las clases como siempre le eran aburridas y le causaban un sueño terriblemente insoportable, en especial una -dígase matemáticas- pero para su buena suerte y para su desgracias ese día no era como los anteriores, su mente en lugar de estar ocupada por una pila de números sin sentido, era ocupada por una pila de asuntos y tareas que tendría que hacer en los próximos días.

Ya le dolía nuevamente la cabeza de solo imaginarlo.

Respiro hondo e intento distraerse girando a ver a su amigo pelinegro encontrándolo tal y como lo imaginaba…Dormido…..como deseaba ser Yamamoto en ese preciso momento para relajarse sin preocuparse por nada, ese chico siempre había sido así de tranquilo mostrando siempre una sonrisa, no permitía que nada le hiciera perder la calma y en caso de que ocurriera algo así siempre sabia como lidiar con eso, realmente admiraba a Yamamoto…soltó un suspiro, entre la lista de cosas que le había dado Reborn para que hiciera y para que dejara de hacer estaba "No compararse con otras personas"…se le hacia irónico que Reborn dijera eso ya que el Arcobaleno era el primero que comenzaba a comparar sus habilidades con las de alguien más en un intento de hacerlo sentir más miserable….cosa que terminaba por lograr.

Dio vuelta a sus pensamientos precipitadamente y esta vez fijo su vista en su otro amigo, aquel que se había autoproclamado su mano derecha pero a diferencia de Yamamoto y el mismo, el chico peli plata se mostraba realmente…Feliz…y esa palabra se quedaba corta a decir verdad, desde la reunión que organizo hace dos días en su casa el chico había estado realmente emocionado, parecía que él había tomado realmente bien la noticia, es más, desde que les dio el aviso a sus guardianes había sido imposible quitarle esa sonrisa de su rostro, incluso se abstenía de gritarle o reclamarle al profesor sobre su forma de enseñar…

En fin ellos estaban mejor que él en este momento, como deseaba ser uno de esos dos...no podía evitar pensar que cualquiera de ellos sería mejor jefe que el mismo. A pesar de haber aceptado volverse el jefe le seguía pareciendo estúpido que el más Torpe, débil, pesimista, llorón e inútil de la escuela -si no es que de la ciudad y el mundo- estuviera destinado a ser el jefe de la decima generación de la Familia Vongola…y ahí estaba otra vez rompiendo otra de las reglas de Reborn "No te menosprecies a ti mismo", pero no podía evitarlo era verdad por más que la gente se molestara en negarlo.

-Sawada, pon atención!...-Regaño el profesor.

-…-giro su vista hacia este con claro desinterés en el rostro, cosa que extraño al profesor por qué no comenzó a disculparse como loco, ni soltó ese típico grito que hacía cada vez que lo sorprendían o regañaban – Hai!...-contesto con una voz apagada y aun desinteresada, regresando su vista a la ventana.

-…ch…-no era posible, ahora hasta ese chico tímido y torpe se atrevía a menospreciarlo a él como profesor y restarle importancia a la clase, ya le bastaba con tener a Gokudera y Yamamoto en su clase como para otro más - Sawada conteste ese problema!...-grito señalando el pizarrón.

Tsuna solo soltó un pesado suspiro y se paró de su asiento, solo iría a realizar su típica rutina de siempre, pararse frente al pizarrón, leer el problema, contemplarlo durante 5min, decir que no sabía la respuesta y después de cumplir la humillación ser mandado nuevamente a su asiento.

-Decimo!, no se moleste, yo lo hare por usted…-se paro repentinamente el chico dinamita (N/A: xD siempre quise llamarlo así) a la vez que bajaba de su nube y regresaba a la tierra para ayudar a su amado decimo.

-Le dije a Sawada…-contesto el profesor, comenzando a alistarse para una acalorada discusión con Gokudera.

-Está bien Gokudera, no importa….-respondió el chico aun con una cara de completo cansancio.

-como usted ordene decimo….-contesto con una sonrisa de orgullo ante la "decisión y determinación" de su decimo. (Zai: que solo era a sus ojos)

Tsuna avanzo se paro frente al pizarrón tomo el gis y leyó el problema con una voz casi inaudible y cansada, observo el pizarrón por apenas un minuto y se percato de algo que hizo que sus ojos casi salieran de sus cuencas….Se sabía la respuesta al Problema!...por dios acaso cerebro le jugaba una mala broma asiéndolo creer que sabia…pero no, si mal no recordaba Reborn le había estado explicando esto hace poco más de un mes, aun recordaba el sabor a pólvora que quedo en su boca después de todas las pequeñas explosiones que ocasiono Reborn con cada respuesta mala que daba.

Tomo el gis y comenzó a escribir un poco alegre de saber la respuesta, pero el solo recordar a Reborn le hacía pensar en el asunto de Italia así que su cara se volvió menos alegre, aquí iba otra vez su mente viajaba a todas esas tareas que debía realizar una vez llegara a Italia y claro las que debía terminar antes de irse. Termino de escribir el procedimiento y la respuestas, soltó un pesado suspiro y dejo el gis para ir a sentarse a su asiento ante la incrédula mirada de su profesor.

-Bien hecho Decimo!...-grito con orgullo el chico peli gris después de observar la respuesta del castaño.

-Gracias, Gokudera….-y se volvió a sentar girando su vista a la ventana.

Era algo triste, la primera vez que respondía algo correctamente y ni siquiera podía disfrutarlo.

El profesor solo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que el apodado "Dame-Tsuna" había contestado a la perfección un problema de dificultad alta que apenas iba explicar.

(N/A: a muchos de mis compañeros les pasa eso, por no poner atención no se dan cuenta que el problema que los pasan a resolver ni siquiera lo han explicado y los pobres pasan a humillarse al no poder responderlo por obviedad…/Zai: Yo soy víctima de eso)

Así la clase continuo, sin más regaños de sus maestro, se sentía agotado con solo pensar lo que ocurriría en 4 días más, porque si, ese era el tiempo que Reborn establecido como límite para partir a Italia, la decisión en si se debía a que era justo el tiempo que faltaba para que comenzaran las vacaciones y claro en especial porque si faltaban a clase y se marchaban antes muy seguramente cierto azabache de nombre Hibari Kyoya lo evitaría, dígase los mordería hasta la muerte por "causar problemas" en Namimori…

* * *

-Sera mejor que tengas un buen motivo para haberme despertado….-comento con un tono malhumorado un chico de cabellos alborotados color blancos y ojos azules a la vez que tallaba sus ojos con ambas manos….

-Sabe que no lo despertaría por razones sin importancia…yo si valoro mi vida…- contesto un chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas de armazón redondo.

-Me haces parecer un monstro….-contesto mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-No lo es?...-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida mientras se paraba frente una de las puertas.

-Ya no…o mejor dicho…no lo seré….-contesto de forma despreocupada mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama.

El peli naranja abrió una puerta y cedió el paso al albino que caminaba tras de él….

Ambos entraron a una enorme habitación de paredes blancas que tenía una cama con sabanas azules muy cerca de la esquina derecha donde había un enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón que dejaba contemplar el cielo azul estrellado, en la izquierda un enorme escritorio con una computadora demasiado moderna para contrastar con la habitación además de un televisor del tamaño de la mitad de la pared justo al lado de la puerta, y en el espacio sobrante de la pared de los cuatro lados había enormes libreros con una infinidad de libros –la mayoría desordenados- y trozos de metal y circuitos dispersos en el piso y amontonados a las esquinas.

-Para que me traes a tu habitación Sho-chan? –pregunto el peliblanco adquiriendo una sonrisa algo….interesada…

-Por favor quite esa cara Byakuran-San…no estoy de humor para sus bromas –contesto con una cara de cansancio y exasperación.

-Ahh…No seas tan formal Sho-Chan….-contesto algo entristecido el chico albino.

-Aun no me acostumbro, tome en cuenta que no hace mucho lo conocí….y los recuerdos futuros no cuentan…- se aproximo mas al centro de la habitación.

-que aburrió eres Sho-Chan…-contesto con un semblante algo decepcionado- y bien me dirás que sucede….

-Deberías ordenar por aquí….-interrumpió un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sentado al estilo indio en una esquina al lado de la puerta mientras observaba con detenimiento una pieza en sus manos con varios cables colgando

-tú eres el menos indicado para sugerir eso….Spanner…-contesto el peli naranja con simpleza pasando de él y dirigiéndose directo a la computadora para prenderla.

-mmmm….tu también estas aquí….-obviamente se sentía decepcionado, no le gustaba mucho tratar directamente con el rubio aficionado al trabajo, era algo desesperante incluso para el.

-Y bien que sucede?...-pregunto el rubio ignorando el comentario anterior, Mientras sacaba una paleta de su envoltura- …dime una razón válida para despertarme a las 3 am…..-y metió la paleta en su boca

-Oho… ¿estabas durmiendo?...eso si es raro, ¿no estabas creando otra de tus maquinas?...-pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa divertida, si mal no recordaba hasta hace unas horas el chico no parecía dar señales de querer salir del sótano del instituto…

-Termine…-comento con simpleza y regreso su mirada al chico de las gafas en espera de una respuesta.

-Solo acérquense….-ordeno el chico mientras usaba un control para prender la cámara sobre el televisor y ajustar la imagen y el zoom…

-Últimamente te has vuelto mandón Sho-chan….-reclamo pero aun así obedeció mostrando una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos se sentaron frente a la cámara mirando atentos el televisor que seguía apagado, el peli naranja en la silla frente al escritorio, el rubio en el piso aun con el aparato en sus manos y el peliblanco en la cama con una bolsa de bombones…

-Y bien?….- pregunto el chico peli plata con una sonrisa de expectación.

Irie solo suspiro, tomo el control que estaba al lado de su computadora y después de teclear unas cuantas cosas en ella, se empujo junto con su silla hacia atrás para quedar más cerca de los otros chicos y usar el control para prender la televisión….

-chaos….-saludo un bebe de traje negro y un chupete amarillo colgado a su cuello.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y como siempre se sintió fastidiado y confundido, aunque a diferencia de las otras veces esta vez su confusión no fue porque no entendiera los procedimientos o las explicaciones del profesor, si no porque esta vez solo lo vio mover la boca pero ni un sonido salía de ahí, además de que cuando se había dado cuenta las clases ya habían terminado…el solía ser algo torpe y distraído, pero no tan distraído como para no notar nada!...esto de Italia en serio le estaba afectando.

-Decimo…Nos vamos?...-pregunto su fiel amigo parándose al lado de su asiento.

-Lo siento Gokudera, pero tengo algo que hacer…..-contesto sin ánimos tomando su maletín.

-Yho, Tsuna…si quieres te esperamos…-interrumpió Yamamoto mientras despertaba de su pequeña siesta de la tarde.

-No se preocupen, váyanse ustedes también tienen mucho que preparar para el viaje a Italia….-hizo una pequeña pausa – Yamamoto, ¿Qué le dirás tu padre?...yo….siento ponerte en esta situa…

-Tranquilo Tsuna, mi viejo me ha dado el permiso….-contesto con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-He!...pero ¿cómo?...¿conseguiste permiso para ir a Italia tan pronto?...-Bien no cavia en el asombro, sabía que el padre de Yamamoto era de lo más comprensivo, pero no creía existiera padre en el mundo al cual de repente pudieras llegar un día y decirle "O por cierto me voy a Italia en una semana, espero que me des permiso por que ya está decidido y le prometí a mis amigos que iría" y te respondiera con algo como "si hijo está bien, cuídate"….bueno aunque ahora que lo pensaba si había alguien que podía responder algo así….su madre, ya que ella le respondió con algo así como "me alegro por ti Tsu-Kun, espero te diviertas mucho"….no sabía si decir que su madre confiaba mucho en el o realmente era despreocupada por todo.

-jaja…en realidad el bebe ayudo con el permiso….

-…..Reborn….-soltó su nombre acompañado con un suspiro de cansancio, su cruel tutor siempre lograba lo que quería, a veces se preguntaba incluso si había algo que no pudiera conseguir….

Vio una sombra negra pasar frente a la puerta del aula de clases…

-Lo siento chicos, me voy…espero estén listos a tiempo….-comento mientras salía corriendo por la puerta - porque yo seguramente no….-dijo con un susurro casi inaudible mientras la puerta tras él se cerraba

Corrió por los pasillos buscando al dueño de la sombra que vio, pero al no verlo decidió dirigirse al lugar donde muy seguramente llegaría tarde o temprano…a la sala del comité disciplinario.

* * *

- Me pregunto si el decimo estará bien – comento el chico peli planta caminado al lado del peli negro.

Hace un rato que habían salido de la escuela y no le quedo más remedio que irse a casa con la única compañía del loco aficionado al beisbol.

-Seguro que Tsuna está bien…no tienes que preocuparte…-comento con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Claro que tengo…el decimo es lo más importante para mí!...no puedo permitir que nada le pase!

-Así que Tsuna es lo más importante…

-Claro!...como el no hay nadie más!...

Yamamoto soltó un pesado suspiro, ya lo sabía, siempre seria así…siempre lo más importante para Gokudera seria Tsuna, se sentía mal tan solo de oír o pensar esas palabras, sentía como los celos aparecían dentro de su ser pero ni siquiera así podía odiar a Tsuna, el castaño era la persona más….pura…si esa era palabra, era la persona más pura que conocía, era uno de sus amigos más preciado, era la clase de amigos que siempre había deseado tener y atesorar por el resto de su vida, pero le seguía pareciendo injusto que a los ojos de Gokudera solo existiera Tsuna….

-Me estás oyendo maniático del beisbol!

-jeje…lo siento Gokudera ¿qué decías?

-Eres un despistado, ya dormiste todo la mañana y parte de la tarde, deja de soñar despierto!...

-jeje…Lo siento…

-Te estaba preguntando, si sabias que tenía que hacer el decimo el decimo, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

-mmmm…obviamente a Hibari ¿no? –comento Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Eso es imposible!...el decimo no iría a ver a ese monstruo sin avisarnos!...

-Tranquilo Gokudera, Tsuna estará bien

-Si se atreve a dañar al decimo se las verá conmigo…-dijo dando la vuelta para regresar a la escuela.

-No lo hará Gokudera…-lo sostuvo por los hombros – ya sabes que últimamente Tsuna y Hibari se llevan mejor

-El decimo jamás se haría amigo de un vampiro aficionado a la sangre!

-Gokudera…Hibari es uno de los guardianes de Tsuna, además Tsuna nos dijo que nos fuéramos.

-Pero…

-No lo quieres desobedecerlo ¿cierto?

-Yo….-el chico dejo de poner resistencia.

-Tsuna nos dijo que nos termináramos de alistar para el viaje, así que vámonos…

-Mi casa es por allá, estúpido beisbolista…-dijo señalando la calle contraria.

-Quiero que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas…

-Porque debería ir contigo, necesito alistarme para el viaje que tendré con el decimo!

-Es por eso que me acompañaras….-dijo jalando a Gokudera- vamos a comprar cosas para el viaje y necesito que me ayudes, ya que yo no acostumbro viajar…

-Porque yo?...-grito desesperado- hazlo tu solo maniático!

-Si tu no me ayudas tendré que pedírselo a Tsuna y no quiero molestarlo…el ya tiene mucho que hacer.

-Está bien, iré contigo – contesto resignado- pero solo por el bien del Decimo! – aclaro con un fuerte grito.

* * *

Hace rato que estaba ahí y el chico no hacia acto de presencia, ya estaba comenzando a considerar la idea de ir a buscarlo a la azotea de la escuela, reviso dentro de su maletín y saco un boleto de avión, debía entregárselo a Hibari, además de decirle la fecha y la hora en que se irían a Italia, aun no le entregaba los suyos a Yamamoto y Gokudera y a decir verdad no entendía porque Reborn quería que Hibari fuera el primero…ahora que lo pensaba también debía ir a ver a Chrome para darle el suyo aunque después de la última visita no pensaba que eso fuera a ser un problema…

Su encuentro con Mukuro había sido…extraño… de lo más raro que le había pasado, nunca pensó que esa conversación fuera a terminar así…

* * *

∞Flash Back

-Jefe…porque está aquí? – pregunto nuevamente la chica, mientras Tsuna se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Quería hablar contigo Chrome….bueno no sé cómo explicarte esto – el chico hablaba entrecortadamente.

Sabía el odio que todos los de la pandilla Kokuyo sentían por la mafia y no le hacía mucha gracia obligarlos o más bien obligar a la chica a relacionarse cada vez más con ella…

-Puedo hablar con Mukuro?...-pregunto con tono dudoso.

-mmmm….Mukuro-sama…No sé cómo llamarlo, puedo sentirlo dentro de mi interior pero no ha querido salir en un buen tiempo, ni siquiera me visita mientras duermo –dijo la chica algo entristecida.

-¿Estás segura que no saldrá?

-Si…lo he intentado mucho

-Podrías volver a intentar llamarlo?...por favor Chrome -Pregunto con una cara de verdadera necesita.

-Lo intentare, jefe….-y la chica cerro sus ojos.

Chrome mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante un buen rato, Tsuna no sabía qué hacer si Mukuro no salía, debía hablar con él, debía avisarle lo que pasaría, pero… ¿y si no lo quería escuchar?

La chica abrió sus ojos.

-Mukuro-Sama no quiere salir, no puedo llamarlo…-hizo una pequeña pausa- tengo la impresión de que no quiere hablar con el jefe –vio a Tsuna los ojos – Lo siento Jefe…

-No te preocupes Chrome, en todo caso tengo algo que decirte –bien hora del plan B.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Chrome, necesito que vengas a Italia conmigo y los chicos…..-soltó, no tenia caso seguir dándole vueltas.

-…..-la chica solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada sorprendida -…Yo…jefe…no creo que sea buena idea…a Mukuro-Sama no le va agradar nada.

-jeje…eso imagine, pero es completamente necesario que nos acompañes…-contesto el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero….

-No hay otra opción Chrome…-no le gustaba obligar a la chica pero tenía que hacerlo si quería lograr su cometido – Eres uno de mis guardianes y como tal tienes que acompañarme…

-Pero….

-Lo siento Chrome, pero ninguno de tus peros será aceptado…-dijo con un semblante algo serio…Rayos ya sentía culpa y no había dicho gran cosa, ¿por qué demonios no se apuraba?

-Jefe…yo…

Tsuna sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo e inmediatamente se paro del sillón y rápidamente se alejo unos cuantos pasos de la chica, observo como una niebla espesa comenzaba a rodearla y se esparcía por la habitación…

-"Ya era hora"…-pensó para su adentros, por fin lo había hecho salir.

-Kukuku…Vongola…se puede saber…-Tsuna encendió su llama - ¿qué demonios estas planeando?…- Un tridente salió de la niebla a gran velocidad directo a su rostro.

Tsuna movió su cabeza a un lado y lo esquivo sin problema pero siguió en guardia.

-Porque obligas a mi querida Chrome a ir a Italia…-dijo mientras salía de entre la niebla y esta comenzaba a desvanecerse - …No es tu estilo Vongola

-Tsuna….-corrigió.

El chico dentro de la niebla se mostro por completo con sus cabellos azules y peinados de una forma poco común que imitaba a una piña, con su ojo derecho de un llameante rojo y el izquierdo de un oscuro azul, luciendo ese típico uniforme verde y esa sonrisa de malicia y diversión que cubría su rostro igual que siempre…

-Kukuku…Parece que hoy será un día bastante divertido…-comento sin desaparecer su sonrisa – es la primera vez que vienes tu solo a buscar pelea…

-No vine a eso….

-A mi me parece que si….-el tridente que lanzo hace unos minutos regreso a su mano – Ahora déjame aclararte esto… – Coloco la punta del arma señalando el cuello de Tsuna - tal vez me haya aliado contigo, pero no significa que me agrade la mafia en lo más mínimo, si estoy contigo es solo por conveniencia y supervivencia, nada mas…-su expresión se volvía cada vez más seria y hostil.

Tsuna se entristeció, lo que el chico acababa de decir ya lo sabía pero le era doloroso escucharlo directamente, en especial de uno de los miembros de su familia.

-Deberías escuchar primero, Mukuro….

-No hay nada que escuchar, esto es simple, no vas a hacernos ir a Italia ¿lo comprendes, Vongola? – pregunto con un semblante serio mientras se alistaba para atacar al chico.

-No sé si lo recuerdes…pero Técnicamente tú ya estás en Italia….-comento formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico peli azul se acerco rápidamente con la intención de clavar el tridente en el pecho al castaño, pero este lo anticipo y se agacho rápidamente hasta tocar el suelo y con una pierna dio una patada a las pierna del otro que provoco que el ilusionista cayeras de espaldas al suelo y su arma unos metros lejos de él, después se coloco sobre el estomago del ilusionista para impedir que se moviera y con sus ojos clavados en los del otro se dispuso a golpearlo, pero paro al tenerlo a solo unos cuantos milímetros….

-Deberías tener más paciencia…-argumento sin despegar su vista del otro e impidiendo que se moviera con su puño aun en alto, sabía que no debía bajar la guardia con el sujeto debajo de el.

-kukuku…debo admitir que eres más rápido Vongola, pero estoy seguro estas consiente que si tuviera mi verdadero cuerpo seria mucho mas fuerte…-dijo el otro mientras aparecía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

-Lo sé…- bajo su puño y puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Mukuro - es por eso que te liberare….

-Buena Broma, Vongola…

-Tsuna!...-volvió a corregir – y no es ninguna broma…Te liberare!

El ilusionista entro en un pequeño estado de shock… ¿lo liberaría? ¿A qué se refería? El no necesitaba que lo liberaran, era perfectamente libre de ir a donde le plazca sin necesidad de un cuerpo…un cuerpo…pero no, no era posible que se refiriera a eso. Busco dentro de los ojos del otro un indicio para averiguar a que se refería, pero no hayo nada, nada más que completa sinceridad…

-Aunque me encantaría estar en esta posición más tiempo…-comento Mukuro adquiriendo nuevamente su sonrisa – te importaría pararte, dejare que me expliques…-dijo resignado pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

El chico castaño lo miro un poco dudoso no sabía si debía confiar en él, pero se dio cuenta de que el ilusionista ya no albergaba intención de atacarlo, los escalofríos y la sensación de peligro había disminuido un poco, así que con cuidado se levanto y extendió una mano al otro para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Por otro lado el peli azul observo la mano extendida hacia él con algo de sorpresa, el chico era amable sin duda y sabía que era una buena persona que siempre ayudaba a los demás, pero no tenía ningún motivo para ser bueno o amable con él, tampoco para ayudarlo.

Con ligereza aparto la mano frente a él en forma de rechazo y se paro por sí mismo. El castaño solo se sorprendió por el gesto no tan hostil y comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón donde antes estaba sentado para tomar su lugar nuevamente.

-¿Qué estas tramando Vongola? –pregunto parándose frente al chico sentado en el sofá.

-Tsuna…-corrigió nuevamente, mientras la llama en su frente se apagaba.

Ya no tenía que preocuparse tanto lo peor ya había pasado, había logrado que lo escuchara y eso ya era un gran éxito, no podía pedir más.

-….-Mukuro solo lo observo algo sorprendido ¿el chico quería que lo llamara por su nombre? Además no entendía porque que bajaba la guardia, pero le resto importancia al último detalle - ¿a qué te refieres con liberarme?

Al parecer el ilusionista no lo llamaría Tsuna, puso un semblante desilusionado y comenzó a hablar.

-Tal como lo oyes…-dijo armándose de valor y clavando sus ojos en el otro, era más fácil cuando estaba en modo Híper, pero esto no era una pelea y no estaba con alguien de quien desconfiara, así que no tenía motivos para mantener su llama -...Voy a sacarte de Vindice…

Mukuro abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, sin duda que era un día interesante, primero el chico venia buscando pelea por el mismo, después se sentaba sobre el tan cerca de su cara y actuaba como si no fuera nada, luego lo trataba con gentileza e intentaba ayudarlo y al final se le ocurría decir que lo liberaría de prisión. Comenzaba a creer que este no era mismo niño asustadizo que el conocía, aunque ahora que lo notaba era verdad, a pesar de que era notable el nerviosismo del castaño, había hablado directa y seriamente, sin duda algo había cambiado en el. Además ¿acaso se había vuelto más estúpido? ¿Qué quería decir con eso de liberarlo? ¿Acaso no sabía que aun albergaba la esperanza de acabar con la mafia y todo lo demás? Incluido con él.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esa?...-dijo adquiriendo seriedad.

-No es ninguna broma….Te liberare!...-dijo el chico con clara determinación en sus ojos.

-El que tú me liberes no quiere decir que aceptare felizmente formar parte de la mafia, aun no la he perdonado y si me liberas acabare con ella…-No quería evitar su liberación pero se le hacía bastante estúpido que el chico no supiera eso.

-Me arriesgare…

-…"mmmm….así que si es consciente"…-pensó viendo la determinación del otro y comenzando a enojarse más…¿si era consiente porque quería hacerlo?- Que no entiendes que si me liberas, puedo matarte!

-aun así lo hare!...

-No debería confiar en mí!

-Confió en ti!

-Eso es estúpido, no deberías confiar en quien intento matarte!...además yo no te pedí que me liberaras!

-Pero quiero que salgas de ahí!

-Acosta de tu propia vida y la de los demás!

-Si quisieras matarme…no me estarías advirtiendo!...-grito Tsuna y oculto sus ojos tras su cabello bajando la vista al suelo, porque Mukuro no solo podía aceptarlo y ya.

Tenía razón, el chico tenía toda la razón….pero ni el mismo se entendía, si quería matarlo, ¿por qué se esforzaba tanto en prevenirlo?, ¿por qué le advertía el peligro que eso conllevaba?, el solo debía aceptarlo felizmente y cumplir sus metas en cuanto saliera…pero sentía miedo…sentía miedo de dañar a el castaño y más personas por culpa de su ambición, no sabía que pasaría en cuanto lo liberaran, si bien odiaba a la mafia en general, no odiaba al chico frente a él y sabia que el resto de la pandilla Kokuyo estaba mejor sin él ahí, ¿pero qué pasaría si dejaba llevar por su odio? Prefería quedarse en prisión y dejar a Chikusa, Ken y Chrome vivir una vida tranquila al lado de los demás chicos, porque si, él era consciente de que a pesar de todo ellos ya Vivian una vida feliz, si el hacía algo los arrastraría con el nuevamente y eso era algo que no quería.

-¿Por qué haces esto?...-pregunto con una voz bastante baja casi inaudible, pero que el castaño escucho sin problemas.

-Porque eres parte de mi Familia….-dijo formando una ligera sonrisa y alzando la vista para encontrarse con la del mayor.

El chico quedo algo sorprendido por la declaración del castaño, era alguien sin duda sorprendente, siempre le daba una sorpresa cada vez que lo veía…este chico le hacía ver a la mafia como algo más que un grupo de gente cruel y sin escrúpulos. A través de Chrome siempre había sido capaz de sentir la calidez que desprendían todos los jóvenes que rodeaban al decimo Vongola….eran tan cálidos como una Familia.

-Vongola….

-Tsuna!...

Mukuro sonrió y se acerco al chico.

-Tsuna, créeme que estaré agradecido si me liberas de ese horrible lugar pero no puedo prometerte que no hare nada que te dañe a ti o al resto de tu…familia –comento Mukuro bajando la mirada – Aun si no quiero causarte problemas, no soy del tipo de personas que puedan quedarse en un solo lugar…yo no quiero salir de ahí para ser un perro al servicio de la mafia…- y miro al chico castaño frente a él.

-No….-el chico bajo la mirada unos segundos -…no permitiré que eso pase!...- dijo levantando su rostro y viendo nuevamente a los ojos del chico frente a él – si el problema es ese…te daré la libertad para ir a donde tú quieras…intentare que tengas la menor cantidad de limitaciones posibles!

-No puedes prometer eso…-dijo el chico peli azul viéndolo con tristeza.

-Si puedo!...-el castaño se paro del asiento- me permitieron liberarte a cambio de que yo asuma toda responsabilidad de ti y de lo que hagas…mientras yo sea el responsable podrás ir a donde quieras!

-…..-era sorprendente la decisión que adquiría el chico cuando era necesario, sonrió – Estas seguro de eso?

-Claro!...-Tsuna devolvió la sonrisa- siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a prometerme que te portaras lo mejor que puedas…- Bromeo.

Mukuro soltó una pequeña carcajada y adquirió un semblante serio. Se puso de cuclillas con una rodilla y el otro pie apoyados en el suelo, con la cabeza y la mirada hacia el abajo. Acto que sorprendió a Tsuna que dio un paso hacia atrás…

-Mu...Mukuro… ¿Qué estás haciendo?...-pregunto con tono nervioso.

- Yo Rokudo Mukuro….-Comenzó a decir el chico con notable seriedad en su tono de voz –Prometo causar la menor cantidad de problemas posibles a Sawada Tsunayoshi mientras el mantenga su promesa de darme libertad…

-Mukuro….

-A pesar de mi odio y desprecio a la mafia…-Levanto su vista para ver a Tsuna a los ojos- prometo servirle y serle fiel solo a él, no obedeceré a nadie más, no lo traicionare y luchare por la Decima generación de la familia Vongola que él lidera…hasta el fin de mis días….-dicho esto se puso de pie.

Tsuna no cavia en el asombro, inevitablemente un sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas, Mukuro había hecho algo muy vergonzoso ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Y ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan feliz? No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción y rio con verdadera alegría…

-Kukuku…no te rías Vongola…hice mi mayor esfuerzo para arrodillarme ante ti – dijo el ilusionista mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

-jaja…Lo siento Mukuro…-contesto Tsuna aun riendo.

-mmmm…pero es sorprendente lo fácil que te sonrojas Vongola…-dijo mientras se acercaba y tocaba con una de las mejillas de Tsuna.

Las risas del castaño pararon bruscamente.

-Mukuro!...-dijo alejándose de él.

-kukuku… vaya que te ves lindo sonrojado…Muy lindo Vongola -dijo burlándose del chico frente a él.

-Hie!...deja de decir eso! - y el que hace apenas unos minutos pensaba que por fin podría hablar sin miedo con Mukuro, el guardián nunca cambiaria pasara lo que pasara –Además te dije que me llamaras Tsuna!

Mukuro solo sonrió al oír al chico corregir su nombre nuevamente.

-Gracias…Tsuna…-y mostro una sonrisa verdadera diferente a todas las anteriores era…completamente cálida.

Tsuna se sorprendió y vio como la niebla volvía a cubrir nuevamente el cuerpo de Mukuro -y como no después del tiempo que llevaban hablando- esto solo significaba que su conversación de hoy había concluido, pero pronto podrían volver conversar y esta vez ambos estarían libres…

-No, gracias a ti Mukuro…

Aunque el guardián de la niebla no lo supiera el al igual que lo demás guardianes habían ayudado a formar la persona que Sawada Tsunayoshi era ahora, Mukuro siempre le ayudaba en los momentos mas difíciles a pesar de haber declarado públicamente que lo odiaba, gracias a él y sus demás guardianes había dejado de ser Dame-Tsuna para convertirse en algo más grandes, había descubierto lo divertido y cálido que podía llegar a ser el mundo de la mafia, gracias a ellos podía sentir que su familia estaba completa…

-Por tanto…Yo Sawada Tsunayoshi prometo protegerlos y velar por ustedes hasta el fin de mi vida….

∞Fin del Flash Back

* * *

Se sentía feliz por la forma en la que había terminado todo y el tan solo recordar la promesa que el mismo hizo lo hacía feliz, el ya era completamente capaz de poner esa clase de ideas en palabras y eso le alegraba…inesperadamente sintió el impuso de volver a repetir esas palabras…

-Yo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Prometo protegerlos, velar por ellos y hacer lo posible por permanecer a su lado siempre que me necesiten, prometo que hare lo mejor para que tengan una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones….hasta el fin de mi vida….

-hm…interesante promesa…

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Zai: Me siento un poco decepcionada…no apareció Hibari T_T

Sao: yo también un poquito...te juro que cuando escribí que Tsuna estaba sobre Mukuro desee cambiar el nombre a Hibari...

Zai: y por qué no lo hiciste?

Sao: porque necesito llevar bien la continuidad de la historia...además se lo debo a mi querido Mukuro

Mukuro: Kukuku...Por eso me agradas

Hibari: Estúpido ilusionista no te lo tomes tan en serio, que esta historia es Kyoya X Tsuna...

Zai: jeje...bueno todos sabemos que una historia de amor, sin celos...no es una buena historia

Sao: y por petición de los lectores créanme va haber muchos mas

Zai: otra cosa...es como que estás haciendo a un Tsuna muy genial ¿no?

Sao: Tsuna siempre fue genial!

Zai: a lo que me refiero es que de repente es muy listo y con buena condición física

Sao: ps...la verdad sí, siempre me extraño que por mas lecciones que recibiera de Reborn, Tsuna no aprendiera nada y que por mas entrenamientos y lucha su condición física y reflejos no mejoraran, así que ya lo estoy comenzando a plantear esos cambios y ps...respecto a su carácter yo creo que todas las batallas que ha tenido debieron haberlo hecho madurar y tener un carácter mas decidido y determinado…En mi Fic Tsuna se volverá Genial!...con o sin llama de la última voluntad!...

Zai: bueno es cierto Tsuna siempre ha sido decidido y determinado...solo que no saca esa parte seguido

Sao: exacto...bueno volviendo a lo de los celos ps...pienso poner a Mukuro y a otros más me sugirieron muchos jeje...así que se paciente Hibari...

Hibari: ustedes...-mirada de "te morderé hasta la muerte"-

Sao: por más que quiera quedarme...mejor me voy….-sale corriendo con Zai-

Zai: prometo obligarla a que actualice pronto, además aun está de vacaciones y debe aprovecharlas para escribir

Sao: Hai!...bien me despido cuídense mucho – corriendo en círculos con Hibari tras ella-

Zai: espero le tengan paciencia y no se olviden de las amenazas esas siempre hago que las lea dos veces

Sao: Sus reviews me regresan la inspiración...gracias x todos y prometo contestarlos, mándenme sus sugerencias o lo que les gustaría ver y les prometo hacer lo posible

Zai: bien yo me voy y tú también deberías...

Sao y Zai: BYE


	4. Preparativi Di Viaggio

∞**¤∞Capitulo 4∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞****Preparativi Di Viaggio∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

**Notas iniciales**

Sao: Lo siento!...Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!

Zai: Arrodíllate ante ellos….-con una sonrisa macabra-

Sao: se que quieren matarme, pero perdonen mi vida, sé que no lo merezco, pero debo terminar el fic antes de morir.

Zai: eres una floja, estuviste perdiendo el tiempo y no escribiste nada

Sao. Lo sé….perdón….u_u

Zai: ya yo la regañare…aquí les dejamos el capitulo 4!...Por fin ¬_¬

* * *

∞**¤∞Capitulo 4∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞****Preparativi Di Viaggio∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

-hm…interesante promesa…

La seria, pero a la vez burlona voz que sonó a su espalda lo hizo salir a sus pensamientos. Tsuna volteo sobresaltado a la puerta del lugar, justo enfrente de ella estaba Hibari observándolo con una mirada ligeramente divertida, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído abrir la puerta, ni siquiera lo escucho acercarse por los pasillos, el azabache volvió a su semblante completamente serio y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Hibari-San!...-se levanto rápidamente del sofá y se acerco al azabache – siento haber entrado sin tu permiso…-comenzó a disculparse a sabiendas de que el oji negro era muy estricto respecto a su territorio.

Este solo paso de el por completo y se fue a sentar en la silla frente a su escritorio, estaba algo sorprendido de ver al castaño ahí sin compañía alguna. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que había alguien dentro de su sala, interiormente se había alegrado ya que podría golpear a alguien con un motivo aparentemente valido, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el pequeño herbívoro hablando consigo mismo con una cara de completa felicidad y una voz completamente sincera.

-Que haces aquí Sawada Tsunayoshi? – Si bien se debía sentir decepcionado por perder a un posible saco de boxeo, se sentía ligeramente complacido de que el chico lo hubiera ido a buscar, ahora tendría algo con que entretenerse por el momento.

-Yo...bueno…-aquí venia de nuevo ese nerviosismo que lo atacaba cada que hablaba con el azabache, había pensado que lo había superado pero al parecer no era así, tomo una gran bocaza de aire y una vez habiéndose calmado a si mismo tomo asiento nuevamente en el sofá y se dispuso a hablar – Vengo a avisarle la fecha de nuestra partida, Reborn quiere que estés enterado de todo…además vengo a entregarte una cuantas cosas que necesitaras…- hizo una pausa esperando que el azabache lo interrumpiera.

Hibari solo lo observo expectante, el castaño saco unos cuantos objetos del interior de su portafolio y se paro frente al escritorio de pelinegro.

-Aquí tienes el boleto de avión…-dijo extendiendo el papel al azabache que solo lo observo sin hacer ningún movimiento, el castaño solo soltó un suspiro y lo deposito sobre la mesa – nos iremos en un avión privado de los Vongola, todos los detalles acerca de la reunión están en estas hojas….-extendió sobre la mesa 4 hojas en las que destacaba el sello Vongola sobre su esquina superior derecha, además puso sobre estas una pequeña caja con forro de piel negro de unos 10 x 10 cm.

El azabache extendió su mano a la caja negra y la abrió para observar el contenido en su interior, dentro se encontraba un pequeño aparato color negro en cuya pantalla del frente se observaba el escudo de la Decima familia Vongola con un fondo color morado tras él.

-Que es esto?...-por fin se digno a hablar Hibari

-Un...Un celular…-dijo Tsuna algo nerviosos, sabiendo que su respuesta era estúpida.

Hibari le mando una mirada envenenada, no era tan idiota como para no reconocer el aparato, sabía que era esa cosita sobre la mesa, tal vez tenía una forma ligeramente extraña pero podía reconocerla, lo que no entendía era para que se la daban.

-Yo ya tengo uno….-se limito a afirmar.

-Reborn quiere que usemos este…-comenzó a explicar – al parecer ocupa tecnología de la rama de inteligencia Vongola, están especialmente diseñados para nosotros, todos….tendrán uno…-dijo Tsuna sacando de su bolsillo el suyo, que en lugar de tener el fondo morado lo tenia de una naranja suave, el mismo color que su llama.

-Tendrán?...-pregunto Hibari ligeramente extrañado.

-hm…-Tsuna desvió la mirada – por el momento solo tú y yo los tenemos, los de los demás aun no han sido enviados…al parecer se los entregaran una vez lleguemos a Italia…

El cierta forma la respuesta lo complació, tomo el aparato entre sus manos y lo abrió para explorar su contenido, tenia cientos de funciones y en la agenda estaban grabados mínimo 100 números cosa que le extraño y pudo notar como los primeros seis números pertenecían a Sawada Tsunayoshi y a los herbívoros que siempre lo rodeaban.

-Los números de todos nosotros estarán ahí, si te fijas a pesar de estar sus nombres aun no hay un numero…como dije los demás chicos aun no han recibido el suyo – su semblante se sonrojo un poco y comento con tono avergonzado – Por el momento solo me podrías llamar a mi….

-Hm….acaso, quieres que te llame?...-comento con una ligera sonrisa ante el sonrojo del castaño.

-no me refiero a eso!…-contesto Tsuna sonrojado - además tiene más números que pertenecen a un montón de conexiones de la familia, también está el de Dino-san aunque supongo que ese ya lo tienes –comento en un tono bajo - hay números para llamar a ramas de la familia dispersas en diferentes partes del mundo en caso de que los necesitemos, La verdad no entiendo el porqué de tantos números o para que tantas conexiones….

-hm… - La idea de poder llamar al castaño cuando quisiera le parecía tentadora, pero ¿Por qué demonios lo iba a llamar? El era Hibari Kyoya no podía solo hacerlo porque si – ¿El bebe planeo todo esto?

-Parece ser que si, estos llegaron hoy en la mañana, según se son prototipos recién creados, por eso solo son dos, el primero en hacerse fue el mío pero Reborn quería que al menos una persona más tuviera otro en caso de que surgiera una emergencia….

-Y porque yo?...

-Eres el guardián más fuerte de la familia lo sabías? –contesto Tsuna sonriendo, últimamente tan solo mencionar la palabra familia le hacía feliz y aun más el considerar a Hibari parte de esta.

Hibari se quedo mirando al chico sorprendido, le había sonreído nuevamente, había sentido su calidez otra vez y además le había llamado Familia a él. Una sonrisa surgió ligeramente en sus labios pero la oculto rápidamente, esto le causaba migraña, el niño frente a él lo hacía actuar de formas que no deberían ser normales al menos no en Hibari Kyoya.

-Dijo que nos serian de utilidad si queríamos ir a Italia, - continúo Tsuna - además….

El castaño guardo silencio, analizando si debía o no mencionar ese detalle a Hibari, tal vez no le interesara en lo más mínimo, pero tal vez tampoco le agradara la idea, como sea tenía que decirle.

-Habla, Sawada Tsunayoshi! – ordeno.

-bien…-Tsuna tomo su celular y apretó ligeramente uno de los extremos y una pequeña tablita aterciopelada se desplego, incrustado en ella había una pequeño pero grueso aro que parecía hecho de cristal oscuro, que no se cerraba por completo debido a una abertura en un extremo, Tsuna lo tomo entre sus dedos y lo mostro a Hibari, tenía una pequeña piedrita incrustada del color de su llama justo en el medio.

Hibari lo observo sin comprender, se sentía frustrado, si bien por alguna razón podía tolerar al castaño más que a otras personas le molestaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo de esa manera, el chico pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de humor ya que prosigo a hablar.

-El tuyo también tiene uno….-dijo señalando el celular aun sobre la mesa.

Vio como el castaño se le quedaba observando como si esperara que hiciera algo….después de unos segundos soltó un suspiro y tomo el celular entre sus manos, haciendo lo mismo que el castaño hace un minuto.

Aplasto el costado del celular ligeramente y de este se desplego una tablita aterciopelada, donde se encontraba un pequeño aro similar al del castaño, solo que la piedra en el era morada. Lo observo con curiosidad pues era frio al tacto y se dio cuenta de inmediato de un ligero grabado que tenia por dentro "Nuvola".

-Es…-tomo otra bocaza de aire y mostro un semblante tranquilo – es un comunicador, Reborn dice que debemos llevarlo siempre que podamos….tiene la forma de un arete para que no sea molesto…

-Un arete?...-pregunto observando el pequeño aro en sus dedos, sin duda lo parecía - "al parecer el color de la piedra varía según la llama que poseas" - se dijo a si mismo después de obsérvalo tanto tiempo.

-Hibari…- el nerviosismo lo comenzó a invadir – te lo mostrare...pero podrías prometerme algo?...-pregunto con un semblante asustado.

-hm?...

-Solo promete…Que no me morderás hasta la muerte….- solicito con un pequeño sonrojo.

El azabache se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero sentía curiosidad sobre lo que quería hacer el chico…soltó un suspiro y asintió, después de todo no planeaba morder hasta la muerte al chico, al menos no por ahora.

-Solo por esta vez…-comento con aburrimiento.

El castaño asintió y llevo el aro negro hacia su oreja, lo acomodo ligeramente y lo apretó con suavidad, en cuanto hizo esto unos pequeños alambres salieron del arete y se incrustaron en su oreja perforándola, asegurando que no se cayera.

-...Ay…- El chico puso una pequeña expresión de dolor, Reborn le había advertido que en cuanto se lo pusiera lo perforaría, también había dicho que solo dolería la primera vez por suerte no era un dolor particular mente fuerte…había sufrido peores.

El azabache observo con algo de sorpresa como el castaño ponía el arete y permitía que este perforar su oreja…no era como si nunca hubiera visto un arete o como si no supiera cómo se ponía, pero en cierta forma el pequeño aro negro con la piedra incrustada en el, lucia bien en el castaño, le daba un toque ligeramente menos inocente y más seguro de sí mismo, un toque rebelde. Ahora entendía su petición, hacerse perforaciones iba en contra de las reglas de la escuela…no sabía si debía permitirlo….

-Lo prometiste…-murmuro Tsuna al intuir lo que pensaba Hibari.

Bufo, se había salvado por esta vez, además según entendía el también tendría que usarlo.

-En caso de querer activarlo solo debemos mencionar el nombre del cristal – explico –…"Cielo"…- menciono con un ligero acento italiano y la piedra adquirió un débil pero hermoso brillo. – y se encenderá automáticamente si alguien más quiere enviarnos un mensaje.

-Es todo?…-pregunto sin despegar la vista del arete en la oreja del castaño, ya que distinguió un sutil hilo de sangre deslizarse por la oreja del pequeño.

-Tú también deberías ponértelo….-murmuro despacio, temiendo provocar la ira de Hibari por pedirle que rompiera las reglas que el mismo protegía.

Observo como el chico frente a él se paraba de su asiento, rodeaba su escritorio y se acercaba a él con rapidez, mientras dirigía su mano hacia su rostro….

- Hie!...si no quieres no lo hagas – dijo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con temor…no sintió nada, abrió los ojos y encontró al chico demasiado cerca de él, tenía su mano justo bajo su oído, se hizo a un lado y encontró una pequeña gotita de sangre en el dedo índice del azabache. -Estas sangrando!..-busco entre sus ropas el pañuelo y lo saco para limpiar la gota en el dedo de Hibari.

-No es mía…-respondió con sorpresa ante la acción del herbívoro y más aun ante la preocupación que se vio reflejada en sus ojos ante la idea de que pudiera estar herido…aquella acción lo había tomado por sorpresa, la satisfacción inesperada lo envolvió unos segundos antes de hacerlo volver a la realidad– tu oído sangra….- menciono ante la cara confundía frete a el.

Tomo el pañuelo de las manos de Tsuna y lo uso para limpiar la sangre que cubría la parte baja del oído del castaño, comenzó a dar ligeros toque con la punta de pañuelo. Tsuna sintió un ligero dolor ante la acción, parecía que al final no podía soportar ni una perforación en el oído, observo el rostro del azabache frente a el que parecía concentrado en lo que hacía, no se esperaba un acto así por parte de Hibari y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz de ser tratado de esa manera tan especial por parte del pelinegro, cerro sus ojos y espero a que este terminara.

Termino con lo que hacía y se separo un paso del castaño, el chico frente a él mantenía los ojos cerrados con un semblante tranquilo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

-Porque sonríes?...-pregunto, asiendo al otro abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

-…..-no había notado cuando es que Hibari se había alejado de el, aun podía sentirlo a su lado, llevo una mano al encuentro de su oído, ya no le dolía, dejo que sus dedos tocaran y jugaran con el arete - …Gracias…-murmuro formando una sonrisa aun mas grande.

Nuevamente el herbívoro le sonreía, era la única persona con el valor de realizar tales acciones con el presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori, parecía que ese supuesto apodo que le habían dado no había sido tan correcto…"Dame-Tsuna"…lo había oído una vez en la conversación de unos alumnos en los pasillos, le sorprendía que esos chicos que en cuanto sintieron su presencia corrieron despavoridos a toda velocidad llamaran al único chico con el valor de parase frente a él, inútil.

-Deberías ponértelo…-hablo el castaño dirigiendo su vista al arete que permanecía sobre el escritorio. – Reborn menciono que podríamos recibir un ataque en los pocos días que faltan para irnos, así que hay que estar comunicados…-comento con un semblante algo triste, no le agradaba sentirse perseguido.

-…..-camino con lentitud y tomo el arete del escritorio para después regresar con Tsuna – toma….-dijo poniendo el arete en manos del chico frente a él, que lo miro sin entender.

-No lo usaras?...-pregunto con algo de decepción – bueno…debí pensar que Hibari-san no usaría algo como esto…-murmuro con voz triste – después de todo va contra las reglas de la escuela.

Hibari se encamino y tomo asiento en el sofá de la pequeña sala frente a su escritorio…

-…Pónmelo…-murmuro con voz lo suficientemente alta para que el castaño lo oyera.

-ehh?...-pregunto sorprendido ¿quería que fuera él quien se lo pusiera? – pero puedo lastimarte, si no lo pongo bien….- ¿Hibari quería que fuera él encargado de perforarle una oreja?... ¡ni loco! si lo hacía y algo salía mal ¡seria mordido hasta la muerte!

-hazlo….-ordeno.

Soltó un suspiro -también seria mordido hasta la muerte si se negaba- y con algo de miedo y el temblor de sus piernas, se acerco al azabache en el sillón parándose justo frente a él, controlo su respiración ya alterada por el temor y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas abierta del chico pelinegro.

-En cual debería ponértelo? –pregunto Tsuna al azabache, sonrojándose ante la cercanía.

-…-sintió el aliento del menor en su rostro - ….En el izquierdo…-murmuro después de pensar un poco.

El azabache observo con sorpresa al chico frente a él, no había pensado que el castaño aceptara tan fácilmente su orden, no sabía siquiera porque se lo había pedido pero no se arrepentía de eso, pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la cercanía del menor -que en esos momentos estaba observando con cuidado su oído izquierdo-, sintió como una cálida mano se posaba en su oído, dando ligeros toque en el, buscando el lugar indicado para poner el arete, sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo por cada toque que hacia el castaño.

-Si te lastimo, dime…-dijo sin despegar la vista del oído del azabache.

-….-no respondió, estaba concentrado en las sensaciones que lo recorrían, sintió la mano de Tsuna posarse en su barbilla para después moverla ligeramente hacia su derecha, dejando así el oído a la vista del más joven, entonces sintió como un pequeño objeto frio le tocaba la piel, colocándose en el lugar donde momentos antes el castaño decido poner el arete.

-Estás listo?...-pregunto y no recibió respuesta, giro a ver al azabache, este cerró los ojos y solo le dirigió una sonrisa de lado que interpreto como un "yo siempre estoy listo" y tomo eso como una aceptación – entonces…-y presiono el aro negro para ver suceder lo mismo que con él unos momentos antes, uno delgados pero puntiagudos cables salía del arete para perforar la oreja.

Sintió un ligero dolor, no era fuerte pero no pensó que las perforaciones se sintieran así, podía sentir algo frio dentro y fuera de su oído, pudo sentir el alambre perforar su oreja y se dio cuenta en cuanto había terminado. Se sorprendió al sentir la mano del Castaño sobre la suya y abrió sus ojos para dirigirlos a él, después los dirigió a su mano y se dio cuenta de lo que el chico intentaba conseguir. Abrió la mano y dejo libre el pañuelo que momentos antes le había quitado al pequeño frente a él…

El castaño tomo el pañuelo y lo uso para hacer lo que momentos antes el azabache había hecho con él.

-Parece que es inevitable que sangre…-murmuro dando ligeros toque con el pañuelo y limpiando la sangre que salía por el orificio que había hecho el arete. Una vez terminado, giro su vista al rostro del azabache – Esta listo….

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sus rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar con la piel de su rostro. Hibari observo esos ojos castaños que tanto llamaban su atención y los encontró sorprendidos y con un extraño brillo en ellos, sintió como sus propios brazos se movían al encuentro del cuerpo frente a él, pero los detuvo en el intento y los alejo con esfuerzo. Tsuna vio de igual forma los ojos sorprendidos de Hibari y no pudo evitar pensar lo hermosos que eran, se sorprendió ante tal pensamiento y poniendo todo de sí para hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, se alejo del azabache frente a él, topándose con la pequeña mesita del lugar.

Había perdido el equilibrio y se vio cayendo hacia atrás. Hibari reacciono de forma rápida, permitiendo que su manos hicieran lo que intentaban momentos antes, tomo una de las manos del chico jalándolo, mientras que la otra la pasaba por su cintura atrayéndolo a él, lo presiono contra su cuerpo hasta que ambos recuperaron el equilibrio. Ninguno se movió y Hibari se vio a si mismo complacido por la enorme cercanía del castaño, ambos sentían el repentino latir de su corazón que aceleraba su velocidad a cada segundo que pasaba, no quería, pero obligo a sus brazos a separase del chico en cuanto noto lo inapropiado de la situación y se dejo caer en el sofá, presionando sus puños contra el evitando así volver a envolver al chico en sus brazos.

-…Creo...que ya es hora de que me vaya…. - comento con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que sentía como la temperatura de su rostro subía demasiado.

El azabache se paro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ventana, en su pecho podía sentir la agitación de su corazón que aun no se tranquilizaba, deseaba con locura volver a tocar al Castaño y eso lo confundía. Abrió la ventana y permitió el paso del aire fresco hacia el interior. Giro y observo como el castaño recogía con nerviosismo su cosas, poco a poco el aire nuevo en el lugar los ayudaba a ambos a relajarse.

-No uses el arete en horas de clase…- dijo al ver al chico a punto de abrir la puerta.

Este volteo y asintió.

-Me temo que debe usarlo….y tu también Hibari…-se escucho una voz que entraba por la ventana. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista a esta donde encontraron parado a un bebe de cabello negro que vestía un traje de plumas, que asimilaba a un ave.

-Reborn!...hace cuanto estas ahí?..- se sonrojo, ¿Reborn había visto eso?

-Bebe…Quieres pelear?...- tomo el par de tonfas que se encontraban al lado del su escritorio, justo lo que necesitaba, una buena pelea que le ayudara a despejar la mente.

-Se ven bastante bien los dos…-comento el Arcobaleno ignorando al azabache y formando una sonrisa en su rostro – y hace rato que sobre vuelo por aquí...-dijo a su alumno adquiriendo mas diversión en su rostro.

-…..-el rojo de su rostro aumento considerablemente, Reborn usaría eso contra él, estaba seguro.

-Porque no me lo puedo quitar?- pregunto Hibari con seriedad y enojo, al darse cuenta de que el bebe no lucharía con él.

-Es necesario llevarlo siempre, no sabes en qué momento habrá un ataque…mucha gente intentara evitar la llegada de Tsuna a Italia, así como también la liberación de Mukuro…-comento el Arcobaleno adquiriendo seriedad – el rumor ya se ha corrido…y el poder de Tsuna se ha vuelto un problema para las familias enemigas…

-…esto cada vez me desagrada mas...-murmuro con cansancio el castaño.

-No puedes hacer nada, recuerda que tu tomaste esta decisión solo….-hablo mirando seriamente a Tsuna – No te arrepientas del camino que tomaste y recuerda siempre el porqué…

-Lo tengo presente…-murmuro bajando su vista para ocultar el miedo que nacía en sus ojos, pues era consciente de que Mukuro solo era la mitad de sus motivos para volverse jefe.

Los dos pelinegros se dieron cuenta del gesto del castaño pero ninguno lo menciono, pues el primero sabía que el castaño lo mencionaría en cuanto lo creyera conveniente y el otro no sabía cómo preguntárselo. Tsuna se recupero casi de inmediato y alzo su vista al techo pensativos, al igual que los otros dos.

-No me importa…-murmuro Hibari que se había quedado en silencio todo el rato y llevo su mano al arete.

-No podrás quitártelo…- sonrió – al menos no hasta llegar a Italia, ya que solo sus creedores saben cómo retirarlos

-"Ahora sé porque dijo que solo dolería la primera vez"….-se dijo a sí mismo el castaño. Fijo su vista en Hibari y percibió como el enojo lo rodeaba - …Lo siento Hibari-san no lo sabía… - comento con algo de miedo.

Hibari resoplo y tomo asiento en el sofá frente al castaño.

-Tendré que conseguir un permiso para esto…- comento enojado el azabache que apenas y se contenía para tomar sus tonfas e ir a golpear a alguien.

-No se preocupen por eso…-aventó unas tarjeta a Hibari – ahí tienes los permisos….

-Como lo conseguiste?...-pregunto sorprendido, para inmediatamente darse cuenta que no quería saber la respuesta – olvídalo….no quiero saber…- y observo una sonrisa nacer en el Arcobaleno…

-…- observo las 7 tarjetas en sus manos – aquí hay más de dos permiso...-murmuro.

– También viene a dejarte esto…-dijo sacando una pequeña y delgada caja negra de sus plumas, para después aventarla a su alumno.

La atrapo sin mucha dificultad, ya se había acostumbrado a recibir las cosas así, la observo por unos minutos y guiado por la curiosidad la abrió y observo dentro de ella cinco aretes semejantes al suyo con pequeñas piedras de diferentes colores: Rojo, Azul, Verde, Amarillo e índigo.

-Estos son…? –Dejo su pregunta incompleta – No se supone que los de ellos no estaban listos.

-No lo están, le pedí a los encargados de su elaboración que también hicieran lo posible por elaborar al menos los comunicadores de los demás guardianes…no creí que lo lograran pero vaya que se lucieron…-termino con una sonrisa.

-Debiste haberme avisado!...-reclamo algo enojado el castaño, todo ese tiempo había estado nervioso por el hecho de que solo él y Hibari los tendrían.

-Te lo dije…no pensé que lo lograran, además son de corto alcance solo cubren unos 10 km de diámetro, a comparación del tuyo y de Hibari que tienen casi el triple del alcance, además el celular es lo más efectivo además de tener mejor recepción…-comunico con simpleza el Arcobaleno – bueno eso es todo, debo continuar mi travesía….-dijo para salir volando a un rumbo desconocido.

-No actúes como si 10 km fuera poco…-dijo el castaño a la nada…

Soltó un suspiro y guardo la caja en su maletín para girar su vista a Hibari.

-Lo siento Hibari-san…-comento apenado el castaño – te estamos causando problemas…

-…da lo mismo, con los permisos no habrá problema…- comento con aburrimiento.

-…..-observo a Hibari por unos momentos y un sonrojo llego a su rostro al recordar la cercanía que habían tenido hace poco – bueno será mejor que me marche…-se encamino a la salida y corrió la puerta – por cierto, una vez que hayas activado el arete solo debes decir el nombre del arete que posea la persona con la que quieras hablar.

Avanzo y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando al azabache en la sala del comité disciplinario.

* * *

Llevaba rato siendo llevado de un lugar a otro por el pelinegro, este lo jalaba de una tienda a otra y no se dio cuenta en qué parte del recorrido perdieron el motivo por el cual habían ido de compras, ya que ahora ambos se encontraban escuchando discos en una tienda de música.

-….Creo que me llevare este disco…-se dijo a sí mismo el peli plata.

-jeje…en ese caso yo lo pagare...-comento el sonriente Yamamoto.

-No hay necesidad de eso, estúpido beisbolista, yo tengo el suficiente dinero para el...-¿acaso ese beisbolista creía que era pobre o algo así?

- jaja…-quito el disco de las manos del chico y se aproximo a la caja - no te preocupes, solo es un agradecimiento por haberme acompañado…

-ch…-no pudo poner más queja pues el chico ya lo había pagado.

-Aquí tienes…-dijo extendiendo la pequeña bolsa donde se encontraba el CD.

-….- lo tomo en cuanto el pelinegro se lo ofreció, desviando su mirada a un lado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se sentía avergonzado y lo peor era que no entendía la razón –Gra…-comenzó a decir en voz baja mientras se daba la vuelta – gracias….-dijo con casi un murmullo.

Se sorprendió de que tal palabra saliera de la boca de Gokudera y más aun que estuviera dirigida hacia él, pues el chico nunca había dicho esa palabra más que a su castaño amigo, no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzó a caminar en silencio tras él a sabiendas de que si decía algo, Gokudera se enojaría y retiraría lo que acaba de mencionar.

Pasearon por el distrito comercial observando todas las tiendas del lugar.

-Que te parece si pasamos a comer algunos bocadillos…-comento Yamamoto al ver una cafetería con mesitas en la parte de afuera – ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin dejar de caminar, deberíamos descansar…- dijo ya jalando al peli gris hacia una mesa.

-Oye, espera!…..-se soltó del pelinegro justo al llegar a la mesa – Deja de jalarme como si fuera un muñeco!...-grito enojado.

-Sí, está bien…- tomo asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa a Gokudera– vamos, toma asiento…-señalo la silla frente a él.

El estúpido beisbolista no había entendido nada! ¿acaso su cerebro solo tenia una neurona? Siempre era asi cada vez que le reclamaba por algo le sonreia y hacia como si nada huviera pasado, eso le frustraba a gran magnitud, pero también despertaba una curiosidad extraña en él, y que esa sonrisa en lugar de enfadarle le reconfortaba…al final tomo asiento.

Ambos permanecieron en el lugar a la espera de que alguien se acercara a atenderlos, no tuvieron que esperar mucho…al cabo de unos minutos, una joven con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro, se acerco a ambos chicos y pidió su orden. Gokudera solo paso de ella y pidió un café negro, mientras que Yamamoto le sonreía y le pedía un capuchino….se sintió ligeramente molesto ante la actitud del moreno, siempre le había molestado que le sonreía a cualquier persona sin importar quién ya que eso en cierta forma le quitaba toda importancia a las sonrisas que le dirigía a él, aunque bueno ¿Qué le importaba eso?

-Vaya, pero si son Gokudera y Yamamoto…-escucho una voz a su derecha, giro su rostro y se encontró con la presencia de tres chicas; una de cabello color miel, otra de cabello café oscuro y otra de cabello azul con un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Hio… -saludo Yamamoto alzando su mano - Que hacen por aquí, chicas?...

-jeje…hemos pasado a descansar un momento...-contesto la chica del cabello más largo, al mismo tiempo que señalaba las bolsas que llevaban.

-Vaya, ustedes también están de compras… - afirmo el chico moreno, al tiempo que señalaba las bolsas que ambos habían puesto a los lados de sus asientos.

-Ustedes también irán a Italia, verdad?...-pregunto la de cabello miel.

-Ustedes irán?...-no entendía porque las chicas estaban enteradas de ese asunto pues según sabia, solo los guardianes irían.

-no…-contestaron desanimadas dos de ellas.

-Pero Chrome-Chan, si…

-Oni-chan, también…

La joven mesera que los atendía, dejo en su mesa los pedidos de ambos chicos y se fue sin antes gritar un "Kya", que fue coreado por las demás meseras en el lugar. Todos las observaron con una gotita en la cabeza, pero no les costó mucho ignorarlas nuevamente.

(Zai: hey, hay algo que no me queda claro aquí….Esas chicas gritan "KYA" porque tienen a dos chicos superarchirequetecontra Sexys en la cafetería o porque tienen a dos chicos superarchirequetecontra Sexys sentados en una mesa como si fueran pareja! / Sao: La que prefieras….u_u solo deja de interrumpir.)

-Ya veo, Tsuna te los dijo….-comento el moreno tomando un sorbo de café.

La joven peli azul asintió con la misma timidez que siempre mostraba.

-No puedo creer que el decimo haya ido solo a ese lugar de locos…-estaba algo enfadado consigo mismo por haber permitido que su decimo fuera solo a ese lugar pero tampoco podía estarlo vigilando a todas horas…aunque el quisiera – Pero el decimo sí que es sorprendente….

-Y esta vez cual es la razón?...-pregunto extrañado Yamamoto.

-Se supone que la pandilla Kokuyo odia la mafia….-comento a secas, asiendo así entender al chico frente a él y sorprendiendo un poco a las otras dos chicas.

-Es cierto eso, Chrome?...- la chica peli miel veía con preocupación a la chica del parche.

-Hai…-respondió con un asentimiento – en realidad yo no la detesto, pero a Mukuro-sama no le agrada…tampoco a Ken y Chikusa…

-jeje, Mukuro se enfadara cuando se entere….- comento el moreno que a pesar de tener una sonrisa, sus ojos se mantenían serios al pensar la reacción del ilusionista.

- Ch…cuando se atreva a hacer algo al decimo, lo matare…ya que todo esto es por el…-comento Gokudera con molestia.

-Mukuro-sama, fue quien hablo con el jefe…-hablo Chrome con voz baja.

-Eh?...-preguntaron ambos chicos al unisonó.

-…-la chica asintió- cuando desperté el jefe me explico un poco y me entrego el boleto de avión y unas hojas, cuando se marcho intente hablar con Mukuro-sama pero estaba muy cansado…así que apenas esta mañana me explico la situación.

-Sabes que paso en esa conversación?...-estaba preocupado por el decimo y eso no podía ocultarlo, y le ponía más curioso el hecho de que Mukuro hubiera aceptado, al parecer de buena gana.

-No sé qué paso, pero….-la chica guardo silencio dudando un poco si hablar.

-Qué pasa?...-pregunto Yamamoto con preocupación.

-Bueno…-comenzó a hablar- Mukuro-sama se veía mejor cuando hable con él, por así decirlo, mostraba menos resentimiento al hablar del jefe, a decir verdad nada…y…cuando le pregunte….

-Qué?...-pregunto el peligris con su paciencia a punto de agotarse.

-…..-la chica sonrió con alegría – Mukuro-Sama le ha jurado su eterna lealtad al decimo jefe de la familia Vongola. – Termino de decir con una voz segura.

* * *

-Tengo sueño….-Reclamaba un chico de cabellos blancos y tez clara.

-Y los seguirá teniendo hasta que terminemos…-comento el peli naranja ante el reclamo.

-Puedes comer una paleta….-hablo el chico rubio a la vez que un mini-mosca se acercaba al peli banco extendiéndole una paleta roja – te dará energías…

-Nunca rechazaría un dulce…-respondió con una sonrisa y tomo la paleta.

-Ahora póngase a trabajar, Byakuran-san, debemos tener listo todo para antes de que lleguen…- y regreso la concentración al aparato negro frente a él.

-Hai, Hai…-comento aburrido dirigiendo su vista al monitor – llegaran en menos de una semana, cierto?

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Namimori, estaban es su mayor parte vacías pues aun era temprano, los pocos que iban por el lugar lo observaban por ligeros momentos algo sorprendidos y el sabia en cierta forma a que se debía, pues lo mismo había pasado el día anterior cuando regresaba a casa. La gente lo miraba extrañada debido a la pequeña arracada negra que llevaba en la oreja derecha, aun podía recordar las palabras de su madre en cuanto lo vio llegar a casa, en el preciso instante en que entro a la cocina y lo vio, todo se mantuvo en silencio por segundos que considero casi eternos y una insoportable sensación de que sería regañado lo lleno, sensación que se reventó en cuanto su mama hablo.

"Kya! Tsu-kun ha entrado a su etapa rebelde! –Grito su madre con la mayor emoción y felicidad que se podía apreciar en ella"

Se había quedado helado ante tal respuesta y de inmediato se sintió un tonto por haber esperado un regaño, pues se supone que el ya bien conocía a su madre y debía esperar esa reacción. Así que el asunto se vio aclarado de inmediato. Reborn no había llegado a casa aun cuando se acostó a dormir por lo que supuso estaría muy ocupado con todo el asunto de Italia y lo comprobó al no encontrar su presencia tampoco por la mañana.

Llego a la entrada de la escuela donde se encontró con el azabache que vigilaba como siempre la entrada, pudo notar como todos los alumnos miraban con asombro a Hibari, -que aun siendo el jefe del comité disciplinario, portaba un arete en la oreja izquierda- y mucho se quedaron parados en su lugar al notar que "Dame-Tsuna" también llevaba uno en su oreja derecha. Avanzo derecho pensando que lo mejor sería no molestar a Hibari, que muy seguramente seguiría enfurecido por el asunto de arete.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi…-lo llamo el mayor.

Sorprendido dio la vuelta y regreso los dos pasos que lo separaban del azabache, parándose así frente a él.

-Sucede algo, Hibari-san?...-pregunto algo temeroso

El chico frente a él, solo extendió uno pequeños papeles a el castaño, Tsuna los tomo y se dio cuenta de que eran los permisos de sus compañeros de clase, el hermano de Kyoko y el.

-Ya he hablado con el director y me confirmo su valides…-comento el azabache- parece que cree que es una especie de practica o algo así…-comento con cansancio- aun así llévenlos por si algún maestro les dice algo.

-entiendo…- se dio la vuelta y regreso a su trayectoria original

* * *

-Decimo!... –entro Gokudera al aula, dando gritos desde el pasillo – Es verdad que Rokudo Mukuro le juro lealtad?

El chico entro corriendo hasta llegar al asiento de Tsuna, siendo seguido por un divertido moreno. Ambos se quedaron parados a poca distancia de él, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros, Tsuna solo soltó un suspiro ya acostumbrado a que lo miraran así.

-Se ve muy bien, decimo!...-grito con emoción Gokudera, después de minutos de meditación.

-Hio, Tsuna…no pensé que te interesaran las perforaciones…-comento Yamamoto aun más divertido.

-Pero que dices idiota, al decimo se le ve muy bien…-grito enojado el peli plata.

-Y no dije lo contrario…-aclaro el moreno- concuerdo con eso, a lo que me refiero es que no pensé nunca que Tsuna de pondría una.

-No tiene nada de malo!...-argumento Gokudera.

-No te preocupes Gokudera, Yamamoto tiene razón, no me interesan…-comento con algo de vergüenza – esto tiene más que ver con Vongola, que con mi propia decisión…-dijo a la vez que jugueteaba con el aro negro.

-Con Vongola?...

-Si…-se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana – ¿acaso no vieron a Hibari?…- dijo señalando por la ventana al azabache que se mantenía de pie en la entrada del edificio.

Ambos asomaron su vista por la ventana y también lo notaron de inmediato, en el oído izquierdo de Hibari podía distinguirse un pequeño destello negro, ambos forzaron su vista y distinguieron un arete negro idéntico al de Tsuna.

-Porque?...-grito enojado el peli plata.

A Tsuna no le extraño la reacción, ya la esperaba…

-jaja...eso si es de extrañar, nunca pensé que Hibari se pondría algo así…-comento el moreno- espero no se meta en problemas.

-Reborn nos consigo los permisos…-señalo los papeles que aun permanecía en su asiento.

-No es justo, porque el monstro sádico tiene un arete a par con el del decimo?...-seguía preguntando Gokudera con enojo.

-Tranquilo Gokudera…también hay….

-Vamos, todos tomen asiento!...-ordeno el profesor.

-Les explicare después…-comento en un susurro y se dirigió a su asiento, así que los demás hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin problemas, pues si bien no falto uno que otro maestro que le llamara la atención por el arete que llevaba, todo se aclaraba en cuanto el les mostraba el permiso. También aprovecho un transcurso de 5 minutos que tardo en llegar su siguiente profesor, para contarle un poco a la chica oji miel sobre el porqué llevaba un arete. Ahora por suerte ya estaban en la hora del almuerzo, así que tomo su maletín y pidió a sus amigos que lo siguieran a la azotea del la escuela.

-Que sucede, decimo?..-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tengo que entregarles algunas cosas…-dijo sacando la cajita negra de su maletín, ambos chicos no pudieron ocultar la curiosidad y se acercaron más a él

Un fuerte golpe los interrumpió y todos giraron sus rostros.

-Que te has vuelto un rebelde, Sawada!...-entro por la puerta el siempre energético Ryohei.

El moreno de cabellos blancos se acerco a ellos, siendo seguido por su hermana que sonrió con complicidad a Tsuna, en el pequeño rato en el que había hablado con ella también le había pedido que llevara a Ryohei a la azotea en el descanso, pero se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que le había dicho para hacerlo subir tan deprisa.

-Sawada, eso es extremo!...-grito emocionado al ver la cara de Tsuna.

-Es solo un arete Onii-san…-comento con pesadez ante las reacciones que parecían tener todos.

-Justo como lo esperaba de un futuro boxeador!...-grito con emoción.

-Deja hablar a Tsuna-Kun, Nii-Chan…-comento la chica oji miel colocándose al lado del castaño.

-En realidad…-se acerco a la red y se recargo de esta – Reborn está preocupado, pues nuestro viaje a Italia está cada vez más cerca, así que para prevenir futuros ataque quiere que estemos comunicados, así que pido a la rama de inteligencia Vongola que hiciera esto…-llevo su mano al arete – es un comunicador y menos estorboso que los audífonos que usaba en el futuro, además de que no hay peligro de que se caiga…o de que te lo quiten – sonrió mientras jugando con el arete en su oreja – Además se encuentra preocupado de que alguien intente evitar la liberación de Mukuro, así que pidió que se creara rápidamente algo que me mantuviera comunicado a mí y otro de mis guardianes – saco el aparato negro de su bolsillo, mostrándolo a todos.

-Un celular?...-pregunto Yamamoto.

-No es un celular normal hasta donde sé, pero no he tenido tiempo de averiguarlo…dentro de él se encontraba el arete… y por supuesto creo que ya se imaginan quien tiene el otro celular…-comento mirándolos a los ojos.

-Hibari….-soltó Gokudera como si fuera una palabrota.

-jeje…si -comento ruborizándose un poco – pero para tu suerte Gokudera, Reborn dijo que los científicos de Vongola se esforzaron mas y lograron crear al menos un comunicador para ustedes también.

Alzo la caja negra que se encontraba en su mano izquierda y acercándose a los demás, la abrió dejando al descubierto el contenido. Dentro estaban los cinco aretes que Reborn le había entregado.

-Cada uno tiene una piedra de diferente color, el que tenga el color de su llama…-comenzó a hablar- ese les pertenece…

Cada chico tomo el aro que le correspondía y lo observaron con atención, la chica oji miel solo se acercó y observo con curiosidad el aro negro con una piedrita azul marino en ella.

-Ese le pertenece a Chrome-chan?...-pregunto.

-Si, Kyoko-chan me harías el favor de entregárselo?...-pregunto con una sonrisa de suplica.

-Claro, Tsuna-Kun, después de todo hoy vamos a ir a comprar algunos pasteles…-la chica tomo el arete, dejando así solo el de piedra verde dentro de la caja.

-"pioggia" –pronuncio el moreno.

-"tempesta"...-murmuro Gokudera.

-"sole" – pronuncio con voz baja Ryohei.

La piedra en cada aro se encendió adquiriendo un tenue brillo que no pasó de ser percibido.

-La inscripción dentro de ellos es el nombre de su arete…-comenzó a hablar Tsuna- solo deben pronunciarlo para encenderlo, inmediatamente comenzara a transmitir a todos los comunicadores, así que si quieres que sea solo a uno, deben pronunciar el nombre del arete que posea esa persona…solo pronuncien "Fínale" para apagarlo… - dijo recordando que no había mencionado ese detalle al azabache, tendría que mencionárselo la próxima vez, además no era muy importante pues el arete por si mismo se apagaba después de 5 minutos de inactividad.

-Como nos lo pondremos, decimo?...-pregunto el peligris al darse cuenta de que el arete estaba abierto y no había forma de que se sostuviera por sí solo. – esto se caerá…

-Colóquenlo en su oreja y en el lugar donde lo quiera, entonces solo deben presionarlo un poco y este sacara uno cables que perforaran su oído…-comento con una sonrisa y agrego rápidamente – una vez que se lo pongan no se lo podrán quitar hasta que lleguemos a Italia…

-porque?...-pregunto esta vez Ryohei que había dejado de observar el pequeño objeto.

-pues…es que no sé como quitarlo…-comento avergonzado- y Reborn tampoco, creo que eso les explica el porqué Hibari no se lo quito… así que no se presionen y si piensan que los meterá en problemas no lo hagan, aun así en caso de que lo hagan, aquí están los permisos para la escuela…-dijo entregando a cada chico un papel.

Los chicos lo meditaron uno momentos, claro a excepción de cierto peli gris que apenas termino de hablar su decimo lo coloco y presiono, permitiendo así que perforara su oreja y se asegurara ahí. Los otros lo pensaron más pero Ryohei termino asiéndolo porque según el eso le daría un aire de luchador profesional. Yamamoto por otro lado lo pensó mas pues no sabía cómo explicárselo a su padre pero lo hizo pues sabía que era necesario y en cierta forma le agradaba la idea de que tendría una forma de molestar a cierto peli gris obsesivo.

-Se les ven bien…-comento Kyoko en cuanto todos terminaron.

-Ah!..Que extremo dolor!..-grito con una mueca Ryohei.

-No aguantas nada cabeza de césped….-comento Gokudera – oh!, es sangre!..-pronuncio algo alterado.

-jeje…si parece que te hace sangrar…-debió mencionarlo antes- a Hibari y a mí nos paso lo mismo.

Yamamoto se acerco y con cuidado limpio el oído de Gokudera, Tsuna se sonrojo al verlo pues recordó como de la misma forma Hibari lo había hecho a él. Gokudera se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para detenerlo y permitió que terminara.

-No era necesario…-hablo con enojo.

-jeje…si, lo sé.

-Vaya, pensé que era normal que sangrara, pero ni a ti, ni a Nii-san les paso…-hablo extrañado el castaño, pasando por alto el acercamiento de sus dos guardianes, pues aunque se dio cuenta de que actuaban fuera de lo normal, le alegro saber que poco a poco se hacían más amigos.

-Ahora Tsuna, nos podrías explicar lo sucedido con Mukuro?...-pregunto sonriendo Yamamoto, que al parecer era el único que recordaba el porqué estaban ahí.

-Jeje…eso es muy simple –comento a la vez que una sonrisa de completa felicidad hacia aparición en su rostro – a partir de ahora, oficialmente, Mukuro forma parte de nuestra familia.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas Finales**

Zai: se hubieran besado….No es justo!..Estuvieron así….

Sao: ya tranquila relájate, te prometo que eso ya está más cerca de lo que crees

Zai: jejeje…y también ya se acerca la liberación de nuestro Mukuro

Sao: si!..Les adelanto, el próximo capítulo es el tan esperado Viaje a Italia!

Zai: les juro que la vigilare de que escriba…perdónenla por esta vez, por favor…yo quiero ver lo que pasara entre Tsuna y Hibari

Sao: Si puede que en el próximo me tarde pues aunque ya lo comencé a escribir debo buscar algo de información…así que sean pacientes

Zai: bueno nos despedimos, Sao se pone a responder comentarios después de subir los capítulos y como ya mencione…creo, las amenazas de muertes hare que las lea dos veces.

Sao y Zai: Adiós!


	5. Benvenuto, Decimo

∞**¤∞Capitulo 5∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ *****Benvenuto****, ****Decimo* ∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

**Notas Iniciales:**

Sao: Ame este capítulo, enserio lo ame!

Zai: y a ti que mosco te pico? O_O

Sao: porque?

Zai: no ha pasado mucho desde el capitulo anterior, siquiera un mes, es raro que actualices tan pronto ¬_¬…espero no hayas escrito una tontería

Sao: Que grosera!...no tienes idea, de lo maravilloso, sorprendente y hermoso de este capítulo, me siento por completo satisfecha!

Zai: bueno si es bueno o no lo juzgaremos los lectores y yo…..U_U no sé porque pero no puedo confiar en el hecho de que lo hayas hecho tan rápido, siento que si lo leo me decepcionaré

Sao: Bueno me pego un ratito de inspiración y bueno debía compensarlos por el retraso anterior…por cierto, me disculpo por la pésima traducción pues se bien que no se puede confiar en el traductor de Google, pero bueno si me da tiempo, puede que lo arregle, si no ps...ya que

Zai: Ya qué?...lo sabia sigues de irresponsable, pero a que te refieres con traducir?...

Sao: jeje…ya veras

Zai: ok, terminemos con esto, aquí les dejamos el quinto capítulo de Coperti Dal cielo…

Sao y Zai: A leer!

Nota: Chicos de , lo siento si me retrase en actualizar esa página pero es que no encontraba mi clave…es por eso que puede que muchas de las notas iníciales y finales no tengan sentido y es porque no las estoy modificando, sino que solo estoy volviendo a poner las notas que hicimos yo y Zai cuando los subimos por primera vez en otra pagina…espero que me disculpen…intentare ponerme al corriente lo más rápido posible y de esa forma, en ambas paginas iremos igual de tiempos.

* * *

∞**¤∞Capitulo 5∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ *****Benvenuto****, ****Decimo* ∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

Recargo su espalda en el barandal de las escaleras que se usaría para entrar al avión, había llegado mucho antes que los demás pues bien como Reborn decía él era el jefe y debía estar ahí para asegurarse de que todo fuera tal y como debería. Se sintió incomodo nuevamente y sabia a la perfección el porqué de eso, pues ya llevaban una hora de esa manera, a unos 10 m de distancia sentado sobre un auto negro de cristales polarizados y el logo de Vongola reluciendo en la puerta delantera –que había sido el trasporte que uso para llegar al aeropuerto- se encontraba una pequeña bebe -por así decirlo- que lo observaba con detenimiento a través de esas gruesas lentes rojas.

Cuando la vio al llegar se había sorprendido en demasía y estuvo a punto de derramar lagrimas por la emoción de volver a ver a su antigua instructora, pues después de regresar por fin del futuro –de forma permanente- no había tenido la oportunidad de verla, además de que la forma en que lo había golpeado era exactamente la misma que en el futuro, sin duda ella no cambiaria y eso le provoco una extraña nostalgia por el fututo (Zai: nostalgia por el fututo? o_O)...¿raro verdad?…(Zai: eso digo yo ¬_¬) Lal se había mantenido al margen de el durante todo el tiempo si bien lo había saludado –a su modo…ósea golpes- se había alejado casi de inmediato, cosa que le extraño en demasía, pues la última vez que la había visto -como un bebe- no había mostrado esa actitud tan distante.

Su tutor le había explicado un poco de lo que sabía acerca del extraño comportamiento de Lal…al parecer ella se sentía confundida -al igual que la mayoría-, debido a los recuerdos que habían llegado a su mente hace unos meses, pues los recuerdos no eran sobre toda su vida futura, sino de todo lo relacionado con la batalla contra Byakuran y algunos que otros entrenamientos, así que omitían y dejaban muchos espacios vacios en su cabeza, entonces el estar cerca de Tsuna hacía que la cabeza de Lal se llenara cada vez mas de esos recuerdos….además otra cosa que Lal si le había dicho a la cara era que no podía creer como el siendo tan débil y miedoso como lo veía, había podido mostrar esa valentía y fuerza en la batalla en el futuro, por lo cual no daba crédito a esas imágenes en su cabeza.

Soltó un suspiro al sentir de nuevo la mirada de la pequeña sobre él.

Ya había considerado la idea de quitarse de su alcance pero sabía que no podía huir, ya que la mejor forma de ayudar a Lal era que se quedara ahí hasta que se acostumbrara a su presencia, además del hecho de que debía esperar a que el resto de su familia llegara. Dirigió la vista al reloj y suspiro con decepción.

-Las 5:45…-murmuro con frustración, todavía faltaba una hora para que sus amigos comenzaran a llegar, había considerado ir a tomar una siesta pero se sentía extrañamente ansioso por el viaje y a decir verdad esa noche no había dormido nada. Algo que lo había estado molestando los últimos dos días era el anhelo que estaba sintiendo por ese país desconocido en el que nunca había estado, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que entre más se acercaba la fecha para el viaje a Italia, el anhelo por ella se hacía más grande, no sabía a qué se debía pero tenía la teoría de que era debido a su sangre que reaccionaba ante su raíces.

-Dame-Tsuna…-hablo el bebe cayendo sobre la cabeza del castaño que reacciono con un brinco.

-No me asustes así!...-grito con enojo y frustración – podrías llegar como alguien normal al menos una vez.

-No

Soltó un suspiro.

-Terminaste los preparativos para el viaje?...-el Arcobaleno había estado organizando todo respecto a la seguridad para la partida y llegada a Italia, pues tenía el presentimiento de que los ataques no se harían desear, esa también era la razón por la que Lal había sido enviada a escoltarlos.

-Si, todo está listo…hasta el momento ya han capturado a 3 intrusos que intentaron entrar al aeropuerto a escondidas….-comento el Arcobaleno con seriedad – se suponía que esto seria discreto pero parece que nos han descubierto.

- Como no lo iban a descubrirlo si cerraron y cancelaron todos los vuelos del aeropuerto! –reclamo enojado, casi con el mismo enojo que cuando se entero al llegar- Eso lo hace mas predecible!

-Calla...-ordeno el Arcobaleno sin querer admitir su error – terminaste lo que te dije?

-Si…-señalo la pila de papeles sobre un escalón

-Mas te vale haberlo hecho bien…-se acerco a las hojas y las reviso para después dárselas a un hombre con traje negro y lentes del mismo color.

El hombre las metió en una carpeta de cuero negro y se alejo del lugar rumbo al interior del enorme y lujoso Jet.

-"Demasiado ostentoso" -se repetía inconscientemente en su cabeza cada vez que lo observaba, siquiera se había atrevido a entrar en el porqué tenía el presentimiento de que lo que encontraría adentro lo seria aun mas, giro su vista de vuelta al coche negro sobre el que estaba Lal, era ostentoso, pero al menos no tan ostentoso como el Jet.

-¿Esos son todos los formatos que debo llenar?...-pregunto, pues a pesar de que habían sido varios sabía que no escaparía fácilmente de eso.

-Llenaras mas en Vindice…-tomo asiento en el escalón, sonrió con orgullo en los ojos sin ver a nada en particular – los llenaste bien.

-Gracias…-contesto con una sonrisa, le hacía feliz que lo reconocieran – un bebe amenazo con dispararme si no era así...- soltó una carcajada – me pase una hora leyéndolos con cuidado antes de responder…

-No era una amenaza…

Ambos sonrieron, ahora solo debían esperar a que los demás chicos llegaran para poder marcharse.

* * *

-Me voy….-anuncio dirigiéndose a la salida

-Ten cuidado… - murmuro su padre acercándose a él – no se la razón por la que haces este viaje y entiendo si no quieres decírmelo, pero…recuerda seguir siendo tu mismo en todo momento, lucha y cuida todo lo importante para ti…-le aconsejo a su hijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo haré...-le dio un abrazo al hombre frente a él – volveré, viejo….cuídate y adiós.

Salió por la puerta.

A pesar de lo precipitado que era todo su padre no le había preguntado o exigido razones, algo que agradecía en demasía, pues si bien no planeaba mantener en secreto su relación con Tsuna y la mafia por siempre, prefería esperar un poco más para revelársela a su padre. Alzo la vista y se encontró con un auto negro esperando afuera, este tenía los cristales polarizados y el logo de Vongola estaba grabado en la puerta, ese era el auto que según las hojas que le había entregado Tsuna sería el encargado de llevarlo al avión.

-Qué esperas para subirte?...-pregunto una agresiva voz del interior al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a bajar la ventanilla polarizada.

Reconoció de inmediato al poseedor de dicha voz.

-Gokudera…-saludo con una sonrisa- Ya veo, así que iremos juntos…

-ch….-el aludido solo desvió la mirada – sube rápido, el decimo nos espera…

Sonrió y dio la vuelta al auto para entrar por la puerta al otro lado que le fue abierta por un hombre con gafas negras. El interior también era lujoso, el auto tenía un forrado de piel color marrón y ambos asientos – el de Gokudera y el- eran divididos por un pequeño compartimento en forma de mesa forrado con piel, donde reposaban dos tazas con lo que parecía ser café, frente a ellos a su lado izquierdo había un pequeño estéreo, la parte trasera estaba separada del piloto y copiloto por una especie de pantalla negra donde se transmitía un noticiero.

Giro su vista a Gokudera y lo encontró con la vista en la pantalla, sosteniendo el control en sus manos.

-Que ves?...-pregunto para hacer hablar al chico.

-Noticias, no es obvio?...-contesto sin mirarlo, atento a lo que veía en la TV.

No encontró nada interesante en el programa además de que siquiera podía entender lo que se mencionaba en el.

-No entiendo nada…

-Es italiano…-Gokudera le dirigió una mirada envenenada, aunque no tan fuerte como las acostumbradas- Deberías haberlo estudiado, no puedes convertirte en un peso para el decimo.

-si, si…-sonrió- pero tu estarás a mi lado para ayudarme ¿cierto?

-Acaso crees que soy tu asistente personal?...-ok, ahora si estaba enojado.

-No, no...-intento tranquilizarlo poniendo sus manos frente a si – ya sabes...no puedo molestar al bebe con eso pues está ocupado con Tsuna, pero tú podrías enseñarme, digo, para no causar problemas como dices.

Gokudera pareció tranquilizarse y después de meditar se acomodo bien en su asiento.

-Solo por el decimo…

Le dolía un poco la respuesta pues todo era por Tsuna pero al menos de esta forma cada vez se acercaba mas a Gokudera, desde ya hace unos días, después de su pequeña salida el peli plateado parecía haberse acostumbrado a su presencia, cosa que le agradaba, además ya no acostumbraba hablarle con tanto rencor como antes y sentía que poco a poco se volvían más cercanos.

Observo el televisor, Gokudera había activado los subtítulos, muy seguramente para que el pudiera entender el programa. Lo que veían en el televisor era las noticias de la noche de un canal italiano, anunciaban según lo que pudo interpretar…cosas irrelevantes, a excepción de una, según ella el aeropuerto central de Italia había sido cerrado sin dar explicaciones desde hacía un día y muchos rumores circulaban acerca de la llegada de alguien importante al lugar o algún mal funcionamiento en el sistema, entre las multitudes afuera se podía observar a algunos hombres tal como el que conducía el auto y su acompañante -con trajes y gafas negras- que entraban y salían del edificio.

-El bebe, exagero al cerrar el aeropuerto….-una gotita resbalo por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Claro que no!...-reclamo el peli plata- sabes el peligro al que es expuesto el decimo, hay que mantener alejada a la mayor cantidad de gente posible…

-Aun así, no creo que a Tsuna le resulte buena la idea…- casi podía jurar que Tsuna había mandado un grito al cielo cuando se entero o seguro lo haría si todavía no se enteraba…cosa que dudaba.

Regreso su vista un momento al televisor y vio una pequeña mata de cabellos blancos alborotados entrar al edificio acompañado de otra de un naranja rojizo y un hombre de negro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y después de parpadear regreso su mirada para ver si veía bien, ya no había nadie pero por un momento pensó haber visto a alguien que se supone no debería estar en ese lugar, seguro se lo había imaginado, observo a Gokudera y a pesar de que este parecía sorprendido no dijo nada, tal vez solo había sido su imaginación.

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada del aeropuerto sin bajar del auto -por la ventana- permitieron que unos hombres del mismo característico traje negro revisaran sus boletos, otorgándoles así el paso. El auto continúo avanzando por unos minutos más.

-_Siamo__arrivati (Hemos llegado)_…-Escucho decir al conductor.

Gokudera abrió la puerta para bajar y él lo imito haciendo lo mismo, ambos bajaron y se encontraron con una pista enorme, a su lado había tres autos más, de uno de ellos bajaban dos personas que bien conocían.

-Yho!...-saludo el moreno a la chica peli azul y al chico de cabellos blancos.

La joven del parche en el ojo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza como saludo y se paro al lado de Ryohei.

-Oh!...Yamamoto, Gokudera!...-se acerco el boxeador – parece que llegamos al mismo tiempo todos – señalo al azabache que bajaba del otro auto con un avecilla durmiendo en su cabeza.

- Yho!..-saludo de nuevo, siendo ignorado por el azabache que paso caminando derecho.

Chrome se separo de ellos y comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que Hibari. Los tres chicos dirigieron su vista al lugar por donde iban Chrome y Hibari, encontrando un auto negro a lo lejos y a unos metros de el divisaron un enorme ¿Jet?...todos comenzaron a caminar hacia este y al estar más cerca, distinguieron como a los lejos recargado en las escaleras para subir a él Jet se encontraba su castaño amigo con los ojos cerrados -que cabeceaba- y además un pequeño bebe de traje que parecía dormir en un escalón.

* * *

-Sawada!...-grito una bebe de cabellos azulados.

Alzo su vista a tiempo para ver el pie de Lal aproximarse a su cara y como un auto reflejó dio tres saltos para alejarse y esquivarla, adquiriendo un semblante sobresaltado y asustado en el rostro.

-Pero que…-se mantuvo en silencio un momento- Lo siento Lal…-se disculpo por su siesta – no me di cuenta cuando comencé a dormir…

La niña lo ignoro y camino al niño de traje en el escalón.

-Qué esperas levántate Reborn…-reventó la burbujita del niño y este de inmediato se levanto apuntándole con león.

-¿Quieres pelea?…-pregunto con un tono retador, convirtiendo a león en un arma.

-Inténtalo…-ella respondió al reto.

-Ya, ya…-lo mejor sería pararlos antes de que destruyeran todo – no se peleen, Lal solo nos hacia el favor de despertarnos…

-Ch…-el Arcobaleno malhumorado porque interrumpieran su siesta, dio un disparo al cielo y después regreso su forma al camaleón y lo dejo reposar en su sombrero – Que pasa?...-pregunto a la peli azul.

-Ya llegaron!...

Tanto el bebe y el castaño dirigieron su vista al frente y se encontraron con los guardianes del chico a unos metros, viéndolos con una sonrisa divertida, incluido Hibari – aunque no tan grande como la de los demás-.

-Hibari-san, Chrome, Gokudera, oni-San, Yamamoto…-saludo a todos con un sonrojo – lo siento, me quede dormido.

-Descuide Decimo!...es natural que se encuentre cansado….

Todos se acercaron más a él, a excepción del azabache que se quedo en donde estaba observando al castaño.

-Donde está la vaquita?...-pregunto Chrome, al no ver al pequeño.

-Durmiendo...

Tsuna Camino al auto donde minutos antes Lal había estado, al llegar abrió la puerta trasera de este y se adentro en él unos segundos, para salir y caminar de regreso con un pequeño bultito rojo y negro. Al regresar, los demás se encontraron con el pequeño niño de cabellos afros negros envuelto en una manta roja mientras dormía plácidamente el pecho de Tsuna.

-Esa vaca estúpida, no sabe hacer otra cosa….-Reborn se sitio de un salto en el hombro de Tsuna.

-Es hora de irnos…-comento Lal entrando al Jet.

-b-bien…-los nervios que no había sentido hasta ese momento se hicieron presente, trago saliva – ¿Están listos?...

-Si...-respondieron todos al unisonó – excepto Hibari- (Zai: No sé porque especificas esto…es más que obvio… / Sao: Nada pierdo con hacerlo!)

* * *

Observaba el cielo oscuro por la ventana del Jet, nunca había volado –en avión- por lo cual era su primera vez y la verdad no le parecía algo del otro mundo, claro a excepción de la vista de las nubes y el cielo que daba la ventana, era por alguna razón tranquilizador observarla. Observo al chico frente a él, al parecer no era el único que pensaba eso, el castaño giro su vista por decima ves a la ventana soltó un suspiro y regreso a su tarea.

El Jet era aun más lujoso por dentro de lo que era por fuera con las paredes internas forradas con terciopelo vino y asientos forrados de piel color crema que tenían una pequeña mesa a su lado. El Jet estaba dividido en partes –como enormes cabinas- que contaban con dos asientos cada una además de un pequeño bar. Estos espacios eran divididos por el cuarto donde deberían estar las azafatas y grandes cortinas de un intenso azul rey. El había tenido que compartir ese espacio con el castaño pues según había mencionado el Arcobaleno, era al único al que no podría morder hasta la muerte, por tanto para sorpresa de uno y disgusto de otro así se hizo.

El pequeño herbívoro frente a él se encontraba revisando las hojas que había en la larga mesita central que los separaba, soltando suspiros de cansancio a cada rato, el castaño giro su vista al cielo nuevamente -ahí iba la onceaba vez- el joven relajo sus hombros y volvió su vista a los papeles.

-¿Es tan aburrido hacer eso, Sawada Tsunayoshi?...-pregunto siendo vencido por la curiosidad acerca de lo que hacia el niño frente a el.

Se sobresalto ante las palabras de Hibari, había tomado por hecho que seguía enojado y como siempre no le dirigiría la palabra durante todo el viaje, por eso al escuchar la repentina voz soltó las hojas en sus manos, haciendo que se esparcieran por el lugar.

-Lo es…-contesto, se levanto y comenzó a recoger las hojas regadas.

El azabache descubrió dos hojas al lado de su zapato, se agacho, las recogió y leyó la primera movido por la curiosidad, estaba en un idioma desconocido para él, las únicas palabras conocidas en ella era "Vongola", "Vindice", "Nono", "Nebbia" y "Decimo". La segunda hoja era una especie de itinerario que marcaba periodos de tiempo a los que se le asignaba una actividad en ese idioma desconocido nuevamente.

-Que es esto?...-pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

Tsuna se acerco a él y tomo las hojas entre sus manos para observarlas.

-Esta es información acerca de la reunión con Vindice…-mostro la primera hoja – y esta es el itinerario para dentro de dos días….-comunico soltando un suspiro cansado.

-dos días?...

-Sip, tengo programada toda la semana, según parece….-tomo asiento de nuevo en su lugar frente a él y comenzó a ordenar los papeles – también debo leer los informes acerca de la reunión con Vindice, el noveno y el recién formado departamento científico de Vongola, etc.…

Soltó un pesado suspiro y coloco todas las hojas sobre la mesa.

-Sabes…- le había sorprendido que el castaño le contestara con completa seguridad acerca del contenido de los papeles, pues al parecer todos venían en el mismo idioma –…italiano? – continuo intuyendo cual era el idioma.

-….-asintió y un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas- Reborn lleva dándome lecciones desde hace 2 meses…

-mmmm….lo aprendiste en dos meses?...-la duda se veía en su semblante, pues según sabia el chico no era conocido por su rápida forma de aprender y mucho menos por sacar buenas notas.

-No sé porque, pero….-dirigió su vista al cielo- me resulta bastante fácil….

-Eso tal vez sea por tu intuición…-los interrumpió un bebe de cabellos negros en piyama.

-Reborn… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir?... - pregunto el castaño extrañado – debes descansar…

-Lo mismo digo, no has dormido en las últimas dos noches…-comento el Arcobaleno con un tono acusatorio.

-Lo sé, pero quería dar un último repaso antes de intentar dormir…

-Ya los revisaste y autorizaste antes del viaje, olvídalo y duerme…-ordeno con voz autoritaria, apuntando con el arma a su alumno.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y se recargo del respaldo del asiento y cerro sus ojos.

-No me apuntes con eso –hablo con una voz cansada- supongo que puedo dormir un poco…

-No deberías preocuparte…-una sonrisa de burla se formo en su rostro – Hibari, está aquí para velar tus sueños.

El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, un enorme sonrojo se formo en su rostro y fulmino a Reborn con la mirada. El azabache solo observo con sorpresa al Arcobaleno y sintió un ligero calor en su rostro, muy seguramente de enojo, pensó él.

-Quieres pelear bebe?...-se puso de pie mirando al Arcobaleno.

-no, gracias…-declino educadamente- solo bromeaba…-comenzó a caminar a la salida y se detuvo antes de llegar – Pero, tu también deberías aprender italiano Hibari, te será útil…-murmuro dándoles la espalda – Tsuna, enséñale!...-ordeno antes de salir… ambos chicos podían jurar que el bebe había sonreído al decir las últimas palabras.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio en sus respectivos asientos, viendo a puntos indefinidos del lugar. Tsuna intentaba con todas sus fuerzas apaciguar del calor que recorría todo su rostro a sabiendas de que muy seguramente se había sonrojado.

-Tal vez…no sea mala idea…-murmuro el castaño sin mirar directamente al azabache.

-Hm?...

-Me refiero a las clases de italiano!...-aclaro de inmediato no queriendo que Hibari pensara que se refería a lo otro -velar su sueño-.

-No es necesario….

-Yo creo que sí lo es…-poso su vista en el rostro blanco del azabache – yo se que no le gusta ser dependiente de otras personas….-comenzó a hablar con voz baja- pero si quiere ser lo más independiente posible, debería saber cómo comunicarse sin necesidad de un traductor.

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón…el no quería que alguien a quien no conociera le tradujera todo le que le dijeran, aparte de ser humillante no se sentía capaz de confiar y estar seguro de que eso era realmente lo que le decían.

-No podre aprenderlo en unas horas…

-Tal vez si puedas…aunque solo sea lo esencial, yo puedo ayudarte traduciendo todo para ti -sonrió- además Hibari-san no habla mucho…

Observo la sonrisa del castaño, en toda conversación que habían tenido las últimas semanas siempre recibía una cálida sonrisa del herbívoro y eso le gustaba. Pero dejando eso de lado, si lo meditaba bien, la verdad se sentía capaz de confiar en las traducciones de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Asintió con tranquilidad y formo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de hacer la primera pregunta.

-¿Como se dice "Te morderé hasta la muerte"?….

Tsuna no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta y después de unos segundos con la sonrisa aun en el rostro vio directamente a los ojos negros para contestar.

-"Morso a Morte"

* * *

El molesto moreno dormía en el asiento frente a él, su típica sonrisa surcaba su rostro a pesar de estar dormido, tenía la cabeza recargada en la ventanilla a su lado y mantenía en sus manos una pelota de béisbol que le había regalado.

***Flash Back***

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, al parecer el moreno estaría con él, se sentía enormemente frustrado pues no alcanzaba a comprender como el siendo la mano derecha de Decimo de Vongola no podía estar a su lado.

-¿Por qué Hibari?...-se quejo por novena vez.

-Tu oíste a al bebe, Hibari es el guardián mas fuerte….Tsuna estará más seguro con el.

-Ese maldito chupa sangre, podría dañar al decimo!...-¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser?-…Voy a verlo! – se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a ver a su decimo.

-Gokudera!...- se detuvo al escuchar la seriedad en la voz del moreno- No debes…

Giro sobre si a encarar al moreno.

-Porque no?...-grito enojado y sorprendido a la vez, por el tono del chico frente a el.

-Acaso consideras a Tsuna tan débil, como para no poder defenderse él solo?...-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, pero…

-Si no es así, será mejor que te sientes –ordeno con su rostro aun serio- tu sabes tan bien como yo que Hibari no dañara a Tsuna y que en caso de que eso llegara a pasar, el sabe muy bien cómo defenderse….

El peli plata sorprendido obedeció, no podía creer la forma en la que el beisbolista le había hablado. Yamamoto a su vez también se sorprendió de su propia actitud, pues si bien en realidad pensaba a eso, no pensó en decírselo de esa forma a Gokudera, pero en cierta forma una parte de él se sintió enojada y herida al oír que Gokudera lo dejaría para ir con Tsuna.

-uff…-soltó un suspiro y relajo su semblante- debemos confiar en Tsuna y más aun tu…después de todo eres su mano derecha – termino con una sonrisa.

El peligris se sonrojo y giro su vista a la ventanilla.

-Por supuesto que confió en el decimo, pero no en el chupasangre…

-Pero debes tener en cuenta que fue el padre de Tsuna quien lo eligió y el bebe quien decidió que fuera él quien lo protegiera….-comento relajado Yamamoto- si no puedes confiar en Hibari, al menos confía en ellos…

-Ch…- no se sintió capas de argumentar nada en su contra, tomo su reproductor de CD y se coloco los audífonos, cerró los ojos y presiono "Play" de inmediato.

Abrió los ojos, el disco que estaba oyendo en ese momento era el que el beisbolista le había regalado, recordó algo que guardaba en su mochica y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la tomo de la mesita de al lado y lo saco.

-Aficionado al beisbol…-lo llamo.

Yamamoto giro su vista al peligris, pensó que lo ignoraría el resto del viaje y al fijar su vista en el rostro de este vio una pequeña cosa blanca aproximarse a él, sin perder tiempo puso su mano frente a su rostro para atrapar a lo que identifico como una pelota de beisbol antes de que lo golpeara.

-Tienes buen brazo, Gokudera….

-Quédatela….-murmuro el peligris, comenzando a ponerse los audífonos de nuevo.

-me la regalas?...-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-a cambio del disco…-dijo a la vez que señalaba su reproductor y presionaba "PLAY" nuevamente – no sabía que comprar así que pensé que a un loco por el beisbol como tú, le serviría eso….-cerro sus ojos y se concentro en la música.

Yamamoto no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro y vio con cariño al peli gris, le hacía feliz recibir algo por parte de Gokudera y no importa la razón por la cual se la dieran, para él era un regalo de su persona más importante….

-Gracias...-murmuro mientras con su mano derecha acercaba la pelota a su corazón.

***Fin del Flash Back***

Después de eso el pelinegro se había quedado dormido con rapidez, así que cuando Gokudera termino de oír el CD se encontró con el apacible rostro de Yamamoto.

Observo con detenimiento el rostro del moreno y sus delicadas facciones. El rostro de un tono canela y el cabello completamente negro se complementaban a la perfección, los brazos que permitía ver la playera de manga corta dejaban ver que estaba bien ejercitado, por un momento se imagino la seguridad que sentiría de estar rodeado por ellos….¿Qué?

-Las alturas me hacen daño…-se dijo a sí mismo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, corriendo de su mente a esos pensamientos.

-Gokudera….

Se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre y dirigió su vista al moreno que muy seguramente ya había despertado. No era así, este seguía dormido y una sonrisa aun mas grande se había posado en sus labios.

-Estas despierto?...-pregunto con precaución.

-Gokudera…

Su tez completamente clara se pinto de un fuerte rojo, al percatarse de que el moreno efectivamente aun seguía durmiendo y al parecer estaba soñando con él. Se pregunto que podía estar soñando para que su rostro hubiera adquirido semejante sonrisa. Desvió su vista al oscuro cielo y vio como la lluvia comenzaba a descender de él, se perdió en ella, cada gota le recordaba la voz del chico pronunciando su nombre en un susurro. Desesperado, tomo lo audífonos y se los volvió a colocar sin dejar de ver al cielo, subió todo el volumen y se perdió en la musica.

-Idiota…..-se dijo a sí mismo por su forma de pensar.

* * *

-Crees que fue buena idea?...-pregunto la pequeña de cabellos azules.

-a que te refieres?...-el Arcobaleno regreso a su asiento después de atravesar la cortina azul.

-A poner a esos dos juntos….-hablo con seriedad- según he observado el no es muy cooperativo o leal a la familia, ¿Por qué permites que Hibari Kyoya se vuelva el protector de Sawada?

-Por esa misma razón…-murmuro el niño de cabellos negros – Ellos están comenzando a hacerse cercanos, si esa cercanía aumenta no tendré que preocuparme por la lealtad de Hibari…

-Eso es cruel….-comento con una sonrisa la niña.

-No lo es, es algo que ellos mismos están asiendo –sonrió- yo solo se los estoy permitiendo….

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...-se escucho el llanto en la habitación.

-Se despertó…-murmuro la de cabellos azules.

-Duérmete! –ordeno Reborn al niño con traje de vaca en un asiento más pequeño que se había colocado para él.

-Cállate Reborn!...-grito enojado- quiero ver a Tsuna!

-Está ocupado…

-Entonces iré a molestar a la estupidera!...-el niño salto del asiento y se encamino con rapidez a la salida.

-Que te duermas dije!...-salto y noqueo al niño con una patada – esa vaca estúpida no hace caso…-arrastro al ya inconsciente Lambo de vuelta al sofá.

Lal sonrió.

-Parece que te agrada….

* * *

Termino de escribir unas cuantas frases en una hoja de papel blanco, hace ya dos horas que habían comenzado con las supuestas clases de italiano por parte del castaño, y aunque le costara admitirlo al pequeño se le daba bien enseñar, era como si siempre hubiera hablado ese idioma. Ambos se habían bajado de sus asientos para colocarse en el piso y poder estar más a la altura de la pequeña mesita y de esa forma poder estar más cómodos. Puso el lápiz a un lado de la hoja para permitir que el herbívoro le revisara, se sentía algo patético por considerar a Sawada Tsunayoshi una especie de maestro, pero con el tiempo el sentimiento de humillación disminuía.

-Termine…-murmuro alzando su vista al castaño frente a él, encontrando solo una mata de cabellos castaño claro sobre la mesa. Alzo una ceja y observo el rostro durmiente de Tsuna, que descansaba sobre sus brazos que a la vez estaban cruzados sobre la mesa.

Era tan apacible, tan tranquilo…inconscientemente dirigió su mano a los cabellos del pequeño y la paso a través de ellos. Eran suaves y cálidos, se mantuvo unos momentos peinando con su mano los castaños cabellos y dirigió su vista a una ventanilla, encontrándose con que la lluvia chocaba contra ella, se puso de pie, camino a la cabina de las azafatas encontrando ahí al hombre de traje negro que vigilaba –que se puso de pie en cuanto lo vio-, lo ignoro y tomo una manta del mueble a su lado, regreso, se acerco con ella al castaño y con cuidado la coloco sobre sus hombros.

-Hibari….-escucho una aguda vocecita en el lugar y se encontró con su pequeña ave ya despierta, esta se paró de la pequeña cesta con mantas donde la había colocado al llegar y comenzó a sobrevolar para reconocer el lugar. Extendió su mano para que el ave se posara sobre su dedo. Tomo asiento al lado de Tsuna y observo al ave en su mano acariciándola con la otra, era tan pequeña y débil que hacía que un instinto protector se creara en el, al igual que como había hecho el chico a su lado, el ave emprendió un pequeño vuelo y se poso sobre los castaños cabellos acomodándose para tomar de nuevo una siesta.

-Hibird…-murmuro el azabache al ave…demasiado tarde esta ya se había dormido.

Observo al chico a su derecha, siempre había despedido un aura de calidez y podía sentirla en ese preciso momento al estar tan cerca de el, incluso Hibird se había acercado a dormir sobre su cabeza, confianza que no tenía con nadie excepto por el mismo. El tranquilo rostro del niño dormía a la vez que su pecho se movía en un vaivén. Con su mano toco la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada del pequeño y se sorprendió de su tacto, era cálido y podía sentir un cosquilleo en su mano, continuo el recorrido por el rostro del chico, posándose sobre sus parpados, acariciando sus cejas, tocando la punta de la nariz con un dedo. Recargo un brazo en la mesita y a su vez acostó su cabeza en el, viendo directamente el rostro dormido y continuando jugando con él, paso su mano al oído del castaño y jugueteo con el arete negro en el, entonces jalo ligeramente un mechón del cabello castaño enredándolo en sus dedos, se le hacía extrañamente interesante recorrer el rostro del niño y entonces se encontró pensando en que otro lugar -de su rostro- le faltaba tocar.

-Sus labios…-se contesto a sí mismo con un susurro y dirigió su mano a ellos.

Eran de un tono ligeramente carmesí, sintió la suavidad con sus dedos y los recorrió con lentitud, por un momento una sensación extraña lo lleno y ese cosquilleo que recorría su mano se hizo presente en sus propios labios y entonces una idea paso por su cabeza ¿Qué pasaría si tocaba esos subes labios con lo propios? Sabía que debía estar loco por pensar algo como eso…pero aun así, se acerco con lentitud al chico castaño frente a él y con un sutil movimiento poso sus labios sobre los del contrario, sorprendiéndose ante la cálida sensación que lo lleno, al cabo de unos instantes se separo y regresando a su posición acostada sobre la mesa, observando nuevamente el rostro frente a el, el sueño le comenzó a cerrar los parpados y se dejo envolver por la calidez que entro dentro de sí cuando beso al castaño.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con una extraña sensación de calidez a su lado y un peso sobre su cabeza, al hacerlo sus ojos almendra se encontraron con un rostro de tez clara y cabellos negros, no se permitió hacer ningún movimiento y se quedo perdido en el rostro frente a él, tan apacible y tranquilo como nunca en su vida lo había visto, alzo su mano y movió ligeramente el fleco azabache que se posaba en la frente del chico. Se espanto ante su propio acto y retiro su mano al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza de la mesa, de inmediato sintió como su cabeza pesaba más de lo normal, pero no tanto como cuando Reborn se posaba sobre ella.

-Que…-se sentó derecho y llevo su mano a los cabellos encontrándose con algo suave sobre ella que se movía un poco, se sintió asustado por un momento pero la sensación se esfumo cuando escucho un sutil y bajo "Hibari" venir de ahí.

Identifico de inmediato a la criatura sobre su cabeza justo después de que hablara, la pequeña ave emprendió el vuelo y se paro en la mesa justo enfrente de Tsuna, con cuidado acerco su mano a la avecilla y permitió que esta se le acercara para poder acariciarla. Después de unos minutos, se puso de pie y vio caer tras de él la manta que lo había estado cubriendo… ¿Acaso Hibari lo había tapado? Se sorprendió y se sintió inmensamente feliz a la vez, tomo la manta y la coloco sobre los hombros del chico azabache, haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo.

Miro el cielo aun oscuro y se pregunto si nunca amanecería, pero de inmediato se sintió idiota pues recordó que la diferencia en horas que había entre Japón e Italia, por lo tanto cada vez se hacía más temprano conforme avanzaban.

(N/A: Para los que no lo sepan en Italia son 8 horas menos que en Japón)

Se dirigió al pequeño bar que había al otro lado de la habitación y tomo una copa para servirse agua, la bebió y la volvió a llenar antes de retirarse llevándose de paso otra para cuando el azabache despertara. Se acerco de nuevo a la mesita encontrando al ave de Hibari jugando y recorriendo la pequeña mesa, tomo asiento al lado contrario de Hibari, donde el había estado antes de que se quedara dormido, lo cual lo hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué Hibari se había acercado y sentado a su lado? Algo confundido decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y leyó la hoja en la mesa.

-Lo hiciste bien….-dijo estirando su mano para revolver los negros cabellos.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero ya no sentía el mas mínimo miedo por el chico frente a él y no sentía ningún nerviosismo al tocarlo de esa manera y eso le asusto ligeramente, pues a pesar de todo sabía que no debía hacerlo si no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte, sonrió ante su propio masoquismo y después de jugar con los cabellos negros se dispuso a jugar con el ave de Hibari, tomo el lápiz y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro siendo seguido por el avecita que intentaba picar la goma.

-_Decimo_….-escucho una voz gruesa al otro lado de la cortina, que muy seguramente correspondía a su guardaespaldas.

-Adelante…

El joven de traje, gafas y cabello negro entro ante las palabras de castaño y observo algo sorprendido que ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el piso y aquel que lo había ignorado dormía plácidamente recargado en la mesita. Desvió la mirada de inmediato del joven dormido intentando no ser grosero y espero a que el castaño se pusiera de pie y se acercara a él.

-_Che cosa__succede__? (¿Qué sucede?)..._ – Hablo recordando que el joven hablaba italiano.

- _Io vengo__solo__per__informarvi__che__arriveremo__in__45 minuti (Solo vengo a informarle que llegaremos en 45 minutos)_ …

Tsuna le sonrió.

- _Damen__Grazie__, __siamo__pronti__ (Gracias Damen, estaremos listos)….-_contesto sonriéndole al hombre que había sido presentado como uno de sus guardaespaldas, una horas antes de despegar.

El hombre devolvió ligeramente la sonrisa y se marcho después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-No deberías sonreírle a todo el mundo….-escucho una voz ronca y baja de atrás que lo hizo dar un brinco.

El azabache se acababa de despertar y soltaba un bostezo que cubrió con una de sus manos. Tsuna se acerco a él y le ofreció la copa de agua que poco antes había traído para Hibari. Después tomó nuevamente asiento frente a la hoja que estaba en la mesita.

Hibari se había despertado con una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, se sentía completamente relajado, abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue a Hibird picoteando la goma en la parte superior de un lápiz que reposaba sobre la mesa, cuando alzo su rostro se encontró con el castaño que sonreía a un hombre de cabellos negros de unos 25 años, una enorme sensación de enojo lo recorrió de inmediato y estuvo a punto de clavar el lápiz en el corazón del hombre de negro a no ser porque escucho que solo venia a informarles que pronto aterrizarían –según entendió-, se contuvo e intento relajarse pero sin lograr que el enojo desapareciera por completo de su sistema. No entendía el porqué la escena lo había enojado pero la dejo pasar de inmediato y tomo la copa con agua en cuanto el chico se la acerco.

-Es mi guardaespaldas….-contesto el castaño- ya sabes, el que se encargara de llevarme de aquí para allá….

-¿No se supone que ese seria yo?...-pregunto con enojo.

-….-se sorprendió ante la irritación del azabache- Claro, pero Hibari-san es mi guardián y forma parte de mi familia, es muy cercano a mí como para considerarlo un simple guardaespaldas….-dijo a la vez que sus mejillas se pintaban de carmesí.

La ira desapareció por completo de su sistema, remplazada por una sensación de complacencia, no pudo evitar sonreír pero escondió su sonrisa tomando el agua que aun quedaba en la copa.

-¿Porque me consideras parte de tu familia? – preguntó una vez termino de beber.

-…..-

-¿Acaso solo es porque soy tu guardián?...-su semblante se entristeció ligeramente ante el silencio del castaño.

Tsuna negó de inmediato ante la última pregunta del azabache.

-No es así!...-grito sobresaltado.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero…-comenzó a hablar con un sonrojo aun mas grande en el rostro- considero a Hibari-san una parte importante de mi vida y bueno….el simple hecho de pensar que estas a mi lado y eres parte de mi familia me hace muy, muy feliz….-termino sonriendo por completo.

Se quedo estático ante la sonrisa llena de felicidad del chico acompañada del sonrojo de sus mejillas y el brillo en los ojos almendra. Estiro su mano y la poso en la mejilla del chico castaño con delicadeza, entonces recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior justo antes de quedarse dormido y se sorprendió de sí mismo y de sus acciones ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se pregunto asustado….Dirigió su mano a los cabellos castaños y los revolvió antes de retirarla.

-Es una interesante respuesta Sawada Tsunayoshi…-se puso de pie tomando a Hibird entre sus manos y tomo asiento en el cómodo asiento del Jet.

Tsuna se quedo congelado unos momentos antes de pararse, se había sorprendido por el acto de Hibari al tocarle el rostro y los cabellos, pero le sorprendió aun mas sentir como el gesto le agradaba y no quería que se alejara, respiro entrecortadamente e hizo lo posible por eliminar el rojo de sus mejillas.

Tomo la hoja blanca y se acerco al azabache extendiéndosela y una vez que este la tomo se fue a sentar a su respectivo asiento.

-Lo hiciste bien….-sonrió con orgullo- ningún error…

-Tengo un buen maestro…-respondió Hibari con una ligera sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra sonrisa de Tsuna.

Ambos eran consientes de que cada vez se hacían más cercanos y al mismo tiempo se daban cuenta de que algo dentro de ellos quería que lo fueran cada vez más, pero también se sentían ligeramente asustados al no sabes que tanto deseaban esa cercanía.

* * *

La puerta para salir se abrió, pudieron ver el oscuro cielo cubierto de estrellas del exterior, pero les fue bloqueada de inmediato por las luces de algunos reflectores –que fueron encendidos en el exterior- que les dieron directo a la cara.

-¿Listo?…-pregunto el bebe de traje negro y camisa naranja.

-Cla...Claro…..-respondió con nerviosismo – y ustedes? –pregunto a sus amigos.

Todos los chicos se encontraban ya vestidos con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, mientras que Tsuna iba al contrario vistiendo un traje blanco con una playera negra y corbata blanca, en su cinturón se distinguía un pequeño aparato negro…un celular. Chrome portaba unas botas negras que le llegaban poco debajo de las rodillas y unas medias blancas que cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos, acompañada con una falda negra y una chaleco negro sobre una playera blanca de manga larga, en un brazo sostenía el tridente que le había entregado Mukuro y con el otro brazo cargaba a lambo que vestía un pequeño traje negro.

Yamamoto llevaba a su espalda una espada, mientras Gokudera llevaba en su brazo su típica arma con forma de cráneo y unos auriculares colgando en el cuello, Hibari llevaba en cada brazo una tonfa y en su cinturón el celular que hacia pareja con el de Tsuna. Ryohei por otro lado portaba en sus manos los guantes blancos que dejaban a la vista sus dedos.

-Si!...-respondieron con emoción Lambo, Yamamoto y Ryohei – Esto será Extremo!...-termino diciendo Ryohei.

- hm…-fue la afirmación de Hibari.

-Vamos decimo….-lo alentó Gokudera.

Tsuna compuso su semblante nervioso, llenándose con la emoción de sus compañeros y les sonrió con cariño a todos antes de convertir su rostro en una máscara de seriedad.

-Entonces, Vamos…

* * *

Afuera se encontraban incontables autos negros de los modelos más lujosos que podían existir, una multitud de personas rodeaban el Jet en forma de media luna, permaneciendo a unos metros de las escaleras para descender, observando con atención la puerta del Jet, esperando poder observar al que pronto se convertiría en el Decimo Jefe de Vongola.

Yamamoto descendió las escaleras primero, parándose justo al final de ellas en el lado derecho, atento en caso de un ataque, Chrome descendió después con lambo en un brazo y al igual que Yamamoto se detuvo tomando con fuerza su arma y posándose en el lado izquierdo del final de la escalera. Los tres eran observados de forma atenta por la gente del lugar, que los analizaba de pies a cabeza sorprendiéndose ante su juventud, en especial la del niño afro –que reconocieron como el asesino a sueldo de la pequeña familia Bovino-.

Gokudera comenzó a descender siendo reconocido de inmediato por varias familias que se habían enterado del rumor de que el chico peli plata "hermano del escorpión venenoso y ex alumno de Dr. Shamal" se había vuelto uno de los guardianes del decimo Vongola, rumor que a pesar de considerar dudoso confirmaban en ese momento. El chico peli plata se coloco a un lado de Yamamoto más cerca de las escaleras. Ryohei descendió con tranquilidad pero una sonrisa de diversión se mantenía en su rostro, se paro al otro lado de Yamamoto y borro de inmediato la sonrisa poniéndose alerta también. Tras el Hibari con el ave amarilla en su hombro bajaba las escaleras sin mirar o prestar atención a nadie, parando al lado izquierdo de las escaleras y recargándose de ellas con Chrome a su lado.

Los murmullos acerca de lo jóvenes que eran todos los guardianes del la decima generación no se hicieron esperar y el mundo de gente comentaba a susurros acerca de todo lo que sabían de ellos y su batalla con los Varia. Los chicos solo los ignoraban concentrándose en sentir presencias hostiles, entonces los murmullos cesaron y todos dirigieron su vista a la salida para observar como en ella aparecía un chico de traje blanco y cabellos castaños, que llevaba en sus hombros al afamado Bebe de traje "Reborn el asesino a sueldo" y a Lal Mirch, entonces lo supieron, ese niño debía ser el próximo decimo de Vongola.

Tsuna descendió las escaleras con un semblante serio imperturbable, manteniendo la espalda recta y la frente en alto. Se paro al llegar al final justo en medio de Hibari y Gokudera. Reborn y Lal bajaron de un salto de los hombros del chico y se posaron a sus pies, los chicos observaron con precaución y seriedad a la gente frente a ellos, sin bajar ni un momento la guardia.

-Hemos llegado, Noveno…-hablo el Arcobaleno al hombre de avanzada edad que se encontraba frente a ellos entre la multitud, rodeado por 6 hombres de traje negro al igual que el.

El hombre se acerco al chico y se localizo unos pasos separado de él junto con sus acompañantes.

-Bienvenido Tsunayoshi…..-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Gracias noveno…..-el joven se acerco a él y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo que el mayor correspondió – Abuelo…-pronuncio con un susurro para que solo el hombre pudiera escuchar.

Este le sonrió con felicidad, los hombres que lo acompañaron se posaron a los costados de la escalera junto a los guardianes de Tsuna y el anciano de paro al lado del castaño y le hizo una señal para que viera al frente.

_-__ Vi presento__il__capo della__decima__Vongola__Family_ _(Les presento al Decimo jefe de la familia Vongola)... _– Hablo el hombre con orgullo.

- _Bienvenuto, Decimo! (Bienvenido, Decimo_!)…- coreo la multitud a su alrededor asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

-O_O….Kya!

Zai: ok, es oficial, Estoy emocionada!...la llegada Italia y además….

Sao: El…el….

Zai:…Lo beso!

KYA!

Sao: vamos respira, tranquilízate y enfócate en lo importante –se habla a sí misma-…Pero lo beso! ¿Qué puede ser más importante que eso?

Zai: Dios, Kya!...esta vez me encanto el acercamiento entre ambas parejas del fic…

Sao: lo sé, yo grite de emoción, cuando al terminar de escribir lo releí…dios, ¿yo escribí eso?…Kya!

Tsuna: no deberían despedirse?...

Sao: Benvenuto Decimo! -lo abraza- Kya!...No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti!

Tsuna: de qué?...-confundido- de que hablas?

Zai: solo me desanima que haya estado dormido U_U

Sao: para la próxima, juro que estará todito despierto n_n….

Tsuna: No entiendo!

Sao: lo entenderás algún día, aun eres muy joven (si como no XD…si es de mi edad) n_n….bueno me despido…ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capitulo así que no creo tardar tanto

Zai: es sorprendente, pero la inspiración le llego de repente O_O….hoy escribió 1 y medio capítulos…..con lo que cuesta hacer que escriba uno en una semana

Sao y Zai: Adiós!

* * *

**Agradecimiento especial a Darksid****, L-Chan93, Kyomi120500, KShieru, cyan, Lady Marilyn, Kuki-Chan, catunacaty, hinata2703, Nathy y Daf Caravaggio Yamamoto****…se los agradezco mucho, gran parte de mi inspiración se debió a ustedes, prometo ponerme al corriente lo mas pronto posible y subir los 8 capis que actualmente ya tengo listos.**

**Cuídense!**


	6. Incontri

∞**¤∞Capitulo 6∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ *****Incontri* ∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ **

* * *

**Notas Iniciales:**

Sao: Oola, Mis queridos lectores! n_n

Zai: Muy pronto!...demasiado!

Sao. Lo se O_O…hace apenas 7 días que actualice….Wao!...créanme cuando les digo que estuve tentada a actualizar el jueves -que fue cuando termine de escribir-, pero pensé que era muy pronto, ya hasta siento raro tener todo tan rápido, pero bueno gracias a eso he podido seguir con el siguiente capítulo sin presiones.

Zai: últimamente que escribes antes de lo normal

Sao: bueno ya sabes, a veces entran las ganas de trabajar…bueno hubo gran respuesta al capítulo anterior y se los agradezco tanto!

Zai: Sip, es sorprendente los buenos efectos que trae actualizar a tiempo, ¿Verdad, Sao? ¬¬…Solo me hace triste que no hubo ni una amenaza de muerte U_U

Sao: Sip! A mí me hace Feliz! n_n...jeje, bueno me siento obligada a aclarar algo respecto a la lentitud de la relación de Tsuna y Hibari, ps bueno…Tsuna es la persona más despistada en cosas sentimentales que pueda llegar a conocer y bueno…Hibari…para Hibari "despistado sentimental" son dos palabras que se quedan cortas, él ni siquiera reconoce la existencia de una palabra que se llame "amor", pero como la verdad yo tampoco estoy de humor para lentitudes…tal vez lo apure...tal vez no…tal vez se hagan del rogar..o tal vez no…acepto sugerencias.

Zai: Tal vez?...¬¬ ya te veo haciéndolo, tu nunca has tenido paciencia con nada…(Muy a pesar de que es ella la que revienta la paciencia de los lectores U_U)

Sao: oye!, pude leer eso, recuerda que no estás pensando, si no escribiéndolo!...cuidado con lo que dices –la amenaza con el dedo-

Zai: ok, lo siento….

Sao. Está bien n_n…tienes razón y la verdad ya comencé a apurarlo, pero no muy rápido…Kya!

Zai: Bueno sorprendiéndonos con su sorprendente y rápida actualización…aquí les dejamos el capítulo 6 de "Coperti Dal Cielo"

Sao: A leer!

* * *

∞**¤∞Capitulo 6∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ *****Incontri* ∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ **

* * *

- _Bienvenuto, Decimo! (Bienvenido, Decimo_!)…- coreo la multitud a su alrededor asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

La mayoría de los hombres en el lugar hacían un esfuerzo por sonreír pero en sus ojo claramente se podía notar el desprecio, los celos, la envidia, el enfado y la ira con la que veían a los recién llegado. Ninguno de ellos les prestó atención –ni a las miradas, ni a las sonrisas- pues Reborn bien les había advertidos sobre la hipocresía que mostraría la gente hacia ellos con el fin de ganarse su favor, al mismo tiempo que les tendían una trampa para derrocarlos. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la "calurosa bienvenida", pero a pesar de todo ninguno bajo la guardia. Reborn y Lal se pararon al lado de Tsuna y el noveno, cubriendo el flanco de ambos en caso de algún peligro.

El cielo con lentitud comenzó a pintarse de unos suaves colores entre naranja y amarillo, dejando a la vista que el sol estaba a punto de salir. En Italia apenas estaba amaneciendo, el viaje en Jet había sido rápido tan solo había durado alrededor de ocho horas. Para los chicos recién llegados esta había sido la noche más larga de sus vidas, no solo por el tiempo, si no por lo sucedido. Los jóvenes y el resto de la multitud que los rodeaba observaron al cielo tornarse de rojizo y al sol alzarse en su esplendor, esta vez en sentido literal dándoles una Calurosa Bienvenida.

-Sera mejor que nos retiremos lo más pronto posible…-murmuro el bebe con tono bajo a ambos hombres – estamos demasiado expuestos….

-Tiene razón… - reconoció el noveno – aunque antes de eso…Tsunayoshi-Kun, sería bueno que al menos conocieras a algunos de los jefes aliados con la familia –hizo un ademan con la mano a la multitud – hoy vinieron a darte la bienvenida y vaya que hubo una gran disputa para decidir a los selectos para acudir al aterrizaje.

En los ojos de Tsuna se podía apreciar que no estaba de humor para eso pero solo asintió con cansancio y miro frente a él.

-Yho, bienvenido Tsuna!...-grito con emoción un chico rubio que se acercaba a ellos.

-Dino-San!... - un sonrisa se formo en el rostro del castaño – es bueno verte…

Dino parecía que seguiría siendo el mismo con o sin recuerdos del futuro, Tsuna extendió una mano para saludarlo y Dino lo observo con ternura.

-Porque tan educado, hermanito?…- el chico revolvió los castaños cabellos y lo abrazo dándole la bienvenida, abrazo que también fue correspondido por un agradecido Tsuna. De repente Dino se sintió en peligro y se encontró con una mirada negra que lo veía con la clara intención de mandarle a volar muy lejos – Yho! Kyoya, tu también has venido! – saludo observando los penetrantes ojos negros, sin soltar a Tsuna por completo, manteniendo un brazo sobre los hombros del pequeño en un sentido protector e ignorando la causa del enojo fuera de lo normal de su alumno, pues que supiera hasta ahora no lo había provocado.

Con un movimiento de la mano del noveno, uno a uno los representantes de algunas familias fueron acercándose para saludar y presentarse ante el joven de traje blanco. La gente avanzaba con lentitud y peleaba por ser los primeros, Tsuna saludo a algunos cuando repentinamente volteo a ver el cielo.

-Chicos…-hablo con seriedad, al tiempo que tragaba una pastilla.

Sus seis guardianes, Reborn y Dino se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, Lal, el noveno y sus guardianes solo se sorprendieron ante tal reacción y se mantuvieron en silencio expectantes. De repente una explosión retumbo a lo lejos, alterando y poniendo alerta a todos, miles de bombas circulares comenzaron a caer del cielo hacia todos los presentes en la pista.

El resto de los asistentes no pudieron reaccionar con la rapidez deseada y se vieron envueltos en una nueve de humo. La confusión, el pánico y el miedo se apodero de la mente de cada persona presente en el lugar, con desesperación muchos se inclinaron y cubrieron la parte superior de su cabeza y oídos en un intento de protegerse de las enormes explosiones que sonaban sobre ellos. Cuando estas cesaron el humo lo cubrió todo y se disipo con la misma rapidez con la que llego, con cuidado cada uno abrió los ojos pudieron comprobar que no se encontraban heridos…estaban a salvo. Unos rojos círculos rodeados por un especie de esqueleto negro flotaban sobre ellos despidiendo ligeras llamas del mismo color –rojo- buscaron el origen de ellas y pudieron observar al chico peligris –guardián del decimo Vongola- con los ojos más claros de lo normal, este mantenía su vista fija al cielo, parado justo en medio de ellos, un pequeño felino que despedía la misma llama rojas que la de los escudos que los habían protegió se mantenía de pie a su lado con una mirada igual de concentrada.

A ambos lados encontraron decenas de bombas que rebosaban en el piso partidas justo a la mitad, mientras que otras parecían simplemente restos irreconocibles de lo que habían sido antes -con golpes y espinas metálicas clavadas en ellas-, a cada extremo de ellos se encontraban los dos azabache al servicio del decimo Vongola. Uno de ellos mantenía sujeta con una mano una katana rodeada por un candente fuego azul y con la otra manos –entre sus dedos- tenía otras dos aun más pequeñas que parecían ser completamente de llamas azules, a su lado derecho permanecía un perro sentado sobre sus patas traseras, mientras un ave azul volaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. El otro azabache portaba con una tonfa -en cuyo extremo inferior resplandecía una enorme llama de tono morado - en una mano y en la otra un par de esposas negras que hacia girar en un dedo, unos metros sobre su cabeza flotaba un pequeño cuerpo espín morado rodeado de llamas del mismo color, además una pequeña ave amarilla –que momentos antes vieron en el hombro del azabache- volaba sobre el perímetro.

-Sawada!... ¡ya no hay mas bombas!…-grito una voz desde arriba de ellos. Todos alzaron la vista, encontrándose a al chico de tez morena y cabellos blancos volando con unas botas blancas que al igual que los guantes en sus manos despedían una fuerte llama de un amarillo claro, a su espalda se encontraba un canguro con guantes de boxeo y una especie de propulsor que lo ayudaba a volar. El animal pasaba el brazo a través del cuello del moreno, mientras este hacia lo mismo.

-Entendido…- sonó una voz a su lado.

El chico castaño próximo a ser decimo Vongola, se encontraba entre Dino, Reborn, Lal, el noveno y sus guardianes -que habían acudido a cubrir a su jefe, en cuanto sonó la primera explosión-, el niño mantenía un brazo extendido al cielo con la palma viendo hacia arriba emitiendo una llama de un ligero color naranja que formaba una especie de escudo alrededor de quienes lo rodeaban, la llama se apago unos instantes después y este bajo su mano rápidamente. El castaño tenía un semblante aun más serio, sus ojos relucían más grandes y de un tono más claro, mientras una llama naranja brillaba en su frente con intensidad al igual que la llama que cubría los guantes que llevaba en sus manos con el escudo de Vongola en ellos, un pequeño león permanecía parado sobre su hombro izquierdo y en lugar de melena unas candentes llamas color naranja cubrían su rostro.

-Chrome…-dijo dirigiendo su vista a la chica a su lado – ¿los has encontrado?...

La joven de cabellos azules había soltado al pequeño niño de peinado afro que ahora estaba montado sobre un enorme toro que despedía rayos de color verde. Frente a los ojos de la joven flotaban una especie de lentes azules y de diseños extraños que despedían una ligera llama color índigo, a su lado un búho blanco con una llama similar en sus alas volaba con la vista fija al frente.

-Vienen de todos lados, estarán aquí en segundos…-todos adquirieron posición de defensa alrededor de la multitud.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos novenos…-comento Dino, sacando su látigo –usted…

-Solo encárguense de mantener a esa gente junta…-termino la frase Tsuna.

-Jefe…-lo llamo Chrome – hay una presencia extraña por halla….-la joven señalo un pista cubierta de pavimento que extendía a su derecha.

El joven miro a sus compañeros y después de recibir un ligero asentimiento de todos, sonrió y giro lentamente a la derecha.

-Les encargo el resto….-Las llamas en sus guantes brillaron con fuerza, haciendo de propulsores que le permitieron elevarse ligeramente en el cielo.

Alrededor de todos aparecieron cientos de hombres con un traje azul casi negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, tenia cubierto el rostro con una máscara negra con dos líneas rojas atravesando de forma vertical donde deberían estar sus ojos. Había hombres tanto en tierra como el cielo –impulsándose por unas mochilas que lanzaban fuego- Cada uno portaba un objeto en manos…diversas armas, pistolas, espadas, dagas, arcos, lanzas, misiles, bazucas, y muchas más.

La pelea comenzó de inmediato, los hombres de trajes azules llegaban unos tras de otros, pero igual de rápido como llegaban eran derrotados. Yamamoto los cortaba con rapidez en cuanto se acercaban, teniendo especial cuidado en no matarlos. Hibari por otro lado no se tomaba tantas molestias y los golpeaba a todos sin medirse, solo a unos pocos los apresaba con sus esposas de manos y pies, mientras que Roll lanzaba espinas asiendo caer al suelo a todo enemigo que se acercara. Ryohei por otro lado, se divertía de lo grande noqueando a todo el que se acercaba su perímetro al lado de Kangruto.

-O.K!...-gritaba con emoción- Extremo!

Gokudera hacia explotar a quien se acercara antes de que siquiera avanzara un paso y Uri observaba todo con aburrimiento mientras se acostaba en el suelo. Chrome alejaba con ilusiones a cualquiera y la mayoría se desmayaba antes de lograra acercarse lo suficiente, mientras que Mukurow volaba sobre ellos roseando su llama para hacerlos caer agonizantes, sobre el suelo. Lambo por otro lado solo lloraba y lanzaba granadas ante cada sujeto de azul que se le acercara, siempre siendo protegió por los rayos del toro sobre el cual estaba montado.

Tsuna volaba a través de los enemigos intentando abrirse el paso, dejándolos noqueados en segundos, mientras que Natsu rugía ante cualquiera que intentara atacarlo por la espalda asiéndolo salir volando por los aires. Al hallar una abertura se alejaron a gran velocidad -por los cielos- rumbo al lugar donde supuestamente provenían aquellos atacantes. Dino intento seguirlo pero se quedo lidiando con aquellos que se acercaban por el lado donde se encontraba el noveno. Tanto él como Reborn y Lal Mirch se encargaban de defender la zona que momentos antes Tsuna dejo sin protección a la vez que eliminaban a los pocos –si no es que inexistentes- que burlaban la defensa y ataque del resto de los guardianes de Tsuna.

* * *

El castaño avanzo a gran velocidad, llegando a una parte solitaria cubierta de césped…sorprendido de no ver a nadie aun, bajo la velocidad y descendió sobre la tierra, estaba seguro de haber seguido la dirección correcta pues mientras se aproximaba había visto a cientos de enemigo, pero de repente estos se habían esfumado. Aterrizo en el suelo y miro a su alrededor, escucho un gruñido de Natsu y al alzar su vista vio a un sujeto con una capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, además de una máscara del mismo color que no le permitía ver el rostro. El hombre caía en picada en dirección a él con una daga en mano. Tsuna se movió de inmediato para esquivarlo y observo al chico aterrizar de manera maestra sobre las puntas se sus pies, para segundos después apuntarle nuevamente con la daga.

-Quien eres?...-quiso saber.

-No es algo que deba saber alguien que está por morir….- contesto la voz llena de decisión y seriedad.

Abrió ambos brazos a los lados, haciendo lo mismo con la capa -dejando ver que el traje tras de ella era también por completo negro- y lanzando miles de dagas hacia Tsuna que las desvió con su llama.

-Eso no funciona conmigo…..-murmuro.

-¿A si?… ¿entonces qué tal esto?

Las dagas volaron nuevamente a él dejando un extraño rastro en forma plasma blanco en su trayecto, sin saber por qué decidió esquivarlo y voló hacia arriba pero de inmediato se percato de como también algunas se dirigían a el por sobre su cabeza. Encendió su llama y formo una especie de escudo sobre él. Las dagas lo atravesaron adquiriendo más velocidad al mismo tiempo que el plasma que las rodeaba se pintaba del anaranjado que poseía su propia llama. Las esquivo con suerte, pero una daga logro rozarle el cuello dejando una abertura en el, cosa que no lo importo, pudo haber sido peor.

Ahora una nueva docena de dagas se dirigían hacia él.

-Natsu…-llamo a su acompañante- _Cambio de Forma Modo Difesa…_

El pequeño león se convirtió en una capa negra que cubrió a Tsuna hasta los pies y lo protegió de las dagas que rebotaron perdiendo su resplandor blanco-

-_ Mantello Di Vongola Primo… _

-pero qué?...-soltó sorprendido el de negro.

De inmediato Natsu regreso a su forma animal en el hombro del castaño y Tsuna encendiendo sus guantes se precipito al chico frente a él y lo golpeo intentando no sobrepasarse, el sujeto de negro salió volando por los aires para estrellarse en el suelo unos metros más lejos, la capucha sobre su cabeza se movió permitiendo ver unos ligeros cabellos de un rojo intenso. Tsuna se apresuro a acercarse pero un disparo se lo impidió y otro hombre vestido al igual que el anterior -todo de negro- se acerco y tomo con rapidez en sus brazos al que estaba en el suelo, lanzo una especie de bomba de humo que dejo a Tsuna momentáneamente siego.

Natsu rugió provocando una ventisca que aparto el humo blanco pero para entonces ya no había nada en el lugar.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi…-soltó una voz a su lado.

Giro alterado al reconocer la voz pero no encontró nada, entonces se percato de la procedencia de la voz y llevo su mano al arete.

-… ¿Hibari-san?

-…..-no escucho respuesta- apresúrate y regresa…

Se sorprendió ante tal respuesta y se rio de sí mismo, ya que por un momento llego a pensar que percibía un tono de preocupación en la voz del azabache.

-Regresare de inmediato…-informo, adquiriendo una sonrisa en sus labios….

No recibió respuesta, el brillo de la piedrita estaba apagado nuevamente. Saco un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo y con el tomo la daga clavada al lado de su pie derecho, con cuidado lo envolvió en el pañuelo haciendo lo posible por no tocarlo, pues ese extraño plasma aun lo rodeaba y con el mismo cuidado lo guardo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y observo por última vez la escena del suelo repleto de dagas similares.

Frustrado, sorprendido y lleno de curiosidad por sus atacantes, Tsuna voló de vuelta a donde se encontraban sus amigos, encontrándolos ya sin armas y revisando a los hombres en el suelo. Aterrizo con rapidez frente a las escaleras aun desplegadas del Jet y se acerco con paciencia a los demás.

-Decimo!...-grito Gokudera en cuanto lo vio acercarse, desviando la atención de los cuerpos al chico de traje blanco.

-¿Terminaron con todos?...

-Si, no te preocupes Tsuna…-le contesto Yamamoto acercándose a él, seguido de Hibari que se paró un metro más lejos.

-Que tal tu, Sawada, encontraste a alguien?...- Ryohei cargaba en sus brazos a lambo que dormía plácidamente –de nuevo-

-Sí, dos sujetos extraños, uno de ellos con un extraño...poder…-menciono con inseguridad al no saber con precisión lo que habían usado

-un poder…extraño?...-Chrome se acerco a Tsuna y toco el ligero corte en su cuello.

-….eso no importa…-repentinamente hablo Hibari con seriedad y enojo- hay que interrogar a estos….-señalo a los hombres amontonados unos sobre otros a la izquierda.

-Pero….-la peli azul saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su falda para dirigirlo a la herida de Tsuna.

El castaño tomo con cuidado el pañuelo de las manos de la muchacha, brindándole una sonrisa de gratitud.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora...- el mismo, coloco el pañuelo en su herida durante unos momentos para limpiar la poca sangre que emanaba de ella– les contare más tarde, primero hay que sacar de este lugar al noveno y a todos sus invitados.

* * *

-Como es que violaron la seguridad?...-pregunto un joven peli blanco con clara frustración en su voz.

-Solo aparecieron de repente….-el chico peli naranja mantenía sus manos presionando su estomago – las cámaras no los detectaron y los guardias desaparecieron.

-Solo se ven dos sombras negras…-el rubio extendió una fotografía a un chico gordito de cabellos negro y cabeza ovalada - Que piensas Giannini?

-No sé qué decir…..-hablo con nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo es que tantos sujetos entraron sin ser detectados? –una expresión de dolor cubrió su rostro y se dejo caer en la silla negra tras el – Ah duele!

-¿Quieres un duce, Shoichi?

-No gracias Spanner…esto no es por hambre y lo sabes…

-Esto es malo, que hayan podido colarse en una reunión tan grande y protegida como esta…-hizo una pausa, revolvió sus blancos cabellos, se notaba la seriedad en su rostro –….hay que ampliar la seguridad del castillo y la escolta de Sawada Tsunayoshi…

-Yo me encargo de eso…-murmuro el peli naranja – Spanner tu encárgate de revisar las grabaciones de seguridad, tal vez haya algo…

-Si no queda de otra….-el rubio metió la paleta a su boca – tendré que terminar mi mosca más tarde…

-En ese caso, yo me encargo de los interrogatorios….-el peliblanco comenzó a caminar a la salida de la sala de seguridad del aeropuerto seguido por los otros dos.

-Alto ahí!

Los tres chicos giraron su vista al pelinegro con una cara de enojo, ninguno soportaba a quien se interpusiese en su trabajo.

-Antes de eso….-los interrumpió Giannini, nervioso por las miradas que recibía- El decimo y el resto de los jefes de la mafia van rumbo a la reunión….

-¿Y?...-Spanner no tenia paciencia para esto.

-Recuerden que deben reunirse con ellos en el castillo….

-Pero los celulares aun no están listos….- mantenía una cara de dolor y su brazo en el estomago– no hemos tenido tiempo…

-El itinerario del decimo ya está preparado y no tendrá más tiempo después, debemos ir ahora….- el pelinegro se movió montado en su pequeña maquina hacia la salida – Vamos….al menos deben presentarse ante él.

-Pero…-el peliblanco no parecía feliz.

- Byakuran-san, se tendrá que reunir con ellos tarde o temprano….-El peli naranja, tomo de la mano al de blanco y lo jalo a la salida.

El albino se opuso en un principio pero al final se dejo llevar por el peli naranja sin protestar, mientras los otros dos científicos los seguían de cerca con una mirada divertida en sus rostros. Ya querían presenciar lo que pasaría cuando se encontraran con sus futuros amigos.

* * *

El castillo frente a ellos era más grande de lo que habían imaginado cuando les hablaron de él, estaba rodeado por un enorme y espeso bosque lleno de árboles frondosos, Al frente de la entrada principal del lugar se extendía un enorme jardín con caminos de concreto y una fuente con agua cristalina relucía en el medio. Justo frente a las escaleras de la entrada los autos negros -pertenecientes a las personas que habían ido a darles la bienvenida- que hacían una parada para permitir que sus dueños bajaran y se adentraran en el castillo. La enorme limosina negra donde habían viajado él y sus seis guardianes se detuvo en medio de la fuente y la limosina del noveno. Los chicos bajaron del auto para reunirse con el anciano jefe de Vongola, sus guardianes, Dino, Reborn y Lal.

Tsuna admiraba el esplendor del castillo de piedra que se erguía frente a él, admirando cada detalle la arquitectura medieval y el jardín que la rodeaba, preguntándose cuantas habitaciones tendría al tiempo que contaba los ventanales y balcones. Todos aguardaron en silencio observando cómo los coches seguían llegando y aun más gente entraba al lugar, esperando con paciencia para entrar al castillo, evitando así ser rodeados por la multitud.

Al contemplar la entrada completamente despejada todos se acercaron a las puertas y entraron al enorme Salón – recibidor. Era impresionante, las paredes estaban forradas de un papel tapiz Caoba y había cientos de reliquias en estantes alrededor de la sala, y dos armaduras de plata se encontraban colocadas a cada extremo de las escaleras que se extendían con esplendor al segundo piso, era majestuoso.

Algo que había extrañado a los chicos al entrar era que el lugar estaba completamente vacío a pesar de la cantidad de gente que observaron entrar momentos antes.

-Benvenuto….Nono, Decimo….-hablo un hombre de avanzada edad con traje de mayordomo.

Una multitud de sirvientes, sirvientas, mayordomos y más gente que al parecer trabajaba en el castillo, formaron una hilera tras el mayordomo en jefe e hicieron una reverencia para dar la bienvenida a sus visitantes.

-Voooooy!...nos enteramos de que tuvieron diversión!...-escucharon una voz proveniente del segundo piso.

-Esa voz…-Yamamoto no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa y observo a la planta alta- Yho, Squalo!...-grito a la vez que alzaba su brazo para saludar al hombre de cabellos blancos y largos que los observaba desde el segundo piso.

-No grites, idiota…-lo reprendió enfadado Gokudera.

-jeje…lo siento...

-Extremo!...todos los Varia están aquí!...-grito emocionado Ryohei.

Tsuna que había estado completamente concentrado en una plática con el noveno, Reborn y Lal reacciono ante las palabras de Ryohei, sintiendo de inmediato un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, tanto él como el noveno levantara su vista en busca de los aludidos, entonces pudo visualizar al grupo de asesinos acercarse a Squalo –que para entonces ya iba a la mitad de la escalera- y el hombre de tez morena cuyos ojos negros lo fulminaban con odio – tal y como siempre- haciendo que las cicatrices en su rostro se expandieran.

-Xanxus…-llamo con cariño el noveno, sin recibir respuesta del joven – mmmm?...-el anciano se dio cuenta de la forma en que su hijo observaba a el castaño a su lado y sonrió, seguro Xanxus los había estado esperando.

La servidumbre del castillo se hizo a un lado de inmediato queriendo retirarse del camino de los Varia y en especial de su líder.

Xanxus se separo de la pared tras el –donde había estado recargado- y parándose frente a los demás, comenzó a descender con el resto del grupo los escalones que le restaban. Los Varia llegaron al final de las escaleras y pararon, todos a excepción del moreno que seguía caminando hacia el castaño. Tsuna lo previo de inmediato y dio una pirueta hacia atrás a tiempo que veía al puño del pelinegro dirigirse a su cara. Aterrizo y de inmediato puso su brazo para detener la patada del moreno dirigida a su rostro, pero obteniendo a cambio un gran dolor en el antebrazo.

El miedo podía distinguirse en su semblante.

-Tus reflejos mejoraron, niño…- hablo con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada de superioridad.

-Xanxus…no deberías…-comenzó a hablar el noveno sin ser escuchado.

-Ese gorila! ¿Cómo se atreve a golpear al decimo?

Ni el castaño ni el moreno hicieron caso a los demás.

-y tú te has vuelto más espontaneo…- el miedo de Tsuna se transformo en una sonrisa de burla.

El rostro de todos los Varia se puso morado de miedo. Mientras que Reborn sacaba a relucir una sonrisa divertida, sabia a la perfección la emoción que sentía Tsuna al ver a uno de los primeros hombres que le habían mostrado su apoyo, además de jurarle lealtad –indirectamente, claro-. Le sorprendió un poco el comportamiento de su alumno al principio pero esa sonrisa a parte burla delataba felicidad, esa era la forma que había encontrado Tsuna para hablar con Xanxus –los golpes- y la verdad le parecía bastante acertada.

-Ahora eres un altanero!…- Xanxus enojado lanzo un golpe al estomago de Tsuna que este esquivo con dificultad, tambaleándose a un lado ligeramente pero sin desaparecer la sonrisa nerviosa de su rostro.

Xanxus ahora mas enojado comenzó a lanzar golpes al azar rumbo al chico, esperando que uno de ellos consiguiera dar al castaño que los esquivaba con algo de dificultad. Nadie se atrevía a detenerlos, pues el noveno se había percatado de lo mismo que Reborn. Lal y Ryohei parecía estar completamente entretenidos con la lucha, mientras este ultimo lanzaba gritos de ánimo a Tsuna…Gokudera por otro lado era detenido por Yamamoto que bien sabía que si se metía solo saldría herido y Dino observaba con mas diversión la cara de furia de Hibari al observar la pelea entre ambos chicos, sin duda estaba intentando contenerse para no interferir y golpear a alguien, lo que lo hacía preguntarse ¿a cuál de los dos chicos querría golpear? ¿Y por qué?

Pero algo tenían claro todos…ninguno de los dos peleaba en serio.

-Sera mejor detener esto…-Tsuna soltó una patada al brazo de Xanxus que la detuvo sin problemas pero recibiendo una terrible punzada de dolor segundos después– ahora estamos a mano….

-Tu….-intento golpearlo.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto…..-hablo Tsuna con nerviosismo nuevamente a la vez que daba unos pasos atrás y se acomodaba el traje.

Los espectadores lo miraron sorprendidos y observaron el rostro de Tsuna recuperar la máscara de seriedad al tiempo que observaba las puertas dobles a su derecha abrirse de par en par por dos mayordomos -que al escuchar el ruido pensaron que alguien mas había llegado-.

Dentro había un enorme salón circular iluminado por enormes luces sostenidas por un candelabro que colgaban del techo del salón además de varias lámparas adheridas en las paredes a su alrededor, también se podía observar a las persona que se adentraron antes que ellos charlar, beber y comer los bocadillos que les eran ofrecidos, muy seguramente esperando a que ellos hicieran acto de presencia. La servidumbre que aun permanecía al lado de las escaleras se adentro en el gran salón para ayudar a sus compañeros a atender a los visitantes.

-Tsunayoshi-Kun tiene razón…-comenzó a hablar el noveno- en estos momentos hay algo más importante…

Xanxus a regañadientes se coloco con enojo al lado de Tsuna.

-Continuaremos más tarde….

El hombre líder de Vongola se coloco al otro lado del castaño, mientras que Dino con Reborn en su hombro se coloco al lado de Xanxus, y juntos comenzaron avanzar a la entrada del salón principal, seguidos por el resto.

El lugar se quedo sumido en un completo silencio en cuanto los cuatro hombres y el bebe, aparecieron en la entrada. Tsuna se sentía nervioso, se las había empañado para lidiar con esa gente en el aeropuerto pero esta vez había muchísima más y lo ponía aun más nervioso el saber que no podía darse el lujo de cometer ningún error.

Soltó un suspiro, esto cada vez era más difícil.

-Mantente serio….-ordeno Xanxus en voz baja – no les des el gusto de ver tu nerviosismo.

Tsuna sonrió ligeramente y obedeció, agradecía la ayuda de Xanxus muy a pesar de la razón por la cual lo hiciera.

Comenzó a caminar al centro del salón con el noveno, Xanxus, Reborn y Dino a sus lados y los guardianes respectivos de cada jefe atrás. La gente se hacía a un lado conforme avanzaban –como si tuvieran alguna enfermedad contagiosa- dándoles paso libre y observándolos con una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad como si de monstruos se tratara.

* * *

-¿Como pudimos fallar?...-grito con furia una voz aguda.

-Fuiste demasiado egocéntrica…..-hablo una voz más gruesa – creíste que serian débiles por ser aun jóvenes pero no pensaste en que a pesar de su edad pronto serán los soportes de Vongola.

-Yo no planee pelear con él!...-grito enojada, a la vez que arrebataba la capucha de su cabeza dejando libres sus largos cabellos rojos – todo esto es porque tus hombres no lograron matarlos, por dios siquiera detenerlos!...

-Eran simples marionetas, tampoco esperaba mucho de ellos….-hablo con aburrimiento – pero vaya que me sorprende la rapidez con la que los mandaron a volar, se supone que habían puesto a los mejores como guardia….

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y pasearon por la lujosa habitación a la vez que ordenaban sus ideas.

-¿Qué es lo que usaron?...-pregunto la otra más calmada mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá negro tras ella.

-No lo sé…. – El chico se quito la máscara dejando ver como en su piel blanca relucían unos intensos ojos azules - pero sin duda fue sorprendente… -sonrió con emoción – esto no será tan aburrido como pensé….

-Idiota…-hablo la chica – tú también eres un egocéntrico.

-Es de familia…..-su rostro cambio a la seriedad –…Llama a los demás…

-Precavido después de todos….- la joven rio – está bien los llamare….pero déjame al Decimo, tengo cuentas que saldar con el….

-mmmm…no estoy seguro, el es el más divertido…

-entonces que sea una competencia….

* * *

El salón estaba lleno al tope, ya habían pasado más de tres horas en las que había tenido que soportar plática tras plática con los asistentes a la bienvenida organizada por el noveno. Sus amigos en estos momentos ya se encontraban dispersos por el lugar. Yamamoto y Gokudera hablaban en un rincón del salón con los Varia, aunque hablar no era una palabra muy correcta, Yamamoto Reía y al parecer sacaba de quicio a Squalo que intentaba golpearlo siendo detenido por Lussuria, mientras que Gokudera estaba a solo unos segundos de comenzar una nueva pelea con Levi -esta vez – pues Bel parecía entretenido escuchando la plática que parecían mantener Mammon y Chrome. Por otro lado Ryohei se divertía jugando con lambo a ver qué tan alto podía aventarlo, manteniéndose en una parte muy cercana a los varias, pues como nadie quería acercarse a los mejores asesinos de Vongola, la gente se mantenía alejada del lugar. Hibari para su sorpresa parecía estar tranquilo, no pensó que su paciencia resistiera tanto y se mantenía recargado en un pilar siguiéndolo con los ojos, acto que lo ponía sumamente nervioso.

-_Decimo, che tale era il volo? __(Decimo, que tal su vuelo?)...-_hablo un hombre de cabellos café claro.

Era la octava vez que le hablaban en italiano, se había dado cuenta que la gran mayoría de los presentes dominaban una gran variedad de idiomas, entre ellos el japonés, pero algunos parecían empeñados en complicarle la vida, como en esta ocasión, el hombre le observaba con una mirada retadora, esperando que él no fuera capaz de entenderlo al igual que los anteriores, se llevaría una decepción.

-_Abbastanza divertente, grazie (Bastante placentero, gracias)...-_hablo Tsuna con su fluido italiano -_ Lungo, ma non abbastanza per aburrime (Largo, pero no lo bastante largo para aburrirme_)….

El hombre hizo ademan de ir con alguien más y se alejo avergonzado. Desde que llego muchos habían intentado avergonzarlo, haciendo incluso elaborados enunciados de conversación, esperando confundirlo. Pero no había forma de que fallara y menos cuando incluso había repasado en la pequeña clase de Hibari. Pero al igual que había gente que lo despreciaba, había algunos que lo admiraban y otros que incluso le temían –cosa que le causo un terrible pánico interior, el no quería causar temor- estas personas eran las presentes en su llegada a Italia, al parecer por todo el salón ya rondaba el rumor del ataque recibido en el aeropuerto central de Italia, en el que el decimo y sus guardianes habían terminado con sus enemigos rápidamente.

Pero el bien era consciente de que sus atacantes no habían mostrado todo su poder y guardaban un haz bajo la manga, y era por eso que Lal se había retirado en cuanto él le había entregado –justo momentos antes de hacer acto de presencia en dicho salón- la daga que había recogido en su pelea en el aeropuerto.

-Tsunayoshi-Kun…te encuentras bien?...-pregunto el noveno que no se había separado de él desde su llegada.

-Estoy bien, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos…-le dirigió una sonrisa al noveno y otra a Xanxus que permanecía aun a su lado. Al parecer el moreno se había dado a la tarea de intimidar ya que el castaño por sí solo, no espantaba ni a un conejo.

-Relájate y disfruta de la fiesta, es para ti después de todo…-hablo el mayor.

-Lo sé, gracias…-dio una media vuelta – iré a ver a Hibari-san….

Tsuna se alejo rumbo a su guardián de la nube, dejando extrañados a los dos hombres que anteriormente lo acompañaban, si bien les agradecía a cada uno su ayuda –tanto directa como indirecta-, sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, podía sentir como la presión en él aumentaba a cada segundo y necesitaba estar solo, pero a pesar de todo sabia de que eso sería algo imposible de conseguir en ese lugar, por lo tanto recurriría a lo más cercano que tenia a la tranquilidad. Camino con paso decidido a Hibari que lo miraba directo a la cara, el chico parecía enojado -muy seguramente por el tiempo que llevaban ahí-, aun así no se detuvo y paro hasta estar a su lado, recargándose disimuladamente en la columna, ya no se sentía capaz de estar de pie.

Ninguno hablo, cada uno mantenía su vista al frente sin ver a nada en particular, ambos era consientes de la presencian del otro pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna, solo se dejaron envolver por el silencio – que extrañamente era cómodo- y el calor que se transmitían a través de sus brazos que se tocaban ligeramente. Tsuna se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas en el vuelo, y una de ellas que no le pasó de ser percibida era la enorme, tranquilidad, calidez y fuerza que lo llenaba cuando estaba al lado de Hibari. Ahora se sentía capaz de olvidar cualquier problema o preocupación que no se relacionara directamente con el azabache a su lado, era como un sedante que lo hacía volar a las nubes y era consciente que a pesar de que apenas lo había experimentado pocas veces se estaba volviendo adicto a él.

-Planeas caer dormido aquí?...-pregunto el azabache con voz fría.

-…- se extraño, creía que estaba ocultando bien su cansancio- No….

-Si no eres capaz de soportar más, solo deberías retirarte, ya has conversado al menos una vez con todos los presentes…

Se sorprendió ante el concejo. No porque fuera malo, si no porque venía de parte de Hibari.

-Parece que mi mascara no funciona contigo…-murmuro Tsuna con un tono entre nervioso y divertido.

-No funciona con nadie que te conozca lo suficiente…-hablo en azabache sin dejar de ver al frente – incluso los otros herbívoros lo han notado…

Tsuna busco con la mirada a sus amigos que parecían verlo con preocupación al mismo tiempo que fingían poner atención a la gente con la que hablaban.

-jeje…realmente soy una molestia…-hablo con un tono triste.

-Solo se preocupan por ti…

-Lo sé…-sonrió con una expresión extraña – eso es lo que me convierte en una molestia…

El azabache giro a ver al chico a su lado, en su mirada se veía la sorpresa ante la respuesta del castaño y le fulmino el rostro con la mirada buscando un indicio de lo que quería decir con eso. Tsuna lo observo con una sonrisa y desvió su vista de nuevo a sus amigos para mandarles una sonrisa de igual manera.

-Tú también te preocupas por mi Hibari-san?...-hablo con un tono extraño que el azabache no supo interpretar. Intento buscar la respuesta en el rostro del niño pero este lo tenía girado a otro lado.

El azabache se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir ¿el se preocupaba por Sawada Tsunayoshi? Miro de nuevo a la pared pensando la respuesta….No, el no se preocupaba por el chico castaño, lo que él sentía era más que simple preocupación, por un momento llego a imaginarse al niño expuesto a un peligro, entonces el miedo y la ira a quien provocara tal peligro creció en el de inmediato al mismo tiempo que un fuerte sentido protector se formaba en el. ¿Por qué?...acaso veían al chico a su lado como un pequeño e indefenso animal – al igual que Hibird-…no era si, él sabía que Sawada Tsunayoshi era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse a si mismo e incluso era consciente de que el castaño podía ser más fuerte que él. ¿Entonces porque quería cuidarlo?

-Sera mejor que vaya con Dino…-hablo Tsuna con un tono triste – esta fiesta va para largo….

El castaño se alejo sin dirigirle mirada alguna caminando directamente al chico rubio que permanecía con Reborn al otro lado de salón. Tsuna había enderezado su espalda y caminaba con la frente en alto entre la gente de la reunión, se sentía dolido por el silencio de Hibari, así que intuyendo que el silencio se alargaría mas y no sería capaz de soportar el no recibir un si por parte del azabache decidió alejarse, antes de que la tristeza lo hundiera mas en el lugar donde se encontraba. Como pensaba al lado de Hibari cualquier problema se iba, cualquier problema que no se relacionara con él. Por tanto todo lo relacionado con Hibari le dolía más si estaba a su lado, se sentía tan confundido pero no permitiría que nadie lo viera.

-Te encuentras bien, Tsuna?...-pregunto Dino con preocupación.

-"El también puede ver a través de mi mascara" – se rio de sí mismo, en cierta forma se alegraba y preocupaba de no se capas de ocultarle nada a sus amigos – Solo estoy cansado…no he dormido mucho.

No mentía, a pesar de que la siesta en el avión lo había extrañamente relajado y calmado, no parecía ser suficiente en comparación a las horas ya perdidas de sueño.

-Deberías descansar….-coloco su manos con delicadeza en la frente de su hermanito- no te sobre esfuerces…

-No te preocupes Dino-san…- con su propia mano quito la mano de su frente con igual delicadeza y sonrió para tranquilizarlo- ya tendré tiempo de descansar después, ¿cierto Reborn?…

-Ya veremos…-comento el Arcobaleno divertido que veía al furioso Hibari al otro lado del salón, esos dos chicos lo estaban divirtiendo mucho.

La puerta del salón se abría unos momentos dejando pasar a Lal, que parecía ¿enojada?...eso se quedaba corto a decir verdad.

-Reborn, debemos hablar…-se notaba como apenas y contenía las ganas de gritar y golpear al Arcobaleno en público.

-¿Que pasa Lal? – Tsuna estaba preocupado no era normal que Lal mostrara tanto enojo, así de repente. Además, se suponía que la bebe de cabellos azules se había ido a entregar la daga al departamento científico y después regresaría para montar guardia en la fiesta.

-Cuando llegue a las oficinas de departamento científico, los jefes ya se habían marchado…-hablo con la voz contenida- pero al parecer ellos también asistirían a la fiesta, así que volví…así montaría guardia y de paso esperaría a que llegaran…-la voz de Lal salía como si raspara su garganta.

-Comprendo…-sonrió- Dame-Tsuna, vamos….

-¿a dónde?...-no escucho respuesta, Reborn ya se alejaba - ¡¿pero la fiesta?...

-Ya volverás….

Dino observo expectante, no sabía si seguirlos pues la curiosidad lo mataba pero no podía retirarse solo así.

Reborn, Tsuna y Lal salieron por las enormes puertas, no hubo nadie que no notara la salida del decimo y de inmediato comenzaron los cuchicheos, que fueron callados por las miradas de Xanxus, Hibari, Gokudera, Ryohei, Squalo y Dino. El rubio sin esperar más y dejando ganar a la curiosidad comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida y se encontró con Xanxus que caminaba tras él al lado del noveno. Los tres hombres salieron de la sala llamando igualmente la atención, los otros guadianés quisieron seguirlos pero sabían que no podían, debían permanecer en la sala vigilando a todos los presentes, pues mucho de ellos eran considerados sospechosos del ataque de hace unas horas.

* * *

En cuanto los tres estuvieron fuera del salón, Lal sin contenerse soltó una fuerte patada al niño azabache que la esquivo con facilidad. Y ambos comenzaron a pelear, manteniéndose así por unos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron apuntándose mutuamente con sus respectivas armas. La servidumbre que permanecía en el lugar, se alejo y se retiro con disimulo a sabiendas de que no les convenía quedarse.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste?...-Lal estaba furiosa.

-No lo creí necesario, ya tenía la autorización del noveno…

-Sabes que es el enemigo!

-Lo era…

-Lo va ser!

Tsuna no entendía nada ¿de qué estaban hablando? Lal se alejo unos pasos y llevo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Los recuerdos no dejan de fluir!...-murmuro casi como en un sollozo.

-¿Que está pasando?...-pregunto Tsuna ya harto, adquiriendo un tono serio ante la actitud de Lal.

-Que te lo explique el!...-grito enojada- él fue quien creó esa división – señalo a Reborn.

-Vamos Tsuna –hablo serio el Arcobaleno – es hora de que conozcas a tu nuevo departamento científico….o mejor dicho a tu departamento de inteligencia…

* * *

-Sabía que era mala idea venir…-hablo el de cabellos blancos tumbándose en el sofá de la habitación.

-Esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano...-hablo el pelinegro.

-Pero esa niña casi nos mata!-grito el peli naranja llevando sus manos al estomago y dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Byakuran.

Los cuatro hombres se encontraban en una enorme biblioteca con dos pisos que tenia libros colocados a lo largo de sus paredes y un inmenso ventanal que les permitía ver los jardines traseros del castillo. En la parte central de la plata baja se encontraban una sala de sofás negros de piel y muchos otros más pequeños se esparcían a los largo del enorme lugar.

-No recuerdo haber hecho nada mal educado – hablo el rubio recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta – ¿acaso en Japón es una grosería saludar con la mano?

-No lo es, Spanner…-el peli naranja recostó su cabeza en el respaldo – no le hicimos nada…y es por eso que no entiendo su actitud…

-jeje…-el pelinegro se giro a ellos- esa niña es Lal Mirch…

El silencio inundo la habitación unos segundos.

-¿Qué? – el rubio y pelirrojo se miraron mutuamente.

-Esa niña es Lal-San? – pregunto sin querer creerlo, ahora le dolía mas el estomago.

-Aunque el carácter es muy similar…-confirmo el rubio.

-¿Quién es? – el peliblanco se sentía confundido.

-Era la entrenadora de Tsunayoshi-san…-hablo el oji verde – la única Arcobaleno con vida – termino de decir con la voz enronquecida.

-El Arcobaleno defectuoso…-asintió para sí mismo el peliblanco – creo recordar algo.

Los suaves toques a la puerta se escucharon en la habitación, todos se mantuvieron en silencio y congelaron todos sus músculos. Giannini que era el único que parecía tranquilo en la habitación y giro su vista a la puerta.

-Adelante…-dijo con una voz cansada.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron, permitiendo ver a un niño de cabellos negros y a un chico de cabellos castaños, que parecían platicar.

-Esa voz era de…?- no termino su pregunta pues la puerta se abrió frente a él.

* * *

-A donde fue el decimo?...-pregunto el peli plata enfadado.

-Muy seguramente el bebe debía decirle algo importante, ya sabes cómo son…-contesto el pelinegro sonriente.

-El jefe también se ha ido…-murmuro la bebe tras ellos.

-ch…-chasqueo la lengua con enojo al no saber qué pasaba. Él era mano la mano derecha del decimo ¿Por qué no se lo decían? sabía que era algo importante pues el noveno, el gorila y el caballo loco, habían salido de la sala tras él.

Con paso decidido y la mirada furiosa se dirigió a Hibari que continuaba parado en el mismo lugar, con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde fue el decimo?...-exigió saber en cuanto llego al azabache.

Hibari lo ignoro.

-Contesta maldito!..

-Tranquilízate Gokudera...-lo sostuvo de los hombros colocándose entre Hibari y él.

-quítate!...

-No lo sé…-contesto Hibari ya arto del ruido.

-Tu estuviste con él antes de que se fuera!

-El decidió irse en cuanto llego la bebe – Hibari lo miro indiferente- yo no sé lo que le hayan dicho.

-Iré a verlo!...

El peli gris intento darse la vuelta pero los brazos de pelinegro aun en sus hombros se lo impidieron.

-No debes Gokudera…

-pero algo está pasando y quiero estar al lado del decimo!

Hibari lo miro con enojo.

-Deja de actuar como un perrito faldero siguiendo a Sawada Tsunayoshi a todos lado…-reclamo Hibari con furia.

-Que dijiste?..-Gokudera intento lanzarle un golpe a Hibari que fue detenido por Yamamoto, que doblo su brazo hacia la espalda del peli gris, sosteniéndolo pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico y colocándose a su lado– que haces?

-No actúes tan impulsivo, Gokudera…-Yamamoto miro alrededor- no solo es tu imagen la que está en juego, sino también la de Tsuna, no hagas nada estúpido…

El peli gris se dio cuenta de cómo algunos los observaban, la mayoría estaba atenta buscando algún error que pudieran usar contra el decimo Vongola. Yamamoto, sostenía su brazo –a la altura de la cintura -disimuladamente como si fuera un simple abrazo de amigos y Hibari se mantenía tranquilo en su lugar con la vista aun en la puerta. Los Varia se mantenía en su rincón apartado, fulminándolos con la mirada, al igual que Chrome y Ryohei….hasta lambo entendía que debía comportarse en ese lugar y evitar peleas. Agacho la cabeza y se dejo de mover. Yamamoto dejo libre la mano de Gokudera y dirigió su brazo para cruzarlo por el cuello del peligris en plan amistoso.

-Tsuna nos dijo que permaneciéramos en el salón vigilando a cualquiera…-comenzó a hablar acercando su rostro a Gokudera para que solo él lo oyera- hay que cumplir su orden…él es el jefe – termino con una sonrisa – y recuerda que no estamos jugando a la mafia Gokudera.

-Yo no nunca lo considere un juego, lunático!...-grito Gokudera ofendido y con un sonrojo en las mejillas – y tu eres el menos indicado para decírmelo!

-jeje…lo siento.

-Pero, no pasa nada con que uno de nosotros salga del salón por unos momentos….- hablo alejándose con nerviosismo del rostro aun cercano del azabache- el decimo también requiere protección, si uno de nosotros va no habrá problema - termino de decir con orgullo al haber encontrado una excusa.

-bueno…no puedes…

-Porque?- era una razón aceptable.

-Porque Hibari ya se fue…-señalando la puerta que se cerraba tras los cabellos azabaches.

-Maldito!...

* * *

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían se sentía pasmado y sorprendido a la vez, un sinfín de emociones lo inundaron, tristeza, felicidad, temor, sorpresa, miedo, emoción, coraje, cariño pero sobre todo incredulidad. Las cuatro personas dentro de la habitación lo observaban, tres de ellas con casi la misma cantidad de emociones que él. En algún momento desde que había regresado se había planteado la posibilidad de ese encuentro, preguntándose como seria, en ningún momento había olvidado que las personas que había conocido en su viaje al futuro, vivían sus vidas en el pasado. Tal vez esos pensamientos fueron los que lo ayudaron a mantenerse de pie en ese momento, es cierta forma estaba preparado pero no lo suficiente, pues nunca había pensado en tener los tres encuentros al mismo tiempo, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía la fuerte necesidad de encender su llama y protegerse, pero sabía que solo era un auto reflejo porque a pesar de todo no sentía peligro alguno.

"-Vamos Tsuna –hablo serio el Arcobaleno – es hora de que conozcas a tu nuevo departamento científico….o mejor dicho a tu departamento de inteligencia…"

Las palabras de Reborn resonaban en su cabeza y se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo previsto al ver la reacción de Lal, la forma en la que sostenía su cabeza, el miedo que inundaba su tono y la incredulidad de sus ojos, hasta las palabras con las que habían hablado ella y Reborn lo delataban.

"-Sabes que es el enemigo!"

"-Lo era"

"-Lo va ser!"

Pero a diferencia de Lal si bien se sentía confundido, se percato de algo, el ya no era el mismo… el miedo, culpa y temor al rechazo en sus ojos se lo decía y sin saber porque de un momento a otro todas las emociones en su cabeza de transformaron en una sola….Felicidad.

-Spanner, Irie….- hizo una pausa y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro – Byakuran…..

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Kya!...Byakuran!

Sao: Lo amo tanto!

Zai: yo también!...pero ¿sonrió? O_O, ¿te diste cuenta de que anotaste eso?

Sao: Sip n_n…lo sé, no te lo esperabas ¿cierto?

Zai: bueno...ya sabes, el intento matarlo y eso…

Sao: jeje... ¿quieren saber porque Tsuna sonríe?…pues lo verán, perdón leerán en el próximo Capítulo de Coperti Dal Cielo!...

Zai: eres injusta!...

Sao: no lo soy!...solo les causo suspenso…

Zai: más te vale actualizar pronto…

Sao: lo sé, jeje…ya llevo mucho adelantado, habrá algo que sé que a muchos les gustara leer…jejejejejeje…sus comentarios me dan buenos efectos a mí, ya tengo el capitulo 7 y la mitad del 8…pero bueno aun tengo que revisarlo, porque hay algo que no me siento completamente segura de poner en el 7…Kya! Si supieran n_n…además bueno ciento que Mukuro estar cerca!...Yhey, casi, casi les puedo jurar que aparecerá en el capítulo 8

Zai: eres aun más mala!

Sao: porque?...incluso te dije lo que va venir.

Zai: por eso!...ahora me siento más ansiosa! Y lo peor es como me voy a sentir si se te ocurre tardar en actualizar U_U

Sao: ups...lo siento, pero creo que no me tardare. Es más, mejor me voy a seguir escribiendo!

Zai: no tienes escuela mañana?

Sao: bueno, no hace daño desvelarse de vez en cuando n_n

Zai: en serio que estas rara ¬¬

Sao: bueno nos despedimos

Zai y Sao: BYEEEEE!

* * *

**Muchos, muchos agradecimientos a:nyanko1827 y Sheila!**

**En serio se los agradezco mucho!...sus comentarios forman casi el 80% de mi inspiración, en serio les agradezco mucho y espero me sigan teniendo paciencia en el fic.**

**nyanko1827: Te prometo que pronto tambien actualizo en Amor Yaoi, yo estaba casi segura de que ya habia subido el cap 8 ahi pero parece que no...terminare de ponerme al corriente aqui y subo el capitulo en las dos paginas para que ya vayan iguales...prometo no tardarme tanto y enserio te agradesco mucho que leas el fic.**


	7. Seconda Possibilità

∞**¤∞Capitulo 7∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ *Seconda Possibilità***** ∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

**Notas Iniciales:**

Zai: Muy pronto! O_O…. ¿enserio no estás enferma?

Sao: Yo….YO…TwT No puedo dejar de llorar!...Soy tan feliz!

Zai: ¿Qué escribiste?

Sao: TwT…terminando las notas iniciales podrás leerlo, pero yo me siento tan complacida conmigo misma, apenas y me contengo de gritar…Dios soy tan feliz. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. n_n

Zai: y bien que esperamos, ya nos hiciste esperar, no tanto como antes pero si mucho tomando en cuenta que ya lo tenias desde el lunes anterior

Sao: lo sé, pero debía corregir algo y bueno ya saben…así no me siento presionada con el siguiente capítulo, vamos de uno cada semana…se supone que subiría este ayer pero bueno ps…

Zai: te dormiste!...ahí me ves a mí tocando en tu casa como tonta y tú roncando en tu habitación

Sao: jeje…lo siento, es que mi mama no estaba y bueno la casa tan silenciosa, no pude evitarlo…pero bueno al final te fuiste a tu casa…mejor que te parece si lees el capitulo, creo que valió la pena la espera…si supieras!

Zai: bueno que esperamos!...me siento ansiosa

Sao: n_n que impaciente…pero bueno, continúa.

Zai: aquí el Séptimo capítulo de Coperti Dal cielo….

Sao: "Seconda Possibilità"

Zai y Sao: A leer!

* * *

∞**¤∞Capitulo 7∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞ *Seconda Possibilità***** ∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞**

* * *

-Spanner, Irie….- hizo una pausa y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro – Byakuran…..

Todos en la sala se quedaron congelados, mientras Tsuna sonreía con verdadera felicidad a los presentes. En el rostro de todos, la incredulidad era la emoción principal. Los tres mencionados se sentían completamente incapaces de despegar la vista o formular una respuesta al chico de los ojos castaño claro, que los observaba detenidamente. Reborn observo con sorpresa a su alumno, nunca se había esperado semejante reacción y mucho menos que desbordara felicidad como lo hacía en ese momento. Lal que había permanecido afuera, observando desde el pasillo, parecía claramente frustrada ante la reacción del castaño.

Ese niño estaba tan loco como su maestro.

-Acaso estas siego?...-grito enfadada lanzando una patada al rostro de Tsuna, que estaba demasiado emocionado para notar que lo atacaban.

El chico fue se fue a estrellar a el marco de la puerta donde se escucho un fuerte estruendo provocado por el choque.

-¿Se puede saber porque me pegas?...-las lagrimas se mostraban ligeramente en sus ojos y llevo una de sus manos a la zona herida.

-¿Acaso no ves quienes son estas personas?

-No estoy siego….-hablo con seriedad- se perfectamente quienes son ¿Cuál es el problema?

La peli azul se quedo en silencio ante la seriedad del chico, realmente parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos y reconocer a los sujetos frente a él, entonces ¿Por qué no lucia asustado? Ella lo había notado, como al entrar y observarlos apenas un poco su rostro se había llenado de miedo y pánico, entonces ¿porque ahora no había ni rastro de esas emociones? ¿Cómo es que las había olvidado en tan solo un segundo? ¿Por qué las sustituyo por felicidad pura?

-Tsuna…entra…-ordeno el Arcobaleno que ya caminaba aun sofá negro vacio frente a Byakuran e Irie, ambos sofás solo estaban separados por una mesita se madera negra que tenia justo en el centro un florero con rosas rojas.

Los tres chicos e incluso Giannini, permanecía sin moverse en un estado de shock, solo sus cabezas se movían mientras seguían con sus ojos al chico de cabellos castaño, encaminarse al sofá.

-¿Podrían dejar de verme así?...-hablo con algo de nerviosismo, al momento que se sentaba al lado de Reborn.

El castaño observo la inmovilidad de Lal, la niña permanecía en el marco de las puertas con la clara intención de permanecer de ahí durante más tiempo, sin acercarse ni un poco. Podía ver cómo le afectaba estar rodeada de tanta gente que hacía que su recuerdos se desbordaran, sentía compasión de ella ya que a Lal le resultaba más difícil estar ahí ya que ella solo tenía memorias que nunca podría llegar a considerar ciertas o falsas, a diferencia de el mismo que lo había vivido en carne propia.

-Entra Lal…-Dirigió su vista a la niña – y cierra las puertas…-agrego con seriedad.

La chica obedeció ante las únicas palabras coherentes que había escuchado salir de la boca del decimo Vongola y se adentro unos pasos para permitir que las puertas dobles tras ella se cerrara de un golpe, camino y se detuvo justo al lado de Spanner.

Tsuna le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Lal y observo a los presentes.

-Pero esto sí que es una sorpresa…-el nerviosismo se hizo presente en su voz – no espere encontrarlos aquí…

El niño se puso de pie y camino a Spanner que permanecía sin moverse en la puerta.

-Parece que en el presente también eres más alto que yo…-hablo Tsuna usando su mano para medir la diferencia de estaturas que abarcaba varios centímetros – pero no has cambiado mucho…o más bien no cambiaras mucho en un futuro…

Tsuna se dio cuenta de cómo el chico rubio se quedo atónito ante la familiaridad con la que era tratado por él, pero le resto importancia pues estaba más ocupado en observar las diferencias. Spanner no solo era más bajo que la última vez que lo había visto, sino que también se podía apreciar la juventud en su rostro, no sabría decirlo con certeza pero parecía tener su edad. Los rubios cabellos le resplandecían ante la luz y los ojos verdes (N/A: o azules?..La verdad no recuerdo, si alguien sabe, por favor ilumíneme…) resplandecían de sorpresa, su piel era clara y se podía ver la suavidad de la juventud, además de que no lo veía vestido con ese típico traje verde que utilizaba en Millefiore, si no que usaba unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa de manga larga color verde acompañada por una corbata amarilla – sin duda venia a la fiesta- pero el rasgo más familiar que vio en él y que lo hizo sonreír fue el palito blanco de paleta que se asomaba en sus labios.

Le dedico una última sonrisa y camino al sofá ocupado por los petrificados Irie y Byakuran.

-Tú te ves tal y como te recuerdo…-hablo al chico – aunque pareces haber adquirido cierta madures desde nuestro encuentro en el pasado…- aun recordaba la última vez que había visto al miedoso Irie cerca de su casa, en ese entonces no pensó que se tratara de alguien importante o siquiera se planteo la posibilidad de volver a verlo – tu si eres de mi tamaño, Irie-San…-menciono con un tono nervioso y feliz.

El peli naranja se sorprendió ante el respeto con que le hablaba y Tsuna lo noto de inmediato. Los rasgos de Irie también se notaban más jóvenes, apenas en desarrollo, sus brazos y piernas flácidas dejaban ver que no se ejercitaba con frecuencia, pero no lo hacían ver débil, solo frágil. El cabello anaranjado tenia ligeros destellos rojos y los ojos verdes tras las gafas se abrían como platos, pero ya no veía la misma ingenuidad –que incluso el mismo tuvo- la vez de su primer encuentro. La piel de su rostro se veía ligeramente sonrojada -seguro por el comentario- y mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa. Tsuna distinguió con facilidad que Irie era ligeramente menor que él –tal vez tan solo un año- y eso lo sorprendió, pues en el pasado nunca pensó verlo como un Kohai. El niño venia vestido con un traje negro de pantalón y saco, pulcramente vestido con una camisa roja y una corbata verde. Eso sin duda le daba a un aire aun más maduro del que ya aparentaba. No importaba cuan pequeño se viera en ese cuerpo, esa mirada de decisión que había mostrado en el futuro ahora brillaba en sus ojos que delataban un gran conocimiento...era extraño pues tanto él como Spanner eran tan parecidos, pero a la vez tan diferentes a como los conoció.

-Giannini, tu si no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi…-hablo con diversión dando la vuelta y volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá – aunque en el futuro eres ligeramente diferente.

-Gracias, decimo…-hablo el hombre peli negro avergonzado – pero….

Giannini dirigió una mirada fugas al peliblanco que oculto sus ojos bajo las sombras de sus cabellos…había sido ignorado.

-¿Qué?...-Tsuna embozo una sonrisa y ladeo la cabeza de lado en apariencia inocente.

Todos se mantuvieron callados y los presentes en la sala – a excepción de Tsuna- dirigieron su vista al peli blanco que mantenía la vista baja.

* * *

-¿a dónde se fue el mocoso?...-pregunto ya sin paciencia Xanxus, llevaban ya un rato recorriendo los pasillos del castillo

-Es extraño, pensé que Reborn iría a mostrarle una habitación para que descansara un momento pero….-el noveno veían todas las puertas en el pasillo

-En realidad – Dino hizo una ademan con la mano, intentando llamar su atención – no creo que haya sido a eso a lo que salieron…

-¿Que paso? – pregunto el anciano.

-Bueno, Lal-san entro al lugar muy enojada según note y bueno….

-¡No tengo paciencia, Habla!

-jeje…Apenas y podía contener las ganas de golpear a Reborn.

Xanxus lo miro extrañado, no entendía el porqué de semejante actitud.

-¿Y? –pregunto con impaciencia, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

-Bueno ella reclamo a Reborn por no haberle contado sobre algo y eso…la verdad no se…no recuerdo – y puso un brazo tras su cuello en ademan despreocupado.

-Eso es todo?...no sirves para nada…

-¿No soy tu espía sabes?...-hablo algo enojado el rubio.

-Ya veo...-interrumpió el noveno que había estado meditando- así que fueron a reunirse con el departamento de inteligencia de Tsunayoshi -Kun...

-Ahora que lo dice...mencionaron algo de eso!

-Idiota, eso era lo importante!...-le regaño el exasperado pelinegro.

-¿y donde están? – pregunto, ignorando a Xanxus.

El mayor de los tres comenzó a caminar sin mencionar palabra alguna, bajo las largas escaleras para descender al primer piso y camino por uno de los pasillos que se extendían al lado derecho de estas. No tardaron en llegar a unas enormes puertas dobles que se mantenían cerradas frente a ellos. El noveno sin embargo solo se encamino a una silla que había sido colocada en el pasillo, teniendo a su lado izquierdo una mesita de madera con un florero sobre ella y un enorme espejo que se sostenía en la pared.

-¿Qué haces, viejo?...-pregunto enfadado.

-Hijo, ¿acaso no lo ves?...-hablo con tono sorprendido- Me estoy sentando...

-Maldito! – intento abalanzarse sobre su anciano padre, siendo detenido por Dino que se metió en medio.

-La pregunta es ¿porque, noveno?

Aun quería golpear al viejo frente a él por tratarlo como un idiota retrasado, pero también quería saber la respuesta, ya se la cobraría después. Bajo su puño y se limito a mirarlo con desprecio.

-Bueno, Tsunayoshi-Kun debe estar teniendo una plática muy importante, será mejor que esperemos a que termine...

-Pero...si es importante ¿no deberíamos estar con Tsuna?

-No, esta vez no…-hablo con decisión- ni siquiera se la forma en la que el reaccionara, así que lo mejor es esperar…

-Yo no lo hare!

El moreno comenzó a caminar a las puertas dobles sin esperar más respuesta de parte del viejo y el caballo e intento abrirlas, siendo detenido de inmediato por la mano del anciano jefe de Vongola que lo observaba con seriedad y reproche, ante su desobediencia. Se sorprendió ante tal acto y rapidez, así que no opuso resistencia cuando el mayor alejo su mano de las perillas de las puertas.

-Tu menos que nadie debe entrar…-anuncio con voz seria y agrego antes de que el azabache reclamara – Nadie entrara al menos hasta que Tsunayoshi-Kun salga…

-No me interesa!...-el nunca había sido conocido por obedecer las órdenes, sino mas bien por darlas.

-Solo obedece Xanxus….-ordeno el mayor con una mirada de autoridad, a la que ni el azabache se pudo resistir.

El moreno furioso camino a la silla en el pasillo y se dejo caer sobre ella con aire frustrado y fulmino a las puertas frente a él, con la mayor de las furias.

-Pero la protección….-intento hablar Dino que había observado todo con sorpresa, diversión y preocupación.

-El tiene a Reborn y Lal a su lado, no debes preocuparte. –sonrió y se paro al lado de su aun furioso hijo.

* * *

Se sentía como cayendo en un enorme pozo sin fondo, no sabía ni siquiera porque había llegado a pensar que el joven frente a el podía llegar a perdonarlo algún día, se había hecho falsas ilusiones y había dejado que fueran alimentadas por sus compañeros -ahora amigos-, pero el bien sabía lo que lo merecía y lo que no merecía, era consciente de que merecía el desprecio de ese chico y sabía que no merecía siquiera estar en presencia de esa persona. Se había dejado engañar por la sonrisa mostrada por el castaño al entrar, pensando que se la dirigía a él, pero era obvio que era debido a Shoichi y Spanner. No podía soportar el seguir en ese lugar ni un momento más, se sentía ignorado y olvidado pero no podía levantarse, su cuerpo había perdido toda fuerza.

Solo podía escuchar la plática de sus otros tres amigos con el castaño que se suponía llegaría a ser su enemigo algún día, aun sin alzar la vista podía notar el nerviosismo de sus amigos y las miradas que le dirigían, llenas de compasión sin duda, pero ninguno se atrevía a sacar el tema pues no sabían que decir para defenderlo y la verdad no podía culparlos. Podía escuchar como el niño de cabellos castaños frente a él hablaba y hacia pregunta tras otra a los demás en la sala, ignorándolo olímpicamente a él e incluso olvidando su presencia en el lugar.

Le había hecho mucho daño y no podía cambiarlo, porque a pesar de que en esa época y en ese tiempo aun no sucedía, el estuvo a punto de destruir el mundo por ambiciones sin sentido, solo por diversión. Además aunque le costaba admitirlo, él sabía muy bien que hasta hace apenas unos meses el había mantenido esa misma mentalidad psicópata en su subconsciente, si no hubiera sido por esos recuerdos, por el arrepentimiento que había llegado con ellos, por la ayuda de Sho-chan y Spanner, y por la interferencia del Arcobaleno, hubiera cabido la posibilidad de que la historia se repitiera nuevamente. Se conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que de haber continuado con eso, aun sin los anillo "Mare" el encontraría la forma de hacer su mundo más divertidos a base del sufrimiento de los demás.

El no merecía el perdón de nadie y sabia que no importaba cuanto se disculpara nadie se lo daría, eso era lo que el mismo había ocasionado con sus ambiciones y su estúpida forma de pensar, pero no quería dejar todo así, no importa si no recibía respuesta, no importaba si era golpeado, no importa si era ignorado, el quería decirle algo importante al chico castaño que permanecía frente a él, había sentido la enorme necesidad de decirlo desde el momento en que los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza y no perdería la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-Lo siento mucho….-le costo tanto hacer que su voz sonara y fue tan baja que creyó que nadie lo había oído.

Tsuna dejo de hablar con Irie y dirigió toda su atención al chico peli blanco, los otros extrañados por su repentino movimiento, se mantuvieron en silencio expectantes.

-Yo….-no pensó que el castaño le pusiera tención y el nerviosismo lo invadió – Yo te hice mucho daño…-su voz sonaba ronca por el dolor pero no se detendría – Se que no merezco ser perdonado, pero…en serio, lo siento mucho….casi te mato a ti y a tus amigos, estuve a punto de destruir el mundo en el que vivías…todo por una razón estúpida –las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas y continuo con la vista baja.

-Byakuran…-susurro Irie con tristeza, intentando colocar una mano en su hombro, pero él la detuvo con su propia mano alejándolo de él. No merecía ni siquiera la compasión de nadie.

Toda la sala se mantuvo en silencio y todos prestaban atención a la reacción del castaño, que se mantenía inclinado con sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas, observando con un rostro inexpresivo al peli blanco.

-Yo…-alzo sus oscuros ojos azules y los fijo sobre los castaños ojos frente a él - Lo siento mucho!…- hablo con el mayor tono de voz que pudo hacer brotar de sus garganta.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación y ninguno de los presentes murmuro palabra alguna, todos perdidos en el rostro de dos de los chicos en la habitación que se observaban mutuamente. Lal miraba únicamente a Sawada Tsunayoshi, en un comienzo se había mostrado inmensamente feliz al mencionar el nombre del peli blanco, pero de un momento a otro había comenzado a ignorar incluso la presencia de él ahí, por un instante llego a sentirse complacida ante tal acción, pero de un minuto a otro también sintió compasión por el peliblanco -se había regañado a si misma por eso- pero no podía evitarlo al ver el rostro del oji azul. Reborn por otro lado no sabía lo que planeaba Tsuna, en todo ese tiempo lo había estado observando, pero no noto nada que le indicara lo que pensaba o planeaba.

Byakuran bajo su vista nuevamente ante el silencio del castaño no quería ver la mirada de desprecio y acusación que sabia pronto se formaría en sus ojos, ya había esperado que no lo perdonara, pero aun así le dolía.

Tsuna se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él albino de cabellos blancos, rodeando la mesita y parándose justo frente a él. Byakuran alzo su vista al notar que el chico se colocaba a unos centímetros de su persona, el castaño lo observaba con la espalda por completo erguida y la cabeza en alto, pero los ojos viendo hacia abajo. Se sentía tan pequeño en comparación a él. No pudo evitar encogerse y bajar la vista al ver la mano del chico de traje blanco acercarse a él.

El se lo merecía, merecía ser golpeado.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… - hablo Tsuna mostrando una enorme sonrisa, a la vez que colocaba su manos derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del oji azul. Doblando sus rodillas e Inclinándose para colocar su rostro a la altura del aun sentado Byakuran.

-Pero yo…

-Tú no me has hecho nada malo….-hablo con la sonrisa y los ojos fijos en el contrario – Desde el momento en que entre supe que no eras el mismo Byakuran al que yo conocí y las palabras que acabas de pronunciar me lo comprueban…tú no eres el mismo psicópata - formo una sonrisa aun mas grande – sin ofender.

-¿Entonces por qué lo has ignorado? –hablo Reborn con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

Tsuna se quiso reír de la expresión del Arcobaleno, era una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría para ver tal expresión en su rostro, pero sabía que no podía en ese momento y no debía si quería evitar ser golpeado.

-jeje…bueno…-se alejo del peliblanco y se irguió para girar a ver al Arcobaleno, el nerviosismo regreso a su cara y con un dedo rasco ligeramente su mejilla – pues el no se mostro feliz o entusiasmado al verme, más bien se encogió con miedo, pensé que estaba enojado conmigo o peor… que temía que le hiciera algo malo -puso una cara de espanto, se tranquilizo y soltó un suspiro -…así que debía pensar bien que decir antes de hablar con él, tampoco podía mirarlo porque sabía que explotaría y no podría contener mis palabras -un sonrojo se formo en su rostro – Además Hibari-san ya me regaño por confiar demasiado en la gente antes de tiempo…así que quería observarlo un poco mas antes de hablar…tu también me has dicho algo de eso Reborn –dijo con tono acusatorio.

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y entro en un pequeño estado de shock, el chico Castaño había pensado que estaba enojado con él, además de que le había dicho las palabras que nunca creyó escuchar salir de su boca.

"Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…" Era la frase que resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¡Solo por esa tontería!...-Lal se mostro enojada - ¿acaso olvidas las otras cosas que ha hecho? –ahora si quería que lo golpeara, toda la compasión al chico peliblanco se había ido al darse cuenta que el castaño nunca lo había despreciados desde que entro.

-¿Y qué observaste Tsuna?...-pregunto el bebe formando una sonrisa e ignorando a Lal.

Tsuna le correspondió la sonrisa y se giro de nuevo al chico frente a él inclinándose y acercándose sin preocupaciones al rostro del peliblanco, fijo su vista en la de ojos azules.

-El es capaz de sentir culpa…-hablo sin despegar su vista de los ojos abiertos frente a él – Se arrepiente de acciones que aun no ha cometido, siente dolor por el daño que llegaría a hacer algún día, se preocupa por Irie y Spanner….y además –el chico cerro sus ojos y se acerco mas, casi tocando frente con frente y nariz con nariz, Byakuran lo vio con los ojos más que abiertos– puedo sentir la calidez que despide…

Los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos ante tal diagnostico y Lal se vio incapaz de formar argumento en contra pues si observaba con atención el castaño tenía razón. Los tres chicos amigos del peliblanco sonrieron, sabían que Tsuna estaba en lo correcto y les sorprendía que lo descubriera tan rápido, incluso ellos habían tardado casi un mes en poder confiar un poco en el -en especial Giannini-. Reborn sonrió con orgullo a todos los chicos, le agradaba que Tsuna hubiera reconocido –indirectamente- que había tenido éxito al formar tal grupo de investigación, con el chico peliblanco en el, incluso a veces el mismo se preocupaba de su propia decisión.

-Yo no merezco esas palabras…-hablo Byakuran, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas amenazaran con volver a salir.

-No digas eso…-interrumpió Shoichi – nosotros también pensamos lo que dijo Tsunayoshi-san – dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no acostumbro equivocarme al juzgar a la gente…-dijo Tsuna sonriéndole y alejándose un poco del rostro de Byakuran –así que deja de decir eso o me enojare…-termino con un puchero.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas formando largos ríos que recorrían el camino hasta caer por la barbilla, pero no eran de tristeza, se sentía enormemente feliz ante las palabras mencionadas por el castaño, justo todo lo contrario de lo que había imaginado, había tirado sus esperanzas solo para darse cuenta de que estaban en lo cierto y eso le causaba un aun mayor gozo. Se vio incapacitado para detener una sonrisa que se formo en sus labios. Había sido perdonado y podía sentirse libre y completo después de mucho tiempo.

-Gracias….

Tsuna la correspondió la sonrisa con felicidad y se alejo del rostro albino, al erguirse por completo alzo sus brazos y los estiro cruzando sus dedos por sobre su cabeza, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus rostro.

-Sabes…-comenzó a hablar mientras se dirigía a tras del sofá en el cual estaba Reborn, dándoles la espalda a los presente – durante mucho tiempo me he estado imaginando como seria el día que nos volviéramos a ver…-recargo su espalda en el respaldo, observando de lado el vitral a su derecha que dejaba ver el jardín al lado del lugar – en cierta forma tenía mucho miedo de que ese momento llegara, pero sabía que lo haría, si las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse, no importa lo que hagan no pueden cambiarlo….lo que si puedes hacer es cambiar la forma en que se relacionaran ambos destinos…- sonrió- Yo quería hacerlo, por eso estaba esperando este encuentro con ansias dentro de mi corazón…- su voz se ensombreció- pero yo tampoco sabía si tú me perdonarías…

-¿Porque?...-pregunto con la voz llena de incredulidad…

-Tú tienes los recuerdos del futuro ¿cierto?

-Si…-creía que era obvio no entendía porque se lo preguntaba.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra batalla?

-Si….

-Puedes sentir algunas de las sensaciones de ese momento ¿cierto?...- Byakuran se quedo estático, al igual que los demás presentes.

Tsuna lo sabía, lo había descubierto a través de la plática que había mantenido con Dino aquella vez.

**Flash Black**

Estaba en su habitación cambiando sus ropas, hace apenas pocas horas que había regresado del futuro, se sentía más feliz de lo normal, por fin todo había terminado, por fin estaba en su casa, por fin todos estaban a salvo. Se apresuro a cambiar sus ropas y se disponía a dormir, cuando el sonido del celular lo interrumpió.

Con pereza se paró de su cama y camino al escritorio donde su celular esperaba. Tomo el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y se sorprendió al descubrir quien lo llamaba.

-¿Dino-san?... ¿sucede algo?...-hablo en cuanto contesto el teléfono.

-Tsuna, tú… ¿estás bien? ¿Reborn, está bien?...-la voz al otro lado de la línea, sonaba ronca, contenida, preocupada, alterada….dolida.

-¿Qué está pasando?...-su voz adquirió el tono de preocupación – Dino-san ¿está bien cierto?

-Respóndeme, Tsuna!...-sonaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Estamos bien, todos…-hablo con preocupación, esa sensación aumentaba a cada minuto - ¿Qué pasa Dino-san?...por favor, dime.

-Yo….-la voz hablaba entre llanto, ya no podía contenerse – Las imágenes no dejan de llegar a mi cabeza…yo, estaba tan preocupado, tú estabas muerto, Reborn estaba muerto, todos….

Se sobresalto ante la respuesta y comenzó a entender.

-Ya no sucederá eso….-hablo intentando consolarlo – ahora todo ha cambiado.

-Lo sé…pero….

El silencio se hizo presente.

-Soy capaz de sentir todo….-hablo con voz baja – La preocupación, la felicidad…pero sobre todo…El dolor de haberlos perdido….el dolor de casi perderlos por segunda vez en la batalla…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Durante toda esa semana -ya que el rubio no podía ir a Japón debido a sus obligaciones y a que tenía que poner el orden entre los subordinados que también tenían recuerdos-, se la habían pasado hablando todas las noches a través del teléfono, tranquilizando a Dino, ayudándolo a asimilar todo, contándole lo que sabía acerca de las partes blancas que había en su memoria, etc. Incluso algunas veces se les había unido Reborn a la plática, pues Dino también necesitaba escuchar a Reborn regañarlo para sentirse tranquilo. Al final de la semana Dino había logrado aceptar mejor todo y se había dado cuenta de que en ese tiempo ellos no estaban muertos, seguían con vida, así que las llamadas cesaron. Claro que le hablaba de vez en cuando e incluso habían adquirido la manía de tratarse como verdaderos hermanos cuando solo eran ellos dos.

Pero eso siempre mantuvo una preocupación en su cabeza, no solo habían llegado recuerdos, si no que al parecer los más relacionados con la pelea habían también adquirido sensaciones y sentimientos con relación al futuro. Dino incluso decía que cuando pensaba en alguno de sus enfrentamientos y recordaba el momento en que era herido, podía sentir el dolor recorrerlo, que era como si realmente le hubiera pasado, como si todo lo hubiera vivido el realmente.

-Entonces ¿lo sientes?…-repitió la pregunta al silencioso Byakuran - ¿sientes la sensaciones de nuestra pelea?

-…..Si…-asintió lentamente.

-Yo…..-dio la vuelta y poniendo sus manos en el respaldo del sofá miro a los ojos azules – Lo siento Mucho, enserio….No quería que recordaras o sintieras algo como eso…

-No debes preocuparte…-hablo el peliblanco viéndolo con decisión – Yo lo merecía y era inevitable…

-Eso no es cierto!...nadie merece tener que sentir algo como eso y menos estando vivo! –reclamo.

-Te puedo asegurar que el sentimiento de culpa era más grande en esos momentos que lo otro…-su mirada brillo con algo de tristeza – pero te juro que el sentir la muerte en cada poro de mi cuerpo, me ayudo mucho a darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… -Le sonrío con felicidad – no permitiré que todo eso vuelva a pasar.

Tsuna sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta la forma tan correcta en la Byakuran manejaba todo, pero no podía evitar sentirse de igual manera culpable. Lo había matado en el fututo y el saber que las sensaciones venían también, casi podía estar seguro de que Byakuran recordaba el momento de su muerte y por tanto, también podía sentir los últimos momentos de su vida, los últimos respiros que había dado y las puertas del infierno abriéndose para él.

Este Byakuran no tenia porque sentir algo como eso, el no se lo merecía. De aquí en adelante haría lo posible para compensar eso, no permitiría que lo volviera a sentir.

-Me alegra volver a verte Byakuran…- ensancho su sonrisa – tu si has cambiado mucho….-dijo observándolo mientras se inclinaba más hacia el respaldo del sofá, en dirección al peliblanco – pero tu físico no mucho…-vio la sorpresa en Byakuran a sus palabras, le estaba tratando igual que a sus amigos al llegar.

El chico frente a él no era tan diferente –físicamente- a como lo recordaba, con los alborotados cabellos blancos sobre la cabeza y el rostro pálido con una ligera marca azul bajo su ojo izquierdo, que tenía el mismo tono de la noche al igual que el derecho. Pero, el único cambio relevante era que parecía ser de su edad aproximadamente o eso creía, no sabía decirlo con precisión pero no le importaba, tenía casi la estatura de Yamamoto o Hibari, y portaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul que competía con el color de sus oscuros ojos.

-Tú eres el mismo de siempre…-respondieron los tres chicos con una sonrisa.

-o eso creo…-termino Spanner – es raro actuar como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad no es así.

Todos en la habitación rieron con felicidad y Reborn veía todo con orgullo, mientras Lal no pudo contener una sonrisa, el chico rubio tenía razón, realmente nadie en esa habitación se conocía lo suficiente como para sonreír con tanta naturalidad y familiaridad a los demás, ella no era la única a la que esos recuerdos habían llegado, pero si era la única que se negaba a aceptarlos y dejarlos pasar. Tenía que seguir el ejemplo de esos niños.

Tsuna camino y tomo un pañuelo de la mesita al lado del ventanal y lo llevo al peliblanco.

-Bueno en ese caso…- entrego el pañuelo al chico aun con lagrimas en las mejillas y se separo unos paso para observar a todos al mismo tiempo – Es un placer conocerlos, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi….- sonrió – pero pueden llamarme Tsuna.

El peliblanco seco las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Un placer, soy Byakuran….- respondió con una sonrisa divertida, parándose para darle la mano al chico castaño – espero seamos buenos amigos…

-Lo seremos, estoy seguro…

-Soy Irie…Irie Shoichi...-contestó con nerviosismo, arremedando al peliblanco tomando la mano de Tsuna en un saludo.

-Soy Spanner….-dijo el otro sin moverse de un lado de la puerta, solo mostrando una sonrisa y mandando un saludo con la mano derecha.

-Nosotros ya nos conocemos, pero me alegra volver a verlo Decimo….-hablo el pelinegro sin querer ser excluido de tan hermosa escena.

-jaja…-rio con felicidad- me alegro de haberlos conocido…a los cuatro.

* * *

-El decimo ha tardado demasiado…-el chico no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro del salón.

-Deberías calmarte, Gokudera…-hablo el pelinegro, intentando ocultar la preocupación que también había en su rostro.

-Sawada es fuerte!...Estará bien…

-¿Como estas tan seguro, cabeza de césped?…-pregunto irritado.

-Yo solo lo sé…instinto masculino…

-Lambo quiere a Tsuna!...-chillo el niño afro, ya sin poder contenerse.

-Tranquilo, el jefe no tardara en regresar…-hablo la chica intentando calmarlo – ahora está ocupado…-saco un caramelo y se lo dio a lambo – sabes que debes portarte bien…

-Si!...-contesto alegre tomando el dulce entre sus deditos.

-El jefe tampoco regresa…-hablo Levi, con tono dramáticamente triste – Debo ir a verlo!

-Te va a matar…-dijeron Bel, Mammon y Lussuria a la vez – así que Ve!

Se hicieron a un lado formando un camino para que pasara el moreno mayor. Este no se hizo esperar o dudo siquiera y salió corriendo.

-Adonde crees que vas?...-lo detuvo Squalo con un golpe antes de llegar a la salida – nadie se va ir de aquí hasta que el maldito del jefe regrese!

-Hai!...-respondieron los tres aun de pie, mientras Levi se levantaba de mala gana y obedecía.

-Pero todo se saldrá de control si ellos no regresan pronto…-hablo Squalo con seriedad- las mayores autoridades se marcharon y con tantos lideres mafiosos juntos no puedo asegurar que todo termine bien…-observo a dos hombres que estaban a punto de discutir y les mando una mirada envenenada como advertencia, asiendo que se alejaran – ni siquiera nosotros podremos controlarlos…

* * *

Se estaba hartando de esperar, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y no podía escuchar nada de lo que estuviera ocurriendo en la habitación tras las enormes puertas, después de todo era una biblioteca, estaba diseñada para que no entrara ni saliera ruido, además de que los gruesos muros del castillo no le eran de mucha ayuda. Se estaba impacientando y estaba preocupado por su hermanito, se observo a sí mismo en el espejo al lado de Xanxus que parecía aun mas exasperado que el mismo, era obvio que lo único que le detenía era que el noveno aun permanecía a su lado listo para noquearlo en caso de que intentara entrar. Era divertido el solo imaginarlo, pero eso había estado haciendo toda la hora y le estaba comenzando a molestar la simple escena, después de tanto pasarla por su cabeza resultaba chocante. Pudo notar gracias a su reflejo que incluso su cara estaba exteriorizando el aburrimiento, sus ojos se veían como si fueran a cerrarse en cualquier momento, se estaba rindiendo y estaba dispuesto a dejarlos cerrarse, la verdad no creía que ocurriría nada malo si se tomaba una pequeña siesta.

Escucharon ruido por fin al otro lado de las puertas y los dos hombres frente a él, alzaron su vista a ella, mientras el solo abandono la idea de dormir y se hizo a un lado para cercarse al noveno y Xanxus, evitando que le dieran en la cara al salir. La primera en salir fue Lal Mirch, su humor parecía haber mejorado considerablemente, pues ya ni siquiera parecía irritada como lo había estado desde que llego a Italia. A su lado Reborn salía con una sonrisa, platicando con Lal. Ambos bebes se detuvieron en el instante en que vieron a las tres personas esperando afuera.

-¿Que sucede Reborn, Lal?...-pregunto el castaño que era el siguiente en salir, una sonrisa más grande de lo normal permanecía en sus labios y parecía extrañado ante el poco movimiento de los dos bebes pero enseguida noto la presencia de los demás, entonces el al igual que los otros dos se quedo parado en su camino un segundo, después adquirió una mirada seria y de inmediato levanto ligeramente una mano – Esperen ahí….

Dino y Xanxus se sorprendieron y se quedaron observando extrañados al niño, pues si bien había dicho que esperaran, por alguna razón sintieron que no se los decía a ellos. El moreno se levanto de la cómoda silla y observo con acusación al castaño.

-Te tardaste demasiado, niño… -hablo con su habitual tono enojado- solo esperemos que nadie en la fiesta se haya matado aun…

El chico no respondió.

-Tsuna ¿qué esperas? vamos, tenemos que regresar…-Dino se encamino unos pasos a él.

-Espera!...-dijo algo alterado Tsuna, extendiendo ambas palmas en un gesto para evitar que se acercara mas – ah!...-grito con frustración mandando miradas simultaneas a Dino y Xanxus - ¿Qué voy a hacer?...olvide que tenía que explicárselo a ellos…-bajo su vista a Reborn – Ayúdame!

-Es tu problema…-dijo con tono divertido.

-"¿Cómo se puede divertir con esto?"…-se pregunto a sí mismo – Noveno…-dijo suavemente al reconocer la presencia del anciano ahí.

-¿Que tal salió todo, Tsunayoshi-Kun?...- según Reborn el noveno ya estaba enterado, eso le seria de ayuda, o eso esperaba.

Sonrió ante la mención de la pregunta.

-Muy bien….-volvió su vista a los dos confundidos chicos frente a él – pero no sé cómo explicárselo a ellos…-observo al moreno con la paciencia a punto de reventar- en especial a Xanxus…

-Solo habla Mocoso!

-¿Qué pasa, decimo?...-salió por la puerta el pelinegro – sucede algo malo….

El chico gordito puso una expresión de terror al ver a los dos presentes, en especial ante el moreno…

-yo…emm –comenzó a tartamudear – es un gusto volver a verlo Noveno, Xanxus-sama, Dino-san

-Giannini...-saludaron el noveno y Dino, Xanxus solo le gruño.

-Al mal tiempo darle prisa…-murmuro Lal.

Tsuna admitió con tristeza que las palabras de Lal eran un buen consejo, así que observo con seriedad a los dos chicos frente a él.

-Dino-san, Xanxus…-hablo con tono bajo y temeroso – bueno…quiero decirles algo, pero me gustaría que me escuchen atentamente…

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito?...-pregunto Dino dando a entender que lo haría.

-Dino-Nii….- si bien ambos se trataban como hermanos, solo Dino era capaz de llamarlo de esa forma en presencia de más personas, a Tsuna se le seguía asiendo extraño, pero cuando la plática era de solo ellos dos se le hacía tan normal.

Dino le sonrió al escucharlo llamarle de esa forma y los demás presentes pusieron una cara de confusión y sorpresa.

-Te escucharemos hermanito, no te preocupes…-lo tranquilizo.

-gracias….-sonrió con agradecimiento y luego miro al moreno -tu también escúchame Xanxus…

-¡¿quién te crees para darme ordenes?...-reclamo con su paciencia reventando.

-Xanxus obedece…-ordeno el noveno – el será pronto tu jefe… ¿recuerdas? -le sonrió a su hijo, pues el mismo había dicho que el castaño era al único que aceptaría como su jefe.

Xanxus a regañadientes se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla, cruzo una pierna sobre la otra, recargo su codo en el brazo de la silla y se dedico a fulminar con odio al niño castaño.

-bueno, hay algo que ustedes deben de saber…-comenzó a hablar armándose de valor- y es que el futuro ya no es el mismo que vieron en los recuerdos que llegaron a su cabeza… ¿lo saben, verdad?

Xanxus solo soltó un bufido que fue interpretado por Tsuna como "es obvio, no me hagas perder el tiempo por esto, maldito enano!"

-Lo sabemos, el simple hecho de tener estos recuerdos, nos asegura de que ya no será así…-hablo Dino tomando mas enserio las palabras.

-Pero eso no impide que las personas que fueron nuestros aliados en el futuro, no puedan serlo ahora…-menciono.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba y prestando más atención al niño, asintieron.

-y es probable que las personas que fueron nuestros enemigos, se vuelvan nuestros amigos también…-dijo con un tono bajo.

Ninguno de los presentes contesto, sus ideas tomaban cada vez mas forma.

-Habla de una vez mocoso ¿con quienes te reuniste?...-grito Xanxus al tiempo que se ponía de pie e intentaba entrar a la biblioteca.

Tsuna se interpuso en medio de inmediato junto con Reborn y Lal a cada flanco.

-Respondan…-hablo con tono autoritario- ¿creen que eso sea posible?

-No lo sabemos…-comenzó Dino- pero es posible…creo.

-Solo dinos quien es!...-grito ya furioso, pues ya era más que obvio que tras la puerta podía encontrarse algún enemigo, o más bien alguien que en un momento estaba destinado a serlo, alguien relacionado con los recuerdos que vagaban en sus cabezas.

El chico castaño soltó un suspiro y después de dirigirle una mirada a Lal, Reborn, el noveno y Giannini, giro su rostro a la puerta.

-Este es mi departamento de inteligencia –hablo con pesadez- Salgan….

Pasaron segundos sin que nadie hiciera acto de presencia, y el moreno estuvo a punto de entrar el mismo pero fue detenido por el brazo de Tsuna. Instantes después por la puerta salió un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas circulares. Justo detrás de el camino un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes (N/A: ¿?) con una paleta en boca, ambos chicos los miraron con temor, pero aun así salieron con decisión.

Las dos nuevas personas, eran diferentes pero las reconocieron de inmediato.

-Irie Shoichi…-hablo Dino – y Spanner, creo que era tu nombre?

-Cavallone Dino…-saludo Spanner con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Es un placer conocerlo…- saludo educadamente el otro chico – por primera vez en el presente.

-Wao!...-menciono con un sonrisa el Cavallone- no pensé verlos aquí…

Los chicos se acercaron y le dieron un apretón de manos al chico rubio pero intentaron alejarse lo antes posible pues el pelinegro los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Así que tu pandilla de aliados en el futuro, lo es ahora también –Xanxus parecía decepcionado y enojado a la vez- ¿y?

-Yo también lo soy….-hablo un chico de cabellos blancos saliendo de las grandes puerta y cerrándolas tras él.

El silencio inundo la sala y de inmediato Xanxus llevo su mano al arma que descansaba en su cinturón, para sacarla y apuntarle al chico peli blanco que a pesar de ser más pequeño que él, pudo reconocer de inmediato. Dino sin evitarlo retrocedió dos pasos, saco un látigo de sus ropas y adquirió una posición de defensa, hacía el chico ahí parado. Tsuna sin embargo se interpuso entre la trayectoria de ambos de inmediato, para evitar que las armas tuvieran alguna oportunidad de herir al chico peliblanco.

Byakuran se esperaba esa reacción por parte de los dos, pero no creyó que Tsuna se interpondría entre él y un arma, para protegerlo con su propia vida.

-Bajen las armas!...-ordeno con la voz envuelta en seriedad.

-¿Que hace él aquí?...-pregunto con voz áspera el pelinegro – Quítate de en medio!

-El no está muerto en el presente como es natural…-respondió Reborn con voz divertida, entonces su rostro se torno serio y comenzó a hablar con la voz llena de autoridad – pero sería mejor que no apuntes Tsuna con eso Dino…tú también Xanxus.

El rubio ante el regaño del su ex tutor, bajo el latido y se paro ligeramente erguido, con los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la sorpresa de ver al chico peliblanco y a su pequeño hermano protegerlo, con Reborn y Lal de su lado según parecía.

-Quítate mocoso o te tendré que dispararte a ti también!...

-Xanxus!...-lo reprendió el noveno.

-Cállate viejo, porque permites que ese esté aquí…-dijo señalando con la barbilla a Byakuran, que permanecía tras la espalda de Tsuna.

-Tsuna-chan…-su voz sonaba preocupada – podrías salir herido, no merezco que me protejas…

-Podrías quitar el Chan?...-pregunto con una sonrisa sin despegar su vista del moreno que aun intentaba atacarlo.

-Tsuna…no quiero que te hieran por mi culpa….

-No digas esas cosas….-le interrumpió Tsuna- Ahora eres mi amigo –termino con una sonrisa ladeada al chico.

Los tres que habían estado en el pasillo esperando, se sorprendieron ante tal declaración, ni el noveno se esperaba que Tsunayoshi llegara a considerar su amigo al chico de cabellos blancos y mucho menos tan pronto. Xanxus pareció arder en furia y Dino palideció de la impresión. Pero ambos se vieron aun mas sorprendidos por la preocupación del peliblanco hacia el castaño y la declaración de que no merecía ser protegido…que ambos consideraron completamente correcta.

-Un enemigo no puede volverse amigo así de fácil! – exploto Xanxus.

-el no es nuestro enemigo!...-reclamo Tsuna.

-el intento asesinarte!-continua el moreno con cada vez mas enojo.

-no es verdad!

La negación del chico sorprendió a todos tanto a los involucrados en la disputa como a los espectadores.

-acaso no lo recuerdas?...-ahora si estaba furioso.

-No!

-Entonces me vas a decir que olvidaste todo respecto al futuro!

-No lo hice!

-Entonces, olvidaste el rostro de tu enemigo!

-No es mi enemigo!

-En el futuro lo será!

-tú lo has dicho…el futuro!

Los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Eso no ha pasado aun, el no es mi enemigo ni lo ha sido antes de hoy…-hablo con seriedad.

-Lo conociste ya hace mucho!

-no lo creo…es la primera vez que lo veo...-respondió empeñado Tsuna.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota…El será tu enemigo lo quiera o no lo quieras…

-El hecho de que este aquí quiere decir que el futuro a cambiado, no tiene porque serlo ahora!

-Un enemigo siempre será un enemigo…-grito con mas furia- no puede volverse tu amigo después de casi acabar con tu vida!

-Y tú!...-Tsuna grito con enojo.

Xanxus se quedo en silencio portando una cara de sorpresa, sus ojos se abrían como platos y su boca quedo medio abierta, deteniendo la reclamación. Todos le clavaron la mirada al moreno estático. Tsuna se arrepentía de haberlo mencionado, pero tenía que hacer entender a Xanxus de una u otra forma, soltó un suspiro, aclaro sus ideas y hablo con un tono más tranquilo.

-No planeo recriminarte nada…-comenzó con seriedad- pero tú más que nadie deberías entender que las personas son merecedoras de una segunda oportunidad...-soltó un suspiro frustrado- intentaste matarme, dañaste a mis amigos y casi causaste la muerte del noveno…-el moreno cerro su boca con fuerza y bajo la mirada sin saber que decir – y aun así te considero mi amigo…

Xanxus alzo la vista con rapidez y se sorprendió por la sonrisa con algo de cariño que le mostraba el chico frente a él. No sabía que decir, se sentía confundido, el niño tenía razón…él no tenía derecho a reclamar en este asunto pues había hecho cosas casi tan malas como el peliblanco frente a él, el también habían intentado acabar con la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y además de que el castaño lo salvo de hacer una tontería aun mayor, ahora lo llamaba amigo.

-No soy tu amigo…-dijo con tono cortante.

-Tienes razón…

Se sorprendió y entristeció interiormente ante tal declaración y la forma tan fácil en que el castaño acepto sus palabras, volvió a bajar la vista ante la triste mirada del los presentes que permanecían escuchando en silencio, consientes de que no debían interferir e incapaces de formular alguna oración.

-Eres más que eso…-comenzó a hablar Tsuna- eres parte de mi familia, de la familia que pienso proteger cueste lo que cueste….

La expresión de seriedad, decisión y felicidad del niño lo tomo por sorpresa al igual que la declaración, una felicidad interna lo inundo –la oculto lo mejor que pudo- y evitando mirar a los ojos al castaño, se sintió incapaz de hablar más y dio media vuelta para dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla, no lo admitiría, pero ya no se sentía capaz de estar de pie, eran demasiadas impresiones en un día, incluso para él.

Dino sonrió a su hermanito con ternura ante tal declaración, el había descubierto el mismo lado bueno de la mafia que el mismo había encontrado cuando Reborn era su tutor…la habilidad para proteger a sus seres queridos, la oportunidad de tener una gran familia. El noveno sonrió con verdadero cariño a su hijo y nieto adoptivos, alegrándose por la forma en que el castaño veía a sus amigos…como una familia.

-Bueno, si Tsuna dice que está bien…-comenzó Dino dándole una sonrisa a Byakuran, no necesitaba más explicaciones el confiaba plenamente en Tsuna - confiare en su súper intuición…pero más que nada en su habilidad para juzgar a las personas y ver lo bueno dentro de ellas.

Se acerco al peliblanco que lo observaba con impresión.

-soy Cavallone Dino…-Extendió una mano al chico, al mismo tiempo que Tsuna con una sonrisa se quitaba de en medio – los amigos de Tsuna también son míos.

Byakuran con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro tomo la mano del Cavallone y no pudo evitar sonreírle por haberlo aceptado. Y aunque Xanxus mando un bufido furioso al aire y no le dedico ni una mirada, supo que el también lo había aceptado, difícilmente pero lo había hecho.

-Sera mejor que volvamos…-hablo el anciano, comenzando su camino de vuelta al salón.

Los demás lo siguieron y Spanner, Irie y Byakuran aprovecharon también para saludar al noveno, -que habían conocido hace no mucho tiempo-. Xanxus caminaba hasta atrás con el enojo aun en el rostro, maldiciendo la vida -y a Tsuna-. Dino caminaba acompañado de Tsuna y el peliblanco, que era bombardeado por incontables preguntas por parte del castaño. Pero al doblar una esquina los chicos pararon pues un chico de cabellos azabaches y piel pálida –recargado en la pared del pasillo- los observaba con claro enojo y reproche en los ojos negros, Tsuna se preparo de inmediato para otra pelea y explicación a su guardián de la nube, pero este solo dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar también, dejando sorprendidos a los todos tras él.

-Seguro escucho tu discusión con Xanxus…-menciono Reborn en voz baja a Tsuna.

Esa era una muy probable explicación del comportamiento del chico azabache frente a ellos, pues si Reborn tenía razón Hibari a regañadientes igual que Xanxus acababa de aceptar al peliblanco a su lado. Sin embargo no quería que a Hibari se le ocurriera repentinamente atacar al chico de ojos azulados, así que comenzó caminar más rápido para alcanzarlo y hablar un poco con él. Los otros solo lo observaron alcanzar al azabache y a pesar de que les extraño y preocupo, no hicieron nada por alcanzarlo y ellos avanzaron a un paso más lento y tranquilo.

-Hibari-san….-hablo al estar al lado del azabache – yo…

-Sígueme….-hablo con voz baja el azabache y doblo en un pasillo saliéndose del camino de vuelta al salón.

-¿Qué ocurre?...-no recibió respuesta pues el chico frente a él comenzó a caminar más rápido.

* * *

-¿A dónde se han ido?...-pregunto el chico rubio de ojos verdes, terminándose su paleta (Zai: ¬¬ por fin, ojala a mí me durara tanto una paleta xD)

-Lo más seguro es que Kyoya quiera golpearlo…-afirmo Dino con una mirada de pánico por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su hermanito, pues el bien conocía al azabache y sabia de que era capaz.

-¿Entonces no deberíamos ir a ayudarlo?...-pregunto extrañado el peliblanco.

-Es verdad no podemos dejar a Tsunayoshi -Kun, si está en peligro…-secundo el noveno

-No es buena idea….-interrumpió Lal.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás, incluso de Irie y Spanner…hasta Xanxus les dijo con la mirada que estaba de acuerdo con los demás.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron con curiosidad al unisonó.

-Solo limítense a saber que si mueren, no le serán de ayuda a Tsuna…-hablo el Arcobaleno con seriedad, asiendo que un escalofrió recorriera a todos, incluso al noveno.

-¿tan peligroso es?...-el anciano no parecía convencido, si bien veía que el azabache no era muy sociable, no se imaginaba que atacaría a todos solo por irrumpir su plática.

-Es un monstruo….-se limito a decir Xanxus.

-Un Monstruo antisocial…-afirmo Dino.

-Eso me deja más preocupado….-hablo el peliblanco.

-Por mucho solo recibirá un ojo morado, además Tsuna sabe defenderse….-una sonrisa divertida se formo en su boca – No se preocupen, no creo que Hibari lastime a Tsuna…

Lal soltó un suspiro, consciente de lo que quería decir el Arcobaleno.

-Sawada nos alcanzara pronto, así que apurémonos….-y reanudo su camino para minutos después ser seguida por los demás.

* * *

Camino lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo al silencioso Hibari y doblaron unas cuantas veces por varios pasillos. No sabía que quería Hibari o porque iban tan lejos, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de recordar el camino de regreso cosa que le preocupaba, pero no se molestaría en decirle que se detuviera, ya había gastado mucha saliva momentos antes intentando decírselo, y fue ignorado. Entonces al doblar una esquina el azabache paro de repente y con un giro repentino lo acorralo contra la pared tras él, poniendo una tonfa en su cuello y azotando una mano en la pared al lado de su cabeza. El pánico lo lleno, ya se esperaba algo como esto, después de todo era Hibari Kyoya de quien hablaba.

-Te lo puedo explicar…-comenzó a hablar con dificultad pues su garganta era presionada.

-Lo oí todo….-lo interrumpió.

-Tampoco creo que los argumentos que convencieron a Xanxus te convenzan a ti…-dijo con una sonrisa – a veces pienso que tu aun quieres matarme.

Tocio un poco. Hibari se sorprendió ante el comentario y aflojo un poco la presión en el cuello del menor.

-Me refiero a todo…-comenzó a explicar viendo los ojos castaños – Fui a buscarte…

Tsuna no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Hibari no era de los que se preocupaban por saber dónde estaban los demás o que siquiera se molestaba en buscarlos, además algo más importante era…

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?

-Te busque y llegue a la segunda planta…-comenzó- llegue a la biblioteca….

-entonteces tu…

-los escuche desde arriba….-confirmo- te dije que no confiaras en cualquiera…

-y te hice caso…

-no lo hiciste!...-respondió con enojo- unos minutos de análisis no son suficientes para conocer a alguien.

-no….-hablo con seriedad, sintiendo la fría tonfa en su cuello- pero si para ver sus diferencias, ¿acaso el se parece al Byakuran que nosotros conocimos?

-…-

-No ¿verdad?...-tomo el silencio como una afirmación – y tu deberías comprenderlo aun mejor que yo, ¿es un carnívoro o un herbívoro?

Se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero decisivo contestar sin rodeos.

-Parece un herbívoro…-siguió hablando al ver los labios del chico castaño a punto de decir más – pero puede volverse un carnívoro en cualquier momento – dijo intentando llevarle la contraria al niño.

No funciono. Tsuna sonrió como si hubiera ganado.

-¿y eso en que lo diferencia de mi?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante la pregunta del castaño….tenía razón…el chico de cabellos blancos cumplía con casi los mismos patrones que Sawada Tsunayoshi. Parecía débil y capas de sentir culpa por matar una mosca pero en cualquier momento podía convertirse en alguien peligroso que podría llegar a noquear a alguien en menos de un segundo, que podía incluso llegar a matarlo si intentaba herir a lo importante para él.

-El es mas carnívoro que tu…

-Pero no se parece al monstruo hambriento de sangre que conocimos….

Ya no podía poner argumento en contra y la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera Byakuran, el peliblanco le había tenido sin cuidado desde un principio, si bien le había sorprendido en cuanto lo vio e incluso llego a sentir desprecio, fue fácilmente capaz de contenerse para escuchar la conversación y observar todo desde lo alto. Lo que realmente le molestaba no era eso.

-No deberías acercarte tanto a las personas que apenas conoces…-hablo acercándose al chico de cabellos castaño.

Tsuna lo miro con extrañez.

-no sé a qué te refieres!...-reclamo confundido.

El azabache acerco y toco su frente con la suya. Entonces lo recordó, ¿acaso, Hibari se refería a cuando se acerco a ver a Byakuran a los ojos?, pero no veía problema en eso. En cambio si lo veía en lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, la cercanía de Hibari no era que le incomodara, pero le ponía nervioso y lo hacía estremecerse.

-no te me acerques tanto…-hablo con nerviosismo y un sonrojo surgiendo en sus mejillas – y además ¿eso qué importa?

Hibari mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos castaños frente a él, sin despegar su frente de la del niño.

-No lo sé…-respondió con sinceridad.

-….-el aliento en sus mejillas lo hizo estremecer – entonces… ¿Cuál es…el problema?

El mismo estremecimiento recorrió al azabache, sentía el calor del niño tan cerca y sus frentes parecía compartir calor mutuamente.

-no lo sé…-dijo en casi un susurro.

-¿entonces?...-pregunto Tsuna con el mismo susurro.

-me molesta…

-no tiene porque…-sus sentidos comenzaban a fallar, se sentía ligeramente mareado y podía sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago.

-Lo sé…-respondió con un tono aun más bajo – tu….-dirigió su boca al oído del castaño, sintiendo el rozamiento que se producía entre sus mejillas - ¿Qué me estas asiendo?

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sintió el calor recorre todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera las frías tonfas de Hibari en su cuello lo podían refrescar. Se sentía extraño ante tal cercanía que había entre los dos, algo dentro de el le decía a gritos que se dejara llevar, pero ni siquiera era consciente de adonde.

-Hibari-san…-murmuro despacio sin poder hacer salir más sonido de su garganta.

El sonido de su nombre dicho con ese tono tan bajo en su oído le recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo, quería oírlo mas, quería que el chico lo llamara por su nombre. Se separo ligeramente y observo el rostro sonrojado del chico frente a él, los ojos castaños le brillaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar pero no había rastro de tristeza en ellos, solo confusión. Se vio reflejado a sí mismo en los ojos almendra y se dio cuenta de que el lucia exactamente igual, sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña y un sonrojo muy tenue estaba sobre sus pómulos, parecía por completo hechizado…eso era lo que le hacia el niño castaño, lo hechizaba con solo su cercanía.

-Sawada…-comenzó a hablar observando los rosados labios frente a él – Tsunayoshi….-termino con un susurro, uniendo sus labios con los del otro.

Fue un suave rose y se separo ligeramente observando la reacción del chico castaño, parecía sorprendido pero no mostraba reproche o la necesidad de querer alejarse. No sabía lo que estaba asiendo, pero no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y volver a unir sus labios a los del chico contra la pared. Esta vez comenzó a mover sus labios suavemente y con lentitud, provocando ligeros roces entre ambos pares de labios, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar como después de unos segundos el chico frente a él comenzaba a hacer lo mismo, correspondiendo torpemente el beso pero asiéndolo miles de veces más placentero. Era tan diferente al beso que le había dado en el avión, en este ambos participaban, ambos despiertos, ambos ligeramente consientes de lo que hacían y ambos dejándose llevar por el instinto. Fue un beso que duro por eternos segundos y se separaron con lentitud.

Se observaron a los ojos, viéndose a ellos mismos en el reflejo de los ojos contrarios, pero quitándole importancia de inmediato para concentrarse en el rostro de la persona frente a ellos. Sus corazones latían con rapidez y el latido aumentaba al observar el sonrojo y los ojos brillantes en el rostro del contrario. Ambos incapaces de esconderlo por más que quisieran, casi podían jurar que los latidos hacían un eco por los desiertos pasillos.

Si contenerse más, Hibari dejo caer las tonfas de sus manos y con un brazo atrajo al chico por la cintura y con el otro tomo el cuello atrayéndolo hacia su rostro. Deseaba al chico lo más cerca que se pudiera, deseaba sentir su calor en su piel, deseaba unirse con el….Lo Deseaba como nunca había deseado a algo o alguien y se sorprendió al notar lo mismo en los ojos almendra.

Tsuna en el mismo instante en que sintió las manos de Hibari sobre su piel -separándolos apenas las ligeras telas- llevo sus brazos a cruzarse sobre el cuello del azabache y se dejo llevar de nuevo al rostro del pelinegro. Comenzaron con un beso igual de lento como el anterior, rosando sus labios con suavidad, jalo ligeramente los cabellos azabache que había entre sus dedos y acaricio el cuello con delicados roces. Entonces sintió como algo húmedo rosaba sus labios, fue tan placentero que sin poder evitarlo soltó un ligero gemido, al abrir su boca sintió la intromisión dentro de ella, el beso se hizo muchísimos más profundo de inmediato, podía sentir al azabache explorar cada parte de sus cabida bucal, se estremecía a cada segundo y no podía dejas de acariciar lo cabellos entre sus manos, atrayendo cada vez más al chico hacia él, queriendo y deseando fundirse con él en ese mismo momento, podía sentir las manos se Hibari en su espalda, acariciándolo con suavidad y delicadeza a la vez que lo atraía más a su cuerpo, ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Parte de la razón seguía dentro de sus cabezas, pero era apartada de inmediato por el deseo, querían unirse con la persona frente a ellos, no sabían cuando se había formado esa tremenda necesidad dentro de sus cuerpos…dentro de sus corazones. A ninguno le quedo duda de lo que pasaba, no podían negarlo después de esto, ese beso sacaba a la luz todo lo que se escondía dentro de ellos y se dejaron llevar con mayor entrega en el beso. Permanecieron así por eternos segundos, puede que minutos, el tiempo ya no les importaba. Pero por desgracia para sus pulmones era necesario el aire y tuvieron que resignarse y separarse si es que querían seguir respirando para tener más momentos como ese.

Sus rostros se alejaron entre jadeos, los chicos se miraban mutuamente y ninguno se alejo del cuerpo del contrario. Hibari mantenía una mano en la cintura del castaño y otra en su espalda, mientras que Tsuna permanecía con sus dedos entrelazados en los suaves cabellos negros. Se contemplaron por lo que parecieron eternos segundo, intentando recuperar la gran cantidad de aire que habían perdido, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y completamente perdidos en la imagen del contrario. Sus corazones retumbaban y se escuchaban por todo el pasillo al igual que sus agitadas respiraciones, estaban tan junto que podían sentir un pecho contra el otro, ambos rostros mantenían un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas –el del Castaño más fuerte que el del azabache- y ambos con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, al sentirse completos por primera vez en sus vidas.

-_Cielo_, ahora tengo motivos…..-Rompió el silencio con una voz suave y seductora, al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro – me perteneces, Tsunayoshi….

La felicidad lo inundo aun más y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios sin evitarlo…

-Si, Kyoya….

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

-Kya!

Zai: dios, dime que no estoy soñando! *¬*

Sao: Yo escribir eso? O_O…me enorgullezco de mi misma! KYA!

Zai: -saltando por todo el lugar- Lo beso, lo beso, lo beso, se besaron!...ambos despiertos y jugueteando! *¬*

Sao: eso último sonó raro ¬¬…pero sí!...soy tan feliz! n_n

Zai: yo….yo….nunca volveré a llamarte irresponsable en mi vida T_T

Sao: si!...por fin!...ame este capítulo, ni yo pensé que mi paciencia duraría tan poquito, solo cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado la escena n_n…las ideas fluyeron como agua!

Zai: eres cruel por hacerme esperar tanto por este capítulo!...y eso que ya lo tenias desde hace tiempo!

Sao: Si lo siento, pero también tenía cosas que corregirle y bueno…ahora estas llena de emoción para poner las notas finales conmigo n_n

Zai: Kya!...no puedo dejar de gritar…lo ame, lo ame, lo ame, me encanto ese beso...y eso que ni me beso a mí, que suerte tiene Tsuna!

Sao: jeje…me siento inspirada para terminar el siguiente capítulo, pero debo advertirles, tal vez esta vez tarde, pues…si bien tuve una inspiración marca KHR, tengo otros 2 fics en los que muy seguramente ya tengo amenazas de muerte…y bueno no quiero morir U_U.,…así que sean pacientes conmigo.

Zai: está bien, pero intenta no tardar tanto n_n

Sao: O_O vaya que estas feliz lo aceptas te muy rápido….xD pero si lo prometo no tardare tanto….y ya les puedo jurar Mukuro llega en el siguiente capítulo!

Zai y Sao: Adiós!

* * *

**Muchos, muchos agradecimientos a: catunacaty y Sheila!**

**En serio se los agradezco mucho!...sus comentarios forman casi el 80% de mi inspiración, en serio les agradezco mucho y espero me sigan teniendo paciencia en el fic.**


	8. I Sogni si Trasformano in Incubi

**Notas Iniciales:**

Sao: Yo…yo creo que merezco una verdadera reprimenda *avergonzada*

Zai: ¡Mereces una paliza! (no hace falta escribir que esta enfadad cierto? -_-u)

Sao: es que…es que…*Snif, snif*….Lo siento! *Se lanza a los pies de los lectores* No saben cuanto lo siento!

Zai: Se que dije que sería paciente pero esto fue mucho!

Sao: Tu sabes que estuve ocupada, el conservatorio, la escuela, preparación para exámenes, mi vista (ahora uso lentes), navidad, Hallowen….etc., etc.

Zai: ¬¬ ¿navidad y Hallowen? No pongas excusas estúpidas

Sao: Enserio lo siento, pero es que mi inspiración se corto repentinamente, supuestamente actualizaría mis otros fics pero ni eso he hecho, además mi amada lap murió y toda mi información se fue con ella a la tumba, por lo que tuve que rescribir el capitulo….Enserio lo siento!

Zai: Puff –furiosa- ¿sabes cuánto espere este capítulo?

Sao: Ya no me regañes!...yo pienso cumplir mi promesa!...no importa cuánto me tarde en actualizar, nunca de los nunca abandonare el Fic!...Lo juro por Zai aquí presente!

Zai: -golpe en la cabeza- no arriesgues de esa forma mi vida!

Sao: *sobo mi cabeza* TwT no les hago esperar más…aquí esta:

Zai & Sao: **"**I Sogni si Trasformano in Incubi**"**

* * *

∞**¤∞ Capitulo 8 ∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞¤∞* I Sogni si Trasformano in Incubi *******

* * *

Se sentía aturdido, todo había sido tan rápido que apenas y se creía capaz de mantenerse en pie…pero por suerte el chico frente a él aun lo sostenía con firmeza entre sus brazos. El estar tan cerca de él y el calor que lo envolvía, hacia que se sintiera tan seguro, tan tranquilo, tan capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con solo saber que él estaba a su lado.

Los ojos negros aun lo veían con un extraño brillo en ellos, un brillo que jamás había visto y que le hacía imposible el despegar sus propios ojos de los contrarios. El solo mirarlos le era embriagante y el ser capaz de observarlos por tanto tiempo lo hacía feliz. Era extraño, antes sin importar cuánto se esforzara nunca había podido observar a Hibari a los ojos por más de medio minuto, porque su cara se ponía roja y sentía el impulso de esconderla.

Esta vez era diferente, pues a pesar de sentir su corazón latir de forma acelerada, su cara y mejillas calientes –muy seguramente con un fuerte sonrojo-, y una extraña sensación recorrerle de pies a cabeza, no sentía el impulso de ocultarse sino todo lo contrario, quería que Hibari lo viera, quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que era capaz de provocar en su persona al igual que él podía ver lo que ocasionaba en Hibari.

-Hibari-San…-lo llamo con su voz quebrada pues aun no había sido capaz de recuperar por completo el aliento perdido.

-No…- El azabache lo interrumpió con voz firme y se acerco un poco más a su rostro.

Tsuna podía sentir como las puntas de sus narices se tocaban, haciendo aumentar aun más su sonrojo.

-Llámame por mi nombre otra vez… - Se sorprendió con solo oírlo hablar, la voz del azabache frente a él sonaba tan…dulce – Di mi nombre…solo mi nombre – hablo un tono cubierto de suplica.

El corazón le dio un brinco y formo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Kyoya….

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunayoshi?… - en el rostro de Hibari se formo la misma sonrisa.

-Yo… - retiro lentamente sus manos que aun continuaban en el cuello del azabache - Como es que llegamos a esto? – No era que se estuviera quejando o se hubiera arrepentido pero todo había sido tan rápido que se sentía confundido.

-….. - Hibari no lo soltó si no al contrario lo atrajo aun más y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Tsuna se sintió derretirse, Hibari nunca le había sonreído de esa manera…o al menos no a él. Además nunca había sido mirado de esa forma por nadie y la simple sonrisa lo hizo marearse. En cierta forma ahora se le hacía comprensible que Hibari nunca sonriera, pues si lo hiciera habría dejado a varias y varios infartados en Namimori.

-Supongo que lo mejor será decirlo en palabras para que quede más claro… - hablo el azabache sin alejarse ni un centímetro del castaño.

Tsuna solo se vio capaz de asentir, apenas y podía pensar en algo que no fuera el hermoso rostro frente a él.

Hibari clavo sus oscuros ojos en los canela del castaño.

-Yo no sé cómo – se separo un poco asegurándose de poder ver por completo al niño frente a él – Pero tu…Robaste mi corazón.

Sintió su pecho dar un brinco y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. Se sentía inexplicablemente feliz, más de lo que nunca había pensado poder llegar a sentirse, las lágrimas formaron delgados ríos que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y a él le parecían imposibles de parar. Vio el rostro pálido verlo con preocupación y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del azabache, intentando aliviarlo.

Le sonrió devolviéndole la mirada de cariño y se preparo para hablar.

-Y tu el mío…. - Se apresuro a contestar, para casi de inmediato sentir como sus labios era tomados nuevamente por Hibari, para compartir un dulce beso juntos.

(Zai: T_T solo una palabra…Hermoso.)

* * *

-Están tardando!... - afirmo el poco paciente gorila.

-¿Y si vamos a buscarlos? – Pregunto el peli naranja - tal vez se perdieron

-Eso es muy probable – El anciano comenzó a caminar de regreso.

Los demás estaban por seguir al noveno cuando el bebe de cabellos negros se interpuso en sus caminos.

-Lo mejor será esperar – sonrió - No queremos interrumpir…pueden estar hablando de algo importante – termino con un extraño toque burlón en su voz.

-Hablando ¿he?... - Lal también parecía ligeramente divertida.

Aunque no era que pensara que ambos pudieran hacer algo mas, pues como conocían al tímido Sawada y al antipático Hibari, se le hacía difícil que se dejaran llevar abiertamente por sus sentimientos por si solos. Por otro lado más bien se le ocurría que podrían estar llevando a cabo una pelea por ahí.

-Maldito Kyoya!...Si llegas a hacerle algo a mi hermanito…me las pagara…. - murmuraba para sí mismo Dino mientras un aura negra lo comenzaba a cubrir, dejándose llevar por su recién adquirido instinto sobreprotector hacia Tsuna.

-Tal vez ya hayan entrado.

-Byakuran-san tiene razón… - El peli naranja miro al resto - Tal vez siguieron otro camino y llegaron antes, después de todo ellos iban adelante.

-Eso es poco probable, pero… - el mayor fijo su vista en las enormes puertas que daban al salón – podemos comprobarlo.

* * *

Caminaban por los enormes pasillos del castillo, ambos iban en silencio pero mantenía unidas sus manos, ninguno se sentía dispuesto a romper completamente el contacto entre sí, era como una droga, después de haber probado el tacto del otro les era imposible abandonarlo, pero tendrían que hacerlo a su debido momento, pues no podían permitir que nadie lo supiera aun -ni siquiera sus amigos o más bien los amigos del castaño-. Por el momento aprovecharían el tiempo que pudieran permanecer juntos de esa manera.

El mismo en un principio se había negado rotundamente a dejar libre de sus brazos al chico castaño, pero después de que este le repitiera una y otra vez que debían regresar lo termino convenciendo y a regañadientes obedeció. Hace apenas unos minutos que había descubierto sus sentimientos y se los había dejado bien en claro al castaño. Ninguno de los dos sabia de donde habían salido tantas emociones y ambos se sentían sumamente sorprendidos, pero complacidos ante la felicidad que los inundaba con solo saberlo y estar juntos.

-Estamos por llegar… - hablo el alegre castaño, deteniéndose y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé… -se inclino y deposito un suave beso en los labios frete a él, no se podía conformar con eso, pero debía hacerlo por ahora.

Con dificultad ambos soltaron las manos que los unían y se lanzaron una mirada de anhelo…era extraño, sentían que habían cortado una parte de su cuerpo sin la cual no podrían vivir….como perder la mitad de un todo. Aun no podían comprender como todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, con solo una acción, pero es que apenas y habían dejado libres los sentimientos encerrados estos se negaban rotundamente a volver a su jaula.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro con pesadez e intento recomponer su semblante viendo su reflejo en la ventana a un lado. A él en cambio no le costó mucho, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo pero sabía que la gente realmente observadora sería capaz de darse cuenta del buen humor que lo rodeaba, casi sentía que podía resistir un día entero escuchando hablar al estúpido caballo sin que pudiera sacarlo de sus casillas o al menos eso esperaba.

-Nos veremos cuando la fiesta termine - anuncio al pequeño a su lado y le regalo una sonrisa.

Este que difícilmente había logrado cambiar su rostro no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

-Es extraño… - murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-Qué me sonrías de esa forma tan cálida… - dijo el chico con un vivo rojo en sus mejillas y desviando sus ojos con vergüenza.

-¿acaso no debo hacerlo? - se acerco y tomo la barbilla del niño, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos – si me dices que no lo haga, no lo hare.

-…no… - negó rápidamente con la cabeza – me gusta que lo hagas…solo que no me acostumbro… - le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Yo estoy seguro de que me acostumbrare con facilidad… - dijo al observar la mirada del niño.

-jeje…es mejor apurarnos.

Tsuna aparto con suavidad la mano del azabache y deposito un beso en la palma antes de dejarla libre para seguir caminando, se sentía raro haciendo semejantes actos pero a la vez se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin preocupaciones. Comenzó a caminar de regreso, siendo seguido por un ligeramente sonriente Hibari, que hacia lo posible por encontrar una forma de ocultar su sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al salón principal donde se encontraban las enormes escaleras y la entrada al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, por suerte para entonces ambos ya mostraban sus rostros más relajados y controlados. Sus amigos los esperaban y parecía que estaban justo a punto de entrar al salón donde estaba reunida la gente.

-Chicos!... - Los llamo alzando la voz un poco y ellos se giraron a verlo con un rostro de alivio.

-Se tardaban mucho, así que pensamos que ya habían entrado… - hablo el noveno.

-Kyoya no te lastimo, verdad?... - grito Dino de inmediato, acercándose para girar a Tsuna de un lado a otro en busca de posibles heridas.

-No le hice nada… - hablo el azabache con tono irritado, viendo con molestia como el rubio examinaba al niño.

-Es verdad, tranquilo Dino-San…

-Más te vale, Kyoya…. - Envolvió entre sus brazos a Tsuna en sentido protector y le mando una mirada de advertencia a Hibari.

-….Maldito caballo… - incapaz de reprimir las palabras y soportar la escena, un aura oscura comenzó a desprenderse de el.

-Tranquilos… - dijo Tsuna con nerviosismo alejándose de Dino que veía extrañado al enojado azabache - Ky…cof, cof, Hibari…-san, chicos…será mejor que nos apresuremos a entrar.

-Ky?...- Reborn y Lal, se preguntaron simultáneamente el uno al otro, formando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos vieron detenidamente a ambos chicos poniendo atención al nerviosismo del castaño, mientras que Dino analizaba la expresión enfadada del azabache…cada uno intentando encontrar respuesta a tan raro comportamiento, pues si bien esas emociones ya eran normales en los chicos, en ese momento se presentaban de una forma tan peculiar y extraña que sabían no era normal. En especial en el caso de Hibari que desde que lo había conocido, apenas y parecía poner atención a los reclamos de Dino a lo mucho siempre le ignoraba.

-Tsunayoshi-kun tiene razón… - los interrumpió el noveno – las cosas pueden salirse de control si no volvemos pronto.

-Ch…apúrense… - ordeno Xanxus.

Las puertas les fueron abierta por los mayordomos que esperaban afuera y pudieron visualizar como lo que pensaban estaba comenzando a suceder, ya se podían ver ligeras disputas entre algunos grupitos y algunos incluso ya portaban sus armas de fuera. Sus guardianes estaban intentando detener todo, pero algunos de ellos incluso parecían estar a punto de pelear también –dígase, Gokudera y Ryohei, a parte de la gran mayoría de los varia - Yamamoto junto con otros chicos que se habían presentado hace poco a él como "la Familia Simón" (Zai: O_O) intentaban calmar las peleas que estaban a punto de producirse.

Tsuna, el noveno y Xanxus fueron los primeros en entrar. Los tres recién llegados carraspearon al mismo tiempo para llamar la atención de los presentes dentro del salón, además Xanxus que parecía lo suficientemente irritado como para no tenerle paciencia ni a una mosca que pasara frente a él, saco la pistola de su funda y apunto a los presentes que parecieron no escuchar el carraspeo, estos de inmediato sintieron el peligro y se giraron rápidamente a ellos. La sala quedo en silencio y muchos bajaron su mirada con vergüenza ante el espectáculo que habían dado –incluidos los guardianes del decimo - mientras que otros los miraban con orgullo como si lo anterior no hubiese sido nada importante – como los guardianes de Xanxus-. Sin esperar más y aprovechando la tranquilidad se adentraron en la sala seguidos de sus acompañantes.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y sus guardianes estuvieron a punto de lanzarse contra los sujetos tras ellos si no hubiera sido porque –tanto Xanxus como Tsuna- les habían mandado una mirada de advertencia para que no lo hicieran.

-Lamentamos haberlos dejado sin explicación… - hablo el noveno con afabilidad, mientras se separaba del grupito y se dirigía al centro del salón - y entendemos que se pusieran ansiosos pero esta fiesta se acerca a su final y será mejor que disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda… - tomo una copa de una bandeja que le acercaron y con un gesto de brindis les indico que continuaran.

La gente de inmediato se calmo y continúo con la degustación de la comida y reanudo las charlas que habían dejado a lado para comenzar a pelear, el ambiente de la sala se volvió relajado como si nada hubiera pasado. Tsuna estaba sorprendido ante la forma en que el mayor manejaba la situación, no sabía si él podría hacer lo mismo en caso de estar en un problema así y eso le hizo sentir aun menos capaz, pero no permitió que el gesto se notara en su rostro. El y Xanxus reanudaron su paso rumbo a sus guardianes y pudo escuchar como mucho hablaban acerca del peliblanco que caminaba tras él, pero se limitaban a solo mirarlo únicamente, pues sabían con solo mirar que estaba protegido por los jefes de Vongola.

-Chicos… - saludo al llegar.

Los Simón hicieron un movimiento de la cabeza como saludo y se hicieron ligeramente a un lado para permitirle ver a sus guadianés, sin embargo sus amigos se mantuvieron en silencio con la vista clavada en el albino tras él. El noveno se había ido a platicar con algunos para mejorar la situación, mientras Xanxus se había acercado a reñir a gritos a sus guardianes y de paso a explicarles la presencia de los tres recién llegados en el lugar. A el por lo tanto - y esperaba que también con la ayuda de Dino, Reborn y Lal – le tocaba explicar a sus amigos.

-¿Que está pasando, Tsuna? - pregunto Yamamoto que a diferencia de los demás, había modificado rápidamente su mirada de rencor por una de genuina curiosidad.

Tsuna medito un poco sus palabras, sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrerle y después de soltar un largo suspiro comenzó a hablar, lo mejor era halar directamente.

-A partir de ahora Byakuran está de nuestro lado… - hablo a la vez que tomaba la mano del peliblanco y le jalaba al frente para acercarlo más a los demás – el junto con Irie-San, Spanner y Giannini, integra mi departamento de investigación.

Sus amigos se mantuvieron expectantes pues no sabían que decir y sabían que el castaño aun no había terminado de hablar. Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus siguientes palabras.

-Ellos son mis amigos y comprendo si no lo entienden, pero a partir de ahora también son parte de nuestra familia - término con una enorme sonrisa.

Los guardianes se sorprendieron, al igual que todos los demás presentes que habían escuchado las palabras del castaño, incluso los Simón -que permanecían aun ahí-, se impresionaron al oír al niño llamar familia a sus guardianes y amigos. Byakuran se sentía sorprendido, ahora no solo era un amigo, sino también familia y no pudo evitar sonreír con calidez al chico a su lado, que se giro a verlo y devolvió su sonrisa.

Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Si Tsuna lo dice, está bien…. - murmuro Yamamoto con una sonrisa divertida, siendo el primero en romper el silencio – bienvenidos a la Familia!

-Pero que estás diciendo, lunático?... - reclamo enojado Gokudera ante la rápida aceptación.

-Pero, ¿acaso no viste esa refrescante sonrisa?... - pregunto extrañado Yamamoto.

-De que hablas, la gente no se valora por qué tan refrescante es su sonrisa!

-mmmm…Si, Yamamoto tiene razón… - afirmo Ryohei asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pero que rayos les pasa por la cabeza?

-El ya no es el enemigo, no es la misma sonrisa aterradora que vimos en el futuro…- Chrome hablo con un tono tímido - Además parece que el Jefe le agrada.

-Yhey!...tiene los cabellos blancos, blancos! - grito lambo con una sonrisa, saltando a la cabeza albina que lo recibió con sorpresa y no pudo evitar reír ante los jalones que le daba lambo al revolver sus cabellos.

-jaja…oye bájate… - tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo miro divertido.

-¿Spanner, porque no le das a Lambo-san una paleta? – pregunto el peli naranja viendo a Lambo con diversión.

-Mi subordinado por fin ha llegado!... - grito lambo emocionado saltando ahora a los brazos del oji verde menor – lambo quiere una paleta, así que dásela!

-Tranquilo lambo-san… - sonrió - Spanner tiene muchas… - hablo arrebatando la que el chico rubio estaba por meterse a la boca y entregándosela al pequeño que se acurruco felizmente en sus brazos a comerla.

-Lo ves?... - preguntaron al unisonó Chrome, Yamamoto y Ryohei al sorprendido peligris.

-Pero…

-Por favor confía en mí, Gokudera - pidió Tsuna con una mirada de suplica.

-Por supuesto que lo hare decimo!... - grito con entusiasmo, su actitud cambio de inmediato – ¡y a ti mas te vale no meter en problemas al decimo! – dijo señalando con un dedo acusador al chico peliblanco que se sorprendió al recibir la aceptación de todos los guardianes Vongola.

-Aun así tendrás que explicarnos los detalles más tarde, ¿entendido Tsuna? - pregunto el moreno divertido que paso su brazo por el cuello del niño y se inclino para hablarle al oído en un tono más bajo – si quieres también puedes contarme lo que pasa contigo y Hibari… -termino girando su rostro y dándole una sonrisa despreocupada.

Tsuna no pudo evitar alejarse ligeramente y observarlo con los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba más rojo que un tomate. Dios lo habían descubierto. Yamamoto rio divertido ante la reacción y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al niño para que se calmara, intentando hacerlo entender que el no planeaba recriminarle nada o meterse en el asunto si él no quería, sino mas bien que quería darles su apoyo.

-¿Qué le hiciste al decimo, idiota?... - hablo con acusación al ver la brusquedad con la que Tsuna se había apartado y el rostro pasmado que tenia.

-jeje…Nada, solo quería decirle que tiene mi apoyo - Yamamoto sonrió – ya, ya Gokudera tranquilízate

El castaño se sintió aliviado ante las palabras del peli negro y después de sentir su calma regresar, respiro con lentitud intentando desaparecer el rojo de su rostro. Alzo la vista y le mando una sonrisa de gratitud. Tenía grandes amigos y eso siempre lo había sabido, pero le agradecía mucho a ese chico moreno que siempre le ofrecía su ayuda, no importaba cual fuera la situación.

Cuando observo todo nuevamente, Yamamoto junto con Reborn se encontraban al lado de Byakuran y los recién llegados que parecían entretenidos con Lambo y las cosas que mencionaba sobre Irie. Gokudera seguía mandando frases de desprecio a Yamamoto que las dejaba entrar por un oído para que salieran por el otro. Ryohei y Chrome por otro lado parecían haber vuelto a su charla con los Simón. Y hasta el fondo, recargado en la pared tras ellos, se encontraba el azabache de ojos negros y piel blanca.

Miro por unos momentos a Hibari y este le regreso la mirada, se observaron mutuamente, intentando contener las ganas de acercarse el uno al otro. Tsuna le dedico una ligera sonrisa y desvío su mirada al chico líder de los Simon.

* * *

Podía sentir el frio liquido cubrirle, se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos o siquiera moverse, pero su conciencia comenzaba a despertar poco a poco dentro de ese tubo. La presión que causaba la máscara sobre su mandíbula, la fuerza con la que sus brazos estaban siendo atrapados por una camisa de fuerza y el frio que le ocasionaba el liquido que lo rodeaba, se iba haciendo mas y mas presente en su mente, estaba recuperando la capacidad de sentir, el tacto. Pero todo cambiaba de forma demasiado lenta, aun le quedaba esperar mucho para sentirse realmente libre y capaz de pensar de forma razonable.

Pero por alguna razón se sentía tranquilo, no sentía impaciencia porque estaba seguro de que pronto todo terminaría, tal vez él realmente confiaba en las palabras de ese niño, no tenía ni la mas mínima duda de todo lo que salía de sus labios y en cierta forma eso le asustaba. El había jurado nunca volver a confiar en la mafia, pero con este niño era diferente…porque él sería capaz de cambiarla.

Sonrió internamente.

-"Te estoy esperando"

Y se dejo envolver nuevamente en un sueño.

* * *

Sentía frio y todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, pero a pesar de todo continuo su camino, por alguna razón sabia a donde ir. Camino sin rumbo por un largo tiempo siendo recorrido de pies a cabeza por unos fuertes escalofríos, escucho un tenue ruido por el lugar y miro hacia todos lados en busca de su procedencia. No sentía miedo pero algo lo dejaba inquieto, camino de espaldas retrocediendo ante el sonido y choco con algo, dio media vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que vieron. Justo al frente se encontraba un enorme contenedor lleno con un líquido de un azul fosforescente, pero lo que realmente lo sorprendió fue la persona dentro.

-Mukuro… - murmuro al tiempo que acercaba su mano al cristal.

No le gustaba verlo en ese lugar y sabía que debía darse prisa para sacar al chico de ahí.

-Te estoy esperando… - escucho quedamente de una voz y solo pudo sonreír al reconocerla.

-Llegare pronto… - respondió con seguridad.

Sintió una presencia a su espalda y dio la vuelta para buscarla. Unos brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron frente a él y retrocedió con desconfianza, apegándose más al frio tubo.

-¿Quién eres?... - pregunto tenuemente, con voz precavida.

Bajo los ojos una escalofriante sonrisa hizo aparición y sintió ganas de correr, sentía el miedo nacer en sus entrañas y recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. La presencia frente a él comenzó a caminar acercándose cada vez más y el solo podía retroceder. Extrañado giro en busca del contenedor donde se encontraba su amigo y no encontró nada más que oscuridad.

Regreso su vista nuevamente a la figura de ojos rojos y esta avanzo un poco más, estirando sus oscuras manos hacia él. Se sentía acechado, en peligro, pero no tenia donde huir. El tenue ruido volvió a oírse y la figura paró en seco, la sonrisa que portaba se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco conforme el ligero ruido se hacía más constante.

Alejo la mano de su rostro y le dirigió una gélida mirada con los ojos rojos.

-Volveré por ti… - hablo la aterradora figura antes de desvanecerse.

Giro hacia todos lados en busca de la procedencia del ruido o de la figura de ojos rojos, sin encontrarse con ninguna de las dos cosas, si no con siete cuerpos colgados unos metros sobre él por lo que parecían unas esposas en una especie de calabozo. Sus muñecas sangraban formando largos ríos de sangre que se deslizaban por sus brazos y todos ellos mantenían la cabeza caída, impidiéndole ver sus rostros. Pero no era necesario verlos para saber quiénes eran, tal vez se veían mayores pero supo de inmediato a quien pertenecían seis de esos cuerpos sangrantes sin necesidad de verles las caras, se quedo pasmado sin poder moverse y fijo su vista en el cuerpo del centro, justo el de en medio, aquel que estaba cubierto por una larga toga blanca manchada de sangre, en un principio llego a pensar que era el mismo, pero los largo y claros cabellos que se escapaban de la toga le hicieron ver que no era así.

Camino lentamente para acercarse pero una especie de barrera lo detuvo, grito para que lo oyeran, los llamo con todas sus fuerzas pero ninguno de ellos respondió, ni siquiera hubo un movimiento o una respiración. Se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas golpeando la barrera que los separaba y cuando perdió sus fuerzas solo pudo quedarse inmóvil viendo el suelo, no quería ver los cuerpos.

Un suave ruido llego a sus oídos y alzo un poco su mirada en busca de su procedencia. Era el mismo que había estado escuchando desde el principio pero ahora lo oía más cercano. Observo una clara y pequeña gota caer al suelo, produciendo el mismo sonido. Ligeras y claras gotas caían chocando con el suelo, causando una onda en él como si de agua se tratara. Alzo su mirada y se encontró con la figura cubierta por la toga manchada de sangre. Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos para chocar con el suelo, produciendo ese suave sonido.

-Quien eres? –Pregunto casi sin aliento.

El suelo bajo el se convirtió el un enorme lago oscuro y vio las ondas que causaban las lagrimas llegar hasta él.

-Ayúdame… - hablo la encapuchada con una suave voz y el comenzó a hundirse en el agua.

* * *

Abrió los ojos un poco sobresaltado y miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el estudio del noveno, recostado sobre uno de los sofás. Podía escuchar la conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo un poco cerca de él y tomo asiento rápidamente para girar a ver a sus amigos que parecían sumamente entretenidos hablando con los guardianes del noveno. Mientras que el anciano, Reborn, Lal, Dino e incluso Hibari, acompañados de su ahora departamento de inteligencia, rodeaban el escritorio examinando algo.

-Decimo!... - Gokudera, corrió para acercarse a él. – Lo siento lo hemos despertado.

-Está bien… - contesto quedamente bajando la mirada.

-Estas bien Tsuna? – Pregunto Yamamoto acercándose a él.

-Si - se puso de pie y se sintió ligeramente mareado y apoyándose en el brazo de Yamamoto recupero el equilibrio.

-Jefe… - la chica se coloco a su otro costado y comenzó a limpiar con un pañuelo el sudor que surcaba su frente.

-Estoy bien, Chrome…gracias... - hizo lo posible para forzar una sonrisa para mirar al noveno y los demás.

Pero con solo ver a sus amigos las imágenes volvían nuevamente a su cabeza.

Reborn levanto la mirada para verlo y el resto hizo lo mismo, permitiendo a Tsuna ver el objeto que examinaban con tanto interés, encontrándose con el Cuchillo que horas antes él había tomado de la pista del aeropuerto.

-Tsuna!... - Dino corrió a él y lo tomo por los hombros, mostrando un semblante alterado y lleno de preocupación - ¡¿Qué ocurre?

-Eh?... - miro al resto y en los ojos de todos encontró reflejada la misma preocupación y alteración.

Cuando llego a los ojos de Hibari pudo notar que este a penas y se contenía para salir corriendo hacia él, mantenía sus manos cerradas en puños y dio un paso para acercarse, antes de contenerse nuevamente. Sintió la humedad en sus mejillas y en un auto reflejo llevo sus dedos a ellas, encontrándolas empapadas.

-are?... - giro su vista al cristal de la ventana y se vio reflejado en el. Largos y delgados ríos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas lentamente para caer por su barbilla. – ¿Porque estoy llorando? – su voz sonaba tan contenida que el mismo se sorprendió.

-¿Eso es lo que nosotros queremos saber Tsuna?... - Yamamoto lo sostuvo por un brazo notando su falta de equilibrio.

Dino limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y el hizo lo mismo evitando que salieran mas.

-No es nada… - bajo la vista - solo fue un sueño… - la imágenes regresaron a su mente y se contuvo nuevamente, soltando un ligero y dolido jadeo – Necesito aire fresco…enseguida regreso - y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Te acompañare… - hablo Dino con su tono más que preocupado y avanzo unos pasos hacia el castaño.

Tsuna paro antes de llegar a la puerta sin girar a ver a nadie.

-No es necesario… - enderezo su espalda y subió el tono de sus voz - Necesito que apresuren la liberación de Mukuro…encárgate por favor Reborn.

-Hai… - respondió el Arcobaleno casi de inmediato, para después ver a Tsuna salir por las puertas del lugar.

Todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron congelado, ninguno entendía lo que había pasado o porque repentinamente el chico castaño había comenzado a llorar. Ninguno de los guardianes del decimo fue capaz de ocultar su preocupación y se quedaron en silencio observando las puertas por las cuales había salido Tsuna. Dino dio unos pasos más con la intención de seguir a su hermanito, pero fue detenido por Reborn que le hablo en un tono autoritario.

-No puedes ir!

-Pero…

-Oíste las ordenes de Tsuna, necesito que tu y el noveno me ayuden a apresurar la liberación… - Reborn giro su vista a los guardianes - Ryohei vez a acostar a la vaca estúpida – hablo viendo al niño que dormía en los brazos del moreno, después dirigió su vista a Byakuran y los demás – ustedes llévense el cuchillo y analícenlo…acompáñalos Lal.

-Pero no podemos dejar al Decimo, solo!... - reclamo más que alterado el peli gris.

-Yamamoto, controla a Gokudera… - ordeno el bebe - Chrome…intenta contactar con Mukuro…es más que obvio que tiene algo que ver con lo Tsuna haya sentido…o soñado.

Los demás miraron a Reborn, consientes de que podía tener razón, algo había visto Tsuna y no dudaban de ello pues algo similar ya les había pasado en el futuro.

-Hibari - hablo Reborn al azabache que mantenía la mirada baja

-….- El continuo con su vista clavada en el suelo y el bebe pudo distinguir como temblaba ligeramente.

- Cuida de Tsuna…

Para la sorpresa de todos Hibari no se hizo del rogar y apenas la orden fue dada salió a toda velocidad de la sala sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

Intentaba contenerse y respirar con normalidad sintiendo la fría brisa de la noche pegar contra su cara. En su trascurso al jardín se había encontrado con algunos miembros de la servidumbre y había tenido que esforzarse mucho para que no notaran su presencia. Ahora por suerte ya estaba al aire libre y se sentía más tranquilo, pero aun sentía esa presión en su pecho queriendo salir.

Camino intentando alejarse lo más que pudiera y pasando los enormes arbustos de rosas se encontró con un enorme árbol cuyas hojas brillaban debido a la luz de la luna. Se oculto tras el árbol recargando su espalda en el tronco, contemplando el cielo. Miro hacia todos lados y no encontró nada más que árboles y arbustos, dudaba que hubiera alguien por ahí pero más valía asegurarse.

Permitió que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas y no pude evitar soltar unos muy quedos jadeos, la imagen de sus amigos sangrantes y colgando, seguía en su mente, casi podía oler el ligero olor a oxido y sal que desprendía la sangre en el lugar. Sintió ganas de vomitar y llevo sus manos a la boca, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente queriendo eliminar la imagen de su cabeza.

Escucho un ligero ruido y alzo su vista al frente, en busca de la procedencia.

El pálido rostro frente a él lo sorprendió, los cabellos negros resaltaban con la luna como fondo y los ojos negros brillaban con preocupación, observándolo como si temieran acercarse más y hacerle daño. Se sorprendí ante la precedencia del azabache en el lugar pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado, porque en estos momentos lo que más deseaba era seguridad.

-Kyo… - estiro su mano para tocarlo. Pero Hibari fue más rápido y tomando la mano que Tsuna le acercaba, lo jalo con fuerza hacia él, para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Tsuna se sorprendió pero solo se dejo envolver y rodeo con sus brazos el torso de Hibari. Oculto su rostro en el pecho del mayor y permitió que todo lo que había estado guardando saliera. Ahogo sus gemidos y permitió que los torrentes de lagrimas salieran de sus ojo, mientras con sus manos estrujaba las ropas del chico frente a él. Había sentido tanto miedo cuando pensó que algo le había pasado a Hibari que el sentirlo ahora tan cerca de él, envolviéndolo y brindándole calor realmente lo hacía sentir bien. Poco a poco iba volviendo a la realidad y se iba a asiendo más presente en su mente que lo otro no había sido más que un simple sueño.

Pero aun podía oír el sonido de las lágrimas chocando con el suelo y con el agua. Podía oír la queda, susurrante y dolida voz que le pedía ayuda. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se presiono más al azabache. Sabía que parte de lo que había soñado era real y eso le causaba aun más miedo, tenía que evitar que lo que había visto sucediera y tenía que averiguar quién era esa chica que le había pedido ayuda.

* * *

-Entonces nos vamos… - hablo aun preocupado el chico peliblanco.

-Está bien, Byakuran…en cuanto averigüen algo avísenos - Dino sonaba aun más preocupado pero permanecía con la vista en unos documentos de sus manos.

-Reborn…Avísame si averiguas algo! - le grito Lal mientras se colocaba sobre el hombro del peli naranja.

-No hay problema… - contesto el Arcobaleno, el noveno solo asintió con el teléfono aun en la oreja.

Chrome abrió los ojos y alzo su vista, hacia estado dormida desde hace 15 minutos.

-Mukuro-Sama parece saber algo.

La atención de los presentes se desvió hacia ella.

-Que paso?… - pregunto el Dino dejando los documentos de lado.

-No me quiso decir pero….

-Pero?... - pregunto el peligris con sus nervios hasta el tope.

La densa niebla comenzó a cubrir a Chrome sin previo aviso y todos se sorprendieron, poniendo toda su atención en ella. Cuando pudieron volver a ver la persona sentada en el sofá no era la misma. Mukuro con sus típicas ropas verdes y sus cabellos en forma de piña, mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios pero en sus ojos se mostraba la misma preocupación que seguramente ellos debían llevar en la cara.

-Cabeza de piña!... - saludo Ryohei entrando por la puerta después de haber dejado a lambo en la habitación.

-Qué raro que aparezcas en persona… - Reborn bajo de un salto del escritorio del noveno y se acerco a Mukuro.

-Chrome dijo que Tsuna estaba llorando… - fue la simple respuesta del ilusionista.

-Tsuna?...desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? - pregunto extrañado Yamamoto.

-Eso no importa… - le dirigió una mirada a Byakuran y compañía que se habían quedado a pocos centímetros de la puerta y soltando un suspiro regreso su mirada a Reborn – es verdad?

-Si…sabes que paso?

-Debería?

-No lo sé, pero solo dijo que debíamos apresurar tu liberación…y que no nos preocupáramos que solo era un sueño.

-Un sueño?... - pregunto sorprendido Mukuro.

-Sabes algo?

-Yo, también tuve un sueño raro… - el chico miro al suelo y rememoro su sueño - No le preste mucha atención, pero…

-Puede que Tsuna y tu, se hayan comunicado

Mukuro asintió.

-Si él no se los conto debe tener sus motivos – hablo seriamente - yo…solo recuerdo la sangre, los ojos rojos…y…

-Y?

-Y a alguien pidiendo ayuda…- la niebla lo cubrió nuevamente y Chrome reapareció cayendo dormida en el sillón.

* * *

Se encontraban bajo el árbol donde había encontrado al castaño, estaba de pie recargando su espalda en el tronco y entre sus brazos seguía envolviendo al pequeño que aun daba ligeros brincos por el llanto. Poco a poco el llanto iba bajando y los gemidos del niño se hacían más lentos y pausados, la fuerza con la que apretaba sus ropas también había disminuido y parecía que pronto sería capaz de dejar de llorar.

En ningún momento había aflojado el agarre, además aunque le costara admitirlos, esos habían sido los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan preocupado por alguien más, el solo escuchar el llanto del niño lo llenaba de tristeza, el ver las lagrimas en sus mejillas hacia que su corazón doliera fuertemente y el sentir el temblar del pequeño había despertado en él un instinto protector que superaba a lo ordinario. Quería matar a quien lo hubiera hecho llorar, quería que el niño olvidara aquello que le había causado tristeza y quería con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

Tsuna se removió un poco y se aparto de su pecho lentamente.

-Lo siento, te he empapado el traje… - hablo quedamente.

Busco los ojos del niño y al encontrarlo con la mirada baja. Lo tomo por la barbilla y lo obligo a verlo. Sintió su corazón encogerse al ver los enrojecidos ojos del castaño que se habían hinchado un poco de tanto llorar. Llevo su mano a la mejilla del niño y recorrió suavemente con sus dedos el contorno de los ojos, eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Que sucedió? – pregunto mientras limpiaba con un beso una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonrió quedamente a Hibari. Realmente se sentía protegido a su lado.

-Solo fue un sueño… - respondió bajando la vista.

-Un sueño o una pesadilla? – pregunto ligeramente dolido de que no se lo contara.

-Un sueño que se convirtió en pesadilla… - la voz del niño le previno que estaba por comenzar a llorar nuevamente.

-Y que fue lo que paso?... - le pregunto quedamente.

Sintió el temblor del cuerpo del castaño y supo de inmediato que las lágrimas saldrían de nuevo. El niño dejo salir un leve jadeo adolorido y Hibari incapaz de soportarlo más. Tomándolo de la barbilla atrajo los labios del menor a los suyos.

El beso comenzó tan tranquilo y torpe por parte del menor que apenas podía corresponder. Pero el llanto de Tsuna fue callado por completo y envolvió nuevamente con sus brazos a Hibari. El beso adquirió pasión conforme paso el tiempo hasta convertirse en uno por completo exigente. Ambos cayeron al césped, sin romper el beso ni un momento. Hibari dejo que su peso callera por completo sobre el castaño e hizo lo posible porque el beso se hiciera mas y mas profundo.

Tsuna lo empujo ligeramente por los hombros y el de malagana se alejo un poco.

-etto… - Un hermoso tono carmesí residía en sus mejillas- …No…puedo…respirar…

Hibari sonrió ligeramente.

-Aun eres un niño… - Le dijo divertido al oído.

-Cállate… - Hablo con un pequeño puchero.

Pero tenía que admitir que la verdad era que ahora se sentía mucho mejor, ese beso en cierta forma lo había regresado a la realidad.

Le dirigió una sonrisa al chico de ojos negros sobre él.

-Gracias…

-Porque? – Hibari se acerco ligeramente más a él.

-Ahora me siento mejor… - respondió acariciando tiernamente la suave mejilla del pelinegro.

* * *

Cuando por fin le dio alcance, jalo del brazo al peli plata que caminaba apurado por los pasillos. Sin importar cuánto le hubiese llamado este no se había girado a verle ni siquiera una vez y había seguido casi corriendo por prisa en busca de Tsuna. Apenas Mukuro desapareció Gokudera había salido corriendo de la habitación con el obvio objetivo de ir tras el castaño y el reaccionando lo más rápido que pudo le siguió.

-Suéltame! – le grito enfadado mientras se intentaba librar de su agarre.

-No – respondió con seriedad – Tsuna dijo que no le siguieras.

-Debo ir a verlo!...necesito saber que vio! – volvió a gritar aun mas enfadado.

-Hibari ya está con el

-Ese sádico solo le hará daño!

-El no haría eso…

-No me importa!...el decimo está sufriendo y debo ayudarlo!

Su paciencia llego al límite y empujando al chico contra la ventana le acorralo mirándole con seriedad.

-Y eso a ti que te importa? – pregunto con algo de frialdad.

Estaba arto, no podía soportar más el que todo lo que pensara el peligris girara alrededor de Tsuna, no importaba cuanto se esforzara él, apenas ocurría algo a su castaño amigo, Gokudera le dejaba de lado para salir corriendo en busca del pequeño que ni siquiera parecía interesado en el.

Los ojos de Gokudera se mantenían abiertos de par en par, era la primera vez que veía a Yamamoto con esa seria mirada dirigida hacia él y más aun era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono frio en su voz.

-El…el decimo…me necesita – su voz se entrecorto mientras hablaba.

-No recuerdo que él te haya llamado – contesto con el mismo tono el moreno.

-yo…yo – busco en que justificarse pero el otro tenía razón, el decimo no le había llamado e incluso le había pedido que le dejaran.

-Tsuna no es la única persona en el mundo – Le miro a los ojos seriamente pero recomponiendo poco a poco su tono de voz.

-El decimo es lo más importante! –alzo su voz con un toque de inseguridad.

-Y yo que soy? – cuestiono el azabache acercándose a su rostro.

Gokudera se mantuvo en silencio.

-Si Tsuna es lo más importante…yo que soy?

Nada salió se sus labios a pesar de que los abrió para hablar, la cercanía le ponía nervioso y su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar la respuesta a la pregunta, la sorpresa por la actitud del moreno aun permanecía latente en su cabeza y más aun el embrollo que surgió ante el fuerte golpeteo en su pecho.

Apenas fue un poco consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de la forma en la que se comportaba, hizo lo posible por refrenar su comportamiento y mantener sus celos al margen. Se alejo del peligris dejándole espacio suficiente y bajo la mirada, revolviendo sus propios cabellos intentando calmarse.

-Lo siento – murmuro con un tono más normal – me deje llevar.

Gokudera seguía viéndole atentamente y le era imposible quitar la expresión sorprendida de su rostro.

-Pero lo que dije es verdad – aclaro el moreno antes de volver a formar una sonrisa en su rostro como si nada ocurriera. – vamos hay que volver.

Se acerco a tomar de la mano al shockeado peligris y le llevo de vuelta a la oficina del noveno.

* * *

Soltó un suspiro envolviéndose entre las sabanas de la cama, era hora de dormir pero el sueño no acudía a el por más que lo invocaba. Había logrado librarse de las preguntas preocupadas de sus amigos y después repetirle cientos de veces que no había sido más que un mal sueño, le había dejado en paz. Gracias a Hibari su expresión había mejorado y había sido aun más fácil convencerlos de que era la verdad, no quería preocuparles, pero sabia dentro de él que no se trataba solo de un sueño y el que Mukuro también le hubiera visto se lo confirmaba. Algo así había sucedido antes, en el futuro había soñado con Irie al mismo tiempo que Chrome, aunque claro no se entero de eso si no hasta después de la pelea, sus sueños se había cruzado y había sido ciertos.

Callo los pensamientos que seguían surgiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, haciendo aun mas cumulo en su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el presente. La liberación del peli azul estaba cerca y eso le hacía sentir aun más seguro de alguna manera, todos estarían juntos de nuevo y esta vez como una familia.

Formo una sonrisa en sus labios y cerro sus ojos, obligándose a dormir.

* * *

Era uno de los lugares más escalofriantes en los que había estado nunca y vaya que eso era mucho decir tomando en cuenta que desde que Reborn había llegado a su vida, había tenido que visitar muchos otros lugares desagradables y tenebrosos que no deseaba siquiera recordar. La enorme fortaleza de hierro se alzaba tenebrosamente frente a él y las montañas cubiertas de nieve le flaqueaban por los lados, el sol apenas y llegaba al lugar haciendo que el frio fuera aun más insoportable de lo que ya era.

Pero a pesar de lo escalofriante del lugar al poco tiempo de que había llegado su miedo había desaparecido, ahora por el contrario contemplaba con emoción la nieve que se apilaba al frente de la enorme puerta metálica que sabia pronto se abriría para cederle el paso.

Una nueva corriente de aire se aproximo a él y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el frio que parecía aumentar con el paso del tiempo, pero no podía quejarse pues él había sido quien decidió esperar afuera del auto y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, aunque de una u otra manera no se arrepentía de su decisión, su emoción era demasiada como para poder quedarse sentado esperando.

-Tsuna! – le llamo el bebe que descansaba plácidamente dentro de uno de los auto al mismo tiempo que bajaba un poco la ventana. – Entra o enfermaras – le advirtió por novena vez.

Formo una sonrisa en sus labios y negó levemente con su cabeza.

-Estoy bien – le aseguro – el frio me ayuda a pensar - reviso su reloj - Además…pronto será la hora.

-Es imposible razonar con tontos - El Arcobaleno soltó un bufido y volvió a cerrar el cristal, si el castaño quería congelarse seria su problema.

Paso un rato contemplando el paisaje ártico y la oscuridad de las altas montañas en el horizonte, hasta que dando un nuevo vistazo a su reloj, se acerco a las enormes puertas justo a tiempo para ver como comenzaban a abrirse de par en par. A su espalda escucho el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de los autos donde habían estado esperando parte de su familia.

Pero sin molestarse en voltear mantuvo su vista fija al frente observando sin temor a aquellos que les recibirían, la nueve de humo tras ellos y la forma tan sigilosa en la que se movían le causo un escalofrió, aun recordaba como la primera vez que los había visto apenas había podido contener un grito de terror.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi… - Le hablo una de las figuras con una voz queda y sofocada por las vendas en su rostro.

Compuso su semblante y les miro con seriedad, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por ocultar la emoción de su voz.

-Vindice….

* * *

Notas finales:

Zai: O_O – conteniendo grito emocionado- ….mas….

Sao: ¬¬ eso es todo lo de este capítulo…

Zai: pero, justo en lo más interesante! Mukuro ya va ser liberado, esos últimos eran Vindice, quiero saber que mas harán los simon y el sueño…Wa!...casi colapso con las escenas de Hibari y Tsuna.

Sao: y no olvides a Yamamoto…me encanto hacerlo actuar así.

Zai: fue Sexy *¬*

Sao: ejem….sip ¬¬

Zai: pero sube otro! –Exigencia-

Sao: sino que chiste tiene…tengo que hacerles esperar.

Zai: al menos en compensación de lo que hiciste puedes subir otro capítulo ahora.

Sao: lo siento pero no, es hora de ir en regla, cada 7 días se actualiza!...no antes, no después ¿ok? *no me crean, puede que sea antes*

Zai: si vas a terminar asiéndolo después…no prometas nada. –Susurro molesto- por más que me haya encantado este capítulo, ya no confió en ti.

Sao: paciencia mi querido saltamontes…n_n

Zai: sigo enojada contigo, así que no me provoques

Sao: U_U ok

Zai: Recibimos amenazas de muerte que se que merece, háganlas llegar que yo me aseguro que las lea tantas veces como sean necesarias.

Sao: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que aun me guardan esperanzas después de tanto tiempo, por favor confíen en mi, jamás abandonare este fic, sé que me tardo mucho pero enserio lo continuare.

**Muchos, muchos agradecimientos a: **

**Sheila, catunacaty, hinata2703, dametsuna, L-Chan93, bianchixgokudera25, Kyoko020394, Enma-misery y Yumiko Kanzaki **

Sé que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, especialmente aquí en pero es que no podía accesar a mi cuenta espero me perdonen

pero ahora que me decidí a continuar fueron sus comentarios los que me dieron ánimo y me brindaron la inspiración que necesitaba.

Espero me sigan apoyando

*inclinación de 90°*

Muchas gracias!

Zai: bueno, ahorita mismo te pones a escribir más

Sao: Hai! U_U….n_n bueno, ya me hicieron el comentario y creo que es verdad, casi en ningún fic ponen a Ryohei con una pareja, así que puede que yo también lo meta pues la idea parece interesante y casi un reto, pero por el momento el único libre es Mukuro y siendo sincera, no me llama la atención esta pareja…así que acepto sugerencias ¿con quién podría emparejarle? Si piensan en algo mándenmelo en el review.

Zai & Sao: Adiós, cuídense.


	9. Libertà

**Notas iniciales: **

Sao: *saltando de alegría* ¡termine a tiempo!

Zai: pense que ya lo tenías listo ¬¬

Sao: Sip, pero me seguí derecho escribiendo los demás caps y ya se me había olvidado corregir los detalles de este…pero logre hacerlo a tiempo ¡Wiii!

Zai: Debo admitir que no tardaste tanto como esperaba.

Sao: jaja…me agradecerás de rodillas después de este capítulo…kukukuku

Zai: sigue soñando ¬¬

Sao: ciertamente dudo que lo hagas conociéndote, pero te obligare si es necesario.

Zai: puf…

Sao: ¬¬ Hablamos luego….Bueno n_n Como lo prometidos es deuda

Zai: Aquí les dejamos el noveno capítulo de Coperti Dal Cielo

* * *

∞**¤∞ Capitulo 9 ∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞* Libert****à ***

* * *

Los pasillos era tan oscuros que apenas y se percataban de por donde caminaban, sus guías no parecían interesarse en lo más mínimo que fueran a perderse o caerse, pues continuaban su sigiloso recorrido al frente conduciéndoles a donde se encontraba la persona que iban a recoger, era incluso difícil seguirles el paso puesto que su figura se mezclaba entre la oscuridad del lugar. Escucho estornudar nuevamente a Gokudera que caminaba justo tras él, no le culparía si terminaba enfermo después de eso. El ambiente era aun mas frio dentro de la fortaleza que fuera de ella, casi era como estar dentro de un congelador. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada y lo único que rompía el fúnebre silencio eran los suaves estornudos de Gokudera, Chrome y otra persona cuya identidad no sabía, pero casi podía asegurar que pertenecía a un guardaespaldas, quien llevaba a Reborn en sus brazos.

Todo estaba oscuro pero podía darse cuenta como descendían más y más a cada momento, aun podía recordar que Reborn le había contado que desde la primera vez que el ilusionista había intentado escapar había sido confinado a la planta más baja del lugar y se le había privado incluso de la libertad de moverse. La simple idea le hizo sentir mal y no contuvo su mueca triste pues sabía que en esa oscuridad nadie podía verlo, aun así la borro casi de inmediato, pronto lograría cumplir su promesa y eso era lo único que debía importarle ahora.

Ambas figuras frente a ellos se detuvieron y se acercaron a las puertas que parecieron al frente para abrirlas de par en par, dentro era igual de oscuro pero no silencioso, podía escuchar el leve sonido de algunas maquinas y el movimiento del liquido. Se percato de que ya no necesitaba de la guía de nadie de ahí en adelante. Sabia donde estaba y sabia a donde ir, no sabía el motivo y eso poco le importaba, no espero a que los guardias volvieran a conducirle y el mismo comenzó a caminar guiado por su intuición, los demás extrañados igual le siguieron, poco a poco, conforme avanzaban la sala se iba iluminando de un extraño color azul que el identifico de inmediato, aumento el paso y avanzo cada vez más rápido, hasta que comenzó a correr. El eco de sus pisadas se escuchaba en el lugar y solo se detuvo hasta que se topo con la misma escena de su sueño.

-Mukuro – susurro con la vista fija en el contenedor repleto de ese liquido azul donde se encontraba su ahora amigo.

Los ojos del chico en el tanque se abrieron de inmediato y le contemplaron fijamente, la máscara le cubría el rostro pero Tsuna casi podía jurar que le estaba sonriendo. El chico dentro del tanque era el mismo al que recordaba de su primer encuentro, su cabello estaba poco más largo que antes y la forma de piña se había deshecho debido al liquido que le rodeaba, pero a pesar de eso seguía manteniendo esos ojos multicolor que parecían ser más intimidantes cuando los veías directamente.

Vindice les dio alcance y se coloco a un lado.

-Rokudo Mukuro – susurraron con su voz de ultratumba – Quedas en libertad.

Y el líquido comenzó a vaciar el tanque.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué? – la chica gritaba mas enfadada de lo normal.

-Ya te lo dije, el jefe está durmiendo – el pelirrojo le contesto con simpleza, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado a repetirlo.

-Pero debemos ir tras Vongola! – no dejaba de gritar y golpear las cosas que encontraba a su alcance.

-Hay que esperar a que despierte – tomo la copa a su lado, antes de que fuera mandada a volar junto con la mesa que la pelirroja había pateado – es el único que sabe donde se encuentra lo que buscamos.

La chica bufo exasperada y el la miro interrogante.

-¿Quieres despertarlo?

-…- ella se estremeció por un segundo antes de contestar – No.

-Entonces se paciente…

-¡Pero y que se supone vamos a hacer mientras despierta!

-Recopilar información – murmuro el otro recorriendo la orillas de la copa con un dedo. – Acercarnos a Vongola.

-¿Ten cerca a tus amigo y aun mas a tus enemigos? – La pelirroja se tumbo en el sillón que había tirado de espaldas – nunca pensé que esa fuera tu forma de trabajar.

-Es mejor que no hacer nada…Además, debemos asegurarnos de que el Decimo y sus guardianes tengan lo que buscamos.

-Mama siempre solía decir…"no juegues con la comida" – murmuro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando le hemos hecho caso? – La misma sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios y bebió el rojo contenido del cristal.

(Zai: Vampiros! / Sao: ¬¬ Has leído demasiados libros de vampiros / Zai: todos los libros que he leído son tuyos! / Sao: Entonces ¿quieres que el contenido de la copa sea azul?)

* * *

Ya podía sentirlo todo y no era agradable a decir vedad pero era la prueba de que su libertad se acercaba, aun se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos pero a pesar de eso casi podía tener una percepción del lugar y estaba seguro de que si los abría no vería nada que le agradara. Un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, el oxigeno que le brindaba la mascarilla era cada vez mas poco y le costaba respirar, era doloroso y tenía que admitir que la cabeza le punzaba.

Por leves momentos pensaba en darse por vencido y volver a dormir, estaba cansado y su cuerpo dolía, era aun más fácil si permitía que su conciencia viajara a su otro cuerpo, no necesitaba el suyo, ni siquiera alcanzaba a entender porque estaba asiendo eso. Sintió una nueva pulsada de insoportable dolor recorrerle, las agujas enterrada en su columna, salieron sin la menor compasión, una tras otra, e hicieron que su cuerpo se contorsionara levemente.

Quería volver a dormir pero entonces escucho los pasos en el lugar, alguien se acercaba, tal vez era Vindice, si así era podía pedirles que volvieran a dormirle, que no le hicieran sufrir más. Pero después de pensarlo un poco supo que no eran ellos pues aunque su oído también había estado dormido la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba en ese lugar, sabía que esas figuras nunca se habían caracterizado por hacer ruido alguno, las recordaba tan sigilosas como fantasmas que aparecían de la nada y se marchaban con el mismo silencio.

Pero entonces ¿Quién era?

-"Mukuro" – le llamo una suave voz conocida.

Abrió los parpados en un impulso y una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron lo primero que vio fue al castaño frente a él. Ahora recordaba porque estaba haciendo eso, era doloroso pero era lo que tenía que soportar para tener su deseada libertad, solo debía sufrir un poco y podría estar de nuevo fuera de ese frio lugar. El castaño había cumplido su promesa y se sorprendió a sí mismo al no notarse sorprendido por eso, el ya había dado por hecho que lo haría y había confiado todo lo que había podido en el.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo a pesar de la máscara de oxigeno en su rostro y no despego sus ojos de los ojos canela que le contemplaban.

-Rokudo Mukuro – la voz de aquellos que le habían encerrado sonó por el lugar, e incluso el fue capaz de oírlos a la perfección como si hablaran dentro de su cabeza – Quedas en libertad.

Y vio formarse en el rostro del castaño una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, al mismo tiempo que el líquido que le rodeaba comenzaba a disminuir.

Sintió como sus pies volvían a tocar el fondo del contenedor y en cuanto el líquido dejo de rodearle por completo la máscara que había estado brindándole oxigeno se soltó de su rostro. Seria mentir decir que no era doloroso pero era consciente de que era poco lo que tenía que soportar en comparación de lo que obtendría.

Un compartimiento en el cristal que le rodeaba fue abierto e intento caminar para salir de ahí, logro dar el primer paso pero sus piernas le fallaron, haciéndolo caer como un tronco hacia el frente. Por suerte no toco el piso y preguntándose el porqué encontró a dos chicos peli plata sosteniéndole de cada lado, no se esperaba su ayuda pero mientras uno desviaba la vista frunciendo el ceño, el otro le sonreía con su usual sonrisa.

-¡Mukuro-sama! – la chica que había estado cuidando hasta ahora salió corriendo a su espalda y usando el tridente en sus manos corto la camisa que mantenía aprisionados sus brazos.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sus brazos estuvieron en libertad y lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mano a la mejilla del chico que le observaba con preocupación.

-Von…go…la… - Su voz salía bastante entrecortada y se sorprendió al notar que incluso hablar le resultaba difícil, tomo un respiro permitiendo que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. – No – negó con su cabeza – Tsuna – se esforzó por hablar bien y le miro a los ojos – Gracias.

Y todo se volvió negro, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y sin tener la fuerza para volver a abrirlos, se permitió dormir pues tenía la seguridad de que esta vez cuando despertara, seria en su propio cuerpo.

* * *

Recargo su cabeza en el cristal del auto, la noche ya había caído y el apenas estaba regresando de Vindice, había tenido que quedarse a llenar papeleo y no había tenido la oportunidad de acompañar a Chrome y los demás que se llevaron a Mukuro de inmediato al castillo pues debían darle tratamiento para que se recuperara lo más pronto posible. El estado del ilusionista no era muy bueno e incluso el no se había logrado abstener de reclamar a Vindice por el trato que le había dado a su guardián, aunque no creía que le hubieran hecho mucho caso pues solo se habían mantenido esperando a que entregara los papeles y se habían marchado sin pronunciar palabra.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y fijo su vista en el cristal, viendo el reflejo de aquel azabache que se había quedado con él. A pesar de los muchos reclamos de Gokudera que había querido quedarse también, le había mandado de vuelta pues parecía haber obtenido un grave resfriado y si permanecía en ese frio lugar seguro empeoraría aun más.

-¿Estas enojado? – Pregunto sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Desde que habían salido del lugar, a pesar de acompañarle, el azabache apenas y se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra y no tenía que decir que eso realmente le había herido. El mayor estaba más callado de lo normal y a pesar de que en ese momento estaban solos – pues un muro negro les separaba del piloto y copiloto – no se había atrevido a decirle ni pio.

-…..- El pelinegro no contesto la pregunta y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Al menos puedo saber por qué? – pregunto interpretando lo anterior como un sí.

El otro no contesto y desvió la mirada, quería seguir insistiendo pero se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para decidir no insistir más. Cerró sus ojos y se intento olvidar de todo.

-¿Por qué haces tanto por él? – la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa y abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿Por quién?

-Por ese ilusionista…

-El es de nuestra familia – murmuro sin vacilación.

-…- Se mantuvo en silencio otro rato – no me gusta.

No le encontraba sentido a la plática, ni a la razón del enojo del peli negro.

-No puedo abandonarlo – su rostro se volvió triste desviando la mirada – pensé que tu lo entenderías…

Sintió la negra mirada sobre él y poco después de un jalón se vio atraído al cuerpo contrario. Se sorprendió pero el contacto le agrado, sonrió y se recargo cansado en el pecho ajeno.

-Me perteneces…No lo olvides.

-Sí. – y cerro sus ojos con cansancio.

* * *

La mañana había llegado rápidamente para todos, el castillos ese día estaba sumamente tranquilo a comparación del día en que había llegado, los varia ya habían regresado a su propio "hogar" – si se le podía llamar así- y los trabajadores del lugar hacían sus labores en silencio y con tranquilidad sin molestar a nadie. Termino de atravesar el pasillo, feliz de no haberse perdido por primera vez y abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

De inmediato tuvo que agacharse para no recibir un almohadazo en el rostro.

-¡Lárgate beisbolista! – le grito el peli plata con el rostro rojo debido a la fiebre.

-Ah…no seas así, Gokudera…- recogió la almohada del piso y se acerco cerrando la puerta tras el – ya te había dicho que tenias un buen brazo ¿verdad?

-Eso no me importa – señalo su muñeca atrapada con unas esposas unidas a la cama – ¿se puede saber porque tengo esto?

Yamamoto no pudo contener una risa divertida.

-jeje…Fue idea del bebe (N/A: y de Zai)…dijo que de otra forma escaparías. (N/A: Quise cumplir su fantasía n_n)

Y la verdad él había estado de acuerdo, pues si no fuera por esa esposa en ese momento el peligris ya hubiera salido de la habitación en busca de Tsuna, muy a pesar de que estaba casi desfalleciendo por la fiebre y apenas podía estar de pie. El bebe parecía querer ahorrarse las molestias de buscar a Gokudera tirado en alguno de los pasillos del castillo, ya tenían suficiente trabajo como para agregar otra tarea.

-¡Quítamelas! – grito enojado el peligris.

-No lo hare – se acerco a la cama – debes descansar, además…- coloco la almohada de nuevo en la cabecera y tomando a Gokudera de los hombros le empujo para que se acostara de nuevo – el bebe tiene la llave, no yo.

-Esto fue demasiado Reborn-San! – grito el peligris a la nada.

La situación le divertía demasiado y apenas era capaz de ocultarlo a Gokudera que seguro le daría un golpe si lo notaba. Después de cubrirle nuevamente con las cobijas, tomo asiento en la silla al lado de la cama y soltó un suspiro.

-Tranquilízate, por eso vine a hacerte compañía…

-¡No necesito tu compañía! – Los reclamos de Gokudera no le afectaban en nada y solo podía pensar en lo lindo que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre mientras le reclamaba y gritaba como un niño.

-¿A no?...y yo que pensaba contarte como estaba Tsuna…-comenzó a levantarse de la silla dispuesto a irse pero fue detenido por la mano del otro.

-¿Como está el decimo?...¿ya regreso?

Sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Regreso anoche, estaba cansado pero está bien…

-Ch… - chasqueo la lengua – sabia que ese vampiro no iba serle de ayuda al decimo.

Negó con la cabeza entretenido y observando disimuladamente como Gokudera – inconscientemente, al parecer – aun le mantenía sujeto de la mano. Tal vez no debía pensar en eso, pero lo cierto era que se veía del todo violable con el rostro rojo, sentado en la cama y con un brazo esposado a la cabecera. Soltó un suspiro alejando los pensamientos de su cabeza, era demasiado peligroso el seguir pensando en eso o seguro haría una locura.

-En realidad, creo que lo cuido bien…- sonrió entretenido recordando la escena – incluso le llevo en brazos hasta su habitación.

Aun recordaba cómo se había sorprendido al ver a un tranquilo Hibari entrar con un pequeño castaño durmiendo en sus brazos, el bebe había sonreído, mientras Dino había quedado un pequeño estado de shock y cuando logro reaccionar intento ser él quien cargara a Tsuna pero fue detenido por Reborn que dijo a Hibari que le llevara a su habitación, el azabache solo asintió y siguió su camino a las escaleras sin decir nada. Una vez Hibari había desaparecido, el mismo se dio el lujo de sonreír con diversión, hasta ese día había tenido la idea de que el azabache nunca haría algo así por nadie mas y si como pensaba Tsuna se quedo dormido en el auto seguro ahí lo dejaría o le despertaría con un golpe, eso sin duda le comprobaba que realmente había sucedido algo entre los dos y aunque sentía curiosidad había decidido esperar a que fuera Tsuna quien le contara.

-Sigue sin parecerme un buen trabajo…-menciono el peligris sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Yamamoto se sorprendió pues esperaba un mayor reclamo por parte del otro, antes la idea de que había llevado a Tsuna hasta su habitación en brazos y sin quererlo sonrió complacido de la respuesta, parecía que el chico no le encontraba nada malo o extraño a eso y solo le veía como trabajo.

-Aun así debo recuperarme pronto… - Gokudera por fin pareció percatarse del agarre que tenia de su brazo y le soltó desviando la mirada –…yo…debo acompañar al decimo al viaje a Milán.

Sintió una leve punzada de culpa pues bien sabía que no podría acompañar a Tsuna.

-En realidad, el viaje se adelanto y Tsuna se irá esta misma tarde, ahora debe estar alistándose.

-Pero, yo…-comenzó a reclamar el otro antes de que Yamamoto le detuviera de levantarse, volviendo a colocar las manos en sus hombros.

-Hibari y Ryohei le acompañaran – se mantuvo en su posición sintiendo como el otro seguía intentando pararse a pesar de lo que le había dicho – Yo me quedare a cuidarte y Chrome se quedara con Mukuro, que parece tardara mas en despertar…Lambo por supuesto también se queda.

-¡No necesito que me cuides! – seguían intentando pararse y hacer que el otro le soltara y poder ir tras Tsuna.

Yamamoto se subió a la cama y se coloco sobre el peligris deteniéndole aun mejor.

-No puedes – le murmuro viéndole a los ojos y le pareció ver como el rojo en el rostro frente a él aumentaba.

-¿porque? – pregunto con una voz más baja el peligris, desviando la mirada debido al nerviosismo.

-Si vas en este estado, solo harás que Tsuna se preocupe – Le toco la frente para medir su temperatura pero después acaricio con suavidad la mejilla sin ser capaz de evitarlo – Recupérate para que podamos ayudarle cuando vuelva.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de cuerpo debajo y se ocupo de observarle mientras recorría el rostro con su mano.

-Es...Esta...bien – Respondió con voz queda – ¡ahora quítate de encima! – le grito tan fuerte como pudo.

Sonrió y se levanto soltándole los hombros, viendo curioso el rostro ardiente del peli plata.

-Creo que tu fiebre subió – murmuro con una sonrisa antes de tomar una toalla, humedecerla y colocarla en su frente.

* * *

-Entonces me voy – murmuro el castaño viendo a Reborn y al noveno.

-Cuídate mucho, Tsunayoshi-Kun…-el anciano se paro del escritorio y se acerco a darle un suave abrazo que el castaño correspondió con una sonrisa.

Le alegraba saber que aun podía considerar al mayor su abuelo y no siempre tuviera que tratarle como el jefe actual de la familia.

-Date prisa, Tsuna – fue la despedida del Arcobaleno. – y regresa pronto.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Ninguno de los dos podía acompañarle pues tenían demasiado trabajo investigando el ataque del aeropuerto y esperando el análisis del arma que se habían llevado Byakuran y los otros. La mayoría tenía cosas que hacer y por ello no podían acompañarle a conocer a algunos de los ancianos de la mafia. Pero aunque estaba nervioso se sentía bien sabiendo que tanto Hibari como Ryohei irían con él y con ellos le parecía más que suficiente.

Les dedico una nerviosa y cálida sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

-Cuiden de el – hablo el bebe a los dos chicos que caminaban tras Tsuna.

-Por supuesto, ¡cuidare de Sawada al extremo! – grito el peligris emocionado.

Hibari solo vio al bebe a los ojos y asintió levemente antes de que todos salieran de la sala.

Reborn rio divertido pues por alguna razón el simple asentimiento de Hibari le pareció más confiable que el grito emocionado de Ryohei.

-¿Qué sucede Reborn? – pregunto el anciano extrañado por la risa.

-No es nada, noveno – y regreso su vista a los papeles con una sonrisa.

Estaba seguro de que Tsuna estaría bien.

* * *

El viaje era silencioso, iba de nuevo en un avión y para esas horas Ryohei – que iba sentado a su lado - ya había caído dormido, mientras el azabache frente a él mantenía los ojos cerrados pero claramente estando despierto. Sonrió y regreso su vista los papeles del frente. Esa vez iría a visitar a algunos de los ancianos miembro del consejo que por algunos inconvenientes no habían asistido a la reunión de bienvenida. No se sentía con ganas de viajar y prefería quedarse en el castillo esperando a que Mukuro abriera los ojos, pero era importante que les conocieras y no le había quedado de otra más que adelantar el viaje antes de que ocurriera algo más que le impidiera realizarlo, no pensaba tardar mucho y había planeado que fueran a lo mucho una semana pues no solo iría a Milán, también debía ir a Venecia y Francia, le parecía tonto que él tuviera que viajar a todos esos lugares en lugar de que los miembros del consejo viajaran a Italia para determinada fecha, sería más fácil y rápido sin duda, pero Reborn le había advertido que no les hiciera enojar por el momento pues son necesitaban más enemigos.

El apodado consejo de ancianos era considerado uno de los poderes encargados de poner el orden entre los miembros de mafia, no solo regia sobre Vongola si no también a los aliados, pero Vongola consistía el centro pues era la más poderosa y el consejo en si había sido formado para evitar que la familia abusara de su poder con las otras, o al menos ese había sido el objetivo en un principio, ahora mismo no era más que otro grupo que intentaba manejar y hacerse de todo desde la oscuridad, tenían casi tanto poder como el mismo jefe de la familia y ese era un problema a considerar.

Los miembros de dicho grupo eran los más viejos de cada una de las grandes familias que consistían la alianza, incluso se planeaba que una vez que el tomara el lugar como jefe, el noveno pasara a formar parte de dicho consejo, algo que a su parecer y el de la mayoría sería algo bastante bueno para mejorar la situación pero esa también era una razón por la que algunos se negaban a que el subiera al puesto en ese momento, pues muchos miembros de dicho consejo sabían que el anciano noveno era lo suficientemente poderoso como para controlarles e impedir que siguieran asiendo de las suyas.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo envolver por el sueño, descansaría y se prepararía mentalmente durante el poco tiempo que les quedaba de vuelo, no podía arriesgarse a cometer errores.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que su amado decimo se había ido de viaje ¡y él seguía esposado a la cama! En cuanto el Arcobaleno le había ido a ver le había rogado que le soltara y le aseguro que no pensaba escapar pero el bebe aparentemente divertido había dicho que no le soltaría hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo, incluso le había amenazado diciéndole que si seguía jalándose de esa forma terminaría por dañar la cama y tanto el noveno como su decimo le regañarían mientras que él le dispararía con León. Las únicas veces que le soltaban era para ir al baño por lo cual siempre había cerca de la habitación una sirvienta o en todo caso estaba el pelinegro. Por el momento ya no le quedaba de otra que dejar de jalarse y esperar a recuperarse, cosa que por alguna razón no se apuraba a suceder, pues parecía que empeoraba en lugar de mejorar y además había tenido que soportar con las visitas diarias que le hacía cierto pelinegro. No pensaba admitirlo nunca pero agradecía sus cuidados aunque no sirvieran de mucho.

La manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse y el tomo una almohada de su lado para lanzarla en caso de que se tratara de su molesta enfermera de cabellos azabache. Por supuesto Yamamoto la esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo pues ya parecía del todo acostumbrado, desde que tenía que pasar su tiempo ahí, esa era su forma típica de recibirlo por lo cual ya debía estarlo esperando.

-Gokudera, deja de aventar lo primero que tienes en tu alcance cada que llego – le reprendió Yamamoto cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Necesito que me sueltes – murmuro con fingido enfado – debo darme un baño, dile a Reborn-san que te de la llave – le ordeno señalándole la puerta para que volviera a salir.

-El bebe ya había pensado en eso, así que mando a unas sirvientas a encargarse de ti – señalo una especie de tina que tenía en su interior, shampoo, jabón y una esponja. – iban a darte un baño de esponja.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto? – su rostro se volvió azul.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y viéndolo algo avergonzado se acerco a él.

-¡No voy a permitir que esas locas se me acerquen! – reclamo Gokudera de inmediato aunque para su desgracia su voz no sonaba tan fuerte como sonaría si estuviera sano. Aun podía recordar como al darle de comer se le pegaban demasiado e incluso le alimentaban como si fuera un niño, moviendo la cuchara como si de un avioncito se tratara, no estaba dispuesto a soportar más humillaciones por parte de esas mujeres.

-Pensé que dirías eso – Yamamoto parecía feliz ante la negativa del peligris – es por eso que les dije que yo me encargaría – puso las cosas en la mesita al lado de la cama.

-¿Tú? – su voz salió con incredulidad y sorpresa. – ¡puedo hacerlo yo solo!

-No puedes, apenas y eres capaz de estar de pie, si te dejamos solo en el baño morirás ahogado.

Quiso negar pero no pudo pues la escena le parecía del todo real y posible. Pero no podía creer que hasta para darse un baño le tuvieran que cuidar.

-¿Tú lo harás? – pregunto con la misma incredulidad, sin creerlo aun.

-Sip – sonrió apenado – las chicas parecían desilusionadas, creo que enserio querían darte ellas el baño.

-¡¿Pero porque tienes que ser tu?

-¿Prefieres que las llame a ellas?

-¡No! – no importa lo mucho que le desagradara que el pelinegro le bañaría era aun peor el pensar que lo harían esas locas.

-Entonces no hay problema…- Yamamoto fue al baño a llenar la tina con agua.

Soltó un suspiro rendido, no tenia caso discutir con él.

-Suéltame rápido – dijo esperando a que le quitaran las esposas.

-No es necesario, después de todo tú no tienes que hacer nada – regreso del baño con el agua – además el bebe no sabía que yo terminaría dándote el baño y como temía que fueras a dañar a las sirvientas si se pasaban un poquito, no les dio la llave.

Su cara se puso aun más roja y el pánico surco sus ojos.

El nerviosismo invadió cada parte de su cuerpo al ver como el pelinegro se colocaba frente a él y después de poner la tina en el piso a un lado, levantaba las sabanas que le estaban tapando. Se sentó en la cama y retrocedió ante las manos que se acercaban a los botones de su camisa.

-Y...yo lo hare! – le dijo de inmediato llevando su mano libre a desabrocharla.

Yamamoto rasco con nerviosismo su mejilla y asintió con la cabeza antes de desviar la mirada a otro lado. Dirigiéndose por la esponja y el jabón.

Torpemente e intentando ignorar la cercanía del otro llevo sus dedos a desabrochar con lentitud los botones de su camisa y una vez termino solo espero por el pelinegro, sentía su rostro aun más caliente de lo que había estado todos estos días y un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho no dejaba de pertúrbale. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro intentando aliviar su nerviosismo, no era normal que él se sintiera de esa forma y lo sabía.

Sintió algo húmedo recorrer sus mejillas y abrió los ojos, sorprendido encontrándose con unos negros ojos frente a el que parecían concentrados en lo que estaban asiendo, se alejo un poco pero fue detenido por la mano del dueño de aquellos ojos atrayéndole de la barbilla.

-No te muevas – murmuro el chico que limpiaba con suavidad su rostro, no se vio capaz de hablar y solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente dejando que la esponja recorriera su piel.

Su rostro fue movido de un lado a otro por la mano que le mantenía aprisionado, sentía la esponja recorrer sus mejillas y cada parte de sus rostro, a decir verdad se sentía bien pues los movimientos eran sumamente suaves pero eso no quitaba que se le hacía extraño el estar así. Cuando su rostro fue liberado volvió a abrir los ojos, el pelinegro tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Gokudera podía asegurar que su cara estaba aun más roja y la fiebre no ayudaba de mucho tampoco. El pelinegro dejo la esponja y llevo sus manos a quitarle la camina, el se vio incapacitado para moverse y solo se dejo hacer.

Cuando su camisa por fin estuvo fuera y dejo de estorbar, el pelinegro le tomo de un brazo para comenzar a lavarle, el no podía hacer nada y solo se esforzaba por hacer que su estremecimiento no fuera notado por el chico de ojos negros frente a él, las suaves manos que recorrían su pecho hacían que en cierta forma se excitara y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sucediera.

-Gokudera podrías ladearte un poco – le pidió el chico pelinegro en voz baja, parecía avergonzado pero no por eso se detenía. Obedeció y sintió como el chico pasaba un brazo sosteniéndole por su pecho, mientras con el otro comenzaba a recorrer su espalda, llevando la esponja de un lado a otro.

Soltó un ligero jadeo sin querer y observo como los ojos negros le observaban fijamente, el volvió a desviar la mirada y cerro con fuerza sus parpados, intentando ponerle un freno a las reacciones que estaba comenzando a tener su cuerpo y al fuerte latir de sus corazón. Aun no podía creer que el solo sentir las manos ajenas en su piel le pusieran de esa forma.

La mano del pelinegro se dirigió a los pantalones con la obvia intención de quitárselos, le detuvo con una de sus manos y le miro con el rostro rojo.

-Debo continuar, Gokudera… - le susurro al oído de una forma que le hizo volver a estremecerse.

-¡No!... ¡con eso es suficiente! – le dijo rápidamente – ya no necesito un baño.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, tú no tienes que hacer nada – la boca del otro se alejo de su oído y le soltó dejando la esponja de nuevo sobre la tina.

Volvió a retroceder en la cama pero no pudiendo hacer mucho pues su mano seguía esposada.

-Gokudera…- le llamo Yamamoto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El volvió a negar, sabía que podía encargarle al chico que continuara pero se había dado cuenta de cierta molestia que no podía permitir que el otro viera sin importar cuales fueran las circunstancias.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – le volvió a gritar, pero no funciono pues el pelinegro se volvía a acercar a él jalando de sus pantalones.

El retrocedió y puso la mayor resistencia que pudo, pero no fue suficiente para que Yamamoto se detuviera, estaba lo suficientemente débil como para no poder resistirse y no pudo evitar que sus pantalones salieran de un jalón. Su rostro alcanzo la tonalidad de un tomate al mismo tiempo que Yamamoto observo sorprendido el bulto que había en los bóxer del peligris.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir y ahora no solo estaba enfadado, estaba avergonzado también. – ¡Con esto es suficiente, vete! – le grito.

Cerró sus ojos y se tapo con una de las sabanas, como iba a permitir que el otro se diera cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado por un simple baño de esponja. Espero a escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrase pero en lugar de eso sintió como alguien más subía a la cama, cuando abrió los ojos, el pelinegro ya se encontraba frente a él.

-Que ha…

-Te ayudare – murmuro Yamamoto colocándose encima, parecía estaba aparentemente tranquilo y le veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es necesario…Yo…yo lo hare…

-Está bien, no puede hacerlo solo.

-Larga…te…

Se detuvo al sentir la mano contraria sobre su miembro, se estremeció y sintió la otra mano del chico en su espalda, atrayéndole a él. No pensó que el lunático beisbolista se atreviera a hacerle eso y se sorprendió al percatarse que su excitación aumentaba al sentir que le tocaba. Como un reflejo, le envolvió con un brazo el cuello para mantener la mitad de su cuerpo levantada.

-No…ah…es…nece….ah…sario… - El pelinegro había comenzado a dar suaves caricias circulares por sobre sus bóxer y el estaba perdiendo la capacidad de hablar coherentemente.

-No te preocupes – Yamamoto, adentro su mano dentro de los bóxers, haciéndole soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

Recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario y cerró los ojos con vergüenza mientras sentía como su miembro era tomado por la suave mano ajena que le recorría de arriba abajo, aumentando el ritmo a cada momento y dejándole sin aliento. Cerró con fuerza su boca negándose rotundamente a dejar salir algún gemido que pudiera ser escuchado por el chico sobre él.

-No te contengas…- le susurro el pelinegro al oído – te ayudare a terminar…

Mordió su labio inferior sin estar dispuesto a dejarse vencer, no dejaría que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de cómo le hacía sentir y de las ganas que sentía de gemir con placer, su orgullo no se lo permitía y no quería dejarse vencer tan pronto. Su miembro fue apretado suavemente y los dedos ajenos ya se encontraban presionando la punta, no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó un fuerte gemido al oído del pelinegro que aumento la rapidez con la que le masturbaba. Sentía una revoltura en su estomago que sentía expulsaría en cualquier momento, apretó el agarre que tenia del cuello de Yamamoto y abrió ligeramente sus ojos sin soportarlo más.

-Ahh….ah…ah… - dejo que los jadeos salieran libremente de su boca, sin la fuerza mental para seguir manteniéndolos adentro – más…ah…más…rapi…do.

El pelinegro obedeció de inmediato e hizo lo que le había pedido, la rapidez con la que masturbaba su miembro había aumentado y sintió como apenas podía contenerse, estaba a punto de terminar.

-Ahh!... - soltó un último gemido al oído ajeno y permitió que todo el líquido saliera disparado de su miembro, empapando la mano que le sostenía y su propio abdomen.

Soltó el cuello al que se habían mantenido aferrado y se dejo caer al colchón, escuchando su ruidosa respiración, al tiempo que aquella mano que le había estado masturbando le soltaba. El pelinegro se pudo de pie a un lado de la cama y le miro con seriedad, llevándose uno de sus dedos mojado a la boca.

-Tendremos que volver a limpiarte – Murmuro divertido.

Fue incapaz de controlar la ira y extendió su brazo a un lado, tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a la cara.

* * *

Estaba esperando en la sala de una mansión al norte de Francia, habían ido a buscar a los ancianos miembro del consejo a su casa y les habían dicho que se encontraba en ese lugar, al parecer se estaba celebrando una pequeña fiesta en conmemoración del cumpleaños de la hija menor de la casa por lo cual ahora los tres ancianos que debía visitar en Francia se encontraban en un solo lugar.

El miembro del consejo dueño del lugar en el que ahora estaban, era realmente una persona agradable y no parecía estar haciéndolo solo para ganarse su agrado, era un buen hombre que había sido lo suficiente amable con los tres, desde que habían llegado. Por desgracias no podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos, ambos le habían sonreído pero ni siquiera habían hecho lo posible por ocultar su desagrado hacia él, algo que ya no le tomo por sorpresa pues ya había visitado a otros iguales en Milán. Les había sostenido la mirada y se había presentado ante ellos con la misma seriedad que había usado desde que llego a Italia.

El dueño de la mansión, después de disculparse, se retiro pues debía continuar atendiendo a los invitados y quería buscar a su hijo – jefe de la familia – y a su nieta para presentárselos. Los otros dos solo se le quedaron platicando de cosas triviales y el por no ser descortés tuvo que seguirles la corriente.

-Debe ser difícil para un niño como usted, repentinamente viajar a un lugar desconocido y asumir un puesto de tan alto nivel… - murmuro uno de ellos con sorna y mostrando un fingido rostro preocupado.

-En realidad fui yo quien tomo esta decisión de viajar y tomar el puesto – respondió soltando un suspiro interno, todos le habían dicho casi las mismas palabras que ya sabía casi de memoria que responder. – nadie me obligo por lo cual no tengo por qué quejarme.

-¿Y se siente usted capaz de cubrir las necesidades de su puesto?…- pregunto otro viéndole a los ojos, este al menos no se molestaba en fingir preocupación.

Hibari le mando una mirada furiosa al hombre que desvió la mirada, siendo incapaz de soportar ver los ojos negros.

-No asumiré el puesto de inmediato, pero sé que estaré listo para cuando el noveno decida retirarse – contesto Tsuna, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de su respuesta. Desvió su vista a las puertas abriéndose, esperando internamente que fuera el único hombre amable del lugar.

Dos matas de cabellos rojos se asomaron por la puerta y el no pudo evitar prestar atención a los ojos azules de ambos. Una chica y un chico que parecían apenas mayores que el hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, ambos vestían de gala, lo que le hacía pensar que había asistido a la fiesta. Aquel que le había estado mirando con la fingida mirada de preocupación se puso de pie.

-Sentimos interrumpir…- se disculpo con una fieme voz la chica que por unos momentos se había quedado viéndole sorprendida y después fijo su vista en el anciano. Ella portaba un largo vestido azul que competía con el de sus ojos y que en algún momento el abría considerado ostentoso si hubiera estado en Japón, aunque ya se había acostumbrado, todos en ese lugar vestían con demasiada formalidad pues la familia organizadora de la fiesta eran parientes lejanos de la familia real.

-Nos preocupamos al no verle en la fiesta, abuelo - termino la frase su gemelo que aun mantenía la vista fija examinándole.

-Oh!...no se preocupen…acérquense – ambos jóvenes hicieron caso aproximándose a donde el otro anciano.

Tsuna se vio en la necesidad de ponerse de pie y así lo hizo.

-Vongola…permítame presentarle a mis nietos – hablo colocándose en medio de ambos jóvenes y colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno.

-Un placer…- la chica hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le ofreció la mano. El la miro extrañado pero de igual forma le tomo con suavidad – Soy Hikari.

Forzó una sonrisa, intentando ignorar la forma tan fija en la que ambos gemelos le veían.

-Un placer…señorita…- acerco la mano a sus labios depositando un beso en los dedos antes de soltarla.

Se sentía avergonzado pero no permitió que lo notaran, Reborn ya bien le había explicado el comportamiento en esa clase de reuniones y no podía hacer algo que le tachara de maleducado.

-Mi nombre es Hikaru – murmuro el otro saludándole normalmente.

Estrecho la mano ajena y asintió. Ambos tenían nombres japoneses y aunque sus facciones eran delicadas había cierto toque asiático en ellas, su madre o su padre debía ser japonés también.

-Mucho gusto… soy Sawada Tsunayoshi – se presento el mismo ante ambos.

-Este es el que se planea sea el próximo líder de Vongola – hablo en anciano, restándole importancia al detalle pero aun así informándolo a sus nietos.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, sin sorprenderse mucho pero le sonrieron con sincero interés, el correspondió la sonrisa y miro al anciano enfadado que aun permanecía sentado en el sofá.

-Temporalmente ellos son los líderes de la familia, Adornetto…-hablo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos.

Tsuna asintió con un gesto comprensivo.

-Me he enterado que el líder anterior sufrió un coma y ahora está en el hospital – hablo con un tono preocupado – Espero se recupere pronto….pero, me sorprende que siendo tan jóvenes ambos estén a cargo de la familia.

El gesto divertido de ambos chicos y la manera despreocupada en la que sonreían, le causo curiosidad.

-Usted parece menor que nosotros y pronto se convertirá en líder de Vongola… así que no debería sorprenderse – murmuro el chico con diversión, tratándole con mucha naturalidad.

-Además solo es temporal – aclaro la chica desviando la mirada.

-Supongo que ambos tienen razón. – se sentía bien, sabiendo que ambos jóvenes le hablaban con sinceridad sin molestarse en fingir nada pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño también, había algo más que percibía de ellos. – Ambos me parecen familiares… -murmuro sacando una mueca sorprendida a todos en el lugar – tal vez es solo mi imaginación.

El miembro del consejo faltante entro por la puerta.

-Decimo, por favor acompáñeme, quisiera presentarle a mi hijo

Tsuna asintió y regreso su vista a las personas frente a él.

-Entonces me despido, fue un placer conocerlos y espero volver a verles pronto.

Hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro rumbo a las puertas seguido de sus dos guardianes que habían estado guardando silencio durante toda la conversación. Se sintió aliviado cuando las puertas tras él se cerraron y se quedo en compañía del único anciano amable que había conocido hasta el momento, le siguió a una de las salas de la planta baja y se sorprendió al notar el hermoso jardín que se veía por las ventanas.

-Decimo, permita que le presente a mi hijo el actual líder de la familia Lucciola…- el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le saludo con una sonrisa.

Parecía que al menos esa familia no parecía estar corrompida, incluso la mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, que les fue presentada como la esposa del jefe de la familia, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Lamento que mi hija no esté aquí para saludarlo pero siempre se escabulle de las fiestas y no es imposible encontrarla – se disculpo con pena el seños de ojos azules.

-No tiene que disculparse – le parecía sorprendente la idea de que una chica se escapara de su propia fiesta pero prefirió no sacar a relucir el comentario.

-Le gustaría quedarse a la fiesta, estoy seguro que a todos los invitados les alegrara convivir con usted…

-Gracias, pero me temo que debo declinar la oferta, aun debo ir a Venecia….Lo lamento. – declino amablemente, despidiéndose de ambos.

-Pronto regresaremos a Italia y espero podamos vernos de nuevo, decimo… - el anciano parecía sincero.

-Yo también lo espero, hasta luego…

Se despidió de el jefe de la familia y de su esposa siendo conducido de nuevo por el anciano, hasta la salía, sin poder evitar desviar su vista nuevamente a los jardines.

-Tiene un jardín hermoso…

-Je…-el hombre pareció complacido al comentario – es mi nieta quien se encarga de él, seguro se alegrara al saber que le ha gustado.

-¿Ella sola?

-Si tiene un don para la jardinería…está llena de dones.

El resto del camino se la paso escuchando como el anciano soltaba halago tras alago para su nieta y por un momento sintió que estaba de nuevo con alguien que le trataba normalmente, solo platicándole y presumiéndole lo hermosa, talentosa y traviesa que era su nieta. Rio y escucho atentamente al anciano que cuando se percato de lo que hacía pareció avergonzado.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar.

-No se preocupe, en realidad me han entrado ganas de conocerla…espero verla algún día.

-Téngalo seguro, decimo.

Las puertas de la salida les fueron abiertas y observo los jardines que rodeaban la enorme mansión, eran hermosos y sobretodo grandes, seguía sin dar crédito a que solo una persona se hiciera cargo de ellos. Una sombra entre los arboles capto su atención y fijo su vista siguiendo a aquella figura menuda cubierta por una capa negra que además de esconderle el rostro, intentaba ocultaba un largo vestido color blanco, que estaba ensuciándose con la tierra. La joven se percato de que la observaban y le miro llevando un dedo a sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio, el sonrió y asintió a su muda suplica. No hubo necesidad de preguntar para saber que ella era la hija de la familia que parecía más feliz con las plantas que con las personas. Ella igual le sonrió y extrañamente le parecía familiar pero no recordaba haberla visto nunca, se dio la vuelta para regresar entre los árboles, corrió y la capucha que le cubría la cabeza callo hacia tras revelándole unos brillantes cabellos rubios bajo la luz del sol que se opacaron al entrar al bosque.

La sorpresa apareció en su rostro de inmediato, ahora recordaba porque le parecía tan familiar.

-Decimo – regreso su vista al anciano que le veía preocupado – ¿sucede algo?

-Ahh….- la mano del azabache se poso en su hombro y recompuso su semblante – estoy bien, me distraje con el hermoso jardín.

El anciano pareció aceptar su respuesta pero sabía que Hibari no pues le clavo su mirada en la espalda. Se despidió del amable hombre y se dirigió a la limosina que les esperaba a pocos metros, buscando con su mirada a aquella chica entre los árboles.

No la encontró.

* * *

Observaron al decimo y a sus guardianes marcharse a través de la ventana del segundo piso, ambos pelirrojos mantenían una mirada divertida en sus rostros que no habían podido borrar aunque lo intentaron.

-No espere verlo aquí – murmuro la chica, observando su mano.

-Ni yo, admito que me sorprendí – El chico siguió observando al de cabellos castaños, hasta que subió a una limosina negra.

-¿deberíamos jugar con él?...

El anciano permanecía en el sillón viendo el techo y escuchando silencioso la conversación de sus nietos.

-Por supuesto, hagámonos cercanos al decimo….

El hombre fijo la vista en sus nietos un poco preocupado.

-No deberían hacer nada arriesgado hasta que el jefe despierte – su voz sonó temerosa.

-Eso no es tu decisión – la chica se encamino a la salida del salón. – ahora mismo nosotros somos los jefes.

-Volvamos a la fiesta…- y el chico hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Se había cumplido ya la semana que se había dispuesto para que estuvieran de viaje y a decir verdad ya iban algo atrasados pues apenas iban saliendo del aeropuerto de Italia rumbo a la mansión, aunque claro eso no le importaba y ese detalle se encontraba realmente como ultimo en su lista de razones por las cuales estaba de mal humor ese día. La verdadera razón de su enfado y la razón por la que ahora los dos chicos que le acompañaban en el auto se sentían nerviosos sin comprender que le pasaba, era que a pesar de que había pasado una semana, siete días, mas de 168 horas, el no había podido estar lo suficientemente cerca como hubiera querido del pequeño herbívoro del que estaba enamorado.

Todo gracias a cierto estorbo de cabellera plateada, piel morena con la manía de gritar "Extremo" a cada rato y poseedor del anillo del sol, que no le había permitido estar ni un solo momento a solas con el niño y cuando el castaño ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para caer rendido sobre su cama -apenas y llegaban al hotel-, entonces sí, el emocionado luchador se retiraba a su habitación a descansar, en todo el viaje no había podido disfrutar por completo de la cercanía del castaño y eso realmente le ponía de mal humor. Claro, además de que durante todo ese tiempo había tenido que soportar el ver al chico besar los dedos de más de una chica, porque ¡si! Esa pelirroja no fue la única que tuvo el placer de recibir esos gestos por parte del castaño. Las pocas veces que había hablado más o menos a solas con el pequeño este le había argumentado que eso no era nada más que modales y tenía que hacerlo si no quería ser reñido por Reborn y poner en mal lugar a la familia, razón por la cual ahora también tenía ganas de pelear con ese bebe.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto el moreno inclinándose al oído del castaño que le veía con la misma mirada asustada que había tenido desde el avión.

-No…no lo sé – parecía nervioso y desvió la mirada en cuanto le miro a los ojos.

De inmediato mando una mirada asesina al peligris que se sentó derecho y se alejo del otro regresando a su lugar. Parecía que después de tanto tiempo por fin sus miradas habían comenzado a hacer efecto en el, pues hasta el momento no había mostrado reacción alguna y se había comportado como si nada.

El auto se detuvo y las puertas les fueron abiertas por los hombres de gafas negras, permitió que los otros dos bajaran primero y el salió al final, contemplando el enorme castillo de Vongola que había dejado hace una semana, en cierta forma era como si se sintiera aliviado de regresar, pero lo cierto es que ese no era su hogar y no había razón para sentir alivio.

-¡Decimo! – grito el peli plata atravesando las puertas y corriendo hasta Tsuna. – le hemos extrañado ¿Qué tal su viaje? – Tomo la mano de Tsuna entre sus manos y le miro ilusionado.

Hibari no pudo evitar enfadarse aun más y agregar al peligris a su lista de asesinatos.

-Jeje…estuvo bien, pero…Gokudera ¿ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto preocupado, pues si no mal recordaba cuando se había ido el peli plata había estado tan enfermo que no les había podido acompañar. Lo que el azabache agradecía pues de otra forma no hubiera podido siquiera estar parado al lado del castaño.

-Si decimo, a los 4 días ya estaba mejor – el chico parecía deprimido – ¡me hubiera gustado acompañarlo!

-¡Yho!...-saludo Yamamoto Takeshi llegando con Reborn en brazos – Que bueno tenerlos de vuelta.

El peligris le mando una mirada envenenada pero el chico moreno la ignoro, saludando al boxeador y acercándose a Tsuna para revolverle los cabellos.

-¡Te extrañamos Tsuna! – dijo al tiempo que el bebe saltaba a la cabeza castaña.

-Vamos, Dame-Tsuna…Mukuro ha despertado.

* * *

-Esta deliciosa, Gracias Chrome… - acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña de cabello azul – no pensé que supieras cocinar.

-Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan me enseñaron…-murmuro la niña al tiempo que adquiría un sonrojo.

-¿La hermana del guardián de sol? – pregunto extrañado, si no mal recordaba era una niña de cabello corto y claro.

La peli azul asistió con la cabeza y le acerco un vaso de agua que el tomo para acercar a sus labios y beber. Apenas el día anterior había despertado y aun le era un poco difícil moverse pero ya no sentía el dolor o frio que había sentido en aquel lugar. Debía admitir que se sintió decepcionado al enterarse de que el pequeño Vongola no se encontraba en esos momento pues se había ido a un viaje pero no dijo nada pues sabía que si el chico estaba teniendo tantas responsabilidades que cumplir era por su culpa.

Termino de comer la sopa que Chrome le había llevado a la cama y soltó un suspiro mirando por la ventana, se le hacía difícil creer que después de todo lo que había dicho y jurado ahora estuviera descansando plácidamente en el castillo de Vongola, sin duda algo que nunca abría aceptado antes. Pero sabía que había sido una buena decisión, cuando había abierto los ojos la primera persona a la que vio fue a esa niña que se puso a llorar de inmediato, era la primera vez que la veía en persona y no había podido evitar el sentirse raro al consolarla. Cuando el había encontrado a Chrome esta era una niña sola y triste que difícilmente sonreía, bastante cohibida como para hablar con alguien más, pero ahora incluso tenia amigas, además la forma en la que ahora la niña sonreía con completa felicidad le había tomado por sorpresa, el castaño había hecho un buen trabajo cuidándola y se lo agradecía.

-Iré a dejar los platos Mukuro-sama – anuncio la niña parándose con la bandeja.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Chrome siquiera se acercara y el niño de cabellos castaños entro corriendo, parando pocos pasos después de la puerta y contemplándole con sorpresa.

-¡Mukuro! – se lanzo a abrazarlo sorpresivamente y el correspondió el agradable abrazo confundido.

Rodeo el pequeño cuerpo del castaño como pudo y cerró sus ojos, agradecido por el contacto, sintiendo por primera vez en su cuerpo real, el cálido sentimiento que el pequeño chico desprendía. Tsuna se alejo de él y le miro avergonzado pero sin borrar la sumamente alegre sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo de inmediato – pero realmente estoy feliz de que este bien.

-Kukuku…por mí no hay problema – sonrió divertido y con burla – puedes abrazarme las veces que quieras Tsuna.

El rostro frente a él se sonrojo avergonzado y enfadado.

-Buu…-hizo un pequeño puchero – ¡no lo volveré a hacer!

El castaño desvió la mirada pero la sonrisa regreso a su rostro.

Alejo las sabanas que le cubrían y se puso de pie al lado del castaño, este intento ayudarle pero negó con la cabeza, al menos ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse en pie.

-Tú has cumplido tu promesa y yo debo cumplir la mía – se puso de rodillas como la vez anterior pero esta vez tomo la mano del chico.

-No es necesario – el menor intento alejar su mano pero no se lo permitió y la agarro con firmeza.

-Repito mi promesa así a ti de nuevo Tsuna, esta vez no es solo mi alma, sino también mi cuerpo quien te lo jura, todo mi ser te hace esta promesa – acerco la mano del chico a sus frente y agacho la mirada – Yo Rokudo Mukuro, juro protegerte incluso acosta de mi propia vida, toda mi lealtad te pertenece y luchare por la familia que lideras. A partir de hoy cuidare a tu familia porque acepto por completo el cargo que me has otorgado, Yo soy tu guardián de la niebla, el guardián del que será el decimo Jefe de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna sonrió como la última vez que le había hecho esa promesa y el correspondió con una sonrisa tan sincera como solo el castaño le había visto antes.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Mukuro – le dijo el pequeño castaño.

Y acercando su mano a sus labios le dio un ligero beso.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Zai: OH MY GOD O/O….otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!...y esta vez lo vieron Hibari y los otros!...yhey!...Yamamoto, Gokudera…Ambos estuvieron WAO!

Sao: Sabia que te gustaría n_n…lo de Yamamoto y Gokudera salió de la nada, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había escrito…¡enserio!...así que discúlpenme si no fue tan bueno u_u

Zai: Fue maravilloso!...MuaJajaja…Agradécemelo!

Sao: ¿Por qué?...¡tú deberías estar de rodillas agradeciendo! ¡Yo lo escribí!

Zai: y yo te dije que lo esposaras a la cama!

Sao: ¡Eres mala!

Zai: no quiero que la reina de la maldad me llame así ¬¬

Sao: Yo no soy mala…a veces

Zai: si lo eres solo que no entiendo como la gente no se da cuenta

Sao: No sé porque me esfuerzo en reclamarte si eres tan terca como Gokudera….Por cierto Zai, tú eras esa sirvienta loca que se le pegaba mucho.

Zai: TU ¬¬….bueno la verdad eso explica porque me identificaba con las sirvientas. ¬¬u

Sao: jaja…si incluso te imagine diciéndole "abre la boca ahí viene el trenecito" mientras le acercabas la cuchara.

Zai: Yo no haría…ok, si lo haría. n_n Amo a Gokudera no pueden culparme, el es bien uke aunque no se le note.

Sao: Bueno espero les haya gustado,…ya tengo el 10!...y lo subiré pronto.

Zai: mientras lo subas yo no tengo problema…la verdad es sorprendente como ha estado trabajando, va a clases de violín, regresa y escribe, va al servicio, regresa y escribe…ahora que lo pienso creo que ni comes.

Sao: Si como solo que gracias a kKami-sama tú no te la pasas todo el día en mi casa….En fin…

**Katekyo1827R27X27 **

**¡Muchas gracias x seguirme también aquí, en !**

**Por ciertas razones no había podido actualizar en esta pagina pero me pondré al corriente seguro n_n**

**Ya solo me falta agregar un capitulo para que vaya a la par con Amor Yaoi**

**Bueno, los comentarios de todos sin importar en cual pagina sea me brindan mucha inspiración y enserio lo agradezco**

**Realmente me dan ánimos y agradezco que hayan perdonado mi tardanza anterior.**

**Muchas gracias ¡en serio!**

Zai: Bueno hay que irnos…Chao

Sao: Cuídense….Bye! *se va a obligar a Zai a que le agradezca de rodillas*


	10. Decisioni Difficili

**Notas iniciales:**

Sao: TwT Yo….Yo…Soy tan feliz! T/T

Zai: Por fin estamos al corriente aqui!...en !

Sao: Soy feliz ahora puedo ir a la par con ambos, con una actualización cada semana.

Zai: Ahora solo falta que no te retrases en ninguna de las dos paginas

Sao: En fin, para este cap debo dar unos infinitos agradecimientos a mi mejor amigo (hombre) en todo el mundo, si no fuera por el incluso los pocos avances de esta semana no serian posibles…*Inclinación de 90°* ¡Ikuto no sabes cuánto te agradezco!...contestaste todas mis preguntas a pesar de que el Yaoi no te gusta y de lo incomodas que eran, además siempre estas dispuestos para ayudarme a revisar los capítulos.

Iku: Ni lo menciones, sigo asqueado. ¬¬

Sao: Hay, nunca te había pasado esto antes…solo para que lo sepan ikuto es mi consultor especial el es muy bueno escribiendo y todo eso, siempre me da consejos e incluso, a pesar de sus muecas desconformes, me ayuda a darle sentido al fic. El es oficialmente el primero en leer cada capítulo y me dice en que partes no tiene sentido algo y que debo corregir, por lo general anota TODO, si hay fallas es por mi culpa U_U…..Además…

Iku: No lo digas.

Zai: él contesta todas las preguntas de Sao acerca de chicos, si, como sabrán ambas somos chicas y es difícil describir algo que nunca hemos experimentado o que siquiera sabemos cómo funciona…para mí que le gusta el Yaoi porque ya es mucho lo que hace.

Iku: ¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! Eres molesta, no me gusta el yaoi pero me gusta leer, solo les ayudo lo más que puedo pues me gusta la forma de escribir de Sao.

Zai: te gusta ella, no su forma de escribir ¬¬

Iku: Estas celosa porque soy el primero en leer cada capitulo

Sao: Ya niños cálmense, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo para lograr mostrar todo en el papel…espero lo disfruten, enserio…Aquí les dejo el decimo capitulo de Coperti Dal cielo.

* * *

∞**¤∞ Capitulo 10 ∞¤∞  
∞¤∞¤∞* Decisioni Difficili ***

* * *

-Bienvenido a la familia Mukuro – las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca, al igual que la sonrisa en sus labios. Era por completo feliz, ahora su familia estaba completa, casi todos los miembros de su pequeña familia estaban reunidos en un solo lugar.

Cuando sintió el beso en sus dedos se sonrojo ligeramente y soltó su mano del agarre del peli azul, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-Kukuku…no te avergüences Vongola – toda la seriedad en la voz del ilusionista se había ido y ahora solo estaba bañada por su característico tono burlón.

-¡Deja de jugar con los demás! – Le regaño Tsuna con su voz ligeramente chillona – no has cambiado en nada.

-Mukuro-sama, no debería molestar al jefe… - hablo la chica de cabello azul que aun no se había marchado.

Solo viendo su mirada podía notar la mejoría de su ánimo, parecía divertida y feliz por la situación. Incluso antes de que se fuera de viaje a pesar de que Chrome parecía muy preocupada, se podía notar fácilmente como estaba más alegre que antes, hasta le había escuchado hablar un poco más de lo normal y con un tono aun más alto del que siempre usaba. Eso realmente le había alegrado y fue por eso que decidió irse de viaje y confiar el cuidado de Mukuro a la chica peli azul, pues sabía que nadie podía cuidarle mejor que ella.

Fue hasta entonces que Tsuna se percato de la presencia de los demás en lugar, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Reborn también habían visto todo, junto con Hibari y Ryohei que se mantenían más alejado, aun fuera de la habitación. Fue solo por unos segundos que su mirada se cruzo con la del azabache pero este de inmediato la desvió, supo sin duda que este estaba enojado y estaba seguro de que tendría demasiados problemas una vez que estuvieran solos. Dio un pequeño paso hacia donde estaba pero se contuvo y regreso su vista a Mukuro.

-¡Me alegro que estés bien, Mukuro! – grito Ryohei con una sonrisa, al parecer siendo completamente inmune al mar humor que comenzaba a desprender el pelinegro a su lado.

Todos parecían sorprendidos ante el juramento que acaba de hacer el otro chico pero no dijeron nada. Yamamoto sonreía feliz y Gokudera parecía complacido ante la promesa del ilusionista a su querido decimo, incluso Reborn les miraba con orgullo.

-Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso – menciono el Arcobaleno.

-Que puedo decir… - la misma sonrisa de burla permanecía en los labios de Mukuro – se ve tan indefenso que creo que debería protegerle.

-Dame Tsuna – Reborn parecía dispuesto a seguir la corriente a Mukuro – siempre necesitando que te cuiden.

-¡No soy tan indefenso! – grito en su defensa el castaño.

-Sí, lo eres…- contestaron a la par el ilusionista y el Arcobaleno, como si fuera lo más obvio.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo es posible, que todos sean de los nuestros? – pregunto el gordito pelinegro sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras.

-No lo sé – Spanner mordisqueando su paleta, no parecía con humor de ponerse a pensar en otras cosas, ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupado, teniendo que reparar todos los equipos que había sido destruidos cuando intentaron analizar la daga que les dio el pequeño Vongola.

-Tampoco recuerdan nada – la adolorida voz del chico de lentes llamo la atención del pelinegro. Últimamente ya a todos se les hacía bastante normal el ver al menor con su mano en el estomago, parecía que su estrés aumentaba a cada momento y realmente no podían hacer nada por él.

Byakuran permanecía viendo seriamente al computador pasando grabación tras grabación mientras llevaba pequeños pastelitos a su boca, uno tras otro. Había ya tres cajas de chocolates vacías a un lado en el escritorio.

-Traigan los resultados del laboratorio – ordeno comiendo una cereza y dirigiendo una pequeña mirada a los otros dos científicos que solo se había quedado con los ojos abiertos mientras veían trabajar a los niños.

Los cuatro eran bastante jóvenes y en un principio nadie les había tomado enserio cuando les informaron que serian sus jefes. Si bien habían visto a Giannini alguna vez nunca le consideraron lo suficientemente capaz como para manejar todo un equipo de ese tamaño y además sus inventos siempre tenían un final poco afortunado. La mayoría de los científicos habían pensado que se trataba de una simple broma, pero tuvieron que tragarse el orgullo al darse cuenta de cómo esos jóvenes parecían saber más de lo que ellos sabían y trabajaban con una eficacia y seriedad que atemorizaba a todos, en especial si a algún ignorante se les ocurría interrumpirlos en medio de una investigación. Tal vez eran menores pero su madurez era más grande que su edad y sus miradas enfadadas eran más atemorizantes de lo que podían describir.

-Vamos – llevo otro pastelillo a su boca y tomando los papeles que le habían estregado se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde? – Irie se paro automáticamente cuando el otro lo hizo y le miro sin entender.

–Hay que redactar y enviar un informe a Tsuna-chan…mañana iremos s verle, ya debió haber regresado….Juntemos todo lo que tengamos hasta ahora

-Pero…

-Tsuna-chan podría ser capaz de saber lo que ocurre – respondió al "pero" del niño adolorido y continúo su camino. – Si descubren algo mas avísenme – pidió a al rubio y al moreno – Sho-chan, date prisa.

Soltó un suspiro y obedeció, Byakuran podía tener razón. Lo que no entendía era porque siempre tenía que ser él quien le acompañara.

* * *

Miro por la ventana de su habitación, la noche había caído demasiado rápido, últimamente los días no duraban tanto como antes. Se mantuvo pensativo acerca de lo que había hablado con Mukuro, soltando un largo y agotado suspiro, aun no sabía que haría y eso era algo que sabia no podía estar posponiendo por más tiempo.

**flash Back**

Todos se habían ido, Chrome se dirigía a la cocina a dejar los platos y Reborn se había llevado a Hibari y Ryohei para que le informaran sobre el viaje, parecía comprender a la perfección que debía darles unos momentos para hablar a solas. Gokudera de mala gana también se había retirado con Reborn y Yamamoto le había seguido. No había podido evitar notar como el peligris parecía estar evitando hacer cualquier contacto visual con el moreno. Quería preguntarles que había pasado pero en ese momento tenía que hablar con Mukuro.

Una vez las pisadas se dejaron de oír en el pasillo miro al ilusionista.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto, viendo que había vuelto a sentarse en la cama y el mismo se sentó en un sofá de la habitación.

-Una vez mi cuerpo me obedezca por completo me parare de esta cama...

-También deberías pedirle a Chrome que te corte el cabello – Era imposible no notar los largos cabellos azules sueltos sobre los hombros contrarios – es extraño sin que tengas tu peinado…-guardo silencio y busco la palabra correcta – habitual.

Mukuro le miro serio

–Ibas a decir otra cosa Tsuna ¿Qué era?

-Nada…

Mukuro agudizo la vista.

-Vongola…

No pudo resistir la mirada inquisidora y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu peinado parece una piña? – pregunto avergonzado el castaño.

Un tic se hizo presente en el ojo rojo del ilusionista y miro con una sonrisa fingida al Vongola.

-Estas siendo bastante grosero, niño.

-Lo siento – se disculpo de inmediato.

Mukuro soltó un suspiro regresando a su rostro normal, sabía que el castaño no quería ofender, si hubiera sido cualquier otro seguro ya le habría clavado algo en la cabeza...El pensamiento le trajo recuerdos.

-Si me lo han dicho, ese idiota de mi aprendiz solía decírmelo a menudo…. - se mantuvo callado y pensativo – o bueno, va a decírmelo seguido. – después de todo, ni siquiera lo había conocido aun.

-¿vas a buscar a Fran? – pregunto curioso el castaño, sabiendo de inmediato a quien se refería Mukuro cuando había dicho "aprendiz".

-Eso creo…ese niño tenía talento…o lo tiene…es bastante difícil hablar del futuro como en pasado.

Tsuna sonrió comprendiendo completamente a lo que se refería.

-¿Pero no estaba el también con Varia?

-Sí, esa estúpida rana se fue con los monos.

-¿Crees que Varia no lo busque también?

-Yo lo encontrare primero. –murmuro con confianza.

-jeje… ¿Y qué hay de Chrome?

-Ella también es mi aprendiz, aun tiene que aprender mucho.

-¿Y Chikusa y Ken?

-Tendré que buscarlos…

-Y…Hm…emmm…¿W.W.?

-Se llama M.M. – contesto el ilusionista conteniendo una risa

-O si eso!

-Dejemos de hablar de mis asuntos y mejor dime ¿qué es lo que harás tú?

-¿Yo?…

-Eso no fue un simple sueño y lo sabes...

Se sorprendió y vio a Mukuro con los ojos abiertos, ya había olvidado que el también lo había visto, había borrado todo lo relacionado con ese sueño de su cabeza para poder concentrarse en el viaje, pero este ya había terminado y ahora debía atender ese problema...No podía seguir posponiéndolo.

Bajo la mirada.

-No lo sé.

-Tienes que pensarlo y tomar una decisión…hay que averiguar lo que ocurrirá y porque

-Lo sé, pero…

-También deberías decirles a los demás

-No – le dijo con suplica al peli azul – ellos no deben saberlo aun.

-¿Estás seguro?

Solo asintió con la cabeza y suspiro.

***fin de flash back***

Después de eso había llegado Chrome no habían podido seguir su plática pues no quería que les escuchara y tampoco podía correrla, no deseaba alarmar a nadie antes de que supiera lo que significaba.

Bostezo y se aproximo a la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado y quería dormir.

* * *

Aquellas horribles imágenes se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, podía olfatear el olor a oxido del lugar y apenas podía contener las nauseas. El ruido del agua se escuchaba haciendo eco en todos lados y las gotas cayendo causaban ondas que se extendían hasta el suelo bajo sus piernas. Tenía miedo y le costaba moverse, quiso gritar y llamar a sus amigos pero nada salió de su boca, estaba aterrado y su cuerpo ya no le respondía, el no era capaz de soportar nada como eso, el no podría protegerlos.

Le despertaron los golpes a su puerta y cuando abrió sus ojos se alucino por la luz que entraba por la ventana, ya era de día y no parecía que fuera temprano, había dormido más de lo que había planeado. Se sentó en la cama y susurro un quedo "adelante" antes de que la puerta se abriera cediéndole el paso a un mayordomo pulcramente vestido con un esmoquin.

-Decimo, Reborn vongliono vedere (Decimo, Reborn quiere verlo)…

-Grazie – le respondió antes de que el otro se retirara.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos borrando todo rastro de ese horrible sueño, doblo sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en ellas esperando a que las nauseas pasaran. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño pues se había repetido con frecuencia desde la primera vez que soñó los cuerpos y mientras había estado de viaje, pero a pesar de tenerlo ya varias veces no se le hacía más fácil el borrar las imágenes una vez despertaba. Sentía asco y podía oler aun el aroma de la sangre pero este sueño en especial se centraba en las sensaciones, su cuerpo aun temblaba ligeramente y su corazón estaba acelerado. Se levanto al cabo de unos minutos y tomo una ducha para después vestirse, ese sueño había hecho que se sintiera tan débil e incapaz de hacer nada que apenas podía borrar la mueca triste e impotente de su rostro.

Por unos momentos se imagino rodeado por unos firmes brazos, quería ver a Kyoya, quería que le brindara esa seguridad que solo él podía darle. Desde hace mucho que no había pasado tiempo con él y tanto trabajo había logrado distraerle y mantenerle lo suficientemente ocupado como para que siquiera pudiera hablarle. Pero en esos precisos momentos deseaba tanto su presencia, quería abrazarlo y pegarse a él. Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro, borrando el pensamiento pues solo le entristecía más.

Termino de secar sus cabellos, poniéndose la corbata mientras se veía al espejo.

Si realmente quería pasar tiempo con el azabache debía apresurarse y terminar con todos sus deberes.

* * *

Mukuro y Reborn le esperaban cuando abrió las puertas de la oficina del noveno. El joven peli azul estaba vestido con unos gastados pantalones de mezclilla y una playera blanca, sonrió con solo verlo, Mukuro parecía no estar interesado ni un poco en lucir lo suficientemente formal como debería. Desde que llegaron a Italia él y los demás habían tenido que usar traje tras traje para dar una buena impresión y para no sentirse fuera de lugar pero el ilusionista no parecía interesado ni un poco y vestía como se le daba la gana. Sus cabellos habían vuelto a ser tal y como los recordaba, la forma de la piña volvía a estar ahí y además tenía una pequeña y delegada coleta en la parte de atrás en la que recogió el cabello que le había crecido de más.

Ambas personas en la sala voltearon a verle en cuanto entro y le sonrieron cada uno a su modo.

-¿Mukuro?... ¿por qué no estás descansando?

-Te dije que en cuanto pudiera estar de pie, saldría de esa habitación – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio y se puso a leer los papeles que le pasaba Reborn.

-Etto… ¿qué están haciendo? – pregunto extrañado al ver al peli azul leer documentos.

-Byakuran nos envió esta mañana un informe de lo que han averiguado hasta ahora – contesto el niño sentado en la orilla del escritorio. – parece que vendrá en un rato mas para hablar con nosotros.

Soltó un jadeo, ¡no más papeleo!

-¿Y qué dice? – pregunto rendido, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Mukuro y cerrando los ojos.

Ambos chicos miraron con seriedad a Tsuna.

-Parece que los hombres de azul que les atacaron en el aeropuerto….- comenzó el ilusionista.

-Son exactamente los mismos guardias que se supone debían protegernos – termino Reborn.

-¿Que quieres decir? – Abrió los ojos y arrebato los papeles de las manos de Mukuro para comenzar a leerlos.

-Esa es la razón por la que desaparecieron justo antes del ataque y por la que las cámaras de seguridad no les captaron al entrar – murmuro Reborn – ellos estaban adentro desde un comienzo, los únicos que aparecen en las cintas son dos y deben ser aquellos con los que tú te encontraste.

-¿Entonces es una traición? – pregunto Mukuro como si ya se lo esperara, seguía sin confiar en la mafia.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza sin dejar de leer.

-Todas las familias llevaron parte de su seguridad, pero también había miembros de Vongola entre los guardias – sus ojos se movían con rapidez por el papel – además parece que perdieron la memoria, fue una suerte que no hayamos matado a ninguno – dijo soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-¿entonces crees que estaban siendo controlados? – la voz irónica de Mukuro le hizo enojar.

-Ellos no tienen motivos para atacar, solo fueron usados por el enemigo – Tsuna miro a Reborn – esos dos fueron los únicos que entraron y los únicos que volvieron a salir, ellos debes ser los responsables.

Miro al techo, enfocando su vista en un punto indefinido.

-¿Por qué ocurre esto justo ahora? – se quejo con un jadeo que pudo ser oído a la perfección por los otros dos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Reborn dejo los papeles de lado pues seguía meditando lo que había dicho Tsuna.

-Justo cuando tengo este sueño, todas estas cosas pasan.

-Tal vez los causante de lo que viste se relacionen con estos dos – Mukuro vio por la ventana, se notaba fácilmente que quería salir de ahí, no le gustaba estar encerrado hablando de la mafia pero eso le concernía aunque no lo quisiera y no podía dejar solo al castaño dado que era el único aparte de él, que tenía una idea de lo que estaba por suceder.

-¿Tsuna, que fue lo que viste? – pregunto (exigió) el Arcobaleno queriendo saber que era realmente lo que había visto ese día en su sueño, en realidad todo había sido raro y debido a los asuntos que debían atender cada uno, no había tenido la oportunidad de interrogar a su alumno.

El castaño regreso su mirada al Arcobaleno no sabiendo si decirle o no, pero arto de tener que ocultarlo comenzó a hablar, describiéndole cada una de las cosas que había visto y sentido. Además parecía que Mukuro a pesar de haberlo visto, no lo recordaba tan bien como quisiera y de igual forma escucho el relato atentamente. Conto cada sensación y cada escena describiendo lo mejor que pudo sin que su estomago se revolviera. Incluso les dijo sobre lo que había soñado esa misma mañana.

-Aun puedo sentir el pánico…yo no podía hacer nada y mi voz no salía…- termino cubriendo sus ojos y volvió a adquirir el rostro de profunda tristeza con el que había despertado esa mañana.

Cuando termino de hablar, el ilusionista y el Arcobaleno se mantuvieron en silencio por largos minutos en los que él solo se enfoco en controlar la revoltura de su estomago y el temblor que comenzaba a querer hacerse presente en su cuerpo.

-Esto no tiene sentido – murmuro por fin Reborn.

-Hay algo que falta – concordó el otro en la sala.

Recorrió con su mirada a ambos sin tener nada que agregar pues sin duda ese sueño y esas imágenes le dejaban con muchas preguntas, muchos huecos vacios que solo hacían que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

-Empecemos con la figura de la capucha – Reborn se lo estaba tomando muy enserio – no parece ser alguien a quien conozcamos pero parece tiene mucho que ver…tal vez si sabemos de quien se trata, nos sea de ayuda.

-¿La mafia puede rastrear una persona con el único dato de que es rubia? – pregunto con incredulidad Mukuro recibiendo una mirada envenenada del Arcobaleno como respuesta.

-No es necesario rastrearla – les interrumpió Tsuna, regresando su vista al techo – ya sé quién es.

Las miradas de los otros dos se posaron en su persona y el las ignoro, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, había estado consiente de quien era esa chica desde hace ya algunos días, desde que la había visto supo que era ella, pero no quería involucrar a alguien más en sus problemas solo por un simple sueño.

Había investigado a esa familia en sus ratos libres, era una mafia bastante tranquila nunca se involucraban mucho con los asuntos de Vongola y a pesar de que eran lo suficientemente fuerte e influyentes como Cavallone o incluso la misma Vongola, solo permanecían al margen. A pesar de pertenecer a la alianza ellos tenían su propio sistema y solo apoyaban en momentos de verdadera necesidad, eran en cierta forma un misterios pero nunca se les investigo pues desde su existencia no hicieron nada en contra de nadie, se les conoce por ser pacifistas y no tienen muchos enemigos, si no que por el contrario mantienen relaciones con la mafia en Francia e Inglaterra, además de la mafia italiana.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro a su parecer esa no era una familia mafiosa y no entendía como estaba clasificada como tal pero también era consciente de que si era de esa forma era por algo y no les creía inocentes de cualquier culpa, pero incluso a él le habían causado una buena impresión.

-¿Cuando? – La pregunta de Reborn le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Cuando estábamos de viaje, en Francia…- soltó un suspiro y regreso la vista a ellos – no tengo pruebas ya que ni siquiera fui capaz de verle el rostro pero supe que era ella.

-¿Quien?…

-La hija menor de la familia Lucciola.

* * *

Estaba sentado bajo aquel árbol donde había tenido entre sus brazos por última vez al castaño, realmente no sabía cómo controlarse y a cada momento que pasaba requería más de su presencia. Antes tal vez hubiera logrado desviar su atención a otra cosa pero esta vez le era imposible, su paciencia y autocontrol poco a poco estaba llegando al límite. Cada vez le necesitaba más, le había ido a buscar esa mañana a su habitación pero aun seguía durmiendo y para cuando volvió este ya no estaba. La peli azul que se había encontrado en los pasillos le había dicho que no encontraba al ilusionista y estaba algo preocupada por eso, pero al menos estaba segura de que se encontraba dentro de la mansión.

Soltó un suspiro enfadado al solo imaginarse que pudieran estar juntos, le molestaba y le dolía el solo pensarlo ¿Por qué tenía que estar junto con ese ilusionista? Desde que este había salido de Vindice apenas y había podido pasa tiempo con Tsuna y eso le enfadaba demasiado. Además las preocupaciones del pequeño castaño hacia el peli azul eran demasiadas, había tenido que soportar las críticas y miradas envenenadas de muchas personas, tenía que encargarse de trabajos y asuntos que alguien de su edad no tendría que hacer. Todo solo para tener la oportunidad de darle libertad a Rokudo Mukuro.

Se dispuso a regresar al castillo, atravesando el jardín, sin duda lo mejor sería que hablara con el pequeño castaño y preguntarle directamente que estaba pasando. Se detuvo a pleno recorrido observando a través del enorme ventanal que había hacia el interior del castillo. La mata de cabellos castaños le resulto conocida al igual que los pelos azules con forma de piña, Tsuna y el ilusionista estaban ahí, sentados uno al lado del otro hablando de algo que él era incapaz de saber.

El enfado le lleno de inmediato y sin más desvió la mirada dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

-¿Qué vas a hacer Tsuna? – ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta, esta vez por parte de Reborn.

Se mantuvo callado sin saber que responder.

-¿Que quieres que haga?... ¿ir a verla y preguntarle sobre un sueño que tuve? – Menciono sin dejar de ver el techo – me creerá un loco…incluso yo comienzo a pensarlo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que el pequeño Arcobaleno no se refiere a eso – murmuro cansado el ilusionista.

-En una semana tenemos que regresar a Japón y no hemos terminado todo lo que debemos hacer aquí. – Reborn hablaba con seriedad – Las negociaciones con Vindice terminaron y haz conocido a muchos líderes pero aún quedan más asuntos que atender además…el asunto del aeropuerto esta sin resolver y no podemos irnos dejando todo así.

-Podemos quedarnos un poco más…

-¿Y luego qué? – inquirió Mukuro

-Luego…. – bajo la vista del techo al suelo, era consciente de a que se referían ambos.

-¿Resolverás todo en una semanas más? - Mukuro soltó un suspiro - Ni siquiera sabes si ellos aparecerán de nuevo tan pronto.

Tanto Reborn como Mukuro tenían razón, además ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que quería decirles aquel últimos sueño, tal y como él se percato pero intento ignorar.

Aun no estaba listo para enfrentar algo como eso.

Aun no era capaz de proteger por completo a su familia.

-Tsuna, tienes que decidir qué es lo que harás antes de que la semana termine – el Arcobaleno dio un salto del escritorio – todos respetaran tu decisión.

No sabía qué hacer, como podía tomar una decisión si ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que ocurría.

* * *

-Pobre Tsuna, tuvo demasiado trabajo – Menciono con algo de compasión Yamamoto.

Los tres permanecían sentados en una pequeña sala, donde se habían ocultado de la ira de cierto azabache que casi los golpea porque estaban en su camino. Ninguno había comprendido que le pasaba pero su instinto de supervivencia les había prevenido de alejarse. Además Gokudera había aprovechado para que Ryohei le diera un informe completo de todo lo que había hecho su decimo en el pequeño viaje al que no pudo acompañarlo, el informe iba desde las personas con las que se había reunido, hasta lo que había cenado la última noche de viaje.

-La chica tenia los cabellos rojo y largos – murmuraba Ryohei haciendo señas con las manos – Ambos tenían los ojos azules.

Yamamoto solo asentía con una sonrisa como si le pareciera interesante lo que le contaba cuando en realidad lo único interesante era el montón de señas y muecas que hacían ambos peli grises.

-¿De qué familia eran? – Gokudera escucha con atención.

-Eran los jefes de la familia…emm….Adooo…adooor…algo – se soltó a reír apenado – no recuerdo.

-¿A qué demonios crees que fuiste? – reclamo Gokudera parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a Ryohei.

El pelinegro le detuvo de un brazo antes de que llegara.

-Vamos, Gokudera no puede recordarlo todo – antes de que terminara de hablar el brazo del peligris ya se había liberado de un jalón. Sonrió tristemente y observo como el otro volvía a su asiento sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Eran Extremadamente iguales! – Grito Ryohei volviendo a captar su atención - hasta podrían disfrazarse el uno del otro.

-Ch, actúas como si nunca hubieras visto mellizos – Gokudera parecía ya estar arto de escuchar sobre los pelirrojos.

-Jajaja…está bien Gokudera – el pelinegro miro al moreno – Además apuesto que aunque sus rostros fueran iguales el resto de sus cuerpo no ¿cierto?

Una mirada envenenada y fulminante por parte del peligris de cabellos largos le recorrió la espalda y se giro a verlo.

-Jeje – no pudo contener una leve risa – Me refiero a la altura Gokudera – aclaro con diversión y el otro desvió la mirada.

-Es verdad – Ryohei parecía no notar nada – El chico era más alto que ella – se mantuvo un poco pensativo unos momentos – Si, Kyoko y yo fuéramos gemelos ¿cómo seriamos?

Yamamoto se soltó a reír sin contenerse y Gokudera puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza? – el mal humor del peligris iba en aumento.

-¿y qué hicieron ustedes? – Ryohei parecía haber superado su emoción.

-Nada – contesto de inmediato el peligris desviando la mirada y adquiriendo un sonrojo.

-Gokudera estuvo enfermo por varios días – Yamamoto no parecía estar perturbado y solo sonrió como siempre.

* * *

Tanto Irie como Byakuran acababan de irse, Tsuna había identificado a las dos siluetas que habían captado las cámaras de seguridad como las personas con las que se había enfrentado y además los dos científicos les llevaron los pocos resultados que habían obtenido en ese tiempo acerca del plasma que rodeaba a la daga. Al parecer habían gastado la mayoría de sus esfuerzos en hacer que no se desintegrara y desapareciera como había sucedido con el líquido que rodeaba a las otras armas.

Aun no sabían del todo de que se trataba pero al parecer, por lo que les había contado y por los que ellos habían experimentado, Byakuran llego a la conclusión de que dicho plasma tomaba las cualidades de la llama a la que se enfrentaba. Pero en ese momento toda esa investigación no podía importarle menos.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la habitación del azabache, el pelinegro no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el día y temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido, desde que se habían ido de viaje no había sido capaz de hablar con él como hubiera querido y apenas había sido capaz de estar a su lado. Al menos ahora había decidido dejar todo de lado para ir a verlo pues ya no soportaba más la lejanía que se estaba generando entre ellos. Había tenido que escapar de Reborn pero sintió que en cierta forma el mismo Arcobaleno se había distraído a propósito para que se fuera.

Toco la puerta nuevamente pero no hubo respuesta pensó que no estaba y estaba a punto de retirarse para buscarle en otro lado cuando la puerta se abrió. El azabache de ojos negros le contemplo con seriedad y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió al interior de la habitación dejándole la puerta abierta. El castaño se adentro en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, el pelinegro estaba realmente enfadado y no tuvo que recurrir a su intuición para saberlo.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – pregunto a la seria mirada del azabache recargado en el marco de la ventana.

-Siempre te he mirado así…

-¡No es cierto! - negó inmediatamente – ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eso no te interesa, Sawada Tsunayoshi – respondió con frialdad.

Le contemplo extrañado, sorprendido y dolido por la forma en la que le había llamado, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

-Si quieres a alguien que te vea mejor puedes irte con el ilusionista… -murmuro con la misma fría y seria voz.

-¡¿Qué? – Tsuna estaba sorprendido por la declaración y lo único que salió de su boca fue la exclamación en un tono incrédulo.

-Si tanto te gusta sería mejor que te fueras con él en lugar de estar aquí conmigo… - La voz con la que le hablaba era de un tono normal pero sintió que le gritaba.

-¿De que rayos estás hablando? – Estaba enfadado, confundido y sentía las lagrimas en sus ojos debido a la tristeza - ¿Por qué dices que me gusta Mukuro?

-¿Acaso no es cierto?...todo lo que estás haciendo por él, se la han pasado juntos desde que despertó… y …como te lanzaste a abrazarlo cuando lo viste… - El azabache se acerco a él para verle a los ojos. – Creo que está claro ¿no?

-Eso no es…-intento negar pero las palabras se le iban – Yo…como rayos…fue...que…pensaste algo como eso – le miro a los ojos permitiendo que las lagrimas salieran libremente sin poder contenerlas más - La única persona a la que amo eres tú – Tallos sus ojos con la manga de su brazo intentando contener el llanto, le era horrible que la persona que más quería le hablara de esa forma, que no pudiera confiar en él.

Hibari sentía su corazón comprimirse por la imagen del castaño llorando y abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la declaración, le miro sin encontrar una sola mentira en el rostro del castaño y sin que se lo dijera su mano detuvo por el brazo al menor en cuanto se dio la vuelta para marcharse, le detuvo reforzando su agarre y se mantuvo en silencio sin poder sacar palabra alguna de su boca.

-¿Entonces por qué haces todo esto por él? – pregunto con un tono más neutral en cuanto fue capaz de hablar.

-Ya te lo dije… ¡Es de nuestra familia, no podía permitir que siguiera ahí encerrado! – Tsuna aun no se giraba a verle, se mantenía con la vista en la puerta pues le hacía enojar y le entristecía el que el azabache no confiara en el.

-Yo - Hibari bajo la vista al piso sintiendo la culpa por las lágrimas que derramaba el castaño pero le era imposible el dejar de sentirse así. El tener algo tan valioso hacia que fuera difícil el contener el miedo a llegar a perderlo – no puedo soportarlo…

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto con voz queda sin girarse y viendo el piso.

-No puedo soportar el ver cómo te toca alguien más…como abrazas a otras personas y como les besas – quiso ser sincero por esa vez.

Tsuna giro a mirarlo sorprendido mientras las lágrimas paraban de caer.

-Tú me perteneces y solo yo puedo tocarte.

El castaño se sonrojo ante la palabras de Hibari y rememoro todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, si realmente el pelinegro era tan celoso y posesivo, sin duda había hecho muchas cosas que le harían enojar demasiado.

-Pero…

-El único con el derecho detenerte entre mis brazos debería ser yo.

Tsuna se acerco más a él con la mirada baja.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

No hubo respuesta.

Se acerco un mas y le miro al rostro, el pelinegro mantenía la vista perdida en algún ligar de la pared a un lado. Le jalo de la corbata para que se inclinara lo suficiente para atrapar sus labios con un beso. Era la primera vez que era él quien tomaba la iniciativa de esa forma, pero realmente quería demostrarle a Kyoya lo mucho que lo quería, el enorme deseo de tenerlo a su lado y lo mucho que el también lo había estado necesitado en ese tiempo. La mano de Hibari que sostenía la suya, le soltó y se fue a envolver en su cintura atrayéndole más a su cuerpo, el beso que comenzó por el castaño paso a ser dirigido por el pelinegro y el pequeño no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar.

-Yo…- las mejillas sonrojadas del menor estaban húmedas por las lagrimas que había derramado antes - Tal vez, toque a otras personas, puede que las abrase pero…- sus mejillas estaban rojas y se notaba como le costaba hablar debido a la vergüenza – pero tú eres el único con el que puedo estar de esta forma y el único con el que mi corazón late tan rápidamente. – declaro desviando la mirada avergonzado y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, no queriendo verle a la cara.

El azabache se sintió culpable por haber provocado las lagrimas del niño pero no puedo evitar mostrar una sonrisa por las palaras de menor, además debía admitir que el hecho de que hubiera sido el castaño quien se acercar esa vez a él, le hizo aun más feliz. Le envolvió con ambos brazos presionándole contra su pecho en una muda disculpa hacia el menor que esperaba este pudiera interpretar.

Cuando el castaño volvió a levantar la vista para mirarle le sonrió con la misma mirada de cariño que solo se había dignado a mostrarle a esa persona. Y sin contenerlo más atrajo al pequeño castaño de nuevo a su rostro y le beso de la forma en la que había querido hacer todo ese tiempo, mostrándole la completa necesidad que sentía y pegándolo más que podía a su propio cuerpo, besándole todo lo que no pudo besarle esos días, tocándole tanto como había querido hacerlo, tenerlo tan cerca como había deseado.

Tsuna contesto lo mejor que pudo el beso, intentando hacer lo posible por seguir el ritmo del azabache, no queriendo permitir que le llamara niño esta vez y no queriendo que el contacto de sus labios se rompiera tan pronto. Habían necesitado tanto uno del otro.

Hibari le condujo en la cama y ambos cayeron en ella sin dejar de besarse. Tsuna sentía al azabache sobre él, que se sostenía con uno de sus brazos para no aplastarle y cuando el aire comenzó a serle exigido por los pulmones sin necesidad de que lo dijera el chico pelinegro ya se había alejado de su boca, comenzado a besarle las húmedas mejillas y lentamente descendió por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, entrecerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que le recorrían y sintiendo las mejillas aun mas rojas de lo normal por el cosquilleo que se producía en absolutamente todo su cuerpo. Se sentía realmente bien y no pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo cuando su piel fue succionada por los labios del otro.

-Kyo…ya – le llamo al mismo tiempo que una mano se colaba por debajo de su camisa, abriendo los botones y acariciándole la piel de una forma que le hacía estremecer. Aquellas firmes manos le recorrieron el abdomen y podía sentirlas sobre sus costillas, subiendo poco a poco a sus pezones, haciéndole gemir levemente.

El pelinegro ya no era del todo capaz de contener sus deseos, quería tocar más y más al pequeño debajo de él y probar el delicioso sabor de su piel mientras dejaba unas cuantas marcas que demostrarían a cualquiera que esa persona le pertenecía a él. Acaricio la piel del castaño como si fuera el objeto mas fino y valioso con el que se hubiera encontrado, le recorrió la piel del cuello con sus labios siendo lo más suave que le fue posible. Una de sus manos se dirigió al pequeño pezón debajo de la camisa del castaño y cuando lo presiono un poco escucho un gemido por parte del menor, no pudo evitar querer volver a hacerlo y como lo esperaba aun más leves gemidos salieron de la boca ajena al mismo tiempo que una de la manos del niño se aferraba a su camisa. Volvió a apoderarse de los labios del pequeño y le beso con la misma pasión que sentía, recorriendo cada parte de la boca ajena con sumo cuidado e infinita atención.

Dejo el botoncito con el que habían estado jugando sus dedos y permitió que su mano volviera a bajar, deslizándose por la piel y bajando poco a poco más allá de ombligo. El niño le empujo un poco los hombros y él se alejo de sus labios deteniendo sus manos en el lugar que estaban. Le beso la frente antes de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? – le pregunto con un tono ronco que provoco un rojo más fuerte en las mejillas del otro.

Tsuna miro directamente a los ojos negros que le contemplaban con un brillo en ellos que no sabía identificar, la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa pues a pesar de que el mismo planeaba decirle que se detuviera, en cuanto contemplo esos negros ojos se dio cuenta de que no podía decirlo, las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir de su boca. Estaba nervioso pero se sentía bien con las firmes manos ajenas recorriendo su cuerpo y no podía decir que el mismo no deseara continuara. Negó con la cabeza lentamente y volvió a acercarse a los labios del otro.

Teniendo la aprobación del menor, Hibari llevo su mano a desabrochar por completo la camisa que solo le parecía un estorbo la desabrocho y se encargo de deshacerse de ella con rapidez. Recorrió con mayor libertad la parte superior del cuerpo debajo de él y pronto sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón del chico, lo desabrocho sin problemas y se deshizo de él con la misma rapidez con la que había desaparecido el resto de la ropa.

Estaba al pendiente de cada reacción del cuerpo de abajo, sabía que ya era prácticamente imposible pero parte de su mente aun guardaba la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para alejarse en caso de que el pequeño se lo pidiera. Deslizo su mano con suavidad por las piernas de niño y después la introdujo dentro de la única prenda que les quedaba ahora. Los leves estremecimientos por parte del castaño no se hicieron esperar y sintió como algunos gemidos eran ahogados en medio de su beso, su mano se encontró con el miembro del menor y le tomo entre sus dedos.

Los brazos del chico que rodeaban su cuello se movieron a desabrochar su propia camisa y el llevo sus labios a besar nuevamente su cuello permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la intención de detenerse y los dos se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo que se había ido acumulando dentro de ellos. No paso mucho cuando su mano quedo manchada por el semen del menor. Miro el hermoso rostro sonrojado que intentaba no mirarle a los ojos y comenzó a besar poco a poco la ligeramente acanelada piel que tanto le atraía, dio ligeras succiones por todo el pecho al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como los gemidos salían cada vez más fuertes de la boca ajena.

Beso el abdomen extrañamente bien formado del menor y acaricio con sus labios el camino mientras subía, su boca atrapo el rosado botón con el que habían estado jugando sus dedos y dirigió también su atención al otro. El mismo ya estaba demasiado excitado, solo probando el delicioso sabor de la piel ajena, recorriéndola y marcándola como suya y escuchando como el castaño soltaba cortos y suaves gemidos que intentaba ahogar y callar con una de sus manos.

Dirigió su mano a la pequeña boca apartando la mano que intentaba ahogar esos continuos gemidos que soltaba a cada caricia, beso y succión que hacía. El cuerpo reaccionaba en automático a sus manos y a sus labios, y el estaba del todo feliz y complacido ante la idea. Tsuna se lo había dicho, era el único capaz de provocar todas esas sensaciones en el.

– Quiero oírte – menciono en un susurro. Trataba con la mayor delicadeza que podía ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, le era tan suave, pequeño y perfecto que no podía evitar el recorrerlo queriendo dejar su marca en toda esa piel.

Poco después volvió a dirigir su mano a la boca ajena esta vez, acariciando la comisura antes de introducirlos suavidad sus dedos. Tsuna no comprendía el porqué los dedos del azabache se encontraban en su boca pero en cuanto este le susurro un sutil "Lámelos" algo avergonzado y todavía cohibido hizo caso recorriéndolos con su lengua. No entendía del todo lo que hacía pero no podía oponerse a nada que le dijera el pelinegro, confiaba plenamente en el.

Cuando retiro sus dedos de la boca ajena, dejo los pezones con los que había estado jugando y le beso las mejillas.

-Va a dolerte un poco – murmuro a su oído al mismo tiempo que introducía uno de los dedos en la entrada del chico.

-N…no…de…le – su reacción no se hizo esperar y el menor oculto su rostro en la comisura de su cuello.

Se aferro al cuello de Hibari y sin quererlo le mordió el hombro en un ligero impulso.

A pesar de que le dolía confió en Hibari y se dio cuenta de que al mismo tiempo que el dolor se iba apaciguando comenzaba a sentirse mucho, mucho. Un segundo dedo entro y al igual que el primero poco a poco el dolor desapareció dejando a su paso nada más que placer. Cuando el tercero entro ya se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para soportar el dolor y esta vez se contuvo de morder la piel del azabache.

Cuando Hibari pensó que el menor estaba lo suficientemente preparado saco los dedos de la entrada del menor y se encargo de terminar de quitarse los pantalones antes de apoyar su frente contra la contraria, viendo los hermosos ojos canelas ligeramente llorosos que le contemplaban con algo de miedo.

-Voy a entrar – le susurro con cariño – Confía en mí, no te hare daño – poco apoco acercaba su miembro ya del todo despierto a la entrada del menor – si quieres que me detenga dímelo.

Tsuna no se vio capaz de hablar y solo asintió respirando ruidosamente. Poco después sintió como algo aun mas grande comenzaba a entrar dentro de él y no pudo evitar poner una mueca adolorida pero no pidió que se detuviera. Cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios callando los posibles jadeos adolorido que pudieran salir. La cabeza de Hibari estaba apoyada en su hombro y él le abrazo aguantando lo mejor que podía el dolor, sintiendo sus paredes siendo raspadas y su entrada siendo forzada abrirse aun mas. Sin duda le dolió más que esos tres dedos pero lo que vino después de que el dolor se calmara fue todavía más agradable de lo que había sido antes.

Unas ligeras lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la realidad que estaba viviendo, el azabache le miro a los ojos y puedo ver en ellos la misma felicidad que seguro mostraban los suyos. Por fin se había cumplido ese deseo que había tenido desde que tuvieron los labios contrarios sobre los suyos, por fin podía estar unido a él pelinegro como había deseado, en ese preciso momento era un solo ser, los dos estaban unidos al otro de la misma forma en la que lo habían estado deseando casi de manera inconsciente. Sentían sus corazones latir con fuerza y podían escucharlos retumbar por toda la habitación.

Poco a poco el azabache comenzó a mover sus caderas y él se vio imposibilitado para seguir pensando. Era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba algo como eso y aunque la primera vez que ambos se habían besado pensó que no podía ser más feliz, ahora sabía que había estado equivocado. Sabía que podía soñar estúpido e incluso cursi, pero estaba en un mundo donde solo exilian el y Kyoya, estaba con la persona que mas amaba y por ellos estaba completamente feliz.

Podía sentir el placer en cada célula de su cuerpo y los gemidos que salieron de su boca, no se comparan en nada con lo leves que había soltado antes. El pelinegro parecía más motivado por los continuos gemidos que dejaba salir el castaño y la rapidez con la que le penetraba aumentaba.

-Ah…ah…ha….

Aumento la rapidez con la que se movían sus caderas, era completamente feliz y sentía completo de una manera que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Volvió a tomar entre sus manos el miembro del menor que estaba despierto nuevamente, volviendo a masturbarle al mismo ritmo que la fricción entre su propio miembro y la entrada ajena.

-Kyo…ah….ya….ha…- unas suaves manos le recorrían la mejilla. – Kyoya…-le llamo en un gemido. Su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa forma por esa voz jadeante acompañada de esas mejillas teñidas de rojo, le provocaba más y mas, haciéndole aumentar la fuerza con la que penetraba al castaño.

-Ahh…. - el mismo fue incapaz de contener sus gemidos – Tsu…na…

-Ah…hah….ahh…Kyoya…ah

-Tsuna…ah…Tsunayoshi…ahhh

Pronunciaban el nombre del otro en medio de sus gemidos y con sus reparaciones agitadas a más no poder.

Poco a poco el pelinegro llegaba mas y mas profundo dentro de él y hubo un momento en el que su mente quedo en blanco y fue incapaz de contener un fuerte gemido que le hizo agradecer el que las paredes del castillo fueran lo suficientemente gruesas como para impedir que alguien pudiera oírles, una cuantas veces mas volvía sentir como ese punto que le daba una oleada de placer volvía a ser alcanzado y gimió con la misma fuerza que la primera vez.

Sus labios fueron tomados por los del azabache y el se hundió en todas esas sensaciones que le quitaban el aliento, enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros y les jalo ligeramente, estaba completamente absorto en todo lo que ocurría. Su miembro era recorrido por la mano del azabache sobre él, sus labios era devorados por su boca y esa persona le estaba haciendo suyo, completamente suyo, se habían unido de una forma que no creyó sería posible.

-Terminare dentro – apenas fueron milímetros lo que se separo de sus labios para decírselo, su voz jadeante pero ronca le hizo sentir ese estremecimiento tan familiar recorrerle la columna.

Sus labios fueron tomados nuevamente y su boca fue inundada por el otro.

Hibari sentía como terminaría en cualquier momento y así fue, no paso mucho tiempo cuando todo lo que se había ido generando en su interior se libero dentro del castaño y poco segundos después el miembro entre sus manos volvía a empaparle junto con su abdomen y el contrario.

El placer seguía latente en su cuerpo pero una oleada de cansancio también se hizo presente.

Salió con el suficiente cuidado de la entrada del menor y se acostó a su lado, de inmediato sintió las mano del pequeño rodearle el pecho y él lo estrecho contra su cuerpo sintiendo sus pieles chocar unas con otras. Tomo las sabanas de la cama y las jalo para cubrir a ambos, cuando volvió a mirar el rostro de Tsuna sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

Sonrió y acaricio las mejillas ajenas. Ahora en todo el sentido de la palabra esa persona le pertenecía, ese cálido castaño era suyo y si era necesario haría que todos lo supieran.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose envolver por el calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo, permitiendo que el sueño también lo atrapara a él.

-Te amo…

* * *

El calor al que se estaba aferrando le llenaba todo el cuerpo y se veía tentado a no abrir los ojos, pero al final termino haciéndolo rindiéndose y queriendo contemplar con sus propios ojos al chico que sabia estaba su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el pecho bien definido del azabache, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al contemplarlo y por leves momentos desvió la mirada. Le era tan extraño el creer lo que había sucedido esa noche, que apenas y era capaz de razonar coherentemente todo lo que habían hecho, su color aumento con solo pensar en la forma en la que el mismo había actuado, encargándose de quitar la camisa del pelinegro y mordiéndole el hombro y el cuello dejando inconscientemente marcas en el cuerpo ajeno, se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo.

Pero ni con toda esa vergüenza podía evitar sentirse más feliz de lo que había estado nunca, esa noche incluso esa pesadilla recurrente se había esfumado sin hacer el menor acto de presencia, todos sus sueños y toda su mente quedo atrapada en una sola persona. Fijo su mirada en el tranquilo rostro azabache que dormía tal como aquella vez le había visto en el avión, solo que a diferencia de ese día una marcada pero ligera sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios.

Levanto su rostro y beso esos suaves labios que le habían enviciado.

Realmente amaba a esa persona y el darse cuenta de cuánto le hizo asustarse un poco. Desde hace unas semanas se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba el azabache en medio de ese viaje en jet puede que incluso antes, poco después ese día en el pasillo se dio cuenta de que no solo le gustaba y tampoco le quería, si no que el sentimiento era aun mas fuerte…estaba enamorado de ese antipático y peligroso ojinegro que siempre le salvaba en los momentos de mayor necesidad. Suspiro volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, esa misma noche se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba tanto como no había pensado amar a alguien, de una forma que pensó no sería posible, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ese chico, sabía que por lo general siempre los papeles era diferentes, pero por esta vez quería ser él quien le protegiera, ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para al menos poder combatir a su lado.

Intento alejarse de esos brazos pero estos le volvieron a acercar a su cuerpo, se enredaron a su alrededor con firmeza y cuidado. Sonrió para sí mismo… ¿Qué haría si algo le sucedía Kyoya? A su Kyoya.

Le abrazo con firmeza el torso y cerro sus ojos.

-Ya tome mi decisión….

* * *

**Notas finales.**

Zai: -Derrame nasal- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –toma aire- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!...yo….como…..eso….maravilloso…. – Le salen lagrimas de felicidad – T_T Fue Hermosos!...Kya!

Sao: *Le palmeo un hombro* respira, toma aire, tranquilízate * Limpia con un pañuelo su propia nariz* Hasta a mi me cuesta no gritar…pero he tenido el suficiente tiempo como para acostumbrarme un poquito.

Zai: es que, es que – también limpia su nariz – Dios!...soy tan feliz!...Ellos dos son tan geniales y hermosos….yo…Kya!

Sao: ¿Ahora comprendes mi emoción? T/T

Zai: Esto lo explica todo!...debieron ver mi espanto cuando yo tranquilamente comía un sándwich mientras esperaba a que ella terminara de escribir (siempre se pierde en otro mundo cuando escribe, si la llegaba a distraer me mataría) en fin, la escuche teclear cada vez más lento y supuse que estaba por terminara y de repente se detuvo. –Chan, chan, chan, chan – en los pocos milisegundos que me gire a verla su boca se abrió y un fuerte "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" salió de su boca O_O, les juro que me imagine hasta un chorro de sangre salir de su nariz

Sao: Jajá…¡se cayó de la silla!

Zai: me espantaste loca!...

Sao: Es que me concentre escribiendo y cuando termine, la oleada de emociones que comprimí en mi cabeza mientras escribía…¡Exploto!...sentí toda la emoción subir por mi garganta hasta que salió en un grito.

Zai: pero fue genial!...Kya!...no puedo dejar de gritar (ya tengo la voz ronca)

Sao: *derramando lagrimas* yo…yo no sé cómo pero logre terminarlo…intente plasmarlo lo mejor que pude en el papel….porque en mi imaginación era…era algo extraordinario que me hacia llorar de la emoción…como quisiera mostrarles mis pensamientos!...ojala inventaran una maquita que lo permitiera!...Les juro que se hubieran desmayado.

Zai: ya, ya T-T…yo también deseo estar en tu imaginación pero no se puede v

Sao: No eres la única, una de mis lectores me ha escrito lo mismo…

Zai: era buena, realmente me encanto, hiciste un buen trabajo – abrazándola con emoción-

Kyaaaaaaa! *saltando juntas tomadas de las manos*

Sao: Gracias!...pero sé que muchos probablemente me querrán matar con el capítulo de la próxima semana o al menos eso creo…la verdad no lo sé aún queda mucho por hacer.

Zai: Yo nunca te mataría…no después de esto –mira a todos lados – por cierto a donde se fue Ikuto?

Sao: No quiso volver a leer el final, ya sabes cómo es…Ahora….

**Súper, Megas, Gigantes, Agradecimientos a:**

**Enma-misery **

y a todos aquellos que por algún motivo no pudieron comentar.

Realmente se los agradezco pues gracias a eso pude seguir escribiendo, me esforzare mucho porque no quiero defraudarlos, me dan muchos ánimos y mucha fuerza.

¡Mil y Un Gracias!

*Inclinación 90°*

Sao: Ambas nos despedimos y esperamos no tardar con el próximo cap pues la próxima semana regresamos a clases y puede que sea más difícil pero den por seguro que hare lo posible por actualizar a tiempo.

Zai&Sao: Adios!


End file.
